Changing Lives
by Aerika-san
Summary: The dreaded sequel! There's something strange going on with Allen, and it seems he isn't telling. And who is this odd character with green hair and purple eyes? What craziness is going on? Yullen fic. COMPLETE AT LAST!
1. Certain Death?

**Okay; here we go. The dreaded sequel. This has happened because over the summer, with me being ill and all, I couldn't actually come up with a decent idea for a brand spanking new fic, so out comes the tried and tested one. I know, I know, flogging, dead and horse spring to mind (whoa de ja vu, have I said that before?) Well basically, I just wanted to write more about Jim lol. I think I'm in love. No, really, I'm doing this to get back into the swing of things after so long of not updating anything.**

**So anyway.**

**This happens four years after the end of the original, putting ages at (quick calculations) Lavi & Kanda- 25, Lenalee-23, Allen- 22, Jim- 19 and nobody else really matters… **

**I hope you enjoy, please review, but bare in mind this is a project to get me going again, so it might not be the best thing ever. In fact, probably not. ******

**Rated T for now (might go up later -probably will wink wink) **

**Um…I think that's about it. Apart from- DO YOU NOT KNOW BY NOW? I, AERIKA OWN SQUAT.**

**

* * *

**

A Twisted World II- Changing Lives

**Chapter One- Certain Death?**

"Dammit Moyashi! Watch what you're doing for fuck's sake!"

"BaKanda, it's not my fault you're getting in my way!"

An oversized hammer thudded to the ground next to the bickering couple, sending a cloud of dust into the air and breaking up the fight. "Not that watching you argue isn't the highlight of my day" the redheaded wielder of the hammer said, almost conversationally, "but WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE HERE!"

"Tch." Kanda rolled his eyes and took a few steps back away from Allen, whom he had just bumped into. "Idiot Rabbit."

Jim landed with a thump behind them, panting heavily. Lenalee landed a little more gracefully, though her hair was in disarray and her uniform in tatters.

"We've got the barrier sorted out anyway," she said as she straightened up. "But I still can't tell where they're all coming from." She looked round wearily.

"What I want to know is why they all happened to be here at the exact time and in the exact place we were meeting." Allen turned in a slow circle, his left eye whirring under the effect of the number of Akuma gathering beyond Jim's barrier. His eye fell upon four exorcists huddled together like penguins, all of whom looked frankly terrified. Despite the gravity of the situation, Allen had to fight down the urge to laugh, wondering if he was ever that green. Probably at some point, but not for many, many years now. He sighed to himself a little sadly, feeling that he was being somewhat harsh. After all, none of them had expected this to happen, and the newest recruits had ever right to be scared. It was their first mission, and could quite possibly be their last. That was a sobering thought, but it didn't stop him from nudging Kanda and pointing out the dithering exorcists.

Kanda was not impressed. "Idiot boy!" he shouted, making the tall gangly ginger youth of the group jump in surprise. "Girl!" he shouted again, being slightly more polite to the female. The young woman also jumped, startled and they both turned cringing to face the glowering samurai. "Don't just stand there!"

Jim chuckled at the look of horror on the younger exorcists' faces, stopping when Kanda turned his scorching glare on him. He held up his hands in defence, but he was still grinning, mainly because Lavi was doing a rather accurate Kanda impression behind his back.

Allen and Lenalee continued to watch the gathering Akuma, ignoring everything else that was going on around them. The Chinese girl grasped Allen's arm tightly. "We're going to get out of this aren't we?"

Allen looked at her oddly. "Of course we are! We've got two generals, three experienced exorcists and four…less experienced ones against a few thousand Akuma" he grimaced slightly. "Ok, the odds could be better, but we'll be fine, really."

Lenalee laughed despite the situation, turning to where Kanda was scolding the two newbies. "He really cares about them doesn't he?"

Allen chuckled. Only those who had known Kanda for so long could tell what was concern and what was general pissed off. "Not that he'd admit it."

Jim turned from watching Kanda yell at his students to face Allen, his expression serious. "We're in trouble here Allen. I don't know what else to do to hold them back, and I can't keep this up forever."

Allen studied the defences that Jim had imagined into being. Over the past few years Jim's manifestations had improved hundredfold and he was able to maintain them for much longer periods of time thanks to his increased synchronisation rate. He turned to his first student, scrutinizing him closely for any sign of weakness. Other than the very fine sheen of sweat trickling down his tanned face Jim looked fine, the pulse from his innocence was strong and steady, glowing under the curtain of his hair and the green tinge in his dark eyes showed he was still in control. "I'm fine for now" he assured his general and Allen nodded briskly, trusting Jim to know not to push himself too far. He turned back to the field, watching the Akuma gathering beyond the barrier. When Jim finally deactivated, they would all come charging in at once. It didn't look good, no matter what he had told Lenalee minutes before.

"Hannah, Chris." Allen called the other two exorcists over, bitterness and guilt rising like bile in his throat as he thought about what could happen in the next hour. It was supposed to have been a simple mission, and for the most part it had been. It was only in the final stages, when all danger was supposed to have passed that it had truly struck. Three exorcist teams meeting up before travelling back to headquarters together via the Ark, using a connection situated in the nearby town. Now it would be a miracle if anyone made it home.

The two exorcists stood before him, patiently waiting, but their fear was so palpable he could taste it and terror shone from their eyes.

"Just stay close for now" he said offering them a reassuring smile, even though he knew how fake it must have seemed. Kanda came and stood behind him, a hand on his shoulder. "This is going to be tough" he admitted, making Allen flinch. If Kanda was worried it was official- they were royally screwed.

Allen turned and threw his arms around Kanda, not caring who was watching. "This is like a horrible nightmare. I just want to wake up now."

Kanda returned the embrace. "It'll be fine."

Allen made an odd wet sound, half sob, half laugh. "You're such an idiot." He lowered his voice so only Kanda could hear him, whispering in his ear which was next to his mouth. "We're all going to die aren't we?"

Kanda chewed his lip. "It seems likely" then he sighed "at least it'll be quick."

"Not for us. Or Jim," Allen said, eyes focused over Kanda's shoulder, watching a rather stupid Akuma try and ram it's way through Jim's barrier. "Jim and I will heal the virus, so we'll have to wait to be blown to pieces. You'll just keep healing and healing until 'poof' your life runs out." His voice was low and monotonous.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Moyashi. If that's your idea of a pep talk no wonder your students look so scared" Kanda muttered, though he knew what Allen had said was true. Even if he did somehow make it through this, he'd use up so much life energy that his curse would kill him anyway.

A win-win situation all round."

"We can't keep hiding in here. Jim's getting exhausted. Any longer and he'll either die or be so worn out he'd be useless in a fight anyway. The newbies are scared…Lenalee could possibly out fly them…maybe she could get away…" Allen murmured to himself distractedly. He was drawn back to reality by the sound of Jim's knees hitting the ground, the effort proving too much for him as he struggled to maintain his invocation.

The others gathered round, looking at each other, not saying anything. There was nothing to say.

Kanda pulled Allen into one last crushing kiss, putting everything into it he knew he would never be able to say. Allen moved away first, eyes shining with unshed tears. He knelt next to Jim, whose breathing had become laboured under the strain. "Let it go now, there's nothing more you can do."

Jim nodded sadly, his eyes glazed over with the pain, and released the invocation.

All the barriers dropped and the Akuma rushed in.

The gathered exorcists stood in a circle, facing outwards towards the attacking machines.

"I'm taking as many of those souls with me when I go" Kanda said as he activated Mugen, watching as the silver blade turned black for the final time.

"Just don't go without me" Allen ordered, his face hidden behind his mask. He squeezed Kanda's hand briefly with his right, before drawing his exorcism sword.

"Well, it was nice knowing you all. Sorry I never told you all how much I love you" quipped Lavi, hefting his hammer to a more comfortable position.

The Akuma were drawing in. This was the end.

Allen closed his eyes for a moment, throwing one last desperate prayer to the sky.

'_Please, if anyone's listening, do something! I'll do anything! Just don't let my friends die!'_

He just opened his eyes in time to see the flash of light descending form above before everything went away.

**

* * *

**

A/N

**Bugger. I did it again. One day I'll write something that doesn't involve the main character being in a near death situation by the end of the first chapter. Sorry peeps!**


	2. Remote Connection

**Sigh, nope I don't own.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter two- Remote Connection

Lavi lay listening to the faint rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor. He liked e sound, he decided, it meant someone was alive. Alive was good.

Although what a heart monitor was doing on a battlefield he didn't know. And if they were on the battlefield, by al rights he should be dead.

Nothing was making much sense really.

He opened his eye and found himself staring at the familiar white ceiling of the infirmary at headquarters. Now that was definitely odd. He put his hand to his head, feeling the bandage wrapped around it and the movement brought a particularly chirpy nurse bustling over.

"It's about time you woke up!" she exclaimed while performing the usual observations. "A little knock to the head was all you got but you've been sleeping for days!" She checked his vision before removing the bandage. "Well, you're free to go. The others are in the side room; you can go through if you want." And with that she left him alone.

Feeling very confused he slid from the bed, rapidly changing out of the dreadful hospital gown and back into his own clothes. _These aren't what I was wearing on the mission…did somebody bring me some clean ones down? Who'd have thought to do that?_ The followed the sound of voices and the beeping of the machine he had woken up to into the side room. He stuck his head inside cautiously, not sure what he'd find, and was immediately yanked through the door by Lenalee, who threw her arms around him happily.

"Lavi! I was so worried! When you wouldn't wake up I thought…"

"What happened? I thought we were all about to die."

"We don't know exactly what happened, but somehow the ark opened up right where we were standing and it brought us back. You were the first out- everyone landed on you, that's how you hurt your head." Jim supplied helpfully from the chair he was sitting on, situated next to an empty bed which was obviously his it had the remains of a rather large meal spread across it. He was looking a little worse for wear, his eyes still somewhat glazed, though much better that he had the last time Lavi had seen him.

"No one knows what happened? How did the Ark work on its own? I thought Allen was the only one who could move it to a new connection?" He looked around, struck by a sudden thought. "Where is Allen?"

Lenalee shook her head, stifling a small noise that could have been a sob and led Lavi around the curtain that hid the other bed in the room from view.

His first sight was Kanda slumped awkwardly asleep in the rigid wooden chair positioned at the bedside. His young face looked terribly old at that moment, he had heavy smudges under his eyes and worry lines creased his usually smooth forehead. His hand was resting on the bed, gripping the right hand of the figure on the bed like a lifeline.

"He won't wake up. He won't move. He's breathing, his heart's beating, but other than that…"

Lavi examined the wires connected to Allen's forehead. "What's up with him?"

"My brother says there's little brain activity…somehow Allen called the Ark to save us, but it ended up all but killing him."

"Sounds like something he'd do." Lavi snorted sounding uncharacteristically bitter. "Allen Bloody Walker, you better listen to me. You wake up, or I'll never forgive you!"

* * *

Allen opened his eyes slowly, blinking as the stark white light momentarily blinded him. The whiteness spun and contracted, resolving itself into a familiar sparsely furnished room. He frowned and pushed himself upright- for some reason he was draped awkwardly over the keys of the piano, as though he had fallen asleep whilst playing.

For a moment he just sat where he was, trying to piece together the events that had led up to this predicament. Predictably he drew a blank. Whatever was going on was very odd. He was no longer in his uniform, but wearing some kind of tuxedo, complete with pristine white gloves and black shoes polished to a high shine.

His injuries too had vanished he realised as he touched the place where he had previously been bleeding from on his forehead to find unmarked, unbroken skin.

"What's going on?" he asked no-one in particular, wondering whether he could walk. For some reason his legs, hell, all of him, looked a little insubstantial.

"_**You called the Ark. It came." **_The voice was soft and melodious, ringing with so many different tones that it could have been several people at once.

The voice startled him so much he fell backwards off the piano stool, landing heavily on the floor. Although he felt the impact, it made no noise and he felt no pain.

"Who's there?" he almost dreaded hearing the answer.

"_**You called the Ark. It came" **_

Allen frowned, "I didn't call the Ark. I prayed for help, I thought we were going to die."

"_**You called the Ark. It came."**_

"So I hear" he muttered sourly, getting to his feet.

"_**You are connected. You called the Ark. It came."**_

Allen dusted himself off. "That's getting really old, really fast. Alright, I called the Ark, it came. Why the hell am I here?"

"_**You are connected."**_

"Gah! This is ridiculous!" Allen attempted to open the door and leave the room, but nothing happened when he pressed the piano key. Well actually, it was more like he couldn't press the key; his finger just sank _through_ it. "What's going on? Why can't I touch the piano?"

"_**You are connected."**_

"Dammit, just tell me what's going on!"

"_**You are connected. You are one with the Ark."**_

"Just give it a rest already. Wait…I'm _one _with the Ark? What does _that_ mean?"

"_**You are connected. You called the Ark. It came. You are connected. You are one with the Ark."**_

Allen sat back on the stool with a sigh. "So you've said. Why am I here? What do you mean connected?"

"_**You are one with the Ark. You are connected."**_

"Did I die? Did anyone die?"

"_**You called the Ark. It came."**_

Allen suppressed the urge to slam his hand on the piano keyboard. He suspected it would not give him the satisfying noise he wanted anyway. He studied his hands instead, becoming slightly alarmed when he realised he could see through them. "Why am I like this? What's happening my body?"

"_**You are connected. You are one with the Ark."**_

Allen slid a hand over his eyes. "Well that's wonderful and all, but I wish I knew what's happening to my friends, make sure they're all okay. I want to know if Jim's okay and…"

"_**Connection established."**_

Allen opened his eyes in surprise, forgetting his hand was covering them. Not that it mattered- he could see perfectly through it. "What?"

"_**Connection established"**_ the voice repeated _**"Desired target acquired."**_ A screen popped up in the middle of the room, flickering mutely between several shades of black before resolving itself into a clear picture.

The room it showed was dark, dimly lit by a lamp sitting at the bedside. By its subdued light Allen could see Jim sitting up in bed reading and cradling a bowl of ice cream. The room was not a regular bedroom he realised, but one of the side rooms of the hospital in headquarters. Allen was glad to see that Jim looked much better than he had the last time he had seen him, but wasn't surprised that he was still in hospital- Jim had really been weakened by the effort needed to create all those defences.

"Can I see the others?"

"_**You are connected. You are one with the Ark."**_

"Uh, I guess that's a yes then. I want to see everyone that was transported."

The screen split, flicking through a series of shots. Lavi was in the library, head down on a book, obviously dozing. Lenalee was in her brother's office, handing a mug of coffee to an off-screen Komui. Allen's students were both in the dining hall, looking thoroughly miserable as they shared a pizza. Kanda's students were fighting each other in the training room, which Allen thought was highly typical. So where… The rectangular screen reshuffled, dividing in half, the four smaller screens subdividing one half while the other half was filled with the shot of Jim's hospital room which had grown, showing the entirety of the room instead of just Jim's bed. This revealed Kanda sitting next to the other bed occupying the room. He didn't need to see who was in the bed, he already knew. There was only one hand that Kanda would cling to so desperately. The shot panned, and Allen's fear was confirmed as it showed himself, comatose and unresponsive and apparently dead to the world.

* * *

Lavi looked up when Lenalee walked into the library, looking thoroughly miserable.

"Brother wants to see us in his office right away. I think he wants to try and figure out what happened."

Lavi sighed and closed the book he had been using as a pillow. "Sure. Who else is coming?" He didn't think that he could face seeing Kanda and the state he was in at the moment.

"Just us two. Jim's still in the hospital wing and the others…well I don't think they'd have a clue anyway."

"What about Yuu-chan?"

"I thought he should probably be there, but he's refused to move."

It was understandable really. They were all hoping to catch some sort of movement, some sign that Allen would wake up soon and everything would go back to normal.

Lavi got to his feet wearily and followed Lenalee out of the library, barely paying attention to where he was putting his feet. They arrived in Komui's office before he'd even registered walking there, and sat down on the sofa in front of Komui's desk, waiting for the supervisor to speak.

"I need to know everything that happened up to the moment you were all transported back, don't leave anything out. There must be some clue, anything that could tell us what happened to Allen when you came back" Komui began, looking at them over the top of his glasses, fingers steepled together. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and sighed, bringing his hands back down to rest on the desk. "We all know that Allen has always had some kind of connection to the Ark. I've been contacted by the grand generals, and they're worried about what this means. The Ark was always the Earl's, and the fact that Allen has had so much control over it has always been suspicious to them, but while it was useful, they turned a blind eye. Now though…if Allen is able to use the Ark more than we knew, they will think he kept it from them on purpose."

Lavi was shaking his head. "No! They can't start all this business up again. If Allen knew about being able to do this he'd have done it earlier, not wait 'til we were all about to die."

"Lavi's right. Allen would never put everyone in danger like that on purpose."

Komui lowered his head. "That's what worries me. If this is something that Allen has only recently been able to do, what does that mean?"

Neither Lavi nor Lenalee had an answer.

"I'm going to get the full report of Allen's mission from his students later today, so can you tell me everything that happened after you all met up?"

* * *

"_Yuu-chan! Long time no see!" Lavi practically danced up to the Japanese man, throwing his arms around him. "How did your mission go? Did you find the innocence and-" here he stopped and looked over Kanda's shoulder and made an exclamation of mock surprise "both your students are still alive!" He slapped Kanda on the back, causing the other man to stiffen and grip his sword tighter. "General Kanda Yuu, I am very impressed!"_

"_Remove that hand, or I'll remove it for you" Kanda growled out. Lavi just grinned at him, though he did take his hand away. "Where's Lenalee?" he asked Lavi, who had been partnered with the Chinese girl on his mission._

"_She's making sure the innocence is safe" he gestured casually over his shoulder where Lenalee was crouched packing two brightly glowing innocence cubes away in a satchel. "And no, Allen hasn't arrived yet" he added, catching Kanda's searching eyes._

"_Tch."_

"_There's no point pretending, we both know you're missing your honey bunny."_

"_The only rabbit I know is you, and the time we spend apart is never long enough. I just want to get going and the little idiot's making me wait."_

"_Uh-huh." Lavi sat down heavily on the dusty ground. "So, how did your mission go?"_

"_Fine. We got the innocence, destroyed the Akuma, saved a village" Kanda rattled off the successes as though they were unimportant._

"_How did they do?"_

_Kanda studied the two exorcists now chatting some distance away with Lenalee._

_Jacob, tall, thin and ginger, was seventeen and, though he'd been an exorcist for nearly a year now, was still prone to making silly mistakes. The girl, Rowan, was shy and quiet and seemed terrified of everything, her general included._

"_Dreadful" he said brusquely, thinking back to the mission which would have ended in failure if he hadn't stepped in. So much for a simple training mission._

"_Ah well, they'll improve given time."_

"_Tch, not likely."_

"_Are you that bad of a general?" laughed Lavi_

"_Shut up. Say that again and you'll lose more than a hand."_

"_Aw, Yuu-chan, you know you love me really."_

"_Age hasn't made you any more mature, has it?"_

"_Growing older is definite, growing up is optional" said Lavi sagely._

_Frowning Kanda tried to work through Lavi's logic, but was saved from a brain injury by a shout of greeting from the distant tree line._

_The assembled group looked up to see four people dressed in the black of the exorcist's uniform emerge from the forest. Allen's students were the first to arrive, greeting the other young exorcists cheerfully and immediately launching into a highly dramatised and detailed account of their mission, which had apparently been a success in their eyes._

_Jim and Allen followed at a much more sedate pace, leaning heavily on each other- Jim was limping an Allen had a gash on his forehead that was leaking blood down the side of his face._

_Lavi raised an eyebrow at their state but Allen waved it off airily. "It's nothing, we're all fine."_

"_Moyashi…" Kanda's tone and expression were warning enough. Allen pulled a face and sat down next to Lavi. "We ran into a bit of bother a couple of miles away, but it was nothing serious, we're fine as you can see."_

"_What sort of bother?"_

_Allen scratched the back of his head in an attempt to look unconcerned. "The Noah kind."_

_Kanda glared at him._

"_We're fine, it's nothing to worry about" Jim said, trying to avert a domestic. Thankfully he was saved from certain death at the hands of Kanda by Lenalee joining them._

"_So, everyone's mission was a success?"_

"_Yep, three innocence cubes, one freed village, innocent lives rescued, souls saved, you know, same old, same old" Jim grinned._

"_How did your newbies do Allen?" _

"_Huh?" Allen seemed to be miles away, frowning at the forest he had just come from and lightly fingering the left side of his in a puzzled manner. "Oh, fine. Look, I don't like it here; I think we should get going."_

"_Hooray" Kanda said, rolling his eyes sarcastically. He waited for the others to start walking before pulling Allen aside. "What really happened with that Noah?"_

"_The same as always" he sighed. "I just wish I knew what the Earl was planning- they don't seem to want to kill me, but they aren't all that gentle with me either" he finished with a rueful laugh and gingerly touched his forehead. Kanda lowered his voice. "I'm worried" he confessed, sounding ashamed at the admission. "I don't want you to get hurt."_

_Allen shook his head. "You should know me better than this by now. I'm more careful than I used to be, everything will be fine, trust me."_

"_Are you two going to stand there whispering sweet nothings all day or are we going home?" Lavi shouted back to them._

"_Come on, I don't know about you but I can't wait to get home." Allen tugged Kanda's hand and gave him a saucy wink. Kanda just sighed. "You can't fool me, I know it's just the food you're desperate to get back for."_

_They had just caught up with the others when Allen stopped short, looking around confusedly._

"_Allen, what's the matter?" Lenalee looked around too, trying to see what was distracting him._

"_I'm not sure- there's just something not right." He looked disappointed that he could not give a more definitive answer. He sighed, turning back to face the concerned expressions of the others. "I'm sure it's nothing, I'm just being paranoid."_

_Nobody was fooled. "I say we get out of here ASAP" Lavi said, gaining immediate agreement from the other exorcists, and they picked up the pace._

_Kanda noticed Allen was rubbing his left temple again. "What's the matter?"_

_Allen dropped his hand guiltily, as though he hadn't realised what he was doing. "My eye hurts, like it wants to activate but can't. I guess that's why I'm so on edge."_

_Kanda knew how much Allen relied on his cursed eye to warn him of danger. In fact they all had come to depend on it as an Akuma early warning system._

"_I'm sure it's nothing really, I think I'll feel better as soon as we're home." _

_Nodding reluctantly Kanda started walking again, only to stop five minutes later when he realised he was on his own. "Moyashi?"_

_The others heard his enquiry and all stopped too, looking back curiously._

_Allen was in a half-kneeling position, clutching the left side of his face, head bowed._

"_Allen, are you alright?" Lenalee asked, reaching Allen's side in a series of rapid steps._

"_Get away!" he rasped. "We've got to get moving! Akuma, hundreds of them! GO!"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_He looked up desperately. His eye looked like it was trying to form the gears, but it wasn't able to stay developed for more than a few seconds, flickering in and out of sight rapidly. A trail of bloody tears tracked down his cheek, mingling with the red lines of his scar. "There's too many of them. I don't know how I didn't sense them earlier, but we can't possibly win- there's just too many!" he gasped breathlessly, using Kanda's legs to haul himself upright. "Why are you all still standing here? MOVE!"_

"_I think it might be too late for that" Jim pointed to the now distant tree line they had walked from earlier. All along the fringes of the forest and rapidly encircling the exorcists were Akuma. An impossible number, there should not have been able to be that many, they were everywhere. Allen was right, if not hundreds, there were thousands of the Earl's machines._

"_We're trapped" whispered Hannah to her fellow students, and all of them remembered Allen's earlier panicked assertion. "We can't possibly win- there's just too many…"_

* * *

"So that's what happened" Lavi finished hoarsely. "A few Akuma got too close and were destroyed before Jim put that barrier up, but Allen was right, we'd have never been able to beat them all."

"And you don't know why Allen's curse didn't activate sooner?" Komui asked, looking serious for once.

The two exorcists looked at each other. "From what Jim said, I think he thinks it was the Noah they encountered. He used some kind of attack which meant Allen's eye wouldn't activate, which is why Allen was in pain and crying blood."

Komui seemed content to accept that theory. He rubbed his temples wearily, "Alright, that'll do for now I think. We need to focus on why Allen's become a vegetable."

Lenalee flinched. "He's going to get better, right?"

Personally Lavi thought she was being a bit naïve, but who was he to crush her hopes like that? Komui was doing fine on his own, his expression spoke volumes.

"He's got to!" she almost stomped her foot in her anger, "He HAS to!"

"Do you think it could be something else to do with the Noah?" Lavi asked the supervisor.

"I don't know, it's a possibility. There's a team going over everything we know about the Ark as we speak, and we're trying to get in contact with Cross. He seems to know the most about the Ark." Komui sighed. "But you both know what trying to find that man is like." Both exorcists pulled a face and nodded grimly. "The only thing we can do know is wait…and pray."

* * *

Allen started to pace back and forth in agitation, which increased every time he turned and saw the reflection of himself in the mirror. Well, not his reflection per se, but the fact that he could see the rest of the room through his body. For a disembodied genderless voice, which held no inflection, and spoke with calm monotony, it was really starting to piss him off. "What's going on? Tell me" he ordered.

"_**You are connected."**_

Allen frowned. _So I can't command the voice…so does that mean it's not part of the Ark? _"How did I call the Ark without being inside it? We were still miles away from the gate, and I can't establish a new one without being in here? How did it happen?"

"_**You have remote connection. You are one with the Ark. You called the Ark. It came." **_

"How do you know all of this? Who are you?"

"_**Lanel."**_

Allen stumbled in surprise. "Lanel? Is that your name? Where are you? What's going on?" The words tumbled out in a rush.

"_**You are con…"**_

"Enough already. Just, please, tell me what's happening to me? Why am I here and out there?"

There was a soft sound, almost like a sigh. _**"You are one with the Ark. You have become the mind of the Ark. You are connected."**_

"The mind of the Ark? What does that mean? And why is my body out there and in here?"

"_**There is only one body. The mind cannot have two."**_

"Wait a minute. I am the mind of the Ark? So my mind isn't connected to my real body?"

The sigh-like noise was more pronounced this time, and sounded vaguely relieved. _**"That is correct. You are one with the Ark."**_

"I don't want to be one with the Ark; I don't want to be the mind of the Ark. I want to get out of here and back to my real body which is lying out there with nobody in it!" he yelled at the ceiling, pointing angrily at the screen still hovering in the centre of the room. He took a couple of deep breaths. "Why did this happen?"

"_**You are connected to the Ark. You called the Ark. It came."**_

"So when we were transported, my mind got left behind and everyone else and my body went through?"

"_**That is correct."**_

"Why?"

"_**If you do not know, then you are not ready."**_Lanel told him in that same calm voice.

"Ready for what?"

"_**To return."**_


	3. The Avira

**Thank you thank you thank you thank you to everyone who has left a review already, I love you all! You have made one sad lonely little authoress very happy. So have chapter three you lovely, lovely people. **

**Now for the bad news. I am moving into my new place on Sunday, so there won't be any more updates for a while, since I have to get registered at uni and do all sorts of running around in the first week (heh freshers week AKA freebie bonanza!!) and also can't afford to pay for the internet at my new digs till the loan goes through at the beginning of October. Then again, if I don't have the net, I might actually get some writing done instead of reading everyone else's fanfictions as I am apt to do. **

_**Disclaimer: Do you really think that I would not have the internet, yet still own the rights to D. Gray-Man? No, I didn't think so.**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three- The Avira

"So," Allen began as he shuffled the cards he had inexplicably found stowed in an inside pocket of the tuxedo jacket, which he had long since discarded. "Who are you really? I've been stuck in this room for days now, and I'd like to know more about the disembodied voice I keep talking to."

There was nothing but silence as an answer, but Allen hadn't expected anything different. "Not the best conversationalist, are you Lanel?" He dealt himself a game of solitaire. I mean, I'm fed up and I've only been here a few days. You must be really bored."

"_**You have no idea."**_

Allen grinned, "I bet I do, I mean I- wait, what?"

**_"…"_**

"Don't pretend that didn't happen, I heard you!"

"_**This is most irregular."**_

"You CAN talk! I was worried you were just some automated response!"

"_**You were supposed to"**_ Lanel sounded decidedly put out.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now, so you ay as well carry on."

A huffy sigh. _**"Fine, but if I get into trouble for this I'm holding you accountable."**_

"Trouble with whom? Are there more disembodied voices floating around?"

"_**Please do not question me about that, I am not going to tell you."**_

"Alright, fine, keep your hair on." Allen paused thoughtfully. "Do you even HAVE hair?"

Lanel muttered something that sounded vaguely like_** 'humans' **_and sighed. _**"Well since I have already broken the cardinal rule, I suppose one more cannot hurt."**_

The area next to the piano twisted oddly, colours that had not been there before appearing from nowhere, and then, in what was previously an empty space stood a figure. If the voice had been genderless, it was nothing compared to the androgynous individual now standing before him.

Clear lilac eyes and shoulder length pale jade green hair lent them a distinctly other-worldly air. They were tall, even taller than Allen (who was a respectable height now, thank you very much) and possibly even slimmer- in fact, if it wasn't for the slight broadness of the shoulders and the merest hint of a square jaw, Allen would have immediately said 'female'. As it was all he could manage to say was "hello."

Lanel raised a perfect green eyebrow. "Greetings Allen Walker." The voice was a wonderful sound in person, like a whole choir singing in harmony. Allen found himself wishing the Lanel would speak again just so he could listen to that melodious voice some more. "As you may have guessed, I am Lanel."

Allen swallowed and nodded slowly. "You're not…what I expected" he said honestly, making Lanel smile, which was almost as breathtaking as the voice.

"What are you?" he asked, although he knew how rude the question must have sounded. Thankfully Lanel didn't seem offended.

"What am I? In what way do you mean? My race? My species? My gender?" Lanel laughed, the sound causing goosebumps to rise over Allen's skin. He rubbed at them, wondering how it was possible to get them while he didn't have a body.

"We of the Avira do not have gender in the way that you would understand, though I suppose in your terms I would be male."

Allen frowned. "The Avira? That doesn't help at all! Who are the Avira?"

Lanel smiled his brilliant smile. "Angels."

* * *

"I'm not sure if it's a good sign or not" whispered Lenalee. Lavi nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. It's rather creepy isn't it?"

"Shut up" snapped Kanda, though his tone was also hushed.

Jim shuddered. "Can't we do something about it? Close them or something?" He was glad that he was no longer confined to the same room.

"Jim!" Lenalee gasped, shocked that the youth had asked such a thing, but to her surprise Kanda was shaking his head. "I already tried that, they just opened again straight away."

"And Komui has no idea either?"

"No he's as stumped as we are."

"If there was only some sign that he was in there somewhere, but it's like-"

"The lights are on but no one's home."

"That's terrible Lavi! How could you say such a thing?"

Lavi folded his arms "Because it's true." He sighed regretfully, letting his arms drop back down to his sides. "I'm sorry, but we have to face it, Allen's gone."

Jim stood abruptly and muttered something about being hungry, pushing past the others hurriedly, his head bowed and face shielded by his hair.

"You are such an insensitive jerk Lavi!" cried Lenalee before dashing after Jim, calling his name as she chased him down the corridor.

"I'm going to train" growled Kanda, which translated into _'I must go and hurt things until I feel better.'_ Lavi was just glad Kanda had decided to take it out on inanimate objects instead of him. Now alone in the room he took one last glance at the occupant of the bed. "I'm sorry Allen, but we have to move on. I know that's what you'd be telling us if you could."

* * *

Allen said nothing; he just continued to stare at the ceiling with wide, unblinking empty eyes.

"Angels? You are an angel?" Allen's tone was flat and incredulous.

"_**Yes."**_

"Shouldn't you be all in white?" he asked, eying Lanel's current attire, which consisted of a light purple button-down shirt that matched his eye colour exactly and a pair of black dress trousers. "And have wings and a halo?"

"_**Wings? Halo? Whatever for?"**_ Lanel sounded genuinely confused.

"Well, uh, to fly I guess and-"

"_**I am not one of those beings from your fairy stories Allen Walker! The Avira are an ancient guardian race."**_

Allen apologised quickly, sensing he had insulted the angel. "I'm sorry, this is all just a little odd, you know."

"_**Now you see why the Avira do not promote meetings between our two races."**_

Allen couldn't think of anything else to say to that, so turned back to the screen, watching his friends gathered around his bed. He caught some of their conversation through whatever enabled him to see and hear what was going on. "They're right, that IS creepy" he said as he watched himself stare blankly at the ceiling, oblivious to the people around his bed. "Why is my body doing that?"

Lanel clasped his hands together and hummed quietly.

"Oh, come on, surely you can tell me that!"

The angel paused, and then sighed. _**"Your body is still functioning…"**_

"So…"

"_**You are alive."**_

"As reassuring as that is, you're still not telling me what's going on."

With a shake of his head Lanel explained _**"you are still part of your body. While your mind is conscious and awake, so is your body."**_

"I thought you said I was one with the Ark, not my body."

"_**You misunderstood me. You are not purely one or the other. You remain human, with a human body; else the remote connection would serve no function."**_

"What is a remote connection?"

"_**You are not ready to know yet."**_

"That's awfully unhelpful. Could you at least give me a hint?"

"_**Certainly not! That would be against all the rules set by the Avira."**_

"Like appearing before me?"

Lanel scowled, which looked out of place on his beautiful face. _**"It is not by choice that I say this. For the connection to be properly established, you must discover it for yourself. I cannot help you Allen Walker."**_

* * *

Allen was trying his utmost to ignore Lanel, still annoyed at his point blank refusal to tell him anything earlier, but it was proving a near impossible task- the angel didn't take his pale eyes off of him and every now and then offered comments on what was happening on the screen.

"_**They're very worried about you."**_

Allen glanced at the screen- his friends were once again gathered around his bedside. It looked like Lenalee had managed to persuade Jim to enter the same room as Lavi after his comment the last time they were all together in that room. For some reason Kanda had splinters of wood that looked suspiciously like some of the equipment in the training room tangled in his hair, though he hadn't seemed to notice, or perhaps he just wasn't bothered about his appearance. Neither option sat well with Allen. "Hmph. I'm just glad I'm not on a life support machine, or they'd have probably turned it off by now."

Lanel seemed surprised at his words. _**"I do not believe that to be the case. They seem very loyal friends indeed, especially the Japanese man; he is very attached to you."**_

His vision swam as tears clouded his eyes, but Allen managed to hold them in check. "If they really cared they'd be doing more than just staring at my empty body!"

The angel said nothing but looked at Allen with sympathetic eyes, which only served to annoy him more, he did not want nor need anyone's pity. He sighed- he was no closer to understanding anything about his current situation and his patience was wearing thin.

"So, what does an ancient guardian being like yourself actually do? Other than project your voice around old mystical objects I mean."

"_**As you say, the Avira are a guardian race- we observe the interactions of others and guide them along their path."**_

"So, you're what, guardian angels?" Allen found this funny. Of all the times in his life when he could have done with a guardian angel to interfere with the situation, it had to do it _now_, when he was finally doing fine by himself. "And what path is it you are guiding me along?"

Lanel looked shifty. _**"I will be frank; being your guide while stuck in this bizarre dimension is not the most desirable of responsibilities, so I will share with you what I know. Personally, I believe that neither of us can achieve anything loitering inside this construct. Will you listen without interruption, and trust what I am about to tell you is the truth?"**_

Allen nodded rapidly. "Of course."

"_**Then I will begin…"**_

* * *

"_**The Avira have long watched over the universe. For millennia we have guided sentient species down the path that would most benefit them, and through them, ourselves."**_

Allen frowned, looking confused. "How would something that benefits other races also help you?"

"_**Like gardeners, the Avira help to cultivate less advanced people, by trimming back detrimental growth and pruning where advance is unwanted in order to benefit from the harmony created through our care."**_

Allen struggled through the extensive gardening metaphor, looking more confused and horrified as he worked out what Lanel was saying. "But that means…that means you change peoples lives to suit your own purpose? To suit your 'garden'?"

Lanel looked appalled. _**"Nay child! Never that! Never, never that! We can guide, yes, and watch over our charges, show them options they may not have considered, certainly, but we never try to influence." **_He looked like he found the whole idea abhorrent. _**"Their lives are theirs to lead as they see fit. The Avira merely seek to open all the doors."**_

Looking slightly reassured, though not completely sure if he agreed with the way the Avira got involved in the lives of other people, he was nonetheless curious about something. "What does that mean for the Order? For me? What path is it you wish to show me?"

Lanel's face showed the conflict raging within. He wanted nothing more than to help Allen in anyway that he could, but he was also grappling with the duty he held to his own people and his position. Eventually he sighed, his heart had won out over his head. He was starting to think he was spending too much time with humans. _**"The Earl of the Millennium."**_ Allen made a small sound of surprise, but Lanel continued before he could ask the questions he was dying to. _**"His growth in strength and method of spreading despair is choking the Earth like a weed."**_

Inwardly Allen groaned and just about managed to suppress the eye roll- more gardening metaphors. "And how is separating me from my body helping to defeat the Earl? I can't help anybody in here, can I?"

"_**Please understand Allen Walker, what has happened to you is necessary."**_

Allen leapt to his feet, suddenly angry. "How is this not interfering?" he raged at the angel furiously. "What happened to everyone leading their own lives? Why am I so different?" His face was flushed an ugly shade of red, his shoulders hunched stiffly and his hands closed into trembling fists at his sides.

Lanel stayed calm in the face of Allen's anger, but his slight fear showed in his eyes. _**"I will tell you this; if you went back now, you cannot hope to defeat the Earl, and you will have thrown away the greatest advantage that the Black Order could ever hope to have. If you stay a while longer, learn the secrets of the Ark, you will have more power than the Earl could ever have."**_

"But why? Why me? Why am I the only one who can do this? What makes me so special?"

Lanel looked at him seriously. _**"I think you already know why. When you finally embrace your destiny, you will be ready to know all the Ark's secrets. You cannot leave before then, I'm sorry. What happens now is up to you." **_

Allen scowled deeply, thinking hard. He knew exactly what Lanel was hinting at, and still refused to accept that little nagging truth that could explain everything that had happened to him over the last couple of years- the strange prophetic dreams, the new power, strange and inexplicable abilities, and the odd occasion he had caught a glimpse of his reflection in a mirror, only to have a black haired, grey skinned likeness looking back at him. No, no, no and NO. He was an exorcist, General Allen Walker, the Destroyer of Time, and that was final. He shook his head, angry at himself for dwelling on those thoughts for too long. "I want to be alone right now. Please, can you leave me for a little while?"

"_**As you wish Allen Walker, but remember my words. Only you are capable of using the Ark to its full potential, and, although you may not like it, I know you understand why it must be you, and what would happen if you should turn your back on your destiny."**_ And he was gone before Allen had chance to even think of a reply.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N So, Lanel has a body (a weird one) Allen is ignoring the fact he might be turning into a Noah and Lavi's given up hope of Allen becoming de-veggie-fied, therefore upsetting everyone around him.

_**On a more personal note, the bloody phantom X key of doom has stepped up its game and is now putting x's into words even when I'm not touching the keyboard. It makes proof reading a bitch and yes, I have checked and there's nothing under the key that's pressing down on it. It's just an odd, annoying habit of my pooters. Dang it. **_


	4. Uncomfortable Truths

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: Right now I own nothing but an empty stomach and even emptier cupboards. PLEASE FEED ME!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four- Uncomfortable Truths

Allen paced the room fretfully. He knew full well what Lanel had been hinting at, but stubbornly stuck to ignoring any possibility it could be the truth.

'I am an exorcist.'

'_Only by chance.'_

'But I have innocence. I can't be a Noah; innocence is like poison to them.'

'_You are special; you have always known the standard rules don't apply to you.'_

'It wouldn't explain everything that's being happening to me lately' he thought persistently. 'It's probably all the stress. Yeah, stress.'

He sensed the voice of his subconscious, who he was arguing so determinedly with, laughing softly. _'But what else can explain everything so perfectly?'_

'So my innocence has become a bit more powerful lately. That could be for all sorts of reasons. It's hardly like I'd stay at the same synchronisation rate forever is it?'

'_And the dreams? Not everyone's dreams come true you know. Ever thought that you could be making that happen?'_

'Of course not. That would just be weird.'

His subconscious laughed outright this time_. 'Yeah, weird. Like talking to voices in your head.'_

'I'm not crazy!'

'_I didn't say you were. Just weird.'_

Allen rolled his eyes. "Maybe I am crazy" he said out loud.

'_I don't think so.'_

"Stop talking to me!" Allen snapped, forgetting that the voice was inside his head as he shouted at it angrily. He was glad he'd asked Lanel to leave; though he had a sneaking suspicion the angel was still watching him. He closed his eyes, and was immediately confronted with the image that he thought he had seen in mirrors every now and then. An Allen Walker with grey skin and black hair. He opened his eyes suddenly, but the image didn't disappear. With a jolt he realised he was facing the full length mirror sanding next the piano, and the Noah reflection was looking back at him, his face carefully blank. Then it waved at him. Allen stared at the reflection-but-not for a full minute before his eyes rolled back into his head and he hit the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

"His eyes just closed" noted Jim in surprise.

"What does that mean?" asked Lenalee in a whisper. "I mean, could it be an automatic thing or is Allen doing it?"

Komui, who had been in the middle of taking some notes laid down his clipboard and stared long and hard into space, while the exorcists sat with baited breath waiting for Komui to voice his thoughts. And waited. And waited. Eventually Lenalee lifted her brother's clipboard and brought it down on his head with a weighty smack.

"Uh, sorry." The supervisor rubbed his head, still looking a bit spaced out. "To be completely honest, I'm not sure what's going on, but all I can say is that it is at least a good sign- I mean, it shows _something_ in there is working…"

Nobody looked too impressed with the scientist's conclusion. "Idiot supervisor, I could have guessed as much on my own" Kanda growled sullenly. Komui turned to him, his face serious. "Kanda, I know how you feel, but I can't stop assigning you missions just because Allen is in here. I've let you refuse two already, I simply cannot do it again. You'll have to go on the next suitable mission, if only to stop you from dwelling on the circumstances."

Kanda's already dark scowl deepened further. "I'm not leaving. What if something happens while I'm away? What if he wakes up?"

With a sigh Komui shook his head. "If that's what you're waiting for you might never go on another mission again." His words seemed unnecessarily harsh. "I'm sorry Kanda, but I can't let this continue." Komui stood and gathered his notes before heading to the door, pausing before he left the room. "I am sorry."

Once Komui had left they all sat in silence, each of them deep in their own thoughts. Eventually Lenalee spoke up, her tone heated and an angry passion burning in her eyes. "This all feels so wrong. We shouldn't be sitting around staring at him; we should be trying to find out what's going on with him!"

"I thought everything had been looked into by the science department?" asked Lavi, looking up from the book he had been reading throughout the visit.

"It's probably not something science can answer," suggested Jim sagely. "I mean it's hardly a scientific occurrence is it?"

"Nothing about this thing is scientific. Maybe they did miss something…"

"Jim, do you really think that this is something to do with that Noah you met?"

"I did at first, but now I'm not so sure. Something about that theory just doesn't sit right with me."

"So what else could it be?"

"What if we're looking in the wrong place," said Lavi suddenly, closing his book with a snap. "Something Allen did brought the Ark to us. Now Allen's like this. The Ark is obviously the link between the two." He frowned, thinking deeply as his complex mind sorted through the facts. "What if…" He bit his lip, worrying it gently as he turned over all the possibilities. "What if not all of Allen made it through the Ark? Something happened to him as we were being transported, and now he's like this…what if not all of him made it out of the Ark?"

* * *

"Urgh…" Allen put his hand to his throbbing head as he sat upright, the room spinning and lurching sickeningly. "What a horrible nightma…oh, damn."

The reflection was sitting patiently cross-legged on the floor, watching him with bright gold eyes. _'Do you feel better now?' _He heard the voice, but the mouth of his reflection didn't move.

"Not really." This time, he saw the Noah's lips form the words. This was just getting out of hand. Allen realised (unwillingly it must be said) that what he had assumed was his subconscious mind conversing with him was actually the buried Noah. _Hmm, crazy or a Noah…not sure which I'd rather it be…_ He continued to stared dumbfounded at this oddly reversed reflection of himself.

The Noah's black hair was slightly longer, slightly messier than Allen's snowy locks, his skin a soft grey colour, certainly not as dark as the complexions of the other Noah he had come into contact with, though it was still much darker than his own pallid skin tone. But the Noah's eyes, despite the fact that they shone gold instead of silver, still looked the same; they were definitely Allen Walker's eyes.

The Noah bore the scrutiny well, smiling softly.

"Who are you?" Allen asked, already knowing the answer.

'_I am you. I am the half that you have denied for so long. I've been waiting for you to recognise me.'_

Allen swallowed. "What will happen to me if I let you out? If I accept you?"

'_Accept you, you mean. We are supposed to be one.'_ The Noah's smile grew.

"I can't be a Noah, Noah are evil. And I have innocence!"

NoahAllen sighed- he could see it in the way he changed positions in the mirror, though his face never moved. _'A Noah is only evil if they cannot control the memories forced upon them, though evil may not be the right word…'_

"I think it is the right word!" Allen scoffed indignantly. "I've suffered enough at their hands to know." He paused. "So what makes me different?"

'_I have always been with you. You have always had the memories of Noah within you, buried deep inside. You are different from the other Noah's- I will not override your personality, or your feelings, because they are already mine also. I have grown with you, shared your experiences.'_ The grin faded, and the reflection looked sombrely back at Allen. _'I am you.'_

"Why have you never come forward before then?"

'_I have.'_

Cue whirring flashing lights and theme music- it's a rapid fire-flashback round!!

* * *

"_Can we shut him up now? He's giving me a headache." Road gave him a swift kick in the ribs._

_Immediately the noise ceased, and the two Noah looked down in surprise. A pair of greyish blue eyes glared back up at them, filled with rage._

"_Um…Road?" Fran took a couple of steps back. "That's not supposed to happen, is it?"_

"_He…he…pulled himself out of my dimension!" Road was incensed. "It's impossible!"_

_

* * *

_

A small, almost sadistic smirk played at his mouth, as though desperate to burst forth onto his pale features but knowing it had no place there.

"_Is there something the matter, Francesca?" his voice was hoarse, gravely, a result of dehydration and the recent screaming it had been put through. It made the seemingly innocent sentence appear sinister._

_She made a small snarling noise. "How did you do it?"_

_He cocked his head to one side; in what would have been a sweet, childlike gesture if it hadn't been for the scornful smirk that was still there. "Do what?"_

"_Break out of Road's dimension? You shouldn't have been able to do that. Nobody should be able to do that."_

_The smirk vanished, replaced by an expression of complete confusion. "I…I don't remember… I don't know…what happened…to me." His hands gripped his head. Or tried to. He nearly decapitated himself with his left hand. He blinked at the hand in bewilderment. "Wuh...when did I invocate? Why can't I remember? ARGH!" He dropped to his knees, his right fist pounding the floor. _

* * *

"_And you're dragging the Noah family's name through the dirt. I honestly expected more. Pitiful."_

_

* * *

_

His eyes flashed suddenly, and his innocence flared into life again.

_Fran didn't have time to pull back before a white gloved hand closed around her neck_.

* * *

"_Do you know what I was tortured with in that hell hole? I was trapped in Road's dimension and Francesca showed me what she thought would break me the most, the thing that finally made me snap and do THAT to her. I know what I did; I tore her apart with my bare hands! I ripped her to pieces and bathed in her blood!_

* * *

"_There's nothing you can do. In fact, there's nothing you will be doing again. Ever." He pressed his fingers deeper into her back. She hadn't even seen him move. _

_He ripped his steely talons through the Noah's heart, destroying it beyond all healing abilities._

* * *

Allen let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. "That was you? All along, that was you? I thought I was going crazy!"

NoahAllen cocked his head to one side. _'It was not me, it was you. We are the same. I am your darker side, your base desires, but ultimately I want what you want. We are the same'_ he repeated earnestly, leaning forwards. _'I am the part of you that makes you able to control the Ark. Accept me fully and we will be unstoppable._

Allen shook his head. "How do I know I can trust you? How do I know any of this is the truth?"

'_You do know. I know you do because I am you. Don't you see? I have always been part of you, helping from the sidelines, afraid what coming forward would mean, how you would react. You are a Noah Allen, perhaps the most powerful of all. You answer to no one; you follow your heart and act in favour of saving others. You are the Noah of Strength Allen, and once complete, you would be a force the Earl would truly fear.'_

"Strength? Surely that can't be all that's needed to defeat the Earl?"

'_It is not strength of body, but strength of spirit. The force of your unbreakable will is what will bring this war to an end.'_

"So I hold the memories of Noah's Will? His strength of spirit?"

"_Indeed."_

"Will I join the Earl, if I accept you and become a Noah?"

'_No, I am already part of you. Nothing about who you are will change; you will just finally be complete.'_

"But if it was you that helped me kill those Noah, does that mean I wouldn't have done it alone?"

"_**You are over thinking this Allen Walker. Just accept your destiny, and become who you were meant to be."**_

"Lanel?"

"_**Yes, I am here."**_

"If I don't do this, do you know what will happen to me?"

"_**Eventually you will be lost. The Earl wishes to possess your power, and if you fight this change it will become your enemy and hand you over to him. Only by accepting the power of Noah's Strength can you master all the abilities. Do it not, and it will destroy you."**_

Allen sighed, running a hand through his hair. His reflection mirrored the motion perfectly. "It doesn't look like I have much choice, do I?"


	5. United

"_**Lanel"**_

_NoahAllen_

'Allen's thoughts' (when he's talking in his head)

**More waffle from the one and only Rika. Enjoy!**

_NO! I do not own anything!!_

* * *

Chapter Five- United

Komui looked at them seriously. "I'm not sure about letting you do this after what happened the last time" he warned, eyes lingering on Lenalee for a moment. "But we need Allen back. If there's any hope at all, no matter how small it is, we have to take it." He surveyed the gathered exorcists thoughtfully. "Just be careful, all of you. I don't want to trade any one of you for anyone else, so if you can't bring Allen out of there, you must all come back and we'll think of something else." His eyes narrowed, looking straight at Kanda. "That's an order."

"Tch."

"Don't worry brother, it'll be fine. We'll be back in no time, with Allen, you'll see."

They all looked at the unresponsive Allen, propped up on the couch, his eyes glazed and unseeing.

"There's no way we can fail!" Lavi exclaimed, bringing his fist down onto his other palm. It seemed now a definite plan had been formed his usual positive attitude had returned full force. He ruffled Allen's hair affectionately. "We'll soon have old Moyashi back!"

Kanda scowled, moving Allen's body away from Lavi's offensive touch and smoothing down the now messy white locks. "Idiot. We don't even know if he is in there, never mind if we can get him out." As he spoke he unconsciously put his arm protectively around Allen. Out of all of them, he was the least happy about this plan, and he especially couldn't see why they had to bring Allen's body along too. It was going to be pointless as it was traipsing through the deserted white streets of the Ark, but the fact that they had to do it carrying an empty shell of a exorcist as well… well, let's just say Kanda wasn't in the best of moods.

It had been old Bookman who had suggested that they take Allen's body back into the Ark with them, and naturally Komui had immediately agreed with the idea. Bookman's theory was that since something had happened when they passed through the Ark the first time, they should try it in reverse. It hadn't taken much persuasion on Lavi's part to get the others to agree since they were all at their wits end and having a definite strategy gave them all renewed hope. Only it seemed now that Kanda was having second thoughts.

The others shifted uneasily, looking everywhere but at the couple on the couch, then Jim cleared his throat nervously. "If you'd rather not go, we can do this without you."

Kanda fixed him with a heated glare. "If you think for one minute I'd let you take him in that thing without me there to make sure you don't screw this up you're more stupid than I thought."

Jim flushed angrily at the slight on his intelligence but managed to stop himself from snapping back, knowing everyone's tempers were running short, Kanda more than anybody, since his fuse was shorter to begin with. "Alright, sorry."

Looking slightly mollified, Kanda turned his attention back to the supervisor. "The Kiwi is right though. We don't all have to go." Komui frowned and gestured Kanda to continue, albeit with some reluctance. "I can do it alone."

Komui opened his mouth to refuse but paused, eyes resting on Lenalee who was staring in disbelief at Kanda. He closed his mouth and bowed his head in thought, staring absently at his cluttered desk. If he let Kanda go alone, then Lenalee would be safe from harm. Not that it should be dangerous, but if something like what had happened to Allen happened to his sister…And perhaps Kanda deserved this opportunity. The secret romantic in him played out a clichéd, sentimental reunion between the two exorcist generals in his mind's eye. His mind then replayed the same scene, this time with the rest of the team there. For some reason it didn't seem as romantic. Or maybe he didn't want Lenalee to watch and have her innocent mind corrupted…

"…mui? Komui? Lenalee give me a hand would you please?"

Thud.

Komui blinked a few times, clearing the stars from his vision and bringing his sister into focus. She was holding a tray in her hands. Jim was hovering behind her, torn between laughing and…no, he was just laughing.

Lavi looked at the expression on the supervisor's face. "Oh come on Komui, you can't seriously be considering this!" He stood angrily, pointing at Allen still propped up on the couch. "We've already decided, we're all going in!"

Komui steepled his fingers and sighed. "Kanda, please take Allen down to the Ark and wait for me there. I need a word with these three if you don't mind."

Kanda, sensing victory, said nothing as he nodded and lifted Allen from the couch, carrying him bridal style, Allen's vacant body hanging bonelessly in his arms.

Jim opened the door for them, his face impassive as he closed it behind them and turned back to face the desk.

Silence reigned.

Eventually Lenalee spoke tentatively. "Brother, why won't you let us go?"

Lavi snorted. "He will."

"Don't overstep your boundaries, Bookman Jr." warned Komui severely. "Think about it. If this works, they aren't going to want an audience."

"What do you…oh." Jim blushed while Lenalee cracked a huge grin.

"Brother, fancy having thoughts like that!" She shook her head, still grinning and Komui knew then that he had her convinced.

She looked at the two men standing behind her. "He is right, you know. It could be a bit embarrassing if it does work- and no, that's not an excuse to go and watch!" she added, glaring pointedly at Lavi, who gave her a winning smile, as though the thought had never crossed his mind. "Ok fine, but you owe me big for making me miss out on something that can provide me with material to tease Yuu with for months."

"Lavi, you're hopeless!" laughed Jim. "Alright, we'll wait behind. But if something goes wrong, you have to let us go in after them."

Knowing it was the best deal he was going to get, Komui nodded although it was with some reluctance. "Only if something really goes wrong."

* * *

Allen stared through his hands at the floor he could see through his feet. In the mirror the reflection was also sitting on the piano stool, but NoahAllen was kicking his legs carelessly, watching Allen with bright, interested golden eyes. Lanel was sitting on top of the piano, legs crossed, with his elbows resting on his knees, chin on his hands. His odd purple eyes were closed and he seemed to be humming to himself.

_You're still thinking too much. You'll give yourself a headache._

Allen jumped, startled from his thoughts by the voice of the Noah echoing in his mind. "I'm having a little trouble getting used to the idea. I've spent years fighting the Noah, and now I find out I'm one of them."

Noah Allen sighed and stopped swinging his legs. _You'll be no different than you are now, what else is there to think about?_

"Argh!" Allen threw his hands into the air. "Nothing! Alright! There's nothing!"

"_**Allen Walker, you are wasting valuable time conversing with yourself. If you do not act now you may lose the opportunity."**_

"What?" That got his attention. He sensed the Noah's quickening of interest too. Lanel gracefully slid from the piano and approached the ever-present holographic screen hanging silently in the centre of the room. Pictures were still flashing across it, but Allen had hardly spared it a glance since they had moved his empty body from the hospital room.

"They are coming to get you" Lanel said, pointing to the flickering screen. Allen watched as Kanda entered the Ark room holding his body.

_What are they doing?_ the voice whispered in his mind

"I don't know" Allen replied, watching the screen curiously.

"_**They are smarter than I gave them credit for"**_ said Lanel grudgingly as he circled the screen with long measured strides, one hand rubbing his chin as he thought.

_What's that idiot on about now?_

Lanel glanced at him briefly and not for the first time did Allen suspect that the angel could read minds. He did not however, answer the unasked question that had flitted across Allen's mind, but continued to stalk around the image hung in the middle of the room.

"_**You should proceed quickly. If your body is brought too close then all will be lost."**_

"Why?"

"_**Your mind will be drawn back to your body, and you will have lost the only opportunity to bond with your inner Noah."**_

_We won't ever get another chance?_ NoahAllen sounded rather troubled, his anxiety transferring across to Allen, who scrubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "Alright, whatever. What do I have to do?"

"_**Open your mind."**_

"What?!" Allen gaped at the angel. "Open my mind? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

_Think about it. I've only come forward at times when you no longer tried to hide me- when you stopped trying to be all nice and polite._

Allen frowned, turning this new idea over. "I'm still not sure how…"

"_**Idiot human!"**_ snapped Lanel, for once showing more emotion than the pleasant calm front he had only exposed until now. Allen blinked in surprise. _**"You are still wasting time you do not have!"**_

Allen glanced once more at the screen. Komui was standing before Kanda, gesturing wildly, using lots of pointing and poking Kanda in the chest. Behind Komui, Lenalee, Jim, Lavi, Reever and several other science department members watched with bemused expressions. By the looks on their faces they couldn't hear whatever Komui was telling Kanda, but they found the scene amusing to say the least.

"_**Once your body is brought into the Ark you will be drawn back to it. The closer it gets, the stronger the pull will be until you cannot resist it."**_

Allen, who had been wondering whether it would be the pull from his body or the desire to see Kanda that would be strongest, sighed heavily. "Fine, open my mind, I got it."

_See you on the other side_ his reflection winked at him, and Allen was suddenly worried.

* * *

"…and you both better come out of there, because I do not want Lenalee going near that thing until we know _exactly_ what went wrong before, you understand?"

"Tch. As if I'd fail a mission" _idiot._ Kanda rolled his eyes and resettled Allen in his arms. "There better not be any danger in there" he grumbled, suddenly very aware that he wouldn't be able to reach his sword if he needed to.

"I could always send Lavi in with you…"

"NO!" Kanda flushed with embarrassment as everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. "No," he continued in a quieter tone. "We'll be fine."

Komui nodded tersely. "Go on then, but don't be long." He pulled something from his pocket and released it into the air. "Normally I'd just say take Timcampy with you, but since we have no idea where it's gone…" The golden golem had been missing since before the last mission, and if Allen knew where it was, he hadn't said anything. Kanda eyed the new black golem warily. "What's this for?"

"I've done some adjustments so it'll work within the Ark. I want you to keep in contact at all times. Report _everything_, you hear me?"

Kanda nodded once, a quick jerk of his head and turned to face the Ark's portal. "I'll be back soon. We both will." And he stepped into the light.

* * *

"Open my mind, open my mind, open my m- What was that?"

_He's here_

"_**Your body is within the Ark."**_

Both answered at the same time, but it was the golden-eyes reflection that Allen turned to. "I can feel the pull. We need to do this quickly."

_I'm ready, but something is stopping you from doing this._ NoahAllen cocked his head to one side, considering. _You're worried that your friends will not accept you. You should not worry about what you can't alter._

Allen thought about this. 'Am I really worried about that?'

_Yes_

'I shouldn't be. They're my friends, right?'

_Yes. And you will still be you. Don't worry about such trivial things._

"**_This is taking too long!"_ **Lanel said loudly "_**Do it now, or so help me I'll-"**_

"You'll what? I thought you couldn't interfere?" Allen's nerves were frayed to breaking point, and the pull to return to his body was tugging at his mind mercilessly.

Lanel frowned, watching Allen try and grapple his mind free of all the forces wrenching at it. Well, there was only one thing for it.

He swung his fist at Allen's head.

"Jesus!" Allen jumped, startled by the sudden movement, his left arm moving to intercept the strike, but instead of halting the blow, his arm was knocked aside by the angel's superior supernatural strength. He fell back, head reeling from Lanel's punch and lay there, gaping stupidly up at the angel. "You hit me!" He didn't know what surprised him more, the fact that the angel had hit him, or the fact that he could be hit, insubstantial as he was.

"_**Yes I did. If you will not do as you have been told, you are of no use to this world!"**_

_Is he going to try and kill you?_

'I hope not, I rather like him.'

"_**You are still wasting time! Stop conversing with that voice that is jabbering on in your head and get on with it!"**_

_Jabbering? That's rather insulting_

"I can't concentrate! There's too much going on!"

Wearily, as though it cost him a great deal of effort to restrain himself, Lanel reached down and pulled Allen to his feet.

"Thanks. Look, I'm sor-" He didn't get to finish as Lanel punched him heavily in the face. Allen reached up, testing his nose carefully. He could taste blood but at least it wasn't broken. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't know what you're playing at, but I suggest you stop it."

"_**If you are not going to do this you are useless. You will be pulled back to your body and nothing will have changed. This war must end Allen Walker, and unless you embrace your full power, you will not be on the winning side."**_

"Damn you! I'm trying my hardest here!"

_Just let me at him!_

'No, I don't want to fight!'

_He does though. Don't you see, we cannot do this because you're holding back!_

'He is not my enemy!'

_He's trying to kill you!_

'No he isn't, he's trying to make me lose it!'

_And that's what we need!_

'I-'

_No, you listen to me. I've had enough of you being polite! He's hurting you, so hurt him back!_

'But that's not who I am!'

_That's right; it's who you are meant to be._

'But-'

_Just let go!_

'I can't!'

_You can!_

"_**You must" **_Lanel interrupted the internal argument_. __**"Or I will kill you."**_

* * *

"Kanda, what is it?" Komui's concerned voice drifted from the golem, having just picked up Kanda's small exclamation of surprise.

"He has a nosebleed. And a split lip."

"What?"

"It looks like someone punched him, but there's no one here and it keeps getting worse."

"What do you mean?" Komui sounded even more worried now. Kanda hoped that his desire to keep his little sister safe was stronger than the urge to send in backup.

"It's nothing, I'm just imagining things" Kanda lied, even as he watched the bruise that was forming around Allen's right eye darken another shade of purple.

"Hmmm" Komui didn't seem convinced, but t least he didn't press the issue. "So, how is it going?"

"It's empty. No sign of any life at all."

"Well, keep looking. Stay in touch."

* * *

"_Now I'm pissed"_ the Noah growled, getting to his feet.

"_**Good, perhaps we are getting somewhere."**_

'If you're in control now, why is he still fighting? Isn't this what he wanted?' Allen asked from within his mind.

_I don't know _the Noah replied, watching Lanel warily.

"_**No! For crying out loud, do you not understand? You must be united, not two separate entites!"**_

'United?'

_Not one above the other- both equal, in balance_

'I think I understand'

_I hope so. Let's try this again. Open mind, remember?_

'I remember. Open mind.'

* * *

"Still nothing. This is pointless. I could wander around forever and find nothing" Kanda grumbled in the general direction of the golem. He put Allen's body down against the a wall and slid down beside him.

"I'm sorry Kanda, I don't know what to suggest except-" Komui was interrupted by Lavi's loud brash voice as he seized the supervisor's microphone. "Have you tried calling him? It worked the last time."

Kanda thought back to the first time they were in the Ark all those years ago. Deciding Lavi was right (and hating himself for actually admitting it, even if it was only in his head) he cleared his throat self-consciously, reaching for the golem. "I'll talk later" and he turned it off, not wanting to let whoever was present at the other end listen to him call for Allen like a lost child. He took a deep breath. "Moyashi?"

* * *

"_**Ignore him, you must not get too close to your body- you are so close!"**_

"Just shut up!" Allen snapped, wishing Lanel would just leave and let him get on with it. 'I just want to go home' he muttered to the Noah.

"_Soon"_

"Did you just-" He turned to the mirror

"_Yes, we are both using your mouth"_ the Noah sounded a little surprised

"_**You are so close!"**_

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled at the same time, and were immediately swallowed by a blinding white light.

* * *

"Oi, Moyashi, are you in here?" Damn it he felt stupid. "Allen Fucking Walker, if you're in here, you better answer me or so help me, when I do find you I'll-" he sighed, looking at the bruised face of the man sitting next to him. If he did find Allen he wasn't going to let him out of his sight again, but he wasn't about to shout that- he was sure Komui had ears everywhere.

"Yuu?"

The voice made Kanda jump in shock, scrambling away from Allen's body before he managed to get himself back under control.

"Yuu, stop sitting on your arse! There's no nee to look so surprised."

The voice wasn't coming from his body, nor from anywhere that Kanda could see. He looked up suspiciously at the clear blue sky of the Ark's interior. "Moyashi?"

"No, it's the Pope. Of course it's me, BaKanda. Just hold on a minute and I'll open a door."

He waited. Nothing happened.

"Why is this not working?" he heard Allen ask.

He frowned, confused. "How am I-"

"_**You are trying too hard"**_ a strange musical voice that Kanda did not know said. _**"Just will it to happen."**_

"Who are you talk-"

"Will it?" Allen sounded sceptical

"_**Yes."**_

"Damn it Moyashi, stop ignoring-"

"Oh, okay. Will it, right."

A door appeared from no where before Kanda, who just stared at it for a moment.

"Are you coming in or not?" Allen's voice asked, sounding faintly amused. "Bring my body along too will you?"

**

* * *

**

A/N

**Well that was longer than my average crap. Can't you tell I don't have the internet at home at the moment…I have nothing else to do!!**

**LOVAGE!!**


	6. To Keep A Secret?

_Goddammit no! says in an exaggeratedly patient tone I have been through this so many times. I am a poor student. I don't own anything. I'm living on 8p instant noodles and cuppa soups. Get it?_

* * *

Chapter 6- To keep a secret?

Kanda paused on the threshold, looking around the piano room cautiously. It didn't look to have changed since the last time he had been in there, save for the addition of a strange, tall thin individual with shoulder length pale green hair and eerie light purple eyes that were fixed on him with mild interest. Allen was no where to be seen.

"Who are y-" he began to ask the figure who was still regarding him mildly, only to stop, startled by a gentle touch to the side of his face. He looked down, having momentarily forgotten he was holding Allen's empty body in his arms. Only he was no longer holding an empty shell. Allen's bright silver eyes were watching him carefully, a small smile playing about his mouth. "Hello."

Kanda dropped him.

If he hadn't just been dumped unceremoniously on the floor (a rather painful experience now that he actually had a body again), Allen might have laughed at the look on his partner's face- the dumbfounded expression was a picture. He got to his feet, rubbing his backside grumpily. "It's nice to see you again too."

Kanda just blinked at him, as if he couldn't quite process the fact that Allen was back with him.

Allen, on the other hand, was examining his face in the mirror, quietly relieved that his own usual reflection was looking back at him. "Christ Lanel, what did you do to me?" he asked, probing his black eye tenderly. "I didn't think this would show on my real body too!"

The look the angel gave him was almost scornful. "_**I told you that you were still connected to your body."**_

"There's no need to get snippy with me. You're really getting too involved, aren't you?"

Lanel sniffed, turning up his nose. _**"Don't concern yourself with me. My affairs are nothing to you."**_

Allen put his hand out towards the angel, concerned. "Are you going to get into trouble for helping me so much?"

"_**I believe I may have overstepped my mark"**_ Lanel gestured to Allen's bruised face. _**"I fear I may be punished for my indiscretion."**_

"Who is this?" Kanda asked, determined not to be forgotten. He did manage to stop himself from posing the question that surfaced in his mind- '_What is this?_'

Allen smiled as though he sensed what Kanda had nearly asked.

"I am Lanel" the angel said, rather unhelpfully answering Kanda's question and nothing more.

"He's an angel" offered Allen.

"Shouldn't he be all in white, with wings and a halo?"

"_**No!"**_ snapped Lanel moodily, muttering under his breath, so quietly that the exorcists couldn't pick out what he said, although what sounded like a name "_**Quine"**_ and several words such as _**"kill her" "costume party"**_ and _**"laughing stock" **_could be made out.

Deciding not to question the angel further, Allen looked at Kanda who was still eyeing the angel suspiciously. "Come on Yuu, I want to get out of here." He cast a brief glance at Lanel. "I'm fed up of being stuck in this room."

"Leaving so soon? Don't you want to see what you can do?"

Allen scowled, eyes flashing gold for a moment. HE wondered if Kanda had noticed, but didn't dare to spare him a look, worried that traces of the Noah lingered on his face. "No, I just want to leave this Goddamn room and go home." The door swung open soundlessly behind him.

_Aw, come on, let's have some fun!_

'_Shut up. Why are you still here?'_

_Just because we became one doesn't mean I'm going to go and crawl back into that prison you kept me hidden in all these years!_

'_It's not like I did it on purpose!'_

_All the same, this is something you're going to have to learn to live with, because I'm not going anywhere._

"yashi? Oi, Moyashi!"

"_**He's talking to himself. Don't worry he'll be back soon."**_

"Talking to himself?"

"_**Indeed."**_

Kanda waited, but Lanel didn't elaborate further.

_Yuu thinks you're crazy_ commented the Noah offhandedly

'_What?'_

_You've spaced out._

'_It's your fault!'_ he mentally snapped angrily. "Sorry, zoned out for a minute there" he said out loud to Kanda, who smirked at him. "Talking to yourself Moyashi? Missed me so much you actually went crazy?"

Allen frowned. "I was not talking to myself" he denied vehemently.

"That's not what fairy-boy said."

"_**Hey!"**_

"Lanel!" Allen said sharply, and he could have sworn the angel actually flinched a little. He leaned in close, lowering his voice so Kanda couldn't hear. Since he had his back to the other man, Allen allowed the Noah to come forward, inwardly marvelling at the level of control he had.

_Of course it's easy, we're as one now_

'_Shut up'_

His golden eyes fixed upon the angel, Allen let a slightly sinister smile slide onto his face. He stopped the transformation before his skin and hair changed colour, and whispered into the angel's ear. "I will decide who I tell and when I tell them. It is not up to you to make that decision for me, you understand?"

Lanel nodded "_**Of course. I apologise**_."

"Good." Then in a louder voice he said "I'm starving!" He watched his reflection in the pale lilac orbs of Lanel's eyes, and when he was finally sure the faint outlines of the crosses had completely faded, he turned back to Kanda. "Let's go then!"

Kanda didn't argue, but suspicion lingered around his slightly narrowed dark eyes. He wasn't going to push the issue right now, since he was too eager to get Allen back to their room and welcome him back properly. After all, it had been several months since they had spent any decent amount of time together, what with one mission or another, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let Allen get away with not telling him what was going on. He nodded, wanting to get away from those pale creepy eyes of the angel that seemed to follow him everywhere. He followed Allen through the door, which vanished immediately once he had stepped through.

"What, no goodbye?"

Kanda spun round to find the angel standing in front of Allen who had his fists clenched at his sides. Kanda growled at the angel angrily. "Fuck off, we're finished with you." He didn't know this Lanel character, but it was obvious that his presence was bothering Allen.

"Do not forget Allen Walker, the Avira are always watching."

"Yes, yes, fine, whatever. No please leave me alone."

"We will meet again." The angel paused, eyes flicking to Kanda for the briefest of seconds. "Do not wait too long, this is not something to be kept hidden from those you love."

_You bastard _the voice snarled in his mind.

Allen heartily agreed with the Noah's curse. 'Damn it, now Kanda will know something's going on.' He didn't dare look at the other man. "That's a bunch, Lanel."

The angel nodded once, as though Allen's thanks had been genuine, and then vanished.

Allen stared at the spot for a moment, and then raised his head to look at Kanda, who returned the gaze blandly. "Are you ready to leave?"

Allen nodded, unsure whether Kanda ignoring what Lanel had said was a good or a bad thing. He couldn't take it. "Aren't you going to ask?"

Kanda smirked. "I figured you'd tell me in your own time."

"Oh."

"I can't pretend to understand what's happened to you- why you ended up here and what happened while you were stuck in that room but I trust you'll tell me eventually."

Feeling a little humbled, Allen grinned and flung his arms around Kanda and burying his face in the junction of his neck and shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent that he hadn't smelt since that day on the battlefield. It all seemed such a long time ago now, but it had only been two short weeks. "Thank you."

"Tch. Idiot."

Allen laughed quietly. "Love you too."

"Shall we?"

Allen paused for a moment. "No. There's no rush. Lanel was right, I need to tell you, sooner rather than later."

Felling curious, but slightly annoyed that his plans were being delayed, he nodded and drew the golem from his pocket. "Hold on then." He switched it on and immediately a cacophony of noise was transmitted through the tiny device. It sounded like Kanda turning the golem off had thrown the whole science department into hysterics.

"I take it you should have been keeping in touch" Allen commented sardonically.

"Perhaps" Kanda replied, completely unabashed.

"Kanda is that you?" Lenalee's voice caught the word and rose above the hubbub.

"Yuu-chan!" Kanda twitched and reached for his sword, as though he could somehow slice Lavi up through the electronic device. "Why did you turn the golem off?" Lavi whined in an annoying plaintive tone. "Didn't you want us to hear you shouting for your dear Moyashi-chan?"

"Tch." Despite himself Kanda felt his face glowing with embarrassment.

"Lavi, don't embarrass him!" Allen laughed as he watched his lover trying to control his flaming cheeks.

There was suddenly nothing but ringing silence from the other end. Then, inevitably, what seemed like a hundred voices shouted at once: "ALLEN!"

Allen grinned, though he knew no one on the other end could see him. "Hey everyone."

"Are you coming back now?" Komui asked, mentally congratulating himself on a job well done.

"Shortly. There's something I need to do first."  
"What do you mea-"

"See you soon!" Allen said cheerfully as he turned off the golem, cutting off any further protest.

Kanda raised an eyebrow curiously, but Allen just grinned at him. "Come one." He grabbed Kanda's hand and pulled him towards one of hundreds of identical doors that lined the streets. A momentary look of concentration crossed Allen's face, and Kanda was quick to catch the golden gleam that shone briefly in the liquid silver depths of his eyes.

"In here." Allen motioned to the door, which swung open without being touched.

'I could get used to this' he thought as he watched the door swing inward at his mental bidding.

_Do you think we could do this sort of thing on the outside of the Ark as well?_

'Why are you asking me? This is your area of expertise.'

_It would be great fun if we could_ the Noah commented wistfully, and Allen got a mental picture of endless practical jokes being performed, mainly on Lavi.

Allen laughed at the thought.

"Moyashi, are you talking to yourself again?"

"Oh, sorry. I kind of drifted off for a minute there."

Kanda rolled his eyes and watched the door close by itself, then looked around the room. There was no other door save the one through which they had entered, and it was beautifully furnished with a wide bed piled high with fat colourful pillows, with a sumptuous squishy couch placed next to window over looking an impossibly blue ocean and an ornate solid oak desk and chair. Upon the desk a single golden candle was burning steadily.

"What is this room?"

"I just made it."

"You made it? How?"

"I just willed it to exist."

Kanda shook his head, his expression revealing his confusion.

Allen looked at him with wide, worried and slightly frightened eyes. "Could you do me a favour, and hear me out before you say anything, do anything? This might come as a bit of a shock, and I need to know you'll at least listen to me before you decide to chop me up" Allen pleaded; worried that Kanda might see the Noah an attack first and sod any questions that might surface later. He only just about refrained from asking Kanda to put Mugen down first, afraid it might make Kanda think that Allen didn't trust him.

Still confused, Kanda nodded. He was now very concerned, though he didn't show it. He wondered what could be so terrible that Allen was so anxious about telling him, for he recognised the expression on Allen's face as poorly concealed fear.

Allen swallowed nervously. _'_It's now or never' he muttered to the Noah. It was surprising how normal talking to another version of yourself inside you head became after a while.

_He won't be able to kill you especially not in here. This is your element._

'You're right, but I don't think I could kill him either.'

_Not even if he was trying to kill you?_ The Noah sounded a little unsure, as though suddenly being inside Allen's body didn't sound all that fun.

'You're asking me a question you already know the answer to'

Slowly, Allen allowed the Noah to come forward. His silver eyes bled to molten gold, pale skin darkening to grey as his hair completely transformed from white to black with an odd rippling motion. He raised his eyes to Kanda's face, already cringing from the expression he expected to find there.

Kanda managed to keep his face neutral as he watched the familiar features morph into those of his enemy. He could hardly believe his own eyes. In fact, until the row of crosses had blossomed across Allen's forehead, overlapping his pentacle scar which seemed so much darker contrast with his ashen skin, he still didn't believe it. Allen was watching him nervously, the same nervous expression on his face that Kanda had seen before many times, familiar despite the changes to his looks. He was biting his lower lip worriedly.

Kanda didn't know what Allen was waiting for- it was obvious he wanted Kanda to say something, to reassure him, comfort him in some way, but Kanda honestly couldn't of a word to say about the situation, so he said nothing, keeping his face carefully blank.

"Say something, please. Stop looking at me like that!" Allen begged softly.

Snatching onto this lifeline Kanda allowed a small frown to crease his forehead. "Like what?"

"Like I'm a stranger, I'm still me, no matter what I look like!"

"Ah."

"Is that all you can say? Dammit Yuu!" he looked close to tears.

"How did this happen?" Kanda asked, determined to t least listen to what Allen had to say, even if every instinct was screaming at him to attack.

Allen looked relieved that Kanda wasn't slicing him up already and gave him a weak, watery smile. "I was born like this" he paused, trying to sort through what he knew so he could explain it properly. "Born a Noah with innocence- it doesn't make sense, I know" he said, anticipating Kanda's interruption before he could make it. "Apparently my innocence has been subconsciously suppressing my inner Noah all these years, and it's only come out when I've been at the end of my strength, or when I've lost control…" he trailed off as the memories of those times came back to him, giving his golden eyes a glazed haunted look.

Kanda saw him reaching up to his left shoulder, the old wound left by the Noah of Faith, Francesca, and understood immediately. He had been there for the aftermath, after all. "So, that time, when you" _tore apart_ "killed that Noah…"

"Yes. Both times when I killed those Noah, actually." He released his unconscious hold of his shoulder and rubbed his right lower arm, where Kanda knew there was an odd coiling scar running from wrist to elbow.

It seemed hard to believe, yet something he saw in Allen's face made doubting him impossible. Ignoring the part of him still urging him to attack this individual, (who could _not_ be his Moyashi, because Moyashi was _not_ a Noah) Kanda stepped up beside him and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on Allen's shoulder. The unruly black hair tickled his cheek, feeling coarser than Allen's usual white locks. The thought made him uneasy, but he did not pull away. Not that he thought he'd be able to if he did try- Allen was clinging to his desperately, head buried in his shoulder and sobbing so hard it made Kanda's heart clench to hear it. That more than anything convinced him that no matter how profoundly alien he might look right now, underneath it all, this Noah was still Allen.

He ran a hand through the rough black hair, watching with interest as it returned to it's usual colour even while his hand was still moving through it.

Allen's watery grey eyes blinked at him. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Kanda asked surprised at the apology.

"I didn't want this to happen, but in the end I didn't have much choice."

"Tch, then don't apologise for something out of your control."

"I don't want anyone to know," he whispered urgently, gripping Kanda's coat tighter. "Not yet anyway. I need some time to get used to this myself before everyone starts asking questions."

Kanda nodded slowly, a mental image of Komui doing untold experiments while poking and prodding at Allen pushed its way to the forefront of his mind. "Alright, if you can hide it, it can stay secret for now." His duty as an exorcist was to tell his superiors what he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Allen didn't deserve what they would do to him, Noah or not. He would be punished when they found out he had failed to report it, but as he felt Allen lean back into him, sighing with relief, he knew whatever they would do to him would be worth it if it kept Allen safe for now. "They'll have to know eventually" he warned, hating that he had to push this issue while Allen was so obviously distressed.

Allen sighed "I know. Just- not yet."

"Not yet" Kanda agreed knowing this could not end well. He cast his eyes lazily around the room and suddenly smirked. "Any particular reason you brought me into a bedroom?"

Allen looked at him, eyes wide and shocked. Then he grinned lecherously. "Not really, but it would be a shame to waste that bed, wouldn't it?"

"I was thinking the desk."

"You're so unromantic!"

"Tch. Is that a yes?"

Allen eyed the unforgiving expanse of wood speculatively. "Alright, but you'll owe me big- that thing's going to be torture on my back. Or front" he added with a wink.

Kanda brushed away a stray wisp of hair from Allen's face, realising he'd never asked how he'd come by the black eye. Tucking away a mental post-it note to ask later he pushed Allen up against the edge of the desk, licking his finger and thumb and pinching out the candle. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

**

* * *

**

Now, to lemon or not to lemon? That, dear readers (whom I love dearly) is the question.

**No seriously, it is. I have two versions of chapter 7 sitting here. Which one do you want? **

**LOVAGE!**


	7. Confessions Of An Exorcist

_The readers have spoken. Here is the lemon. I actually wrote this in a lecture, and I think the person next to me might have been reading over my shoulder. Maybe I can convert my Polar Environments class into Yaoi fans…_

_And a big big HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I don't say this enough, but I LOVE YOU ALL!! You really do make my day and I love reading your comments!! LOVAGE!!_

_**I own nothing! NOTHING!!**_

* * *

Chapter 7- Confessions of an Exorcist

Allen shifted a little so he was sitting on the desk instead of having the hard edge pressed into his back, tilting his head as Kanda ran his mouth along his exposed neck. He bit back a moan as Kanda's exploring mouth reached his ear and sucked it lightly. His eyes were closed, so he felt rather than saw Kanda's hands move from his hair to his shirt. Inwardly he cursed whoever had dressed him in this fiddly garment- it was taking far too long to remove. With a noise of frustration he concentrated on the shirt, or more accurately the buttons holding it closed, and they fell away as the thread holding them in place vanished.

"That's a handy trick" Kanda muttered against his neck as he slid the now buttonless article of clothing off Allen's shoulders before continuing to explore his body with his hands and mouth, pushing Allen back until he was lying against the solid surface of the desk. Ignoring Allen's flinch of shock as his bare back hit the cold wood, Kanda began to lick a slow teasing trail down his torso, but was immediately stopped by Allen grabbing his collar and pulling him back up level with his face.

"Oh no you don't" Allen grinned at him. "As much as I _love _you teasing me with that deliciously wonderful tongue of yours, you're not getting away with leaving this on." He tugged at Kanda's uniform none too gently to emphasise his point. "Off, now."

Kanda smirked as he was ordered to strip. "Are you asking for a striptease you little pervert?"

Allen flushed with embarrassment and looked away, almost pouting childishly. "I'm not a pervert!"

"Of course not" replied Kanda agreeably, divesting himself of his coat and working on the buttons of the shirt underneath. He noticed that Allen had abandoned his sulk and had sat up again, watching him hungrily. "Enjoying yourself Moyashi?"

"Shut up!" Allen snapped, even as he reached his arms out to run his hands over Kanda's now bare chest. Kanda came forward, catching him on a crushing kiss as though he was trying to push himself through Allen's mouth. All previous antagonism forgotten, Allen responded immediately by wrapping his arms around Kanda's neck. Eventually they parted for air, panting slightly. Kanda took one look at the flushed, lust-filled face of the younger man and knew that he wouldn't be able to restrain himself much longer. He pushed Allen back onto the desk, covering his body with his own and resuming his teasing exploration of the familiar torso below him.

Allen made an unintelligible noise of pleasure as the older man ran his tongue over his nipple, biting and sucking at it while his fingers played with its counterpart.

Desperate for more contact, more pleasure, just more- Allen wrapped his legs around Kanda's waist and pulled him even closer, thrusting his aching groin against Kanda's, feeling the growing arousal react violently to the friction the movement created.

"Seems like you've missed me" Allen commented with a lecherous smirk, rubbing up against Kanda's crotch with a little more force, enticing a drawn out hiss from the other man.

"Shut up Moyashi" growled Kanda from somewhere in the region of his navel while his hands worked at the fastening of Allen's trousers. "Damn! Whose idea was it to put you in these?" he complained, his movements growing more violent, and Allen wondered if Kanda was just going to tear the clothing off him.

"You don't know?" he asked in a mock hurt voice. "You let someone else get their hands all over my vulnerable body? How could you!"

Kanda answered him by tugging his trousers down to his knees. "I don't know, but whoever did it deserves my thanks" he leaned in close, his breath ghosting over Allen's now exposed groin.

Allen groaned, though whether through embarrassment or pleasure it was hard to tell. "Alright, who dressed me commando?"

All thoughts of his mysterious missing underwear were driven from his mind when Kanda yanked his boost off and pulled his trousers off the rest of the way. The garment was lost on the other side of the room when Kanda threw them over his shoulder.

Allen raised an eyebrow when Kanda paused, raking his eyes down his exposed body. He squirmed uncomfortably under the scrutiny. "You know, it usually works better when you use more than your eyes" he commented, and when Kanda didn't do more than flick his gaze to his face momentarily, giving him an amused look before resuming his lazy visual exploration, Allen stretched languidly like a cat, arching his back, teasing the other man with the movement as it rippled down his lithe body.

"Is that right?" asked Kanda, still not halting his shameless observation. Allen wiggled again self-consciously, and then suddenly sat up. The chair that had been knocked aside when Kanda had first pushed him into the desk rushed forward, knocking Kanda' legs from under him and depositing him into the seat. He looked up at Allen who was now perched on the edge of the desk, grinning wickedly. "I thought I'd get things moving again if all you were going to do was stand there." He slid from the desk, bending to capture Kanda's lips with his own while his hands worked at Kanda's belt.

Kanda responded to the unexpected attack with enthusiasm, fisting both his hands in Allen's hair and plundering his mouth with his tongue.

With a small sound of triumph Allen managed to unfasten Kanda's belt and tugged the button open, fumbling with the fly since Kanda had such a tight grip on his hair that he couldn't move his head to see what he was doing.

He grabbed hold on the waistband and forced Kanda to his feet. Now unfastened, Kanda's trousers slid down his hips a few inches frustrating Allen by refusing to move down any further. He realised Kanda was no longer holding him captive and drew away from the kiss reluctantly, placing a finger over Kanda's lips to stall any protest. He moved lower until he was kneeling before the older man, who was watching him with heavy-lidded hungry eyes. Allen inched the material that was still clinging obstinately to Kanda's hip downward, following the descent of the cloth with his mouth, his breath raising a multitude of goosebumps in its wake.

When he'd worked the clothing to Kanda's knees (which wasn't easy, Kanda was being decidedly unhelpful and was just watching with a faintly amused glint in his eyes) he gave the other man a push, tipping Kanda back into the chair and finishing undressing him with rapid well practised movements. "Now we might be able to get somewhere" he grinned, running his hands along Kanda's thighs and coming to rest at his waist. He looked up to find Kanda still watching him keenly, all traces of amusement gone. His dark eyes old Allen clearly what he wanted, and Allen was happy to oblige. He felt Kanda's breath catch as he took him in his mouth, revelling in the uncontrolled moan of pleasure the act tore from the throat of the man under him. He hummed in content; he always marvelled how such a simple act made the usually stoic man lose his self-control. The vibrations from his humming travelled along Kanda's length, and the Japanese man released a long drawn out groan and stiffened even more, if that were possible, inside Allen's mouth. Allen pulled away to avoid gagging, trailing his tongue along the underside of Kanda's member as he did so, finishing with a quick flick across the head before moving forward again. Kanda had other ideas however, and pounced on him; spinning him around and forcing him face down on the desk. The brief thrill of fear at the sudden change in Kanda's demeanour was buried under mountain of excitement as Kanda moved his legs apart, though he couldn't withhold the quiet growled "Watch it!" as he had to throw his arms out to catch himself before his head hit the desk, though he might as well have spoken Martian for all the attention Kanda paid him. His discomfort increased as Kanda pushed a finger inside him, though he was intensely grateful that Kanda's mind wasn't so lust-addled that he plunged ahead with no preparation.

All discomfort quickly fled when Kanda curled his finger inside him and brushed against that special bundle of nerves that had Allen panting and writhing against the surface of the desk. Kanda smirked and made the motion again, drawing a wordless cry from Allen who attempted to dig his nails into the smooth surface of the desk as he saw stars. Then Kanda withdrew his fingers and Allen fell limply against the desk in a sweaty puddle.

"Not finished are you Moyashi?" Kanda asked, leaning across Allen's bare back and shifting his hair, planting a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

"Hell no." Allen stirred, turning his head to the side so he could reach Kanda's lips with his own. "I can't get enough of you."

"Good." Kanda grasped Allen's hips and pushed himself inside with a low moan of pleasure. When he was fully seated he began to move, barely giving Allen time to adjust to him before he pushed back in and picked up a steady rhythm.

"Har…harder" Allen said breathlessly, bracing himself against the desk as Kanda immediately responded with a rhythm that made the heavy item of furniture slide fractionally across the hardwood floor.

"I'm glad we're in here" Allen panted, laughing slightly as the desk hit the wall with a dull thud. "I think everyone in headquarters would be able to hear this."

"So?" Kanda grunted, altering the angle of his thrusts and gaining a strangled moan from the man below him. He could feel his control fraying, making it harder to keep the rhythm steady. Allen shouted his name as he came, tightening around Kanda as he climaxed, and Kanda's control was gone. He came hard and deep within Allen with a shuddering groan and collapsed across Allen's heaving back.

When he had managed to pull himself together he withdrew and rolled to the side, grateful that the desk was so large. Allen turned his head, watching him with glazed eyes, sweat beading on his flushed skin. Kanda wiped his hand across Allen's forehead tenderly, "I love you" he said quietly.

Allen blinked in surprise; it was rare that Kanda ever voiced his emotions, usually preferring to express his sentiments through actions instead. He suspected that Kanda, in his own awkward way was trying to show that his feelings towards him hadn't changed The thought warmed him and he smiled affectionately back, putting one of his arms across Kanda's back, pressing his forehead against the other man's. For a moment they both forgot they were sweaty, naked, lying on a hard desk inside the Ark as they remained in that position, staring into each other's eyes. Eventually Allen blinked and the moment was broken.

Kanda kissed him on the nose and stood up, holding his hand out to him. "Come on." Allen looked at him curiously. "What are you doing?"

"You're the one who said we shouldn't waste the bed" said Kanda pushing Allen onto the mattress where he landed among the colourful cushions. It was much better on his body than the desk had been and he stretched out gratefully. Kanda crawled up beside him and kissed him deeply. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

"I don't want to go back" Allen said, shifting a little among the pillows. "I wish we could stay here forever."

Kanda turned his head and looked at him, a slight frown on his face, but he didn't ay anything.

"I know, I know, we have to." Allen buried himself under the quilted cover on the bed until only the top of his head showed above it.

Kanda sat up, concerned. He attempted to pull the covers down off Allen's head, but the grip of the younger man's left hand proved too strong. "Moyashi…"

"I'm fine. Just tired" Allen's muffled voice replied. An odd rumble, reminiscent of thunder came from under the covers. "And hungry."

"We'll have to leave soon then."

"I know." Allen's eyes appeared the edge of the quilt. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's nothing." He sat up with a sigh. Truthfully he had probably been thinking too much. At first he had thought that Kanda was showing him that his feelings towards him hadn't changed, but what if Kanda was convincing himself that Allen was still Allen?

Kanda raised an eyebrow as though he knew exactly what Allen was fretting about. "Stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying" Allen denied, casting about for his clothes before remembering that his shirt was still buttonless.

_Don't push him away; you're going to need your friends before this is over._

Allen jumped, startled by the sudden voice of the Noah echoing across his mind._ 'How long have you been listening in?'_

He sensed the Noah's embarrassment keenly_. It is not through choice._

'Whatever' Allen studied his shirt thoughtfully. 'Do you think if we create new clothes they'd vanish outside the Ark?'

The Noah seemed to give this some though before replying._ Possibly. Probably even. Just recreate the buttons- it will be less embarrassing if they do vanish._

'That makes sense. Thanks.'

"Moyashi, you can talk to me instead of yourself you know."

Allen cringed. "Sorry" he gestured to the shirt "I was just think what to do about this."

"Liar. You're worried about going back because you don't think people will treat you the same when they know."

Allen shook his head. "No, I really was thinking about the shirt, but I guess you're right. All this is going to take some getting used to." He leaned back against Kanda's bare chest with a sigh. "You are sure about this aren't you?" he asked, still unsure. "I know you; you're dedicated to the Order. It must be hard for you to keep a secret like this. I'll understand if you change your mind, I won't fight you."

Kanda's hands, which had been gently rubbing along Allen's shoulders and upper back stilled suddenly as he realised that Allen was offering to surrender himself to Kanda so he could turn him in. Kanda's throat constricted- he knew in his head that it was the right thing to do. This way he could make sure Allen was taken care of properly and he would not punished for keeping the existence of a new Noah secret from his superiors. But his heart, something that only Allen seemed to be able to get him to listen to, told him that doing so would break something between them that would not easily be fixed, if it even could.

Over the last few years they had suffered many hardships, yet they had been the one constant in the others life and he knew neither of them would be able to make it through this war without the support of the other. Even as he thought it, Kanda was surprised to learn that he wasn't embarrassed by it- it was just one of those simple facts of life that he accepted as truth and lived with.

Allen swiped at his eyes, assuming Kanda's long silence meant the worst, and dressing himself in his newly repaired clothes allowed the Noah to come forward. He sensed in the Noah the same sadness he felt within himself, and for the first time he truly understood how deep their bond went. It was true- they had grown together, shared experiences, and fallen in love with the same man. When he was ready, he turned back to Kanda who was still sitting on the bed deep in thought. It didn't even look as if he'd realised Allen had moved. "Yuu, I'm ready" Allen said quietly. "You can take me back now."

Kanda looked up sharply, staring into Allen's golden eyes. Though alien in colour, they were still very much Allen's eyes. He was still Allen, testified in the way he stood, the angle at which he held his head, and the strong, unflinching way he met Kanda's gaze as he waited to be taken as a willing prisoner.

With a wordless distressed cry Kanda grabbed hold of Allen's arms and pulled him down onto the bed, grasping his shoulders and shaking him a little.

The sudden violent motion startled Allen and he only just managed to keep his cool- one stray thought could easily become reality in this room of his own creation.

"Dammit Moyashi! Why do you have to be so self-sacrificing all the time? You can afford to be selfish sometimes too!" Kanda shook him again, his voice strained by emotion. Allen remained silent. "I thought you knew by now! I might be dedicated to the Order, but nothing is higher on my list than you."

Allen swallowed a few times, too overwhelmed by Kanda's confession to speak. Eventually in a light, half-joking manner he said "you can't go around saying things like that! The Order would consider it heresy! You might accidentally cause your innocence to turn on you!"

Kanda scoffed. "You are the Order's best hope for winning this war. As far as I see it, by helping you, I'm helping the Order." He cringed inwardly He almost wished he could stop spouting this mush, but he was willing to do anything to drive the uncertainty that he saw lingering in those golden depth away for good.

Allen nodded stiffly, still unsure. "So it can stay a secret?"

"I won't say anything until you're ready."

With a grateful smile Allen handed Kanda his clothes. "The sooner we get out of here the better, I think it's messing with your mind" he joked. "Thank you" he added, more seriously. "You don't know what it means to have you on my side."

"Now you're the one who's messed up" Kanda told him with a perfectly straight face. "Now put your Noah away and we can leave."

_You know_, said NoahAllen as he slid to the back of Allen's mind where Allen imagined him sitting in an armchair surveying the world via his eyes, _I have a feeling that Yuu regards me as some sort of pet to be trotted out and exercised every now and again._

Allen laughed along the mental link. _'_Perhaps, but at least he's not trying to kill you.'

**

* * *

**

A/N

**I hate it. I absolutely positively hate this chapter. Grrr.**


	8. Fallen Angel

_The authoress would like to apologise in advance for the quality (or lack thereof) in the next few chapters, they might be a little rough and rushed cos I am desperate to get on to the later chapters and the actually plot that has been pestering me for weeks._

_Nope, Rika does not own D Gray Man, and if you still need me to tell you this after all these months, I wonder if you're actually capable of reading… (Aerika-san is by no means insulting your intelligence! NO! NEVER! SHE LOVES YOU!)_

_Damn, that's a long disclaimer… _

* * *

Chapter 8- Fallen Angel

"You do remember which door it is, don't you?" Allen asked, trying not to sound too accusatory, but it was difficult- he was tired, he was hungry and he just wanted to get home.

"Of course" said Kanda calmly, which actually meant he was completely lost- every fucking street, every fucking door looked exactly the same, so he couldn't even tell if they were going in the right direction or if they were walking in circles.

Allen wasn't fooled. "Komui should get someone to label these doors- it's completely hopeless- they're all identical!" was all he said in as bland a tone as possible.

Kanda made a noise of agreement, scowling at their surroundings as though he could change the situation by sheer force of will. Which, Allen thought as he considered it, would be a great ability to have.

'Hang on…'

_Duh._

'Shut up, no one asked you.'

"I know you aren't lost or anything" Allen ventured, earning himself the scowl for a moment "but I might be able to connect a new door to headquarters."

Kanda halted. On the one hand, his pride demanded that he kept searching until he managed to locate the correct door, no matter how long it took, but on the other hand, if he just let Allen make a new connection they could be home hours earlier. He'd never admit it, but even he was getting tired of the endless wandering, though he suspected Allen knew it anyway. He sighed, defeated. "Go on then."

Allen nodded, not daring to celebrate this small victory while it was so obvious that Kanda was not in the best of moods. He opened the nearest door, sticking his head inside the room cautiously. The room was bare and empty, like the inside of a cardboard box. There was no other door, so it wasn't connected to another location. Perfect. He withdrew his head and closed the door, staring at it, concentrating on what he wanted to happen. The door made an odd shuddering motion, then was still again. "I think it worked." Trying not to think about the affect a strange new portal landing in the middle of the science department would have of he'd miscalculated, he stuck his head through the door again, breathing a sigh of relief as he did so. He grinned happily at Kanda and motioned him through. "Come on, its all clear."

Kanda followed him through the doorway, but instead of landing in the middle of the bustling science department, he found himself with the welcome sight of a familiar bedroom. Allen was grinning in a rather smug manner now. "It's good to be home again isn't it?"

"Not that I'm complaining, but why not the lab?"

"I thought a new portal opening without warning might cause a panic."

"You could have sent warning." Kanda pulled the forgotten golem from his pocket and handing it to Allen. "I'd forgotten you had this." He looked at the window, as though expecting it to be open, though it wasn't. "Is it cold in here or is it just me?"

"It's just you. Or rather, your shirt." Kanda told him with a perfectly straight face.

Allen looked down- all the buttons on his shirt were missing. "So they didn't cross over. Does this thing come with a manual?"

_This thing?!_ squawked the indignant voice in the back of his mind. Allen ignored him, changing his shirt quickly. "Let's get this over with." He switched on the golem and they were instantly deafened. "Hello?" Allen attempted to be heard over the clamour.

"Allen! We were starting to get worried!" Komui screeched at him.

"We're on our way back now; we'll see you in five minutes." He switched the golem off to block out the noise and protests from the science department. "Are you coming as well?" Allen asked Kanda, who nodded. It wouldn't be fair to make Allen face the music alone. He followed the younger man through the corridors, ignoring the curious looks they were getting from the people they passed on the way. When they arrived at the science room, everyone was gathered around the portal, their backs to the entrance to the room as they waited anxiously for Allen an Kanda the exit the Ark, completely unaware that both of them were standing behind their little group. Allen grinned and leaned against the wall next to the door, waiting to be noticed. Kanda stood next to him looking utterly bored.

Komui was pacing back and forth in front of the portal, getting more and more agitated by the minute. "It's been ten minutes already, what could have happened?" he grumbled.

"I'm sure it's nothing, they've probably just been distracted." Lavi suggested, looking thoroughly unconcerned as he watch the supervisor attempt to wear a hole in the stone flagged floor.

"That better be all" Lenalee said "I just want them both home safely and maybe then we can find out what happened."

"This is Allen we're talking about here- he probably got lost in there" added Jim, which made everyone laugh,

Kanda snorted and said quietly to Allen who was scowling silently next to him. "He has you there. Maybe you could use that as the excuse why you were in there so long."

Allen scowled harder. "I don't always get lost" he hissed "And who was it leading us in circles earlier?"

That shut Kanda up.

"Maybe Yuu dragged him into another room to have hi wicked way with him." Lavi said thoughtfully.

"Why do they always assume it's you doing me?" Allen asked in a whisper, his masculine pride a little hurt.

Kanda raised an eyebrow expressively. "It is."

"I know that, but _they_ don't, they just assume that you're on top."

Kanda fought to control himself; he was that close to laughing. "They assume it because I'm the older, taller and more masculine one."

Allen stared at him. "One out of three isn't bad, I suppose. You might be older, but we are the same height an there's no way you are more masculine than me!" As he ranted his volume rose, though neither he nor Kanda noticed, and they certainly hadn't realised that everyone else in the room had seen they were there and were openly staring at them.

"You've not always been the same height as me _Moyashi_." He stressed the nickname in a way he hadn't for years, making it sound like the insult it had started as and not the petname it had become. "And you certainly aren't more masculine as I am!" he added snappily, as though the very idea was ludicrous.

"Excuse me?" Allen swelled like an angry toad. "I'm not the one frequently mistaken for a girl, Mr. Straight-cut Fringe!"

There was a sound of metal on metal as Mugen was drawn from its sheath. "What did you call me?"

Allen flexed his left hand, though he didn't invocate. "You heard me BaKanda. I might have started out in this relationship as the obvious uke, but maybe it's time to turn the tables on you!"

"I don't think so Moyashi. You wouldn't be able to handle me, plus I _know_ how much you love when I stick my co-"

"AHEM!" Komui decided enough was enough. He was standing with his hands over a struggling Lenalee's ears ("But brother, I want to listen!")

"You never know, you might like it" Allen growled, as though the supervisor had never spoken. "After all, you act like you've got a stick up your arse all the time anyway!"

Lavi and Jim high-fived each other.

"Maybe the sticks got something you haven't!" snapped Kanda. Lenalee managed to wrestle free from her brother's grip to join in the heckling coming from the side lines.

"Like what?" Allen asked, sounding a little unsure now, as though he was starting to think the whole thing had got a little out of hand.

"…" It was obvious that Kanda didn't have an answer, so he just glared at Allen who stared back, his anger, never real in the first place, dissipating. He started to laugh, confusing the audience. Komui paused in his attempt to put ear muffs on Lenalee, glad that the childish bickering was over. He put the ear muffs (pink, in the shape of a rabbit's face) around his own neck to keep them close at hand should the argument start up again, then faced the two previously squabbling generals. "Care to explain how you ended up there instead of coming through that portal?" he asked, hands on hips in a motherly manner.

Kanda glanced at Allen out of the corner of his eyes, leaving the cover story for him to work out.

"I had a slight wardrobe malfunction" Allen said, allowing a small blush to dust his nose. "I had to go back to my room to change." So far it was the truth, if not the whole truth and nothing but. "I connected my room to the Ark from the inside." There, nothing he'd said was a lie. Kanda was impressed.

"So you used the piano? I guess that's alright, though I would prefer it if you didn't use the Ark at all until we know what happened to you" Komui said, nodding to himself. Neither Kanda nor Allen corrected his assumption about the piano.

"Well I don't think I'll be much help there, I can't remember anything until I woke up to Yuu calling me" Allen lied smoothly. Kanda had to admit, Allen was quite the actor- just the right balance of assurance and confusion, accompanied by those wide, deceptively innocent silver eyes…the perfect mask. He wondered of he'd ever fallen for this act. It looked like the supervisor had at any rate- he was nodding in an understanding way. "That's fine. Perhaps you should go and rest, get something to eat. If you do happen to remember anything, just come and tell me, otherwise don't spend too much time worrying about it."

"Thank you Komui" Allen said, appearing grateful. He turned to the door, pausing to look at Kanda, one eyebrow raised questioningly. Kanda nodded and started towards the door, but not before he noticed the speculative look Lavi was giving Allen. Before he could mention it however, Allen grasped his arm, resting his head on Kanda's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you girly."

Kanda chuckled quietly, a rare sound of true amusement. "No, you shouldn't have, but neither should I, so I guess we're even."

"So…" Allen looked at him sidelong, a devilish twinkle in his eyes and a playful smile on his lips. "Does that mean you'll let-?"

"Don't push your luck Moyashi."

* * *

"You know why you have been called before us, Lanel of the clan Ymosod?"

Lanel bowed his head humbly. "I do my Lady."

The woman at the head of the table steepled her fingers and surveyed Lanel with calm violet eyes, a deeper colour than Lanel's own pastel purple. Her green hair was also several tones darker. Despite the differences in shading, they shared a distinct resemblance to the other.

One of the other councillors whispered something into her ear and she nodded curtly. The other council members then stood and filed silently from the room, leaving the woman and Lanel alone.

"Why?" she asked, staring at him with fierce blazing eyes.

"The boy was frustratingly stubborn and unintelligent beyond belief!"

"Lanel," she warned, "that is not an excuse that would sway the Grand Council, and it certainly does not sway me! He is a human; you surely did not expect him to accept the news that easily?"

"Lady Ymosod, I am not trying to make excuses, merely to justify why this mission required me to play a greater role. The human took much convincing."

The woman took his hands in hers. "Lanel, my brother, this worries me. You usually perform the guardianship with the utmost respect for the rules of the Avira. What is so different about this mission?"

Lanel understood now why she had sent the rest of the council away- it allowed him to speak freely without shaming his family by spouting some heresy. He sat down, all formality waved for the time being.

"Quine, it's hard for me to explain, but there is something about these humans, these exorcists- they are a small, insignificant number compared to the masses controlled by their enemy, but they fight with such conviction that I-" he stopped, noticing the amused, knowing expression that Grand Councilwoman Quine of Ymosod was giving him. "You were inspired by their cause were you brother?" She folded her hands elegantly, their paleness startling against the deep purple of her clan robe.

"They fight a futile battle with the Millennium Earl, but they fight nonetheless. I respect their bravery."

"Some might call it stupidity" she said frankly. "Nevertheless, you still interfered in the affairs of your guardian race, and you must be punished for it."

Lanel stood quickly, knocking his chair to the floor with a clatter. "No! If I had not interfered, then Allen Walker would not have accepted the powers he needs to win this war!"

"Perhaps not, but your forced the decision on him- a skilful bit of manipulation, I'll admit. Aeph (1) taught you well, but it was not your place to turn the tide of the human's war."

"You cannot be suggesting that I should have done nothing?"

"We are the Avira- we watch, we speak, we listen, we do not make decisions for our charges."

Lanel sighed, defeated. "I understand Quine, punish me as you see fit."

Quine smirked a little at her victory over her little brother before returning to formality, the sibling conversation over. "Lanel of Ymosod, you have disgraced your family name and betrayed the laws of the Avira. The Grand council and I have discussed your punishment, but we have failed to decide how severe it must be. Therefore, until the appropriate punishment is devised, you are hereby stripped of your powers and banished to Earth. There you will be forced to observe the consequences of your actions, but not be able to either help nor hinder those involved in this war."

"Banishment? Powerless? Sister, Quine, please, I beg you!"

"The council will reconvene soon to discuss this matter further. You have one lunar cycle on Earth to wait for our verdict. You are dismissed."

"Yes, My Lady." He bowed his head respectfully and withdrew from the inner chambers, fuming. He was being sent to Earth- punishment for helping the exorcists, and in his mind he had only one destination where he planned on spending his month on that little blue planet. After all, he had promised Allen Walker he would be the one to blame for any punishment Lanel received, and the angel always kept his word.

* * *

A/N Ooh I love doing these…heh

Aephairt (pronounced 'Ife-art'), often abbreviated to Aeph (Pronounced 'Ife') the Avira equivalent of 'Mother' Incidentally the term for father is 'Yegofelam' 'Yegof' meaning wise and 'Elam' meaning elder (masc.) Elameph is the feminine version of this word. The word 'Yegofelamef' meaning 'wise woman' is only used to refer to the head of the Grand Council who is always a female from a high ranking family, and the 'mother' to the entire race under her rule at that time.

So there you go! Bet you didn't know that, did you?


	9. Uninvited Guest

_The author disclaims ownership of everything except the (currently lacking) plot and the OCs_

* * *

Chapter Nine- Uninvited Guest

Allen was feeling very pleased with himself. He was back home after nearly a fortnight stranded without a body inside the Ark's piano room, shared a wonderful welcome back with Kanda, not only in the room he'd created in the Ark, but in their bedroom, a common room or two, the showers and a broom cupboard that they had recently discovered and put to good use. Frequently. Best of all, he was finding rather easy to keep his secret from every one who questioned him. By pretending he remembered nothing about the experience, he was able to field the inquiries easily. Of course, having Kanda at his shoulder, scowling at anybody who approached them kept most people away anyway.

He stretched lazily and rolled over to face Kanda who still had his eyes closed, his breathing deep and even. Allen lay watching him sleep for a while, relishing in the rarity of the moment. Having Kanda at his side made him happier than he could say, but deep down he was worried. Worried that Kanda was regretting his decision to stay silent about Allen's transformation. Kanda denied anything of the sort, of course, and looked both angry an upset whenever Allen brought the subject up, or lapsed into a pensive silence, sometimes talking things over with the other side of his personality through the mental link, or else turning the thoughts over with his mind closed to everything else.

As he lay there thinking, the sun began to creep through the curtains. It was barely six in the morning, but at the height of summer, dawn came earlier than Allen would have liked. He ha been back four days now, but still Komui had insisted that he take it easy, and had managed to get the head nurse on side to enforce the order. The creepy tall woman had threatened Allen with various methods of restraint, each more cruel and unusual than the one before unless he promised to stay away from any form of training and got plenty of bed rest. That last thought made him chuckle to himself- resting was the last thing he'd been doing in bed lately. Only the fact that he didn't want to end up confined in isolation in the infirmary kept Allen obeying his orders. Not that he'd be able to use the training room- Komui hadn't got round to replacing the equipment that Kanda had shredded last week.

What really had Allen concerned about all this was the fact he was getting used to sleeping in late, despite sun's best efforts to wake him at the early hour he was used to. He was also having a bad influence on Kanda. It was rare that Allen was awake before him. Kanda had regimentally woken at five am for years, even before Allen knew him, and though sometimes he would stay in bed past this time, it was very unusual that he slept any later. Not that Allen was complaining, far from it in fact.

Allen snuggled deeper under the sheet covering them, scowling grumpily when his new position put the sliver of early morning sunlight across his face. With a brief guilty look at Kanda, who hadn't stirred, Allen closed hi eyes and concentrated on the curtain. It slid shut, closing the gap and blocking out the offending light. Allen had discovered he was able to make objects move on the outside of the Ark two days ago, and so far had managed to keep the ability from everyone even Kanda. Especially Kanda. Allen didn't like this latest manifestation of his Noah powers, no matter how handy they were, but he had discovered early on that not exercising his powers throughout the day brought on a headache that made it feel like someone was scooping his brain out via his ears. Needless to say, it hurt. A lot.

He noticed Kanda's breathing was less regular, signalling he was waking up. Allen watched his return to consciousness, absently playing with a stray lock of dark hair that was lying across Kanda's bare shoulder. Deep blue eyes opened slowly, blinking to bring the room into focus.

Allen smiled softly at him. "Good morning."

Kanda grunted, his standard response in the morning.

Allen wound the hair round his fingers, not for the first time marvelling at its fineness. By all rights, hair this long shouldn't be in such a good condition, but somehow Kanda managed it perfectly. Said man watched him sleepily. It was still early, and the room was warm, and Allen's fingers brushing through his hair was extremely relaxing. "What time is it?" he mumbled, leaning into the fingers now smoothing hair away from his temple soothingly.

"Half six" Allen murmured quietly, scooting closer across the bed and tucking his head under Kanda's chin, his arm snaking over Kanda's shoulder and his hand carding through the unbound hair flowing down his back.

"You're giving me bad habits." Kanda closed his eyes. "It's been years since I haven't at least been out of bed by now."

Allen grinned, though he knew Kanda couldn't see the expression. "It's not a bad habit" he said before planting a kiss on the skin in front of his face. "And I could really get used to this." He kissed him again.

Laughing quietly at the ticklish sensation Allen running his tongue along his collarbone caused he said "that's what I'm afraid of. You'd lie around doing nothing but eating if you had your way." He ignored Allen's muffled denial, poking a rigid finger into the hard planes of Allen's stomach, making him wriggled, trying to escape the unexpected onslaught. "You'll get fat, and then what would I do with you?"

"I don't think I _can_ get fat" Allen said in a slightly whiny voice. "And it's not my fault I'm not allowed to get back to training! Even you're afraid of the head nurse."

"Tch. Am not" Kanda denied

"Are too."

"Am not."

You are! You're such a liar!" laughed Allen pushing Kanda onto his back and leaning over him.

Kanda pulled him closer. "Maybe a little" he whispered. "I swear, if it wasn't for the fact your eye doesn't react to her presence I'd swear she was an Akuma" he added, making Allen laugh harder. "Maybe she's some super powerful Akuma that can fool my eye."

"Idiot" Kanda said fondly, giving him a kiss that was supposed to be quick and chaste but escalated into a hungry passionate tongue war. Kanda suddenly stiffened (mind from the gutter!), his eyes flying wide open and his eyebrows meeting in a sharp frown. Allen sensed the change and opened his eyes, looking at him questioningly. Kanda was not looking at him, but over his shoulder, giving whatever he saw there a blazing glare that would send any normal sane person running. Which meant either Lavi was in the room or…

"Hello Allen Walker." The voice was familiar, though it lacked the melodious quality it had carried the last time he had heard it.

Allen quickly turned over his eyes widened in surprise. "Lanel? What are you doing here?"

"I don't care why he's here, he's leaving, now" Kanda growled.

"Lanel, why _are_ you here?"

"Ix have been banished by my people."

"Banished? Why? For helping me?"

"Indeed. The Grand council felt I overstepped my bounds. I am to stay on Earth for one lunar cycle until the council decide on my full punishment." The angel looked quite deranged as he ranted, pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed, apparently oblivious to the fact that his audience was two naked men lying in their bed. "They have stripped me of my powers!" he cried, tugging at his hair in agitation. "The Grand Councilwoman, Yegofelamef, Quine, my own sister! She took my powers from me and sent me to this backwater world!" He made an odd choking noise as though he was withholding a sob.

"I feel for you, I really do" said Kanda sarcastically, sitting up, the sheet pooling at his waist "but _why_ are you _here_?"

Lanel stared at him as though noticing he was there for the first time. "Where else would I be?"

"Not here" Kanda replied shortly, crossing his arms across his chest and deepening his frown.

"I promised that if I got into trouble for my actions I would hold you responsible" the angel addressed Allen before resuming his pacing. "I do not know the intricacies of your world" he continued, cutting off Allen's protest. "I cannot go out among the general populous of Earth, I am too conspicuous. The way he said it made Allen fell like his intelligence was being questioned, because it was fairly obvious that a nearly seven foot tall androgynous stick with green hair and purple eyes would stand out in the drab world beyond the Orders gates. "Therefore I must remain here until my powers return and I can change my appearance."

"Not _here._" Kanda pressed; obviously annoyed his morning fun had been interrupted. "GO and find someone else to annoy."

"Wait" said Allen thinking quickly. "How are we going to explain his presence?"

"I don't care" grouched Kanda.

"I do! I can't introduce him without revealing that I do remember what happened in the Ark!"

Lanel watched the exchange interestedly. "You have not told your superiors about the remote connection?"

"Remote connection?"

"How I connected to the Ark without being inside it" Allen explained with a dismissive wave of his hand. "And no, I haven't told anybody."

"Why?"

"I'm having a hard enough time myself!" Allen snapped, throwing his arms into the air and falling back onto the pillows with a soft 'flump'.

"So how are you going to explain him?" Kanda asked, pointing at the angel.

"He'll have to stay here until we can think of something" Allen paused thoughtfully, a look of internal concentration on his face. Kanda scowled, Allen was obviously talking things over with the Noah. "We can't really explain how he arrived without raising suspicion either." He scrubbed his face with his hands. "I don't know what to do."

"Hmm." Kanda eyed him closely. Their perfect morning had rapidly gone downhill, and it wasn't even half seven yet.

"Bookman" Allen said suddenly.

"Pardon?" Kanda looked confused at this sudden apparent change in subject.

"We can talk to Bookman, he can help us decide what to do, and he doesn't have to tell anyone about it."

Kanda was looking at him as though he'd grown an extra head. "Bookman? Are you out of your mind? You know the old man records everything that goes on here!"

"Well it is going to out eventually" Allen began "he might even know something that could help us." He turned to Lanel. "Have the Avira had contact with the Bookman clan before?"

The angel frowned thoughtfully. "It is possible. I have only been the guardian of Earth for one hundred and thirty four years, 5 months and seventeen days, in Earth reckoning at any rate, but it could have happened under the last guardian." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair in a very human gesture of frustration. "I do not remember reading anything in Norvo's records, but the old guardian was a little absent minded at the best of times, so the fact there is no record does not mean a meeting did not take place." He threw Allen a dirty look. "Now I have been banished I have no way of checking."

"So, what do you think?" Allen asked Kanda

"I think you have forgotten one very important detail."

"Oh?"

"Lavi."

"Ah, yes, Lavi could be a problem" Allen agreed.

"What is a Lavi?" asked the confused angel.

"Lavi is Bookman's apprentice" Allen explained.

"And why would that be a problem? Isn't the Bookman Junior bound by the same rules as other members of the clan?"

"Technically yes" agreed Allen "but Lavi's more exorcist than Bookman these days…" he trailed off, looking at Kanda for help.

"What Moyashi is trying to say is that for a Bookman, the Usagi has an inordinately large mouth and a little less discretion than one would think." Kanda snorted "And he has access to old Bookman's logs."

"I see."

"I still think it's the best plan. Maybe we can get Bookman to not record anything until I eventually do tell everyone. Or at least keep those logs from Lavi for a while."

"Would it not be easier to tell everyone now?" asked Lanel, obviously confused by Allen's stubbornness. Kanda made a noise which might have been one of amusement. Allen scowled- Kanda was actually agreeing with the angel on this one.

"I'm not ready to have everyone know yet, I've told you that. I need to know I can answer their questions and not make them anymore suspicious of me than they already are." Allen clenched his fists, gathering a handful of the bed sheet in his hands.

"What are you talking about?"

"You think I don't know what they're all thinking? They want to know how I called the Ark, they want to know if I've been hiding the ability from them. They don't trust me, and I can't say I blame them. I don't even trust myself." Allen relaxed his fists and began fussing with the creases his grip had created. Kanda grasped his hands, holding them still in one of his, using the other to turn Allen's downcast face so he could look into his eyes. He didn't try to argue with Allen, what he'd said was true and the younger man certainly wouldn't appreciate lies, no matter how comforting they were. "We'll go and see Bookman then. There's just one problem…"

Allen's eyebrows twitched in a miniscule frown. "What?"

"We need to get dressed and _he_ can't leave the room…"

* * *

Lanel had ended up sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed with the bed sheet over his head, something he found extremely humiliating. "I could have closed my eyes you know" he said grouchily, crossing his arms and legs and sitting up stiffly.

Kanda snorted as he finished buttoning his shirt and tied back his hair. Allen rearranged his collar. "Sorry Lanel, but you are not one of the select few allowed to see Yuu naked."

Kanda blinked "Select few? Who IS allowed?"

Allen tapped the side of his nose with a finger annoyingly. "That's for me to know and you to worry about" he laughed.

With a roll of his eyes, Kanda gave Allen a smack over the back of his head and yanked the sheet off Lanel. "How are we going to do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"He can't leave the room, can he? So do you want to go and fetch Bookman and bring him straight here or talk to him somewhere else first?"

Allen consulted the clock, "It's only eight, do you think they'll be in the library yet?"

"They?"

"Lavi will be with him."

"How do you know?"

"That's just my luck" grinned Allen sheepishly. "You'll have to distract him."

"Why me?" If it had been anyone other than Kanda, those two words could have been described as a whine.

"Because all you'll have to do is let him see you, he'll shout your name, and then you pretend to have forgotten whatever it was you were doing in favour of trying to kill him. No one will suspect a thing."

The saddest thing was that was very true. Kanda had been violently attacking Lavi since their very first encounter.

Eventually Kanda agreed with Allen's plan- he'd distract Lavi long enough for Allen to kidnap (geezer nap? _PANDA _nap?) the old man. It was a perfect strategy in Kanda's not so humble opinion, except for one flaw. "I suppose I'm not allowed to really hurt Lavi am I?"


	10. Striking Deals

_Rika does not own D Gray-Man, because if she did, the anime would not just have ended. Grumbles moodily. They say they might not make another season because it wasn't well received in Japan. Apparently. I DON'T CARE, I NEED IT! Am I being slow, did everyone already know this?_

* * *

Chapter Ten- Making deals

Bookman was writing methodically in one of his huge legers, referring to a pile of weathered parchment every few minutes or so. Lavi was sitting at another desk, his eye focused on the book open in front of him, back to the elder bookman. He only appeared engrossed in the ancient tome however, because clearly he could not have been reading it. His eye never moved, nor had he turned a page in more than half an hour. Still, Bookman hadn't seemed to have noticed, he was too busy with his own task, so Lavi considered it safe to indulge in a little mind wandering. He was actually so focused on not being focused on anything that he did not notice Kanda stalk into the library, an expression of resignation on his face. He spotted Lavi immediately and rearranged his featured, schooling them into a mask of stoic blankness that barely coved the poorly restrained anger that he forced (okay, maybe _forced _is a little too strong a term, perhaps it was more like…_allowed_) himself to feel. He didn't think his acting was anywhere as good as Allen's had turned out to be, but he could certainly play angry when Lavi was involved. Hell, it wasn't even acting.

He slammed his palm onto the desk at which Lavi was sitting, making the redhead nearly fall from his chair in alarm; he had that occupied with his thoughts. Bookman glanced up but immediately returned to his work, completely ignoring the two exorcists on the other side of the room.

Kanda glared down at him, eyebrow raised at the reaction, and waited for his cue.

"Christ Yuu, you scared the living shit out of me!" Lavi exclaimed, pushing his bandana back into his hair, since it had slipped over his eyes when he was startled.

Kanda's glare cranked up a notch, and he didn't even have to think about it. "Do. Not. Call. Me. That." he growled, each of the words its own sentence, short and clipped.

"Aw Yuu, don't say that! You know you don't mind it really! It's all for show." Lavi winked at him. At least, he assumed it was a wink- with one eye it was hard to tell. With a rasping sound of metal on metal, Kanda drew Mugen, pointing it at Lavi's face. "Shut up" he warned "or I will gut you."

Lavi pushed the black steel away lazily with one finger. "You know, you've been promising me such things for more than ten years now Yuu" he said in a conversational tone "and you haven't done it yet. I know I'm special and all, but-"

Kanda made a small motion, as though he was fighting back a shudder, and returned the blade to Lavi's face. "If you want to live to see lunch, shut up now."

"Again with the threats!" Lavi wagged a finger at him annoyingly.

Across the room, Bookman rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like "idiot boy" under his breath. He looked up at Kanda. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill him in here, some of these books are priceless, and I'd hate to get blood on them."

"Gramps!" Lavi wailed, scandalised.

"No problem" Kanda promised, taking a menacing step towards Lavi, who let out a small, girly "Eeek!" and bolted from the library.

'_Mission accomplished'_ Kanda thought smugly, shaking his head at Lavi's predictable stupidity.

"I'd like him back in one piece, there's some work I need his to finish" Bookman said dryly without looking up from the book he was writing in.

Kanda glanced at him briefly. "I'll do my best, but I won't make any promises." And with that he turned and walked from the library. He could still hear the echoes of Lavi's rather feminine screaming lingering in his wake, but the cavernous hallways of the Order made locating the source difficult.

"He went that way" Allen said from his position against the wall of the corridor, pointing down the right handed passage. "What did you DO? He looked terrified! I don't think he even saw me standing here."

"Tch."

"Well, won't keep you" Allen said, pushing away from the wall. "Have fun. Happy hunting."

"Good luck" Kanda said, glancing over his shoulder and back into the library for a moment. "I won't be too long, I shouldn't think." He smirked suddenly.

Allen grasped his hand as he walked past, giving it a quick squeeze. "We'll be in the room when you've done" he said as he slipped through the heavy wooden doors.

* * *

Bookman looked up as soon as Allen walked in, his attention caught by the light purposeful footfalls, which, unlike when Lavi's, did not sound like the wearer was trying to permanently impress his print into the stone floor. Nor was it Kanda returning, they didn't have the same measured predatory stride which Kanda used to get from A to B. And the boots (definitely boots- which counted out Komui in his sandals, and the science department, for whom heavy shoes would be a cumbrance) were those of a male exorcist, not a female…there was no sharp retort of a raised heel. So it was not Lenalee, Miranda, nor any other few females in the order.

Jim had never quite got over his fetish for wearing short clunky boots that he rarely tied, and so his footfalls were often shuffling and typically included mumbled curses and the odd sound of someone biting the dust whenever his trailing laces got caught on something. Bookman idly tested his vast memory as he waited for his visitor. Just before whoever it was rounded the last set of bookshelves, the old man spoke. "Allen Walker."

The youngest general walked past the heavily laden shelves and came into view. "That always creeps me out" he said, smiling softly as he glanced around the library, seeking out potential eavesdroppers.

"Lavi isn't here" Bookman offered, and then looked at Allen shrewdly. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Allen fidgeted a little awkwardly. "Guilty as charged, I'm afraid. It's you I have come to see."

Bookman was now intensely curious. As a member of the bookman clan, he sought knowledge in all its forms, and since Allen's arrival seven years ago had paid the so-called 'Destroyer of Time' particularly close attention. "And what is it you need to see me about?" he asked, stacking his notes and closing the book, resting his folded hands on the cover.

"First I need to ask you something" Allen said, looking a little nervous. Bookman motioned for him to continue. "Do…do you report your findings to the Order? Or do you just record them?"

Bookman considered him for a moment. "That would depend on what the findings were. However" he pointed at Allen with a gnarled old finger "we are under no obligation to report anything to your superiors. If we do so, it is because we deem it prudent. But" and this time he gabbed the still pointing finger emphatically "we bookmen are not part of the Black Order. We are separate, apart, and we have our own goals."

"Err…" Allen frowned slightly, turning over what Bookman had just said in his mind.

_Go ahead, he won't tell anyone else_ the Noah advised helpfully

"There's one more thing…does Lavi read everything you log?"

Bookman paused; this situation was getting stranger by the minute. "He should, though I doubt it." He wondered where this was going, and was struck by a sudden insight. "There is no need to log everything down immediately" he said slowly, watching a strange hopefulness flared in Allen's face. "My apprentice doe not have access to my personal notes."

Allen visibly relaxed, then seemed to realise how strange his question had been. "It's just that I'd like to keep this a secret from my friends, for now at least."

Eventually Bookman nodded. "I will keep whatever you tell me a secret from the Order, but you had better make it worth my while."

"Then please, come with me, there's something you need to see." Allen turned and began to stride away, knowing the old man was desperately curious and would be following him. There was no time to lose; Allen needed to get this over with before he lost his nerve.

* * *

He stood outside his bedroom, staring at the door with his hand resting on the handle. Bookman stood beside him, looking between the door and Allen's face. "Are you going in?"

Allen started, as though he had forgotten the old man was there and swallowed nervously, pushing the door open, desperate to get underway before he had chance to change his mind. He closed the door behind Bookman with a soft snap, hardly daring to look up.

"Well, an Aviran. I don't think I could have predicted this. You lead an interesting life, Allen Walker."

Allen looked between Bookman and Lanel, who was perched on the desk regarding them both with mild interest.

"The bookmen have had contact with the Avira before?" Allen asked curiously. Bookman nodded, still watching Lanel as though trying to work out just why there was a member of an alien angel race sitting in Kanda and Allen's bedroom. "Not for several hundred years, but I have read past logs that mention them."

Lanel swung his legs like a child, not saying anything, though he bore Bookman's scrutiny well.

Bookman sat in a chair, regarding Allen with serious black eyes. "I'm sure this will be an interesting story." He crossed his legs, making himself comfortable and pulling out his pipe. "And I'm also sure that what you're about to tell me would interest the Grand Generals greatly." He folded his arms now that his pipe was lit and watched Allen's face get paler and slightly worried. "Relax boy, I have no love for those power hungry ego maniacs" Bookman said wryly. "Nothing you say will reach them through me, I just wanted you to understand that although I have no responsibility to share what you tell me with members of the Black Order, I am not in the habit of hiding things from my own clan."

Allen said nothing, but watched the smoke from the pipe curl towards the ceiling. At length he sighed. "I understand what you're saying. If you'd rather forget about it-"

Bookman interrupted him. "I did not say that. I just needed to make sure you understood what doing this means."

With a small respectful nod Allen fell silent again, collecting his thoughts.

The old man recognised that Allen was having some trouble finding where to begin, so addressed Lanel who was still sitting on the desk. "I am known as Bookman, who are you?"

"I am Lanel Ymosod," Lanel replied, stating his name in the human fashion, given name and family name. The Avira had no need for this usually, their culture was so varied and their number so few that only very rarely did two of them share a given name at one time, despite their longevity.

Bookman looked surprised. "Ymosod? Is that not one of the highest ranking families of the Avira?"

"Indeed" Lanel inclined his head, pleased that the old man had recognised his high standing among his people. "My sister is the Yegofelamef."

Allen was completely lost in the conversation, but it seemed that Bookman understood, and was impressed. He turned back to Allen. "You draw the attention of some remarkable people. Are you ready now?"

Allen nodded. "As I'll ever be." And he began to explain to Bookman how he had met Lanel in the Ark, and about the remote connection that had allowed him to rescue the exorcist teams for certain death. He did not however, say anything about his transformation into a Noah. He fell silent at last to find Bookman regarding him with a slightly calculating expression. "And what is it you need me for exactly?"

"I need to explain Lanel being here- I can't tell them the whole story since…" he trailed off, the worried expression firmly plastered on his face, and he knew he'd said too much already.

Bookman was far from stupid and it certainly did not take a genius to spot the gaping holes in Allen's story. His expansive intellect was already trying to fill these gaps, like completing a jigsaw without having the final picture as a guide. A not impossible task, of course, but having some idea what the puzzle was supposed to look like always helped. "I'll make a deal with you Allen Walker. Tell me the whole truth, and I will take care of the problem with your friend here."

Allen bit his lip. It was a tempting offer…

_Tell him everything. He'll know eventually anyway, you can't keep me hidden forever._

With a defeated sigh Allen nodded. "Deal."

* * *

"Yuu! Stop now, it's not funny any more" Lavi whined, out of breath and leaning against the wall of the dead end corridor he was now trapped in _(Why? Why was there a random, doorless corridor in the middle of Headquarters? Whoever designed the building need their heads kicked in! _Kanda stood at the end of the corridor, Mugen hanging at his side and a smirk on his face.

Lavi saw only way out of certain maiming, if not death, so he grabbed it firmly with both hands. "So tell me, what's up with Moyashi-chan?"

Kanda blinked. "What?"

"I'm not stupid Yuu; I know when something's going on. I could see it as soon as he came back." He gave Kanda a slightly annoyed look. "I'm not a bookman because of my good looks you know."

Kanda snorted, hiding the smirk that had somehow morphed into an amused smile behind his hand. When he'd collected himself he spoke. "There's nothing to say."

"Uh huh" Lavi was utterly unconvinced. "I'm sure there isn't." And he stood there, hands on hips, waiting for Kanda to say something. Kanda remained stubbornly silent, glaring at Lavi as though he'd love nothing more that to detach his arms and shove them down his offending throat. He managed to restrain himself from violence however. "What makes you think something's wrong?" he asked at length when sending psychic messages to Lavi telling him to shut the fuck up and leave him alone didn't work.

Lavi shifted uneasily, looking uncharacteristically uncertain for a moment. "Not…wrong, per se…just…I don't know…different."

Inwardly Kanda marvelled at Lavi's astuteness, though of course he didn't let it show. He just stared stoically at the bookman. When it became clear that Lavi wasn't going to say anything more, he turned to leave, feeling intensely disturbed at how perceptive the usually foolish redhead actually was.

Lavi darted forward, grabbing hold of Kanda's arm and pulling him to a standstill. "Wait."

Kanda furiously yanked his arm free of the grip and whirled on Lavi, his scowl almost a snarl of frustration. "Don't do that again!"

Lavi pulled his hand back as though he'd been burned, looking slightly hurt. "I know something happened to him inside that thing," he snapped "and I just wish you both trusted me enough to tell me what it is!" Lavi's anger dissipated as soon as it had flared when he saw the defeated look that flashed across Kanda's face for the briefest of seconds. "Yuu?"

"It's not for me to say" Kanda told him firmly, moving away from Lavi's outstretched hand and taking a couple of steps backwards.

"So there is something going on" Lavi stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Just leave it Lavi, you'll find out soon enough."

Lavi didn't know what surprised him more- the fact that Kanda had used his name, or the fact that he had sounded so _human_ when he said it. He stood gaping for a moment as Kanda took the opportunity to walk away. Before he turned the corner Lavi shouted after him, the familiar mischievous twinkle back in his eye and a wide grin on his face. "Do you think Moyashi has finished with the old panda yet?"

Kanda froze and turned slightly to glare at Lavi, though it wasn't up to his usual potency, before he carried on walking away with a soft "Tch."

* * *

Bookman prided himself on the ability not to be surprised by anything, but for the first time in his life he found himself well and truly speechless. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The vision did not change, waver or disappear, so he concluded he wasn't hallucinating. "Well, you certainly are full of surprises."

Allen lowered his gaze to the floor. "Now you see why I kept it a secret." He pushed the unruly black hair out of his eyes, the line of crosses visible for a moment before the hair flopped back stubbornly.

The old man circled around him, studying the Noah from all angles curiously. This was the first time he'd been near a Noah who was not trying to kill him…the possibilities this presented…he cut himself short. He was thinking along the same lines as those in the Order would. He'd stopped seeing Allen Walker and started seeing an experiment, a commodity. No wonder the boy was afraid to reveal his secret. "What can you do?"

Allen blinked and the closely drawn curtains behind the silently observing angel flew open, flooding the room with sunlight. "I can make things do what I want" he explained simplistically.

Bookman looked interestedly at him, as though seeing him for the first time. "Does this apply to living things too? To people?"

Allen looked appalled. "No, never! I…" he faltered. "I don't know, I haven't tried." He frowned at the slightly hungry look the old man was giving him. "I don't want to know if it's possible."

"Hmm." Bookman tapped his pipe thoughtfully. "Anything else?"

"Apart from being connected to the Ark all the time?" Allen asked with a slightly twisted smile as the unobtrusive door in the corner of the room shuddered from sight for a second or so before rippling back into visibility. "I have dreams, and sometimes hey come true." He didn't elaborate, looking very uncomfortable.

Intrigued, Bookman probed further. "How so?"

"I dream that something happens, and when I wake up, I find it has, or it happens soon after."

"What are these dreams like?"

"They vary, they can be about anything, random insignificant things to the outcomes of battles. That's been happening for a year or so. And music, there's always music, playing in the background."

Bookman raised his eyebrows, his thoughts flying back to that white piano sitting within the Ark. "Music."

Allen nodded, tight lipped and uneasy, as though he could sense the old man's thoughts.

Bookman sat back down and began turning things over in his mind, filing them away in a neat and orderly fashion so that when he finally came to writing it all down everything would be easy to recall. For some reason, he noted idly, he didn't feel even slightly intimidated facing the newest Noah. He still spoke like Allen, pleasant and polite, still stood like Allen, still moved like Allen, but still…Bookman recognised something feral and not altogether human lurking in the molten depths of those golden eyes. His own fell on Allen's left arm, a small expanse of dark skin visible between the pristine white glove and the shirt sleeve rolled up to the elbow. He wondered how it was possible for a Noah t have innocence, especially the parasitic kind, so in tune with the accommodators body, but then realised it was probably the innocence that was keeping the dark side of the Noah in check. That's when he understood why he was not afraid of the youngest general, despite his new appearance and ability. "You are not a full Noah yet are you?" he said. Allen numbly shook his head, not in the least bit surprised that Bookman had fit the final piece of that illusive jigsaw, though he was surprised that he'd done it so fast. He had managed to keep this little problem buried deep inside himself for a while, since he first saw that dark complexioned reflection staring at him in a mirror and realised what it meant. Not even Kanda had an inkling of how deep this little problem went.

Lanel gave him a reassuring smile. Well, Allen hoped it was meant to be reassuring- if the Aviran was finding any of this funny in the slightest, he was going to see to it personally that the angel was castrated. Wait- didn't Lanel say that the Avira didn't have genders in the same way as humans did? Did that mean that Lanel didn't have a… the poor guy. Allen shuddered in sympathy, before realising that his thoughts had meandered way off topic. He turned his attention to the matter at hand. "No, I'm not. Instead of being a Noah with a white and a dark side…I have three parts, me, and the Noah's two. Although I meant to go through with the whole transformation in the Ark, something happened and we didn't fully bond, though I think I prefer it this way." Then he fixed his sharp golden eyes on the old man. "The innocence is keeping the dark side trapped." He clenched his left hand into a fist apparently unconsciously and his expression turned stricken. "I have parasitic innocence."

And suddenly Bookman had the whole picture. No wonder Allen was so afraid. The part-Noah continued speaking, as though if he stopped he would never be able to say it again.

"The more I use my innocence, the more of my life gets used too. Eventually I'll reach a point where I'll be too weak, and the dark side will be able to get free." He looked truly scared, both his hands balled into trembling fists. "I have to make sure we win this war before that can happen."

And admitting it aloud suddenly made it very real.

_

* * *

_

A/N

_That thing with the boots? No idea. I just have a shoe fetish. And by God, what's this plot? It cannot be! Bimbles off to write next chapter_


	11. back to business

_Sorry for the long delay, real life come knocking. Plus this chapter is unusually long. But hey it's here now!_

_Author disclaims ownership._

* * *

Chapter Eleven- Back to business

Kanda looked between Komui and Lavi, a carefully masked look of horror on his face. "You're shitting me" he said firmly. "Why am I being sent?"

"Well, you aren't doing anything else…" Komui said, knowing it was one argument that Kanda could not deny. When he had been given General status nearly two years ago, it was on the condition that, unlike the other generals, instead of travelling the world looking for innocence, he completed normal exorcist missions when the need called for it. He was, after all one of the best. Kanda had agreed, since it meant he had some free time when he'd usually be seeking out innocence to pursue other things, like searching for the way, _any way_, to remove his curse. However, there were now so few petals clinging to the lotus within the hourglass that the only missions that he was sent on now tended to be low-level Akuma exterminations or following up on the odd rumour here and there. Although he complained about it, Kanda was actually rather satisfied with this arrangement, as it meant he could pretty much come and go as he pleased and could always check on what everyone else was doing. Well, not Lavi, since he couldn't care less what that idiot was getting up to. Come to think of it…there were actually very few people he did check on when he was around. His master, he grudgingly admitted was on this list, as was Marie. His two students, who were really exorcists in their own right now, and who he preferred to leave behind but often took along on missions to continually train and test their abilities, would also be on this list, if only because when they performed badly (which they did, regularly, in Kanda's opinion), it reflected negatively on him as their general.

And there was Allen.

His mouth twisted. This was not the time to be gallivanting off on a mission, not while Allen was going through this change, and he hated Komui more that ever since he was sending Lavi along as his partner, partly because, let's face it, it _was_ Lavi, and partly because if he went alone, he could get this over with quicker by using the Ark that no one knew Allen could control from the outside.

At least, he assumed no one knew, he hadn't made it back to his room yet, so had no idea how Allen's meeting with Bookman was going. He'd been abducted by Lenalee five minutes after he'd finished with Lavi and dragged into Komui's office.

"Fine" he said, holding his hand out for the mission folder. "Let's get this over with, I have better things to do."

"Like Allen?" Lavi grinned, winking (blinking?) at him. Kanda scowled as Komui hid his smile behind his coffee mug.

"We've been given some interesting information, and it's so strange that frankly we need to send exorcists to investigate, rather than sending finders," Komui explained. "The reason we're sending Lavi is because we need his brains…"

Kanda snorted, an amused sound of disbelief.

"…and we're sending you" Komui continued, addressing Kanda and emphasising his point with a long finger "to keep an eye on him. If the rumours are even slightly true, we need this person to some back with you at all costs, so I think your persuasive powers may come in handy."

'_Which means beat them unconscious and drag them back to the Order with us'_ mused Kanda wryly as he studied the file. Odd words and phrases jumped out at him. "Miracles? Bring the dead to life? Healing fatal injuries? What exactly is going on?"

"As you can see, this would be a valuable asset the Order" Komui's whole face twisted, as though the words tasted foul. It was immediately obvious that these orders, which pretty much amounted to kidnapping, came from over the supervisor's head. Lavi pulled a face. "So we have to abduct this person and drag them back here because the Grand Generals want to use his or her powers?"

"On the plus side, we believe that the phenomenon is caused by innocence, so it is possible that they will come willingly…" Komui didn't sound convinced, but they needed to hold onto any hope. The mission didn't sit right with any of them.

"How long will we be gone for?"

"A couple of months. If you don't find him or her after two months, return home. I don't care what the Grand Generals say, we can't afford you to both be out in the field for any longer."

"So where are we going?" Lavi asked, getting to his feet and stretching his cramped muscles.

"India." Komui passed them both an envelope containing some travel documents. "You leave tomorrow morning."

The exorcists both nodded, recognising the dismissal, and left the office silently.

"Two months, just you and me, huh?" Lavi grinned, scratching the back of his head lazily. "Should be fun!"

Kanda strained to stop himself from rolling his eyes, but failed anyway. "Not likely." He strode away in the direction of his room, praying to whoever was listening that Bookman had gone and taken that infernal angel with him. If he wasn't going to see Allen for more than two months, he was going to make damn sure that he got a good send off.

* * *

He walked into his room, slamming the door behind him and surveying the room for any superfluous inhabitants. The room was decidedly lacking in unwanted visitors, for which Kanda was grateful. Though he had no qualms about kicking the angel out, he respected the Bookman and would have felt slightly guilty about forcibly ejecting the old man from the room. Not that such a small bit of guilt would have stopped him from shoving the man through the door of course. Time was precious after all, and he was fully intending on pending as much of it as possible engaged in several possibly illegal and certainly depraved positions with his Moyashi. Who…was…where exactly? Kanda scanned the room and it was only when he was about to leave that he finally spotted the object of his desire.

Allen had been hard to spot because he was sitting on the floor on the far side of the bed, only his white hair, which Kanda had at first assumed to be part of the bed sheet, was visible. Kanda walked round to where he sat and gazed down at him, slightly miffed that his arrival hadn't been anticipated and that Allen was still very much fully clothed. Hell, an acknowledgment would have been nice. He wondered what could have happened in such a short space of time to have made Allen react like this- he looked completely blank, his mind somewhere else.

"Oi, Moyashi."

Nothing.

"Moyashi?" this was accompanied by a little more than gentle kick to his side.

Not a flicker.

"Wake up, idiot!"

Really, he'd get more response talking to a tree.

"Allen Walker!"

Yeah, like _that_ worked.

Kanda sat down next to him and slung an arm loosely around his shoulders, sighing in defeat. The touch seemed to work as Allen started, blinking slowly as though he was waking up.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yuu? When did you get here?"

"Just now. I would have been here sooner but that damn Supervisor called me to his office."

"Mission, huh?" Allen rested his head on Kanda's shoulder.

"With the Rabbit."

"Sounds like fun" Allen said, managing to hold his laughter inside, though the faint tremor that ran through his body as he squashed his amusement told Kanda that he thought the idea was funny. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow. We're going to India. Probably just over two months" Kanda listed off in a bored fashion, predicting Allen's questions and answering them before they were asked. "How did it go?" he asked after a pause.

"Fine. Bookman knows everything now and he's sorting out a cover story for Lanel." Allen sighed almost sadly.

"What's up?" Kanda asked, concerned. Neither of them noticed that the hand that had been resting on Allen's shoulder was now trailing up and down his arm.

"I don't know. Just getting it all out in the open makes it seem more real, I guess" Allen murmured against Kanda's neck. "Did you say tomorrow? For two months?" he suddenly exclaimed loudly, sitting up quickly.

"Yes, weren't y-mph?" Kanda was cut off by the press of lips against his own as Allen straddled him.

"How am I supposed to wait that long for you to come home?" Allen asked breathlessly. "We've only just got some time to ourselves!"

Kanda smirked. "I like the way you think."

Taking advantage of his position, Allen arched against Kanda grinding hid hips against the older man's, moving in a slow, teasing circle, and groaning deeply at the sensation. Kanda answered with an echoing moan, rising up from the floor to meet the thrust. With a slightly animalistic growl Allen began tearing at Kanda's clothes, running eyes, hands and tongue over each newly exposed inch of pale chest. Kanda's breath caught when Allen's mouth claimed one of his already sensitive nipples, teasing with his tongue and the faintest scrape of teeth that sent hundreds of pleasurable jolts through his body and straight to his groin. He used the fact that Allen was distracted to unbutton his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms to where it caught on his elbows, but he couldn't get it any further than that because one of Allen's hands had grabbed hold of his ponytail and used it to yank his head back, baring his throat which Allen proceeded to run his tongue up, over his jaw and to his ear, sucking on the sensitive spot behind it before worrying his ear gently with his teeth.

With a sudden unexpected movement Kanda rolled over, spilling Allen from his lap and onto the floor and pinning him there, although with his arms now tangled in his shirt, Allen couldn't have done anything about it even if he had wanted to.

"This is different" commented Kanda as he watched Allen struggle half-heartedly against the cloth manacles, more testing his range of motion than trying to escape.

"Not tried bondage before have we?" Allen grinned wickedly as he tugged uselessly on the shirt which held his arms firmly at his side, the extra material bunched up beneath him.

"And whose fault is that?" Kanda asked as he bit Allen's neck, licking over the now-red area to soothe it.

Allen had once argued that he got tied up quite enough, thank you very much, and he saw no need to bring that sort of behaviour into the bedroom. Remembering the (very) few experiences Kanda himself had had involving the enemy and various forms of rope, Kanda had not pressed the issue.

"I think you might be able to convince me" Allen said, arching into Kanda's touch as he reached between them and rubbed his palm over Allen's still clothed erection.

"Really?" Kanda said, quirking an eyebrow an increasing the pressure his hand was inflicting. He stood suddenly, hauling up Allen by the arms and stripping the shirt off the rest of the way before quickly moving to Allen's belt, pulling it completely free from the loops. Allen watched him, a slightly bemused expression on his face. He was clearly wondering where this was going, especially when Kanda gave his own belt the same treatment. He threaded the loose ends through the buckles to create slip knots, and, with a very lecherous smirk, shoved Allen backwards onto the bed.

Allen lay still, watching him with interested eyes. It seemed like Kanda had needed no second bidding. The older man straddled his stomach, something that Allen was not too happy about, since Kanda was too far up his body for him to rub himself against. Neither could he reach himself, since Kanda had both his arms pinned to the bed above his head. Kanda lowered his head and kissed him hard, which, though pleasant, was not the sort of action Allen needed and groaned his frustration into Kanda's mouth. He was so distracted by what the mouth was doing (or wasn't doing), that he didn't pay attention to Kanda's hands.

Abruptly Kanda sat up, regarding him carefully. Allen frowned, the odd expression on Kanda's face worrying him, but it wasn't until he tried to sit up that he realised why Kanda was being so cautious. Both of Allen's arms were now belted to the headboard. He pulled at the straps experimentally. They didn't budge. He licked his lips and raised an eyebrow as though asking 'now what?'

"No wonder you get captured so easily- that far too simple" Kanda commented, still sitting rather unhelpfully on his stomach.

Allen tried to scowl, but by now he was painfully hard, and Kanda knew it, the bastard! He sat still, enjoying the frustration crawling over Allen's flushed and panting face. The body beneath him jerked up as Allen fought to unseat him, but it was useless.

Kanda idly brushed Allen's snowy bangs off his face. "Is there something you want me to help you with?" he asked blandly, though the answer was clearly written over the impatient face and thrashing body under him.

"You bastard! You sadistic, heartless bastard!" Allen growled in reply. "I'm not going to beg, dammit!"

"You aren't? Are you sure?" Kanda rose to his knees and moved further down the bed, the added height preventing Allen from touching him, though it didn't stop him from trying, all the while sobbing, snarling and cursing Kanda's name.

Kanda was feeling very pleased with himself. He'd often fantasized about having Allen tied down under him, but reality was far better than anything he could have imagined. And if he was mistaken, Allen was right there with him, despite his many noisy protests.

"Well, if you aren't going to tell me what you want, I guess I'll just have to please myself." Kanda's smirk was positively evil. Allen narrowed his eyes, frozen still at Kanda's words. "You wouldn't." He said it very firmly. Kanda raised his eyebrow and Allen gulped nervously. "Would you?"

Without replying Kanda leaned down, still keeping his lower body away from Allen's and kissed him, a brief brush of lips before drawing away and kissing a trail from jaw to hip, pausing to pay attention to erect nipples and taut muscles along the way, all of which reduced his victim to a squirming mass of goo, which made some noises that made Kanda question just how long he was going to last himself if Allen kept that up.

He worked quickly to remove the rest of the cloth barriers until they were both naked, and although he was not surprise by how aroused he was- this was one of his fantasies after all- he was a little surprised to discover that Allen was just as excited by this as he was despite the earlier complaints.

"Well well well, the Moyashi gets turned on by being helpless does he?" he murmured from where he hovered over Allen's groin. Allen twisted angrily, he couldn't move more than that because of Kanda's hands on his hips, holding him down.

"Not…helpless" He panted, trying to ignore how Kanda holding him captive sent an almost painful wave of pleasure coursing through his body.

"Of course not" the dark haired man soothed, running the pad of his thumb over the glistening head of Allen's throbbing erection in the lightest of touches. Allen clenched his teeth, but he still couldn't hold back the high-pitched yelp that escaped him when Kanda repeated the motion. "Prick" he moaned as Kanda continued to stroke him with whisper-light touches- just enough to keep him hard and on the edge, but not enough to grant the release his body was screaming for.

Taking advantage of the fact that only one of Kanda's hands was holding him down now, he arched suddenly and was rewarded by an increase in friction, but Kanda shifted his hand onto Allen's abdomen, pressing him back down ruthlessly.

Allen was wound so tight he thought he might actually explode, but words had deserted him, so all he could do was lie and pant, making annoyed sounds as the teasing continued.

"You can always stop this you know" Kanda told him with an air of someone commenting on the weather, though the effort of keeping himself in check was wearing his patience thin and made his ignored erection throb indignantly. "Just tell me what you want."

Allen said nothing since he was pretty sure his body was screaming what he wanted in a much more eloquent way than his mouth every could, so he just grit his teeth and thrashed as much as the bonds and Kanda's hand would allow.

"I can keep going like this, you know" Kanda said, breathing the words over Allen's straining groin. It was a blatant lie of course, he was so close to the edge himself, and he hadn't even been touched yet.

With a small noise that might have been a hastily smothered plea Allen blinked at him, his face sweaty and flushed, his eyes glazed slightly. He was so close…if only Kanda would stop teasing him he'd – all thought stopped as he felt Kanda's tongue swipe across his slit and he was undone. "Please!" he moaned, his body shuddering with need. He was humiliated at being reduced to begging, but right now he couldn't care less, dignity be dammed. "Please finish it! I can't take any more! Please Yuu!"

With a self satisfied smirk (and an inward sigh of relief), Kanda took a firmer grip on Allen's erection and began pumping in earnest, while Allen threw back his head with a throaty moan that almost made Kanda come right then and there. It barely took twenty seconds of hard thrusts for Allen to reach his climax, coming hard over Kanda's hand with a strangled moan. The sight of Allen tied to the bed, breathing raggedly and coated in a layer of his own release sent Kanda crazy, and he grabbed hold of himself with his come covered hand and found his own release moments later.

He propped himself up, his breathing erratic. "You still alive down there?" he asked when he had enough breath to speak.

Allen nodded slowly, still lost somewhere in the post orgasmic high. Kanda brushed Allen's sweaty hair from his forehead since Allen couldn't do it himself. Allen turned his faintly glazed eyes to him and tugged a little feebly o the belts still holding him in place. "Free me?" he wheedled, blinking suddenly huge eyes up at Kanda and trying to look innocent.

"Tch. No."

"No?"

"I'm going to make the most of this now you can't escape."

* * *

Allen waved Lavi and Kanda off the following morning rather sadly, though he knew he should be used to this by now. Lenalee, standing next to him on the dock, lowered her arm in favour of clamping it around Allen's bicep, grinning broadly. "Come on Allen; let's go back, I need some information on that Lanel character."

Allen glanced at her. "Don't look at me, I've don't know anything."

"Hmmm." She cocked her head to one side like a small bird. "Well, if that's the case maybe you'd prefer to tell me more about these instead" and as she spoke she pulled Allen's sleeve up exposing his wrist and the very clear belt abrasions that marked his skin. She quirked an eyebrow wickedly as he flushed red.

"I don't know what I can tell you about Lanel that your brother can't" Allen huffed as he attempted to straighten his cuffs over the bondage marks, studiously avoiding Lenalee's amused gaze.

"You must know something! Anything!"

Allen glanced at her with a small knowing grin in his face. It was Lenalee's turn to blush. "It's not like that!" She twisted the hem of her blouse apparently unconsciously. "Though you have to admit, he _is_ interesting."

Allen laughed at this. "Interesting, yeah." He laughed again, thinking back to the previous evening when Lanel had been officially introduced to the Order. Considering the angel had been assigned as the guardian of Earth for over a century it had become clear very quickly that he knew little of human custom.

"My brother thinks we should try and teach him more about people so he doesn't freak out again" said Lenalee, apparently following Allen's train of thought. She seemed positively giddy at the prospect. Personally Allen thought that no one in the Black Order was qualified to teach anyone about normal people, but didn't say anything, merely humming a non committal response.

Lenalee was still gushing about the angel when they walked into the dining hall. There was some commotion going on near Jerry's hatch, and it took them both only a few seconds to spot the distinctive green hair at the centre of the crowd. Allen picked up his pace, curious as to what Lanel had done now.

"Allen Walker! Save me!"

The angel was trying to extricate himself from the gathering, but only succeeded in waving his arms desperately in a grabby hand motion. Despite his height, all that could be seen of him was his flailing appendages.

Allen fought back a laugh as Lenalee brushed past him with a cry and joined the masses around the angel, which Allen now noticed mainly consisted of females making squealing fangirl like noises. Allen followed her more slowly, enjoying Lanel's desperation, and feeling rather evil for doing so.

"Please help!" Lanel's voice rang out from within the human prison, sounding rather feeble. Allen came to a standstill and crossed his arms, leaning back on one of the tables. Clearing his throat pointedly (which had no affect on the writhing mass of oestrogen whatsoever) he spoke clearly. "What exactly is going on?"

The affect was quite amusing. Everyone froze guiltily and took a step backward, looking everywhere but at the general or the Aviran crouched on the ground.

It was a strange sight that met his eyes. Lanel's hair was tied up randomly in places with multicoloured ribbons and he had make-up smeared across his pale face. The whole effect was pretty disturbing. Allen blinked at him, not entirely sure what to say.

Now he was finally free, Lanel got to his feet, brushing himself off gingerly. Allen noticed that Lanel was now garbed in the exorcist uniform. "What's going on?" he asked again. Suddenly Lanel jumped at him, grasping the lapels of his vest and shaking him. "They're insane!" he cried. "They said they wanted to welcome me!"

Carefully keeping his face blank, Allen eased his clothes from the angel's grip and looked at him blandly. "And don't you feel like one of the team now?"

Lanel offered him a mild frown, which for the angel was like a full-fledged scowl. Allen patted him on the shoulder in a friendly way. "Go with Lenalee, she'll sort you out. I'll meet you later." Allen didn't miss the excited expression on the girl's face. He was sure she was on the verge of jumping up and down and clapping her hands. He also caught the baleful look Lanel threw him as he was dragged away. Allen offered him a beaming smile and a sardonic wave before turning back to the hatch to Order something to eat. He wondered whether he should feel guilty about sending Lanel to his doom, but then he remembered his experience in the Ark and thought better of it. Sure it was a little evil, but he needed his kicks somehow.

* * *

Twitch.

Lavi continued to prattle endlessly, leaning forwards towards Kanda as he explained something that the Japanese had lost interest in three hours ago. Though he's long since faded out the words, nothing he could do drowned out the noise coming from Lavi's constantly moving mouth. He twitched again, and this time the red head noticed. "Are you still with me Yuu?"

"Shut up."

"That's not very nice" Lavi mock pouted, and then grinned widely. "You know you're just grouchy cos you're away from the Moyashi." He gave Kanda a conspiratory wink. "You are so whipped."

Kanda narrowed his eyes, his fingers inching towards the sword at his side.

"Though how a gay man can be pussy-whipped is beyond me" Lavi continued, apparently oblivious to death personified sitting opposite him.

Death's dark eyes were now mere slits and it's pale long fingered hand was wrapped around the hilt of the dark steeled blade. "You're very lucky I don't want to explain your body to the conductor."

The train began to slow and Kanda stood quickly, surprising Lavi who had been wondering how safe he was going to be on this mission since the other man was obviously in a bad mood. "Where are you going?"

Kanda arched an eyebrow and turned back to Lavi with an incredulous look on his face, one which said _'are you really that stupid?'_ "Idiot. This is our stop. Come on, we've got a boat to catch."

And now for the bad news. I had a little accident yesterday involving a tin of ham and my thumb which resulted in several stiches. This means that although I can type away quite merrily, I can't write. And I have to hand write the chapter before I type it to stop me from indulging overly in mindless waffle. So it might be a while before chapter 12 is up. -Hides in a corner- don't hurt me! I'm an injured party already!


	12. Missions, Mixing and Miracles

_Ah, here we go. The turning point, the last of the introductory chapters (can't believe it took me 12 to get all the main characters in position!) So I've battled all week to get this drafted then typed, and managed (just about) although I have learned that not being able to use one's thumb to grips one's pen results in hand crampage of the worst magnitude. So here it is, chapter 12 of Changing Lives. (I just realised that ATW took 'til chappie 12 to get the boring junk over with too…) Warning- insanely long chapter (by my usual standards anyway- actually it could easily be two chapters) Enjoy!_

_Why do I bother to disclaim? I know it, you know it, the whole buggering world knows it! Introduces the blanket disclaimer of doom. I NO OWN! END OF!_

* * *

Chapter Twelve- Missions, Mixing and Miracles

They were three weeks into their mission, having landed in India a week and a half ago, and so far they had found precisely…nothing. Needless to say, Kanda was not impressed. Beyond not impressed, he was well and truly pissed. "We have an entire country to search! This is completely idiotic!"

"It is a bit like searching for a needle in a stack of needles" agreed Lavi. "After all, we have no idea what this person looks like, hell, we don't even know if we're looking for a man or a woman."

They were currently residing in the town where their target was last rumoured to be, but if the locals knew anything they were keeping quiet about it. Evidentially they didn't want their miracle worker taken away.

"I don't know what we should do" Lavi said, throwing his arms into the air in defeat. "We've got all this time to find this person, but absolutely nothing to go on!" He sighed, turning to his partner. "What do you think?"

Kanda suspected that nothing good would come from telling Lavi what he was thinking, since his mind was currently entertaining him with a graphic replay of his 'goodbye' with Allen, so instead he shrugged. "We'll just have to keep searching."

Lavi lapsed into deep thought. "Maybe we should get a change of clothes to look more native."

Kanda stared at him like he'd grown a second head. "Native" he stated blandly. He turned and looked at their reflection looking up at him from the murky water of the lazily flowing river. The distinctly foreign image of the two men rippled in the wind. "Native," he said again.

Lavi looked at what held Kanda's attention. Green-eyed and red haired, his own reflection was distinctly European, and Kanda's features were so obviously Far-Eastern that Lavi could see his point. "Yeah, I guess that might be a little difficult. Still, it can't hurt to look less like exorcists, can it?"

"And carrying a hammer and a sword isn't a huge clue we aren't tourists?" Kanda sneered.

"Well…"

Kanda raised an eloquent eyebrow.

"Oh, fine! You're right!" Lavi huffed, crossing his arms across his chest like a petulant child. "Still, I don't see you coming up with anything useful!"

"See if you can find something who has been healed by this so called miracle worker, maybe we can get more information from them" the dark haired man suggested. Well, maybe suggestion is too mild a term…

"Why me?" whined Lavi, backing away from the sword levelled at his throat.

"Because you're less likely to decapitate a local," Kanda growled, his patience running thin. He waved the blade to emphasise his point before sheathing it. "And because idiot, you actually speak the language."

"Oh," Lavi looked embarrassed. "Yeah."

* * *

"And that's what it means" Lenalee finished, leaning back in satisfaction.

Not only Lanel, but Allen, Jim and Komui all stared back at her with a mixture of shock, horror and disbelief on their stunned faces. The Komui dissolved into sobs, crying something about his dearest sister's lost innocence while clinging to her legs and begging her to tell him who put these thoughts into her head.

"Uh…" Allen opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking between the angel and the younger exorcist.

Lanel was almost frothing at the mouth, threatening to topple backwards off his seat.

"Wow Lenalee, I didn't know you knew these things…" Jim said, looking traumatised. Though he was open minded when it came to relationships he had a very 'not in my backyard' mentality, which he applied to all relationships. His prudish approach had been the source of much ribbing from his friends.

"I did not want to know such aspects of human culture!" Lanel spluttered, embarrassed and outraged. "Please, share with me no more!" he cried desperately.

Allen was all for that, squeaking when Lenalee turned her amused eyes on him. "I'm sure Allen could give you a first hand account if you did want more details," she suggested evilly, watching Allen's face turn scarlet at the same time as Jim's and Lanel's blanched. Komui was still on the floor at her feet, oblivious to the conversation as he wallowed in despair.

"So, what's sex like among your race Lanel?" Lenalee questioned in an almost innocent voice.

"We do not share bodily fluids to reproduce" Lanel said flatly, his face calm and perfectly serious.

"You don't have sex?" Jim exclaimed in an incensed tone that suggested the teen couldn't understand how the angel coped with such a disability. Allen knew that Jim was involved with a pretty young female finder named Xanthe who was currently stationed in Germany, and the few weeks without seeing her was killing him.

"We do not have the means" Lanel explained without embarrassment.

"You don't…have…" Lenalee looked like she might cry at the revelation.

"So, how do you, uh, make little angels?" Jim asked curiously.

"We grow." The angel said it as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Grow? Like a plant?" Lenalee said in a confused tone.

"Indeed" Lanel confirmed

Jim leaned back in his chair and snorted. "That doesn't sound like much fun. So how does that happen?" He seemed unaware that the angel might feel as awkward talking about his version of reproduction as he was himself.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't wan to" Allen tacked on, feeling a little sorry for the green-haired Aviran.

Lanel shook his head. "I also wish to learn more about your race, so I do not mind questions about mine. And this reproduction thing, it both intrigues and puzzles me. On Avira, it is extremely hard to create a new life- it requires a firm partnership between the parents to coax a seedling to hatch. You must understand that a completely balanced pairing is rare, thus germinations occur infrequently. Siblings are almost unheard of. Currently there are only two pairs of siblings on Avira, myself and my sister Quine are one of these."

"Your parents must have really been in love" sighed Lenalee happily.

"Love? This is only a concept I have encountered on Earth. It is not love, merely…a business partnership. The offspring is the business, and if the parents have a good working relationship, the business thrives."

Jim was shaking his head, muttering something about seedlings and germination and _no sex!_

"It is therefore an altogether straightforward experience to reproduce, unlike your own intrusive method, which I understand can be rather painful."

Lenalee blinked, confused. "Painful? Not that I…" She glanced around warily. Luckily her brother was tinkering with something in the corner and hadn't heard her near confession. If he had there was no doubt that heads would roll. She turned red nonetheless. Allen laughed at her embarrassed face, pay back for the comment she had made earlier.

"It must be different for the female of your species," said Lanel sagely, "because Allen Walker screams like he is in much pain when coupling with Kanda Yuu."

THAT shut Allen up, flushing far darker than the Chinese girl. While Jim cried with laughter, Lenalee explained the finer points of yaoi to the angel.

* * *

During the weeks that followed, Lanel learned not only about human sex (the thought of which still made him shudder), but what food was good (banana sandwiches? Odd but brilliant) what NOT to eat (chilli peppers? WHY?), that sugar made him happy, cake especially, and that mushy peas played havoc with his digestion. He also learned how to play poker- his emotionless face made him very good at the game, but for some reason, no matter what he did, Jim and Allen always had the better hand, something that the angel never understood.

He also learned the finer points of life at headquarters- things such as the only good robot was a broken one when it came to Komui's inventions, to NEVER try and beat a parasitic exorcist at an eating contest (mushy peas had NOTHING on the effect _that_ particular venture caused), that coffee was the universal fuel for the science department and to come to ask for a favour without a caffeine offering was to ask for death.

And for once in his many years, Lanel learned what it was to have friends.

* * *

"He said this would happen! You want to take him away from us!" the local man gibbered, backing away from the strange redheaded man, only to collide with the hard chest of an angry looking Japanese an holding a sword.

"We're not taking him anywhere" Lavi explained. "We just want to ask him some questions."

The redhead looked at the Japanese man and said something n a language the Indian man didn't understand. The one holding the sword snapped something back, and although he didn't understand the words, the little man recognised the tone of someone extremely pissed off.

Desperate to get away from the pair, especially the homicidal effeminate one (perhaps his foul attitude was over compensation for his feminine appearance), the little man spoke up hurriedly. "You don't want to tae him from us? You promise?"

"We are from the Black Order, Exorcists, clergymen, understand?" Lavi said. "We are man of our word."

The man nodded, satisfied with the answer. "I know not where he is now, but I can tell you what he looks like, that should help you, yes?"

The red haired man grinned at his companion and gave him a thumbs up before turning back to the little man expectantly.

"He is a foreigner, like yourself. Tall, though not as tall as you or your friend. His hair is so long" he gestured to a point midway on his neck "It's brown, and hands over his eyes, which are brown also." The man wrung his hands pathetically. "This is all I know…except…they say he can only be found by death." And with that the little man scurried away, disappearing into the crowds.

"Well?" Kanda asked, since Lavi was standing still, staring at the spot the man had just vacated.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking." Lavi repeated the description the little ma had given him. "At least this narrows down the search some; it would have been helpful to know that we were looking for a tourist before now."

Kanda grunted in agreement.

"He can only be found by death…" Lavi muttered. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Let's get this stupid mission over with."

* * *

Lanel stood before his sister, twisting his hands nervously behind his back. The fact that Quine was studying him silently was bad enough, but for some reason, a small slightly sinister smile kept rolling across the Grand Councillor's face.

"You seem to have adapted well to life on Earth" she commented lightly, no doubt in reference to the exorcist uniform he was wearing and the fact that his always loose green hair was pulled back in a low ponytail.

"I am nothing if not adaptable, my Lady."

"Good, it will make adjusting to your new life all the easier." She seemed slightly sad now, though only a hint of it showed in her deep violet eyes. Lanel could only see it because he knew her so well. "The council have decided that your banishment was the appropriate punishment, and so have extended the sentence." She drew herself up, slipping into the role of the Yegofelamef, gazing upon her brother sternly. "Lanel Ymosod, you are hereby banished form Avira for the duration the war on Earth. Since you seem to care so much about what happens to these exorcists, you will join their army. We will however, allow you the use of your powers in the absence of innocence."

Lanel lowered his head. Banishment, for an undetermined period of time. The war could end tomorrow, or in one hundred years, but until it did, he could not return home.

Quine sighed. I'm sorry Lanel. Perhaps if you were not my sibling I would have been able to go easier on you, but I cannot show any weakness."

"I understand."

"Go now, my brother. I pray it will not be too long until you are able to rejoin us."

"Goodbye" Lanel bowed as his sister swept past him. Who knew when he'd be able to come back? And when the time came, would he want to?

* * *

"Call the idiot supervisor and tell him what you know" Kanda ordered Lavi as they rested I their room that evening. It had been a long, tiring day of walking around the town and they were both fed up.

Lavi nodded wearily. "Perhaps we should move on. I don't think he's here anymore."

"Tch."

With a roll of his eye at his partner's loquaciousness Lavi connected his golem to the telephone line. When he heard the supervisor's voice, he was a little confused.

"Don't think I don't now what you're doing! That's just an excuse to grope my darling Lenalee isn't it?"

"Err…Komui?" Lavi ventured

"When I get free, you'll be sorry!" There was the sound of hair legs hitting the floor, as though the occupant was rocking back and forth in it. In the background came a shout and a mad giggle.

"Komui?" Lavi said again.

"Lavi!" the supervisor sobbed. "They're having a wild orgy! My poor innocent little sister!"

Lavi held back a laugh. Lenalee hadn't been innocent for years, and he should know- not that it would be healthy to let the supervisor know that of course. "That's nice. Listen, we have a description of our target, he's-"

He was cut off by more sobbing and another shout. Forgetting all about the mission Lavi asked "who exactly is involved in this orgy?" He noticed that Kana was paying close attention now, though the was trying to appear unconcerned by the conversation.

"Oh Lavi! It's terrible! Allen, Lanel and Jim have coaxed my little sister and Miranda into their dirty perverted games!"

"Allen has? Really?" Lavi could have laughed at Kanda's murderous expression. "Can I speak to him a moment?"

"They tied me up! I can't move!" Komui wailed. There followed another bout of chair rocking, a loud 'Oomph!' as Komui hit the ground, and the noise of him inching across the floor without the use of his arms. "Allen, Lavi wants to speak to you!" Komui said, offering Allen his headset. Well, shoving his face in Allen's so he was in the range of the microphone.

"Hey Lavi! Jim, Miranda said _left! _Sorry about that, how's the mission going?"

Lavi told him what they'd found out, since it was obvious that Komui wasn't paying attention.

"That's good then- Oh come on Lanel, are you colour blind? That's blue!"

"I was going to ask what you were doing to make Komui so upset, but I've decided I don't want to know anymore!" laughed Lavi. "Here, talk to Yuu."

"What the hell are you doing Moyashi?" Kanda growled into the phone.

"We're just playing, showing Lanel how to have some fun- wow Lenalee, that's an interesting position- there's nothing going on for you to worry about except for you to complete your mission" Allen reassured him, the effect being rather spoilt by his sudden laugh. "I do hope that's not a hand I can feel."

Kanda blinked, decided the long day had forced his brain to melt, and hung up.

* * *

The next two weeks passed slowly for everyone. At first they were kept entertained by pestering Lanel to use his powers, especially The Voice but soon even that lost its appeal. Eventually Allen took the angel out with him on a short mission to exterminate a couple of Akuma terrorising a local town, just to stop them both from going stir-crazy, though of course Lanel couldn't actually destroy them himself since he had no innocence.

After a few more days of extreme boredom, Komui called Allen and Jim to his office.

"There's two weeks left until the India team are due back" he began, as though he didn't know that Allen was counting down the days 'til Kanda was back. "And apart from that rather vague description, they've come up with nothing." He steepled his fingers and surveyed them over the top of his glasses. "The Grand Generals are getting frustrated. This isn't to leave this room" he warned "but they're worried that we'll not win this war. We've been fighting for years and don't seem to be getting anywhere. We've lost too many people- that's why they want to recruit this person."

"To do…what, exactly?" Jim asked, confused.

Allen fumed. "So they can experiment on him, find out how he does it and use it."

"But…that's a good thing right? If it saves our lives?"

Allen glowered at the younger exorcist "So you think the end justifies the means do you?"

Jim was a little taken aback by the ferocity of Allen's rebuke and he shifted uneasily. "No, of course not, that's not what I meant."

"Unfortunately that IS what the Grand Generals think, and until we at least make contact with him, they aren't going to give up" Komui said.

"So teams are going to be sent out after him again and again until someone manages to bring him back, is that it?" Allen all but snarled, his hands clenched tightly into fists at his sides.

"Apparently the need to 'recruit' this person outweighs even the search for innocence." Komui said the word recruit with a wry smile, and they all knew it was a polite euphemism for 'kidnap'. "Therefore we need to have a continuous search for him underway, we can't afford to lose any lead we might have in the time it takes for a replacement team to get out there."

"And it's our turn?" Allen asked, calmer now.

Komui nodded "you leave tomorrow morning. Your orders are to meet up with Kanda and Lavi, get any additional information from them and then continue their mission."

The two exorcists nodded in understanding and stood to leave. Jim went through the door first, but Allen hung back slightly, pausing just before he closed the door. "I don't care what the orders are; I won't force him to come back with us against his will Komui. You of all people should know the consequences that doing that would have."

Komui thought about his sister and lowered his head with a sigh. The reflected light turned the lenses of his lasses opaque as he stared at his desk. "I know."

* * *

Allen rubbed his temples wearily. "This is useless!" He leaned back against a nearby wall, looking utterly fed up.

Jim made a noise of agreement and slid down the wall, coming to a rest on the ground in a small cloud of reddish dust. "At least we've got more to go on than Lavi and Kanda. They must have been really… frustrated." Completely and utterly furious was probably more like it. He remembered how the pair had looked when they met up to be filled in on the extra details of the mission, which hadn't been much.

"_The only other thing is something about only been found by death, which doesn't make much sense" said Lavi apologetically. "We've thought about it and we think it means that hell only come if someone's dying. Not that knowing what it means is much help, you can't exactly just hang around waiting for someone to kick the bucket."_

"_Unless…" Jim said hesitantly_

"_Unless what?"_

"_Never mind, it's a stupid idea."_

"_Spill it Birdy-chan" Lavi said, throwing an arm over Jim's shoulder_

"_Well, there are two people on the team, and you could always…"_

_Allen immediately cut him off "No, you're right, that's a stupid idea. No one is going to try to kill anyone else. What if this guy didn't show up? We'll just have to hope we get lucky."_

Jim supposed that Allen had been right, but it didn't help knowing there was possibly something they could do to draw their target out of hiding, even if it was a bit dangerous.

With a soft expulsion of air Allen sat down next to the younger exorcist, resting his head on the rough bricks behind him. He watched the crowds moving past them, but saw no one who matched the rather vague description that Kanda and Lavi had managed to wrangle from the locals.

"If this carries on, we'll have to try-" he attempted to broach the subject again.

"No," Allen cut his former student off "that's not even a last resort!"

"But Allen-"

"No!"

"Alright" Jim conceded, deciding not to press the issue. "Should we keep looking?" he asked after a pause.

Allen nodded slowly, eyes still flicking backwards and forwards across the busy street. "Maybe we should split up to cover more ground."

Jim looked a little worried, biting his lip and following Allen's gaze, settling his wide brown eye on the people hurrying to and fro. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It makes more sense; we'll never get this done at the rate we're going." He cocked an eyebrow at the other exorcist. "But absolutely no risk taking."

Jim was concerned by the fact that Allen seemed to know what he was thinking. "Of course not."

"Hmm," was all Allen said. "It shouldn't be too hard- by all accounts he was here yesterday, hopefully he hasn't left yet. It's just a shame that the locals won't give us any more information."

With a brisk nod Jim stood up and dusted off his backside. "Back here in…four hours?"

"Sounds like a plan" Allen stood too and straightened his coat with a couple of jerks on his lapels. "See you later then" he said and one minute Jim was looking at the white haired general and the next Allen had launched himself onto the roof of the adjacent building and was gone.

* * *

Four hours seemed more like four days to Allen as he sat on a rooftop looking out over the city. He felt like giving up, and they'd only arrived in India two weeks ago. The next six were going to be torture if they were anything like those that had already passed. He vaguely wondered which lucky pair would be sent out to relieve them, for he seriously doubted that he and Jim would find anything or that the Grand Generals would give up on their elusive target.

He blew a strand of hair from his eyes, cursing the sweltering heat. There wasn't much time left until he had to meet up with Jim again, so he resigned himself to having one last sweep of the area before regrouping with his former student. Allen had just started to move towards the centre of the town when he heard the sound of a scuffle from the alleyway a couple of streets behind him. With a sigh and a soft curse he turned and headed in the direction of the ruckus. As he drew closer he realised he knew one of the voices.

"Get the hell away from me!" Jim's voice exclaimed indignantly. It was followed by the thud of flesh hitting flesh. "Ow, fuck!" Jim growled, sounding breathless.

"I won't ay it again boy. Hand over any valuables you've got and we'll be nice to you. If not…" the accented voice trailed off menacingly.

"I've already told you, I don't have anything!"

Allen sped up, hopping lightly over rooftops, hoping to get to Jim before he got himself even deeper in trouble.

"A likely story, fancy coat like that" one of the men accused and Allen shuddered, even from his perch above the alley he could feel the tension creep up a notch. He jumped from the roof into the alley silently, though the unexpected motion drew the attention of the men surrounding the other exorcist. There were five of them altogether. The two at Jim's back were armed with knives, the one of the left was holding a long solid piece of wood and another was idly twirling a thick chain over his wrist, but the last man, who apparently the ringleader, didn't look armed at all. He stood directly in front of the teen, his face scant inches from Jim's nose. When Allen landed, the man barely spared him glance, his dark eyes flicking to look at him before returning to Jim. "Looks like he's got a friend. Take care of the albino." He gestured to one of the knifemen and the one holding the plank, and they both advanced on Allen, who looked supremely unimpressed by the so-called danger posed by the two men. He completely ignored them and grinned at Jim over their shoulders. The boy beamed back in reply, knowing that now the odds had evened slightly he'd have no trouble taking care of the three men surrounding him.

Allen was still ignoring the two men standing in front of him, both of whom looked decidedly confused by the blatant lack of fear they were presented with. "Don't hurt them too much" the white-haired man told his companion with a slightly wicked grin.

"Yeah, yeah" Jim waved a dismissive hand. The would-be thieves looked at each other bemusedly.

"Get them!" the leader yelled, his face darkened with anger. Obediently the four men advanced, after all, it was still two on one, no matter how cocky their soon-to-be victims were.

The man wielding the plank swung first, throwing his entire weight behind the blow, only to have it blocked by a casually raised left arm. Allen caught hold of the wood, which creaked ominously under the pressure before splitting like a toothpick. He used the half he was holding to clock his attacker across the head, spilling him unconscious onto the ground of the alley. Jim grinned at him as he casually tripped the man with the chain, who fell clumsily and was incapacitated by a swift rabbit punch as he went down. Jim and Allen ended up back to back, facing the knifemen who looked both enraged and nervous as they circled the two exorcists. Allen studied their movements closely, watching their eyes flicker in a silent conversation. He pushed Jim out of the way as the two men threw their weapons. The one that would have hit Jim's back sailed past them and sunk into the throat of the other assailant, but the second knife embedded itself to the hilt in Allen's hand as he knocked Jim aside.

"Jesus H. Christ!" Allen hissed in surprise, examining the injury. The six inch blade was firmly buried through the back of his right hand. He prodded it cautiously. "Buggering hell! That knackers!"

Jim laughed, hauling himself to his feet. "Stop poking at it then you masochist!"

The man whose knife had killed his partner shook off his shock and with a roar, charged at the exorcists. Jim just turned and let the man run into his fist, which effectively crumpled the mugger to the floor. "Well now that's over-" Jim was cut off by the sharp retort of a gunshot, echoing unnaturally in the confined space.

"Bastards! Forgotten about me had you? More fool you!" the leader sneered, the pistol in his hand still smoking from the shot.

Allen watched in horror as Jim made an odd choking gurgle, blood blooming at his neck as he buckled to the ground.

Allen tore the knife from his hand and threw it at the man. It sliced across his wrist, severing tendons and causing him to drop the gun in favour of clutching his slashed joint. Allen couldn't have cared less.

"Jim!" he dropped to his knees beside the fallen exorcist, trying to ignore the steadily growing puddle of deep red blood pooling around Jim's head as he dragged off his coat and ripped his shirt off, using the white material to staunch the blood flowing from the gunshot wound in the other's neck. "Stay with me Jim, we'll get some help, ok?"

Jim's eyelids fluttered as he fought to stay awake. "Huh, sure you will." The words were raspy and hoarse, barely above a whisper.

"Oh no you don't! That's an order from your Goddamn general James Harvey! Stay awake!" Allen snapped, giving Jim a small shake.

"Yessir" was the muttered response. It was obvious he was fading fast- the white shirt was already dyed completely crimson, the blood mixing with the lazily oozing blood from Allen's right hand as it soaked through the glove.

'_Come on Walker, think!'_ Allen berated himself, feeling utterly useless. '_Do you have any ideas?'_ he asked the Noah who he sensed hovering at the edges of his consciousness watching the scene through his eyes.

_So much blood_, the Noah murmured, and then seemed to give himself a mental shake. _I know nothing of first aid._

'_This is a little beyond first aid' _growled Allen. The sound of approaching footsteps drew him from his internal conversation, and he swung round, expecting the leader to have recovered and try attacking them again. However it was not the sneering face of Jim's shooter that greeted him. The footsteps belonged to a tall teenage boy of about sixteen years; with longish brown hair that hung over deep chocolaty brown eyes that looked startlingly familiar. There was no doubt that this youth was the one they had bee searching for.

"I thought I felt death in this alley" commented the newcomer, his voice mellow and even, with a light American accent and another underlying twang that Allen couldn't place at the moment. "Exorcists" he said looking at Allen's abandoned coat. "I was hoping to avoid the Black Order."

Deciding now was not the time to press the boy about how he knew so much about the Order, gestured at Jim. He feared it might already be too late; the teen was hardly breathing, his face a deathly shade of white and lips tinged with blue. "Save him, please, if you can."

The boy dropped to his knees at Allen's side, moving the shirt away and examining the wound with sift professional movements. "Yes, I can save him, but I mist be quick."

He rummaged through his pockets and withdrew a small wooden cup. "Do you have any water?" he asked Allen without looking up, running his hands over the smooth grain of the cup and murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like _'innocence, activate.'_

"Here" Allen pulled his canteen from his coat and handed it to the youth, who continued to talk while he filled the slightly glowing cup with the water. "A little young to be a general aren't you?"

"I'm twenty-two" Allen said, feeling slighted. "I've been a general since I was seventeen, so you tell me of I'm too young."

"Hmm, Allen Walker, I thought so" the boy said, still watching the cup.

Allen blinked at him but didn't say anything; he was more worried about how long it was taking the boy to do anything to save Jim.

"My cup is my innocence. It turns any water you put into it into some kind of miracle-water that can heal any injury and cure any illness" the brown haired boy explained as he eased the water down Jim's throat. He repeated the process twice more before refilling the cup once more and handing it to Allen. "For your hand. I normally don't use my innocence for small injuries, but hey, I'm already invocated."

Allen drank gratefully, cringing as pins and needles enveloped his hand. The boy pulled off the glove and examined the hand closely. "Perfect."

Allen had to agree. Not only was his hand completely back to normal but the headache that had been threatening had faded into extinction. He thanked him and returned to watching Jim, who already looked one hundred times better, the colour had returned to his face and his breathing was deeper and less erratic.

After a few more minutes his eyes fluttered open and he glanced around confusedly, one hand reaching to touch his neck where the final bits of tissue and skin were still visibly knitting together. "Ah, pins and needles" he shuddered. His eyes landed on Allen. "What happened? I thought I was a goner for a minute there."

"Well, I am ashamed to say I had nothing to do with it" Allen said, patting the shoulder of the boy who was still sitting next to him. The boy was staring at Jim in shock, mouth moving silently over one word. What Allen found most odd was that the boy's expression mirrored Jim's exactly.

Eventually the younger teen spoke that one word he had been trying to articulate. "Jimmy?"

Jim shook his head violently. "No, you can't be- he's dead."

"Jimmy!" Sounding more certain now the boy leaned forward "it is you! Where have you been? I thought you were dead!"

Jim swallowed, tears forming on his eyes as he forced himself to sit up, flinging his arms around the shoulders of the smaller boy and embracing him tightly. Danny!"

_

* * *

_

And now, the terrible, terrible news! I have reached the point in this story where the real fun begins, but, alas, the fun has not been written, so I now must take a couple of weeks off to get a few chapters under my belt before I can get posting again. Plus I have lots of notes to catch up on and an essay or two to write as well as a statistics assignment (boo!) plus a thumb to heal. Therefore, do not be surprised if nothing goes up for a while, but I promise I am working on it!

_Thank you everyone for your reviews and get wells and stuff, I love it! XX_

_Some more art will be going up soon, so check out my deviant art account for some Lanel and Danny doodles of doom!_


	13. Danny

_Here we are, another chapter, though probably not the one anyone wants to read, since I wanted to put in a little chapter about my two favouritest boys, Jim and Danny, since it is my firm belief that they deserve their own fan club. And the fact that they are my OCs doesn't mean I am biased in anyway. At all. Nu-uh. Nope. _

_So anyway, the little chapter about my boys got bigger and bigger and took a fortnight to draft and type (well, I WAS doing actual uni work as well) and resulted in pages and pages of OCness, and became almost its own story. Oops._

_Like OMG, 3 weeks and nearly 10,000 words later, here it is! And what is with that FUGLY green review button?_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything affiliated with DGM, nearly forgot that._

* * *

Chapter thirteen- The OC chapter of Doom- Danny

It was so rare that William Harvey got any time off work that three whole days at the coast as a family was a small miracle.

Danny dug his fingers into the sand with all the cheerful abandon of a six year old, throwing it over his shoulders in a golden shower that rained down on his older brother. Jim looked up from his sand fortress and scowled at the little boy. "Danny!" he whined, "You're spoiling my castle!"

The smaller boy was supremely unworried by this. He cocked his head to one side and studied the complex system of walls and turrets with a critical eye. "It looks better that way" he said, indicating the now rough uneven texture of the previously smooth sides of the structure. "It looks more real now."

Jim just ignored him and went back to meticulously smoothing the sandy sides of the castle as though his sibling had never spoken.

"Boys, don't fight" their mother's voice scolded gently from beneath her parasol. "Your father should be back soon"

Danny hummed happily and continued to bury his small fat baby fingers in the sand, engaged in a game of his own making.

"There he is" Jim pointed to a tall figure striding along the sand. He immediately leapt to his feet, abandoning his sandcastle and tearing across the beach, closely followed by Danny whose chubby legs struggled to keep up with his eight year old brother's longer stride. Their father stopped and crouched down, waiting for his sons to reach him. Jim skidded to a stop in front of his father, waiting for Danny to catch up. They both blinked up at William with identical deep liquid brown eyes. He ruffled the heads of sun-kissed blond and light brown hair and stood, holding out his hands for the boys to hang on to.

"Well?" Jim demanded, tugging his father's right hand while Danny swung his left back and forth cheerfully. "Did you get one?"

William chuckled indulgently. "I sure did. Let's go and get your mother- the open sea awaits!"

* * *

Before his sons were born, William had been an avid yachtsman, but soon after his marriage his job began to interfere with his hobby and as soon as Jim was born ten months later he'd had no spare time at all to indulge in his love of sailing. When Danny was born two years after that…well, it was the final nail in the coffin.

So now the opportunity to show his sons what they had missing had presented itself in the form of three days vacation time and a colourful sign proclaiming luxury sailing boats for hire situated on a jetty, he wasn't going to let it pass him by.

"Make sure you've got your life vests fastened!" he called cheerily to the boys who were leaning over the bow of the yacht and peering into the water excitedly. His wife was stretched out beside him, absorbing the sunlight, eyes closed against the glare and by all appearances she was sleeping, despite the ft that they had only been on the water for fifteen minutes.

"Jimmy! Jimmy, look! A jellyfish!" Danny jiggled up and down in excitement, pointing at the water with a podgy finger. "How cool!"

Jim rolled his eyes. "Jellyfish, yeah, woo."

The wind caught the sails, filling the white material and William cheered happily. "What do you say to a spot of proper sea fishing?" he asked his sons. Jim perked up a little at the suggestion but his brother worried his bottom lip indecisively. "Fishing? But doesn't that hurt the fish's mouths?"

Jim sighed expressively while their father chucked. "I don't think so son, and we'll throw them back afterwards."

Danny was obviously confused. "So, what's the point?"

"There isn't one honey. Fishing is just an excuse to sit around drinking beer and staring at water" their mother told him, sitting up and shading her eyes against the sun's glare.

"Ah yes, and sunbathing is so much more productive" William said jovially, giving his wife a wink. She just tutted and lay back down.

"Well lets make the most of the weather while we can, I heard there might be a storm on the way" William said, rubbing his palms together in anticipation. "Time to show you what one man and a rod can do!"

Eileen Harvey studied the sky worriedly. "Boys, have you got your life vests on properly?"

The brothers glanced up from where they were chasing a crab across the deck. "Yes mother."

William stood beside his wife. "Don't worry, we'll be back before the storm hits." He rubbed her shoulders before turning back to the sails. She didn't look too reassured, though the boys didn't look at all bothered by the brooding clouds as they prodded the crab over the side of the boat. They watched as it floated out of sight into the depths of the increasingly choppy water.

"It's getting dark" Danny whispered after a few minutes. "Is it supposed to be this dark?"

"Idiot, it's the storm clouds" hissed Jim scathingly, hitting his brother across the back of the head, unfortunately attracting their mother's attention. "James!" she snapped and he flinched visibly. "Both of you down below now, and_ behave_."

Sulking slightly Jim got to his feet and stomped down the few steps, Danny scuttling along behind him. "Why don't you ever get into trouble?" the older boy grumbled bitterly. "She only ever shouts at me."

Danny blinked innocently. "I'm not the one who smacked my brother, am I?" he asked smartly.

Jim crossed his arms with a huff of annoyance.

"Stay together and sit still!" Eileen's shrill voice called through the open doorway.

"Yes mother" the brothers chorused back obediently, and for a while they did as they were told. It was only a _short _while however, since sitting still wasn't very interesting and it wasn't long before they began to fidget in boredom.

"It sounds really stormy out there" mumbled Jim as the boat lurched sickeningly. Danny nodded in agreement and shuffled a little closer to his brother, shaking fingers clutching Jim's sleeve for reassurance. Jim turned at the touch and studied the small round face, which was tinged a rather healthy green. Seasick, how absolutely wonderful. He rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around the smaller shoulders and giving them a squeeze. "Why don't we play a game?"

"Mother said to sit still" the younger said piously, frowning in an accusing manner at his brother.

"You need something to take your mind off the rocking before you throw up" Jim countered.

Danny nodded reluctantly; he _did_ feel a bit queasy. "Alright." He jumped up, swaying slightly as the floor rolled beneath his feet. "Let's play hide and seek! You're it!" and with that he scampered away before Jim could do more than blink at the sudden change in attitude.

Where could the little bugger be? Jim scowled, his arms folded across his chest in frustration. The boat wasn't even that big- how many places could one little boy hide in?

The boat lurched suddenly, throwing him against the side of the small coffee table where he lay stunned for a moment or two, blinking away the stars that flashed before his eyes. The floor below him was constantly moving and he struggled to find his feet as it dropped away as the whole boat tipped violently.

"James! Daniel! Where are you?" his mother's voice sounded desperately frightened as she realised the boys had not stayed where she had instructed. He tried to call out, but terror made his voice congeal in his throat, his tongue thick and immobile.

"Will, I can't find they boys!" Her voice was almost lost in the roar of the wind and the surge of the ocean as wave upon wave battered the boat, spray pouring through the open door and coating everything below deck in salty water.

Jim spluttered as the foamy water struck his face, fighting his way towards the door. He stopped when he heard his little brother's terrified inarticulate shout, his own tongue becoming unstuck as he answered with a wordless cry of his own.

"James? James, is that you?" his mother called frantically, her face thrown into sharp relief as lightning spilt the sky above them.

"I can't find Danny!" he cried, tears beginning to track down his face, mixing with the heavy droplets of sea water that already hung there. She tugged on his life vest, checking the fastenings with fierce concentration. Then she thrust a life ring into his hands. "Do not let this go!" she said firmly, looking into his eyes as she did so, her warm brown eyes raking his features, drinking him in. "I'm going to get your brother, wait here!" and she as gone, dashing down the steps and disappearing below deck. Jim was left standing on the sea-splattered deck where his father was fighting the squall, pulling down the sails and dodging the snapping lines. He clung, terrified, to the life preserver, his mind trying to grasp some sense out of the situation, but all he could wonder about was the soft goodbye he had seen on his mother's face.

A sharp cry of alarm made him start and he turned to where his father had been standing. There was nothing to suggest that William Harvey had been on board the listing vessel at all, except a blood splattered tethering line that snapped with the force of a whip in the gale. Jim stood dumbfounded, frozen in horror, his mind refusing to accept what his eyes were telling him. He crouched down, one arm grasping the ring his mother had given him, the other arm hooked around the metal rail on the side of the cabin. There was still no sign of his mother or brother, and it was impossible to see what had become of his father, though he wasn't sure he wanted to after seeing the crimson staining on the rope. Jim shivered as another wave crashed into the boat and it tipped dangerously.

Suddenly Danny was there, thrust into his arms by their mother. Jim closed his eyes briefly, thanking God that his brother was alright, though his head seemed to be bleeding quite a bit. Eileen shouted something at him but it was lost in the tempest. He shook his head to indicate he hadn't heard and realised belatedly that his mother wasn't wearing a life vest. He was about to point this out when his world tilted violently, turning black and dark and suffocating, cold and silent.

It was several moments later that he realised he was underwater and the whole boat had turned over, hanging, suspended upside down in the churning water.

His hands were empty, he was holding onto neither his brother nor the floatation device. He kicked desperately to the surface, fighting the surging water, sure he was going to drown before he could reach breathable air and he broke the surface with a hoarse gasping sound, swallowing seawater as a wave crashed over his head. The ring bobbed beside him and he grabbed hold of it gratefully, completely exhausted. It was dark and he was alone- his mother and brother were gone.

* * *

Danny crouched in the cupboard, the door pulled to, certain that his brother would never find him in this tiny cubby-hole in the galley kitchen. As if to prove him right, Jim wandered into the narrow room, eyes flicking to and fro as he did so. He seemed to eye the cupboard doors thoughtfully before ducking to look under the small wooden topped table. "Danny?" The smaller boy stifled a giggle as his brother passed his hiding place, apparently oblivious to the fact he was there. "Danny, mother wants us, you better come out now."

Danny rolled his eyes. He was six, not stupid. Grinning like a loon despite the sickening rocking of the boat around him, he congratulated himself on a hiding place well found. There was no way he was going to fall for Jim's tricks either- the fact that he was using the old 'mother wants you' line showed how frustrated he was becoming- a sure sign that Danny had indeed found the best hiding place going. He'd have patted himself on the back if he had the room.

Eventually Jim left again, grumbling something about stupid little brothers, but Danny didn't move just yet, Jim had done things like this before- pretending to leave so Danny would come out of hiding. The boat gave a sudden lurch and the cupboard door clicked shut, trapping the boy in the cramped darkness. Immediately he began to panic- the door wouldn't open and he couldn't hear anything on the other side of it. The boat rolled again, though in the narrow space he hardly moved. When the floor settled beneath him again he pounded his fists against the door, trying with all his might to force it open. It flung open under the combination of his weight and a lurch of the vessel that wrenched it the rest of the way. Danny tumbled out, sprawling across the floor on his front with a loud cry of surprise. He vaguely heard Jim call out, but couldn't make out any words. He struggled to stand, trying to avoid kitchen utensils that tumbled around him, not managing to avoid a heavy pan that fell from a high shelf and dealt him a glancing blow to the temple. He sat down heavily, blood trickling down the side of his face and the world spun sickeningly around him, foiling all of his attempts to get back to his feet.

Suddenly his mother was there, gentle, though hurried, fingers probing the cut to his forehead before she gathered him into her arms. The sound of the storm was now so loud that if Eileen had spoken to him he wouldn't have heard a word. The sound only increased when they reached the open doorway, rain lashing their faces and bodies buffeted by the raging winds.

She thrust him into his brother's arms. Jim was clinging to the rail, his face white and scared in the light that scored the sky overhead. Danny couldn't see his father anywhere, and just barely caught his mother questioning Jim about their father's whereabouts, but his brother was obviously deafened by the storm- he just shook his head in confusion and then everything went quite and dark and cold.

He fought to gain the surface, but even with his life vest aiding him, he struggled against the water, his weary limbs stiffening with the effort. Eventually his strength gave out and the darkness closed in.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes very slowly. He was surprised that he was able to open them at all- the last thing he remembered was the depths closing over him. His face was crusted with dry salt water, his lips feeling chapped and cracked. He stared at his hand, the only thing he could see, trying to work out what had happened to him after he had passed out. He noticed the faint rocking motion of his body and frowned in confusion. Rolling his eyes around he tried to make sense of his surroundings.

He was lying on a narrow bunk positioned against a wood panelled wall. A rough blanket was pulled up to his shoulders as he lay on his front and the air was permeated with the smell of vegetable broth and the unmistakeable scent of fish. The gentle rocking motion suggested he was on a boat. Had it all been a dream?

He rolled over and sat up, perhaps a little too quickly as his head swam and stomach twisted unpleasantly and he vomited violently over the edge of the bed.

The sound of retching brought running feet into the room and a cool hand lay across his forehead and he groaned on appreciation, falling back onto the bed when the hand pushed him gently. Is eyes were fuzzy and he had trouble focussing on anything.

"Hush little one, it's going to be alright" the voice that accompanied the hand soothed, brushing the matted brown hair away from his face. He squinted up to try and identify the face- he didn't recognise the voice but then again he didn't really recognise anything at the moment- his head felt like it was filled with cotton wool. "Who are-?" He stopped and frowned, having trouble forming sentences. "Where-?" he tried again.

"Don't think of anything now little one, you're very ill, you need to sleep."

Too tired to argue he nodded slowly so as to not rattle his pounding head and allowed his eyes to close, letting sleep claim him once again.

* * *

It was dark when he awoke the next time. The blanket was pulled up to his chin and a damp flannel rested on his forehead, which had obviously been there a while as it was warm. His stomach still twisted unpleasantly, but he no longer felt the urge to be sick. He wondered if he should get up, but realised since he didn't know where he was it probably wasn't a good idea to wander around.

He sat up drawing his legs up to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. Now he was able to think better he began to remember the accident and started to wonder what had happened to his family. Suddenly the tears started and he wasn't able to stop. Fat tears rolled down his face and thick sobs caught in his throat, fighting to get into the open air, finally succeeding and resulting in a high distressed scream that tore from his mouth and reverberated around the wooden cabin. Almost immediately the door swung open and someone hurried to the bedside, sitting on the edge and wrapping their arms around his small shaking form.

After a while his sobs decreased and he allowed the gentle rocking of the body next to him to comfort him. Eventually he leaned back, blinking tears from his swollen puffy eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's my mother?" he asked urgently, looking up into the face of the person holding him.

The man's mouth twisted sympathetically and he pulled the little boy closer. "I'm sorry little one; you were the only one we found.

Danny just blinked up at him confusedly. The man sighed. "My name is Seb; I'm part of the crew on this fishing boat. We found you and-" here he paused, looking at the young boy, wondering what he should tell him. "We found you floating on a board and pulled you onto the ship."

Danny bowed his head; Seb's gnarled hand rubbing his arm comfortingly. "Ad where's my family?" he asked, his voice wobbling dangerously.

Seb squeezed his shoulders bracingly. "You were the only one we found…alive."

The little boy started to cry again as the words sank in.

"Would you like to see your parents?" the old fisherman asked gently and Danny nodded, getting to his feet and following the hulking figure out of the room and along a corridor, into a small cabin off to the left.

The bodies were covered head to toe in a blanket, completely shrouded from view.

Seb knelt beside them and pulled the blankets back, exposing the pale, sallow faces of his parents. He'd once heard that death was like being asleep, but neither Eileen nor William looked asleep, they didn't look at peace; they looked cold and grey and lifeless and dead. He hid his face in his trembling hands, shaking his head. "No, no, no, no, no, no" he backed away until he was against the wall, still repeating the word and shaking his head again and again and again.

Seb quickly covered the faces again and hurried to the boy's side crouching down beside him. "Hey now, shhh." Danny shook his head more violently and threw himself at the old fisherman. "Come on son, let's get you something to eat, you must be starving."

"Danny."

"What's that?"

"My name is Danny. Daniel Jonathon Harvey."

Seb nodded in understanding. "Well, Daniel Jonathon Harvey, I am Sebastian Harold Cooke." He held out his hand and Danny shook it solemnly. The he looked back at the two bodies, struck by a sudden thought. "Seb, where's my brother?"

* * *

Jim groaned loudly. At least he thought it was loudly- he felt oddly deaf himself, as though his ears were filled with water, which on reflection, he realised was probably true. He retched, coughing up ample amounts of seawater tinged with bile. How long had he been lying here? The sand beneath him had long since dried out once the tide that had deposited him on the beach had retreated, but in all that time he hadn't moved, save for the occasional bouts of coughing and heaving as his stomach and lungs sought to expel the salt water he had swallowed and inhaled, barely conscious and weary to his very soul. He was lost and alone. He knew that- he knew there was no way his family had survived- the only reason he was still alive was the life ring his mother had shoved into his hands. He wished she hadn't. He wished he was with them, wherever they are, and not alone, stranded on some beach who knew where.

So many wishes and regrets: if only he'd never suggested playing- his mother would have found them both straight away. If only he'd helped his father instead of clinging frozen to the side of the cabin, maybe he would never have been knocked overboard. And oh God, if only he'd kept hold of his brother when the boat capsized.

He cuffed ineffectually at the tears trailing down his face, holding back the sobs behind tightly clenched teeth, his shoulders shaking with the effort of restraining the desperate all encompassing sorrow that threatened to consume him. They were gone, they were all gone, and it was entirely his fault.

He vaguely wondered what would happen to him now. His mother had always said that if he got lost he should find a policeman who would keep him safe until someone came for him. But who would come? He had no other family that he knew of. He was struck by another thought. Would he be arrested? It was his fault that his family had drowned, he was certain that had he followed his mother's instructions they would have al been together, no matter what followed. So if he had caused it, did that make him a murderer? Would he be locked away? He probably deserved it, but he'd hard some disturbing and downright scary stories from Charlie, the boy who lived across the street. Charlie knew all about prison, because that's where his father was.

Jim shook his head decisively. No, he wasn't going to go to prison and become someone's girlfriend, which meant going to the police was out of the question. That meant that he'd have to live on the streets. He wasn't entirely sure that was preferable to prison, but his mind provided a visual of something Charlie had told him (with all the conviction of a ten year old that believed everything he heard was the gospel truth) happened if you dropped your soap in the shower. He shuddered. _'It only happens to the shrimpy men' _Charlie had said solemnly, before boasting that his father was a huge man and probably safe. Jim on the other hand… _'You're so short you better hope you never get locked up'_ the older boy had warned gravely.

Swallowing tightly, Jim got to his feet, leaving the ring that had saved his life lying on the sand and walking away, dragging his feet a little. He was tired, cold and emotionally exhausted, but there was nothing left for him here.

* * *

Seb didn't hold out much hope of Danny's brother being found- children didn't really stand a chance out here- it had been a pure fluke that they happened upon the small boy draped across what looked like a wooden table top. They had hauled him aboard and while Seb tended to the feverish child, the rest of the crew had searched the floating debris for anyone else. They had found the father first, but it was obvious he hadn't drowned- his throat was cut, a gaping ragged slash across his neck. They had seen it before- the thin line of the cables on the slender masts of the small sailing vessels- in high winds they were deadly. It was a full day later that they found the mother's body. There had been no sign of anyone else

He reassured his young charge of course- it was possible another boat had picked up his brother and they would be reunited once they reached land, only a half-day away. That small hope was the only thing that kept Danny going and the old seadog didn't have the heart to dash it with talk of scavenging seabirds that would attack anything remotely edible if it stayed still long enough. And if the boy had been bleeding- well it was like ringing a dinner bell for the sharks patrolling these waters.

It was clear almost as soon as they made port that Jim hadn't turned up- if he ha the dockyard and taverns would have been bustling with the gossip. Seb saw his charge visibly wilt with disappointment. "I'm all alone aren't I?" he whispered, his young face filling with anguish.

* * *

*Do the time skip dance*

* * *

Danny laughed at the good natured ribbing. Though he was only thirteen it seemed like the crew treated him as one of their own, which in a way he was. He had served on that rickety hunk of wood for half his life and had trouble imaging himself anywhere else. Though he never forgot them, the pain that used to overwhelm him when he thought of his family was a dull ache that struck every now and then, if he allowed it to. He hardly remembered his mother's touch, his father's voice, but for some reason he could always recall his brother's face, the way he had always made him smile, the way he would roll his eyes whenever Danny did something stupid. He wondered what it meant that that he could not remember his parents but the memory of his brother was so fresh and clear in his mind. He thought that perhaps he had never accepted that Jim was dead. He'd never seen Jim's body as he had his parents, cold and pale, frozen in death, and though Seb had told him, the crew had told him, Carella at the inn had told him, hell, he'd even told himself that there was no chance that his older brother had survived the wreck, some small part of him rebelled, a tiny voice at the back of his mind would whisper two words that would shake his conviction and give life to that small, ever-present spark of hope that he kept buried and hidden deep with himself. _You did._

He was pulled from his thoughts as Seb's large gnarled hand descended onto his shoulder, shaking him roughly.

"Stop thinking boy!" he laughed jovially. "You are a fisherman, not a scholar! You always did think too much." He eyed the book sitting innocuously at the boy's side. Seb gave the brown-haired teen a _look_. "And you read when you should be having fun."

Danny gave the old man a bright winning smile. "I don't think I'm cut out for a life of fishing. I have to be prepared." Despite the light joking tone he used, Danny was totally serious. He might have spent the last few years living, breathing ad working the ocean, but he knew there was more out there for him- he just couldn't see himself spending the rest of his life as a fisherman.

Seb ruffled Danny's brown mop of hair, a sad expression lingering on his weather-beaten face. "Ready to fly the nest, are you?"

Danny looked up at the man who had become a second father to him, catching the sadness in his voice. "Seb…"

"I knew you'd leave eventually. You're far too smart and independent to want to stick with us old men forever."

The teen shook his head, but didn't verbally deny the observation. "I just want to see more of the world," he sighed with a small shrug. "The ocean is all I know, and I want to know more…"

The old man threw his arm over the short by's shoulders. "Don't worry about it. You're young, you're smart, you have everything to live for- you'll probably become something like a doctor- and you can't do that stuck on that floating old folk's home, can you?"

Danny sniffed, brushing his fringe from his eyes before wrapping his arms around the older man. Damn, Seb was so understanding, it just wasn't fair. He wasn't supposed to be understanding! He was supposed to be angry, to shout and scream and tell him he couldn't leave, not look at him with those knowing eyes, tell him it was alright and let him go out into the world alone. The fact that Seb was allowing him to do this made it harder to go. Maybe it was reverse psychology, he'd read about that somewhere. He looked up at the old man's face, into dark hazel eyes bracketed by deep lines from staring at the horizon too long, but saw no trace of guile there.

Damn the man and his understanding. Danny sighed, shaking his head and Seb gave his a small shake before removing himself from the embrace. "I'm not going to stop you from doing what you need to do. No matter your age, you are no mere child. Promise me one thing though" he turned suddenly serious eyes on the boy. "Keep in contact. I want to hear what you are up t. You know letters will always reach me if you send them to Carella's place."

Danny nodded. "You know I will." He scrubbed his face with the heels of his hands, removing any traces of tears, checking around to make sure that none of the crew gathered at the surrounding tables had noticed his minor breakdown. Luckily it seemed like the rowdy fisherman were all too drunk to notice the few tears of their youngest crewman.

Seb chucked at the relieved expression on the teen's face. "When are you leaving? Going to say goodbye?"

"Will they forgive me if I don't?" Danny looked like he knew the answer would not be the one he wanted to hear.

"Forgive? Maybe not, but they'll understand why you didn't" Seb said, rubbing the boy's forearm soothingly. "Where will you go?"

"America, maybe Europe. I want to see the world" Danny replied, his eyes shining at the prospect.

"Well," the old man said, pulling something from a back pocket and thrusting it at the boy. "Look after yourself then son."

Danny examined the small pile of cash. "Seb, I can't take your money!" He tried to give it back, pushing the wadge of bills into Seb's wrinkled hands.

"No, this is yours, I've been putting it aside for you for years, ready for when the time came."

"But…I only started thinking about leaving a few months ago…"

"I already told you, I knew this was coming" Seb smiled, tucking the notes into the front pocket of the loose blue shirt that hung open over Danny's once-white t-shirt, before patting him on the shoulder.

"Say bye for me will you Seb?" the teen asked, standing and slinging the duffel bag over his back.

"Of course. Don't forget to write." The old man also stood, holding out a hand for the boy to shake.

"Seb…" Danny admonished, knocking the hand aside and throwing his arms around the man. He pulled back after a minute or two. "I never said it, and I should have before today…thanks Dad" he looked up in time to see the man's eyes soften. "Well, I'll see you around, I guess. I'll write as soon as I get to wherever I'm going."

"Get of with you!" Seb laughed, wiping his eyes hurriedly. "Bye son, keep safe."

* * *

Despite his short stature and youthful face it was surprisingly easy for Danny to travel alone, and he found that on the streets of America no one spared him a single glance. It was not how he expected it to be. The first year spent wandering from town to town, city to city was hard on him. He was by no mean's naïve- growing up among the crew of fishermen had not bee conducive to an innocent childhood, but he was not wise in the ways of the world- all of the life he could remember was spent in a community where everyone knew everyone else (and everyone else's business too), nothing like this sprawling, disconnected mass of civilisation.

It therefore wasn't long before he fell in with the wrong type of people, and began learning the laws of the street. The first law was easily learned- why pay for what you can steal? Of course, almost as important as the first law was the second: Don't get caught. Danny wasn't so good at leaning_ that_ particular law.

He wrote to Seb from his prison cell, though he didn't tell the old man where he was currently living. Fourteen years of age and incarcerated for theft, a harsher sentence since he refused to give up his 'friends', Danny learned his own lessons, wrote his own laws. He know knew his childhood had been too sheltered to prepare him for life on the streets, and for the first time since he left New Zealand, he regretted ever going away.

In his letters he painted a picture of an idyllic life- he was helping am elderly couple on their farm, he was running errands for the mayor of a small town. He hoped Seb believed his lies. He didn't give a return address-how could he? - So he never knew how his surrogate family was doing.

A year later, fifteen year old Daniel J. Harvey was released, and he had learned his lesson. He was never caught again.

* * *

*Join me! Time skip time!*

* * *

Life was tough. Danny was tired and hungry, starving in fact. And wet. His threadbare clothes were saturated but there was no sign of any shelter, not even a modest cardboard box he could crawl into. He sighed, jerking his thin waterlogged coat around his bony shoulders. His hair hung lank to his shoulder blades, matted bangs plastered to his forehead and turned black by the rain, dripping over his dull brown eyes.

His arm hurt. His arm hurt a lot. He regretted getting that tattoo done now, but he'd already had one done on his upper right one, so the markings on his left forearm just evened it all out. He laughed harshly to himself, wishing he'd saved some of the alcohol for after the procedure, instead of necking it all before the tattooist had even begun.

He was a wreck, and he knew it. Somewhere along the way his life had fallen apart. He was beaten, bruised, homeless and friendless. As if to remind him how pathetic he was, his left eye gave a particularly painful twinge. His last beating had resulted in a black eye and the resulting swelling was interfering with the bar he had pierced through his eyebrow. This whole thing was ridiculous. What would Seb think of him now? Here, like this, crawling through the shit-strewn alleyways of whatever city he found himself in, willing to do anything for a bit of food, some warmth, a dry place to sit.

Danny snorted. Who was he kidding? He knew exactly what Seb would think. He'd be disappointed as hell in the boy he'd raised like his own son. Just the thought that he'd let the man down made Danny cringe.

Perhaps it was time to return home. He knew Seb had to be worried about him- he'd not sent a letter since he was released from prison seven long moths ago.

Above his head a gutter burst suddenly, soaking him with a deluge of freezing rain water. Just when he thought he couldn't get any wetter. He sighed again, wrapping his arms around himself. Yes, it was time to go home.

* * *

The coast was so near now he could taste the salt on the air. It made him feel closer to home, safer, more alive. Which was ironic since the knife wound in his side was slowly leaking his lie away.

"Shit" he hissed, stumbling for the umpteenth time, finally giving up and allowing himself to slump down against a nearby wall. The darkness was close around him- he couldn't tell whether it was night or his vision was failing. If it was the latter then he was in deep shit, he couldn't see anything.

No wait, that wasn't true. Somewhere off to his left something was glowing faintly, a soft green colour. He blinked sluggishly, struggling to focus on what was casting the light. He was ashamed to be reduced to crawling along through the dirt, but there was no one around to pay attention.

Damn he felt like crap.

He hauled himself like an injured seal, his curiosity overcoming the pain and nausea that had seemed so important five minutes ago, but was now a mild inconvenience.

It was a bit anti-climatic actually. He lay on his stomach and stared at it, feeling stupid for wasting his rapidly depleting energy dragging himself all the way over here for some cup. A damn glowing useless wooden _cup,_ of all things. He snorted wetly and almost gagged on the coppery taste that filled his mouth. Oh that was wonderful- now he was expectorating blood. He grinned to himself, a demonic image since his teeth were stained with crimson. Well, there had to be worst ways to spend his dying moments… and now it was raining…he'd gone and spoken too soon. Brilliant.

Danny flopped onto his back, allowing the rain to wash blood from his chin and closing his eyes.

He woke sometime later, rather surprised that he was able to- he expected that the last time he closed his eyes_ was_ the last. At least the rain had stopped now, though he was still soaked through and felt very cold- though whether it was as a result of lying out in the rain for so long or his impending death he wasn't sure. He couldn't pinpoint why he'd woken and wasn't too sure whether he was happy about it or not- he half expected the pain that had been his constant companion for the last few days since his latest beating to come rushing back to him, but he realised with a start that far from returning, the pain had completely gone, replaced by a feeling of gentle pulsing warmth, which, now that he thought about it, was originating from some point next to his left hand.

He stiffly turned his head- he couldn't feel the pain but the motion reminded him that the injuries were still there- towards the left. The wooden cup that had held his attention earlier was resting against his hand, lying on its side and still glowing faintly in a soothing manner. It seemed at some point it had filled with rain and tipped over- his hand was lying in a puddle and a trickle of water still pooled inside the smooth wooden surface of the small container.

Just looking at the water reminded Danny that he hadn't had anything to drink for more than a day and despite the abundance of water all around him, he was incredibly thirsty.

With a groan he forced his tired, stiff, achy body onto his side, pushing himself onto his hands and knees as his limbs trembled alarmingly beneath him.

With only a brief thought that what he was about to do was probably gross- who knew where that cup had been- he picked it up, watching the water gather at the bottom dubiously. It didn't look too dirty- he was sure he'd probably been exposed to far worse things during the last couple of years. He closed his eyes in a slight wince as he drained the trickle of rainwater from the cup, surprised that it didn't taste gritty or dirty at all. In fact it tasted better than anything he'd ever had before, and though it was only a dribble of water, it slaked his raging thirst and soothed his aching muscles.

He sat up, the motion smooth and painless. Well, that was certainly odd. He glanced at the small innocuous cup, quirking a curious eyebrow. He'd been so sure he was only minutes from death, so how was it he felt so…well?

Curiously he prodded the knife wound in his side. The area was slick with blood and as his fingers brushed the ragged skin, pain lanced up through his chest, but it didn't seem like it was bleeding anymore.

He turned the cup this way and that, a thoughtful frown on his dirt smeared face.

Was it something to do with this strange, glowing object that made his heal? He doubted it was the rain- and well, the thing was glowing…

His mind had been cleared of the fog that had been clinging to his consciousness and he was finally able to think clearly. Time to experiment. He stood, still feeling a little unsteady, gripping the plain wooden utensil tightly and staggering over to where a puddle of rain had gathered on the lid of a dustbin. Scooping some water into the cup he watched as the liquid rippled and cleared, the flecks of dirt that had been suspended in the slightly murky water dissolved into nothingness. He cautiously took a sip, feeling the same clear fresh taste coating his tongue as before as a sensation of pins and needles prickled uncomfortably at the site of his knife wound. He twisted slightly as the prickling increased, tickling up and down his side. Lifting his shirt (what was left of it) he ran his hand over his all-too-visible ribs, but there was no sign of the cut, no bruising, not scarring, nothing.

Well, this was certainly an interesting development. He drained the rest of the water, revelling as all traces of past injuries faded and his fatigue disappeared. He certainly wasn't going to let this out of his sight in a hurry. Whatever _this_ was.

* * *

*The author dances! TIME SKIP!*

* * *

Danny chuckled a little, watching the strange man in the white robe-like clothes scurry around below him. He swung his legs like a small child, not the sixteen year old he was.

The wind ruffled his neck length hair gently, blowing the clean brown locks away from bright intelligent liquid brown eyes as he watched the white-robed man hurry after another man clothed in black who strode down the street in front of him, long black coat flapping impressively behind him.

Danny had been watching these strange people for a while- they certainly intrigued him. He'd been watching them discreetly for nearly a week, in-between keeping a general eye on the populous.

Ever since he'd found that strange glowing cup all those months ago, he'd been able to sense the suffering and pain of those around him and was inexplicably drawn to them, hoping to help them in any way he could.

He was a completely different person to the one only a short time ago. No longer was he the short, starved, snivelling street rat that had nearly died in an alleyway in some far-off American town. Now he was tall, strong, healthy, no longer a scrawny boy but a well- developed youth, and the pillar of whatever community he found himself in.

As thanks for his 'miracles', the people of wherever he had settled for the time being, the people would feed and house him, something he gratefully accepted, but he always refused any further payment.

It was purely chance that found him in this particular German town at the same time as this odd pair, and he felt oddly drawn to the stranger in the black coat. It was odd, but when he first came upon the long haired man, he sensed injuries on him, but the feeling had faded shortly afterwards. And Danny certainly didn't know what to make of the strange machine like creature the man had destroyed with the eastern-style sword he was carrying.

He watched as the black haired man pulled up short, snapping something at the white clothes man with the large box-like backpack. The other man took a half-step backwards and nodded rapidly. When the apparently irate black-coated man turned away, his companions shoulder's slumped in relief.

Danny stood, brushing off his backside as he moved to the edge of the roof, sliding casually down a drainpipe and slipping into the crowd with ease. As he drew closer to the white-robed man he noticed he'd been joined by a figure in a similar uniform, this one female. The brown haired girl, because she couldn't be more than eighteen, was patting the man sympathetically on the shoulder, though her greenish eyes were swimming with suppressed mirth.

"He's a jerk, don't worry about it" she was saying.

"You can't say something like that about an exorcist!" the man exclaimed, sounding outraged.

The girl scoffed. "I always tell the truth, and Kanda is a jerk, but don't take everything he says to heart, it's not personal, he hates everyone."

The man grumbled quietly and Danny wondered just what was going on. Exorcists? He wasn't particularly religious himself, but he'd heard of these warriors of God on his travels, these agents of the Black Order.

"He blamed me for the misinformation. It's hardly my fault that Komui got the location of the innocence wrong!" the man complained.

"Of course not" the girl agreed blandly. "He's probably just sexually frustrated. General Walker's been gone a couple of months now."

The man choked, though whether it was a laugh or a scandalized sound that he was suppressing Danny didn't know. He pretended to be studying apples on a stall as he sidled closer.

"Xanthe!" the man exclaimed and the girl laughed at the expression on his face. "Come on, let's get back. I'm tired of standing around acting as a body guard for a guy who'd sooner cut his own arm off than ask for our help." She laughed again, a slightly rough, sardonic sound, tugging on his arm and the man obligingly let himself be dragged away.

Well, thought Danny, throwing an apple into the air and catching it casually. That was interesting.

Two days later there was no sign of the strange threesome- it seemed that they'd moved on, but it didn't stop him from thinking about what he'd heard. His interest was piqued, and he was determined to learn more.

* * *

He cursed the heat- the damn humidity was making him very uncomfortable, plastering his hair to his forehead and neck and coating his skin in a fine layer of sweat. He also cursed his damn curious nature. He'd only been in India for a fortnight when the first white robed figures had appeared which in itself wasn't so strange- now he was paying attention he noticed that these people (called finders apparently, how original) popped up all over the place. What _was_ odd was the fact that they seemed to be looking for him.

He watched, slightly amused, from his perch on the edge of the town fountain as the finders bustled around, trying to get the locals to tell them _something_ about him. Predictably the locals were being very tight lipped about everything, not wanting to give up their so-called miracle worker, who despite only being in their village a little over a week, had been fully adopted into the community.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" snapped the little old Indian woman with an obviously fiery temper as she flapped her hands at the finders dismissively. Danny could see the not-very-happy expression on the finder's face and had to stifle a giggle as the little woman proceeded to whack the unfortunate man with her broom when he didn't leave fast enough to please her. As amusing as this whole farce was, however, he had to wonder at their persistence. Sure, the whole magic cup thing was fairly unusual, but surely it didn't warrant this level of search…unless he had stumbled upon something really important. Fate of the world important… he had heard rumours about the Black Order and the war against the Earl, and the more he heard, the more he was sure that he wanted to stay well away from anything to do with them. Yet here they were, searching so desperately for him. It had to be something to do with the cup, after all, he was a normal boy, and had been leading a normal (if downtrodden) life before he had found it. Maybe they were the cup's true owners, and had tracked down the thief of that miraculous item…but that couldn't be right…it just couldn't. The cup was meant for him, he knew it, he felt it, it was something made for his hand, in tune with his soul. There was no way that it could be meant for someone to wield.

Which meant they wanted him for his powers, to help fight their war. The very idea repulsed him. He was by no means a selfish person, and any situation that cost the life of a fellow human was something he wanted to avoid at all cost, but he wanted to help these people, those around him now, the ones who could not afford medical care, those to whom the simple cure of a simple ailment was a true miracle. He wanted to help these people, not get tangled up in the confusing web of war.

The finder who had managed to escape the wrath of the elderly woman and her heavy broom sat next to him on the fountain, panting heavily and wiping his forehead with a slightly grubby off-white sleeve.

"Hot day, isn't it?" he muttered

Danny started, not expecting to be spoken to. He wondered if by replying he would draw too much attention to himself, but it was market day, and there were plenty of other foreigners in the town square that his presence would not cause too much of a stir. "That it is. Here." He handed over his canteen, offering it to the sweltering finder, who took a long draught gratefully before handing it back.

"Thank you my friend." He sighed, although it wasn't a happy sound by any stretch of the imagination.

"Something wrong?" the boy asked in a bland friendly tone of one who was concerned, but not over bothered if he wasn't told anything. "I've seen you scurrying around the square all day badgering locals. Are you looking for something?"

The finder clasped his hands together. "Someone, though no one knows who this someone is…heck, I don't even know if I'm looking for a man or a woman."

_Well, they're certainly well-informed_ Danny thought wryly. Out loud he said "Sounds like you're wasting your time then. And the locals don't seem to know anything either."

"More like they won't tell me what they do know. Everyone's keeping something from me, and I'm desperate to find out what it is- but my time is up. I have to return home tomorrow to report." He ran his hand across his forehead. "Maybe they'll send some exorcists out instead" he mumbled, either unaware or unconcerned that he could still be heard.

_Exorcists hmm? They must really want to find me…_ "Why are you looking for this person?"

The finder glanced up suddenly, as though finally aware he was talking to a complete stranger. He offered a nervous laugh. "I don't know, I'm just the messenger" he grinned, though it appeared a little stained. Danny didn't press the issue.

"Well, I must be off" he said, standing and offering the finder his hand. "I'm Danny by the way. See you around maybe."

"Ben, and thanks for the water" the finder replied, also getting to his feet.

"No problem" Danny said cheerfully, gibing the man a friendly wave before disappearing into the crowd with ease.

* * *

He spent the next couple of weeks moving around aimlessly, going from one town to the next, not staying for long, especially now that the white-robed finders had been replaced by a pair of black coated exorcists. He recognised the shorter of the two as the long-haired one he had seen in Germany yelling at the finders there. His companion was a tall, well built red-haired man who, for whatever reason, wore an eye patch. This made Danny smile, thinking back to his surrogate family, where the sight of a mouldy old eye patch was not an unfamiliar one.

No matter how quickly he moved, or how well he covered his tracks, it only seemed to take the pair of exorcists a day to realise he had skipped town and to follow on after him. He could now see why the finder thought that exorcists would get sent out to retrieve him- they were certainly good at their jobs and there was no distracting them from the job at hand.

After a month of this; just when Danny was starting to wonder if he'd have this strange pair of shadows with him for the rest of his days or until he agreed to join the Order (maybe that was their trick…maybe they already knew who and where he was and were now just wearing him down…), they vanished, only to be replaced by a second pair of black-coated men (were there no women in the Black Order? He might have considered letting them catch him had one of them been a beautiful woman…). This pair seemed younger than the first, the younger of the two couldn't have been older than twenty, and the other, though he had strange white hair was not much older than that. He didn't have to be told who this individual was, he had spent enough time doing his own reconnaissance while avoiding capture to recognise the pale and red-scarred form of one Allen Walker. His companion too looked familiar, though for the life of him Danny couldn't place the tanned, dark blonde teen.

He was doing a grand job of avoiding the exorcists, even if he did say so himself, and was just congratulating himself on a job well done when he felt the familiar draining feeling which meant someone, someone very nearby, was dying. As though the pain was his own, he felt the wound in the neck from which life was pouring, each beat of the traitorous heart spilling more of the precious fluid, each determined pulse killing the victim faster. It was not a feeling he could ignore easily, and being connected thus to someone and allowing them to die was unthinkable, so he turned abruptly on his heel and strode away towards the strange sensation.

He entered the alleyway that he felt death lingering in, ready to sweep in and claim its prize, and almost froze in shock. The white-haired exorcist was crouched, bare-chested and desperate on the ground, pressing his shirt against the neck of his partner, seeming to be in intense concentration as he attempted to staunch the flow. Danny needed to act quickly; he could feel the life beneath those hands slipping away. "I thought I felt death in this alley" he commented, keeping his voice even and level so as to not startle the exorcist. "Exorcists" he said looking at the man's abandoned coat. "I was hoping to avoid the Black Order."

"Save him, please, if you can." The exorcist general said, gesturing rather helplessly at the figure on the ground.

Danny dropped to his knees at the white haired man's side; moving the shirt away and examining the wound with sift professional movements. "Yes, I can save him, but I must be quick." He rummaged through his pockets and withdrew a small wooden cup. "Do you have any water?" he asked, without looking up, running his hands over the smooth grain of the cup and murmuring _'_innocence, activate.'

"Here" he was offered a canteen that had been retrieved from the black coat that had been cast aside.

"A little young to be a general aren't you?" Danny asked to take the man's thought's off the body that lay beside him.

"I'm twenty-two" Was the slightly short reply. "I've been a general since I was seventeen, so you tell me if I'm too young."

"Hmm, Allen Walker, I thought so" Danny said blandly, though smirking internally when he noticed the surprised look on the other man's face, though nothing was said to this comment. "My cup is my innocence. It turns any water you put into it into some kind of miracle-water that can heal any injury and cure any illness" Danny explained as he eased the water down the prone teen's throat. He repeated the process twice more before refilling the cup once more and handing it to Allen. "For your hand. I normally don't use my innocence for small injuries, but hey, I'm already invocated."

Allen drank gratefully, cringing pins and needles enveloped his hand. Danny took his hand and pulled off the blood stained glove, and proceeded to examine the hand closely. "Perfect." He commented, satisfied that the injury had been reduced to nothing.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the colour come back to the previously deathly pale face of the healing youth.

After a few more minutes his eyes fluttered open and he glanced around confusedly, one hand reaching to touch his neck where the final bits of tissue and skin were still visibly knitting together. "Ah, pins and needles" he shuddered. His eyes landed on Allen. "What happened? I thought I was a goner for a minute there."

"Well, I am ashamed to say I had nothing to do with it" Allen said, patting Danny's shoulder.

Danny didn't even notice the touch, instead he was staring in shock at the now conscious teen before him. He had not seen the boy this closely before, and so it was with some surprise that he was staring into eyes exactly like his own. He kept trying to say that one word, that one name that begged to be released, but froze disbelieving in his throat. With some effort he managed to choke it out, his voice sounding strained. "Jimmy?"

The teen shook his head violently. "No, you can't be- he's dead."

"Jimmy!" That voice, that expression, how could he forget it? How could he forget his brother? "It is you! Where have you been? I thought you were dead!"

Jim swallowed, tears forming on his eyes as he forced himself to sit up, flinging his arms around the shoulders of the smaller boy and embracing him tightly. Danny!"


	14. Unititled Chapter of Filler Doom

_*Author sidles in and looks round sheepishly* Err…hi everyone…long time no…anything. DON'T HURT ME! I've had he crappest month of my life, I won't bore you with the details, but typing has been the last thing on my mind, which is why there's been no updates in like…forever. Hope everyone's not given up on me! Exam season approaches yet again, so updates will be slow a little longer, while I revise and attempt to get over this damn writer's block. Got the whole damn story planned but can't get it together. Bollocks._

* * *

Chapter Fourteen- The as of yet unititled filler chapter of Doom

Allen stood silently in front of Komui's desk, hands clasped behind his back, staring at a point above the supervisor's head with a bland expression on his face. Jim stood slightly behind and to the right, his face carefully blank, though he was twisting his hands together nervously, apparently not realising he was doing it.

Komui looked up at them, also silently, waiting for somebody to say something. He waited. And waited. And just for shits and giggles he waited some more.

Eventually his patience broke. "Alright, what is it?"

Allen grinned a little. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You're back early, so unless you have some good news, I hope you've got a good story to tell the Grand Generals" Komui told him frankly.

Allen tossed a small vial onto the paper-mountained desk, causing several document-avalanches. "That's the miracle cure everyone's been wetting themselves for. Jim can attest to its effectiveness." AS he spoke Jim ran his hand over his neck and he swallowed convulsively, before noticing what he was doing and lowering his hand quickly.

Komui picked up the bottle, the fanatical light of a scientist appearing in his dark eyes as he studied it, obviously dying to get back to the labs with it.

"We're not sure if it will work out of that container instead of the innocence, but the potential exorcist wouldn't return with us unless his freedom was guaranteed. He has no qualms about joining the Order, but he has no desire to do so as a guinea pig."

Komui's eyes flickered upwards for a moment, looking uncharacteristically grave. "You're playing a dangerous game Allen. They won't take lightly to insubordination if you were found out."

"We aren't giving him up" Jim interjected, arms folded defiantly across his chest.

"Is there something I should know?" the Chinese man asked lightly, returning to his study of the crystal clear water sloshing in the small angular bottle.

Allen turned to Jim as though asking permission, or at least seeing advice before answering, Komui noticed as he watched them out of the corner of his eyes curiously. He remembered what Allen had said before leaving, and hoped he wasn't about to do something stupid. He was already being watched closely by those in Central Administration, and it wouldn't do to start disobeying orders now.

The teen shrugged back at the general, which could have meant anything, but apparently Allen understood even if the supervisor didn't.

Allen turned back to Komui, his usually light-hearted expression cold and hard, in what Komui had come to call Allen's 'Kanda-face', the one that showed he was deadly serious. "Give us your word, swear on Lenalee's life, that you'll do everything in your power to protect him, and Jim will go and fetch him now. But you need to promise that you won't let him be treated as an experiment before we let him anywhere near this place."

Komui wondered briefly if it was a promise he would honestly be able to keep. He might have been the supervisor here, but in the grand scheme of things he was grossly outranked. Still...there was probably something he could do to protect the newest exorcist. He was puzzled though. Sure Allen was a compassionate guy, but what had this guy done to warrant such protection from the youngest general? Well there was only one way to find out. He looked up, glancing between Allen's 'Kanda-face' and Jim's own expression which seemed disproportionately worried. "I promise t do everything in my power to protect him."

Allen studied him for a moment longer before sighing, perhaps in relief, giving Komui a small nod. He then turned to the other exorcist. "You can go and fetch Danny, he's safe for now." He gave Jim an encouraging grin. "Plus you need to introduce everyone to your long-lost brother." And he shoved the boy out of the door.

"Brother?" Komui squeaked. "Allen! Why didn't you tell me sooner! We've not had sibling conformers before!"

"Why do you think I made you promise _before_ I told you?" was the smug reply.

* * *

While Jim was gone Allen gave Komui a report of everything he knew about the newest exorcist and his innocence and told him what had happened to Jim in India. When he had finished describing the effects that drinking the water had, and shown the supervisor (who was positively giddy by this point) his healed hand the two brothers had returned.

Danny stood in front of Komui's desk, meeting the supervisor's dark-eyed gaze unflinchingly. The cup sat on top of a stack of papers where Komui had set it after his original perfunctory study. His scientist instincts were desperate to get both the innocence and the accommodator into the labs, but he knew he had to tread carefully. From what Allen had said the boy had had a rough life and would be slow to put his trust in anything new. And he had promised.

"So…" The Chinese man steepled his fingers and looked over the top of his glasses at the brothers. There were marked differences in the two boys. Jim was blonde while his younger brother had dark brown hair. Jim was taller than his brother, though not by much, but his face was more mature, his jaw squarer and coated with well-groomed stubble. Danny's face was marred by a piercing through his left eyebrow and a small nick-like scar on his chin, possibly the result of a knife wound. But their eyes…they were identical deep pools of chocolate brown that at the moment were flashing with the sheer joy of being reunited. "Well, there's lots to do to get Danny settled in, but I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on, so it an wait a while."

Allen knew Komui was making this concession for the brothers, showing that he was going to keep his word and protect Danny from the interest of the Grand Generals. Jim nodded gratefully. Either he knew why Komui was doing this or he was too wrapped up in the reunion with his brother to question the strange actions of the supervisor. "Of course, it's been over ten years since we last saw each other." Danny agreed, a wide grin splitting his face, making his already youthful expression appear younger than his seventeen years. He swung an arm around his brother's shoulders and gave him a rough, manly hug, eyes still shining with happiness, as though he thought he might be having the best dream in the world, one he never wanted to wake up from.

"The room next to yours is empty, Danny can move in there." Komui said, nodding a dismissal to the brothers. Jim immediately grabbed Danny's arm and started to drag him from the office. The younger boy just had enough time to grab the wooden cup from the desk before being yanked from the room.

Once the door had shut Allen too rose to his feet. "Thank you."

Komui nodded in acknowledgement. He might have given his word to Allen that he would protect the brothers, but seeing them together, knowing that they both thought the other was dead all these years, he thought that he would have probably done it anyway. After all, he was the embodiment of sibling affection was he not? "You should probably get some rest while you can. There's been some unusual activity of late and I'm sure it won't be long before something else comes up for you to deal with."

With a sigh of resignation Allen nodded. "You know, it was so much better when the missions were _normal. _You know, go out, find innocence, fight Akuma, come home…" He ran a hand through his hair with another sigh as his stomach made a complaint. "Looks like sleeping will have to wait."

* * *

Lavi pouted, rather ineffectually it had to be said. "How come it only took you a couple of weeks to do something that Yuu and I couldn't do in months?"

"Talent" Allen replied with a roll of his eyes, not looking at the red-head as he shoved another forkful of carrots down his throat, wanting nothing more than to get to bed and sleep for as long as possible before having to go out into the field again. Plus his head was starting to hurt, the Noah not letting him forget it's presence for a moment.

Lavi huffed, not accepting Allen's excuse for a minute.

"Jim got himself shot" Allen finally supplied, the constant fidgeting and inquisitive noises from the bookman apprentice wearing his already tested patience thin. "Danny came to save him."

Remembering the conversation they had had when they had all met up in India, Lavi made a face. "Do you think he did it on purpose?"

Scrubbing his face with his hands Allen shook his head. "I don't know. I'd like to think not, I would hope Jim isn't _that_ stupid… he got shot in the neck… if Danny _hadn't_ come…" He let his head thump onto the table and groaned quietly. "I'm shattered…"

Lavi looked at him critically. Allen didn't look too different than usual…perhaps he was a little paler, the faint lines around his eyes maybe a little deeper, small signs of stress that came from his job…but they'd only made themselves known after what had happened to the ark now that he thought about it. He remembered his previous suspicions and wondered just what was going on in the younger man's head

Allen was looking at him strangely, and he realised he must have been making faces as he thought. One white eyebrow rose questioningly. "Are you alright?"

"Of course!" Lavi replied, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, as the other eyebrow rose to meet its twin, leaving Allen looking both puzzled and unconvinced, but he appeared to be too tired to press further as he nodded with a sigh. "Mmm" he said mildly, returning his head to the table top and closing his eyes.

'_If you stopped wasting all your energy trying to ignore me, you wouldn't be having this problem'_ a snide voice in the back of Allen's mind told him.

'_Pretending you don't exist is worth it' _Allen commented back rather sharply before blowing out a breath forcefully, forgetting that Lavi was still watching him.

"Are you sure you're alright? You've been acting weird ever since you woke up."

'_Shit'_ was the rather eloquent thought that flashed through the young general's mind and he blinked stupidly at the red head as his tired brain tried to come up with a response. It was failing. Badly. "Uh…" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess I've just had a lot on my mind, I keep spacing out."

Lavi withheld the eye-roll with difficulty. So Allen wasn't going to 'fess up…well there were plenty of other people Lavi could pump for information.

* * *

Allen scowled at the ceiling, though it wasn't giving him the satisfaction he wanted. He tried scowling at the Noah via a mirror, but making faces at oneself was bordering on crazy. He gave a hollow, mirthless laugh. He was already crazy- how else would you describe his current situation?

With a huff he turned over, trying to force himself to sleep. It wasn't working. "Well go on then, I know you're dying to ay something." He didn't care that he was speaking out loud. Yep, definitely crazy.

The voice of the Noah chuckled indulgently. _'Maybe if you tried relaxing instead o fighting me at every turn, you wouldn't be having this problem.'_

"I've not got a problem" he snorted indignantly. "No, that's a lie, I do…YOU. Just stay away from my thoughts in whatever corner of my mind you occupy and leave me alone."

'_It's not that easy, and you know it. I thought we were past all this.'_

"Don't even try and pull any of that crap on me, I know what you're up to, I can _feel_ it. It can feel you…" he paused, searching for the appropriate word "expanding" he decided "in my head."

'_You make it sound like a bad thing. You'll need that if you hope to defeat the Earl.'_

With a shake of his head Allen buried his face in the cool pillow. "It just feels like there's less of me left, and I can't just hand over to you, I have people I want to protect."

The Noah seemed to sigh. _'There's nothing else I can say to offer you comfort. The best way to defeat the Earl is for you to accept your Noah powers. You know as well as I do that the clock is ticking against us.'_

Allen's left arm gave a small twitch as if to emphasise that point.

* * *

Yeah yeah, it's crap, I'm crap... God I can't wait til Christmas...the stress of the family getting together will be a welcome break from reality


	15. Untitled Chapter again

OMG I actually updated! *dies of shock* I wasn't expecting to be able to get onto the net any time soon, but here I am, and here is a chapter I'm feeling pretty crappy cos I had some dental surgery done this morning. Not that that was bad- it was the cost of it that nearly killed me. Any who, I got home and thought- I feel like shit, what can I do to make myself feel better? The answer? Write a chapter filled with citrusy Yullen of course. And so, chapter 15.

Happy Holidays people! Lots of seasonal lovage, Rika X

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep and he certainly didn't expect to wake up to a completely black sky in the small hours of the morning. Allen groaned when he saw the time, the clock obnoxiously proclaiming that it was three am, and ran a hand over his face, trying to convince his very awake mind that he should go back to sleep and try again at a normal hour, but he knew it was useless. He rolled beneath the covers, vaguely wondering at what point he had got under them in the first place. He also realised he was no longer wearing his boots. Well that was downright odd. Not only was he hearing voices…well a voice… in his head, he was suffering from memory lapses. At least that's what he thought until he rolled up against something large and warm stretched out beside him. Immediately a pale arm snaked out and grasped a very surprised Allen around the waist and pulled him close against a firm chest, squashing his nose against it.

"'top…f'king…m'ving" a sleep-roughened voice grumbled into Allen's ear. The white-haired man shuddered at the puff of warm air ghosting over his neck.

"Sorry" he said, a little muffled by the chest his face was squished against. "I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

Kanda grunted, not particularly loquacious at this time of day, and tried to pull Allen even closer, but the other man leaned away slightly, freeing his face from Kanda's well-toned pectorals as he did so. "I'm getting up; I won't be able to get back to sleep now."

Kanda gave a low growl, slinging one of his legs over both of Allen's, pinning him in place. "Stay."

Knowing he wasn't going anywhere now that Kanda was in a- dare he say it- cuddling mood, he gave a small sigh of amusement and relaxed into the other man's possessive hold. It wasn't long before the limbs holding him slackened their grip and Kanda's breathing evened out.

Allen smiled slightly. He didn't know what time Kanda had returned but he suspected it was only a matter of hours. He hadn't heard much about the mission that Kanda had been on, but judging by how exhausted the man seemed it probably hadn't been an easy one.

With another sigh Allen resigned himself to be confined to the bed for the next few hours, feeling wide awake next to an insentient Kanda. There had to be better ways to spend the morning.

Without something else to occupy his mind, his thoughts turned inward. He sensed the Noah sitting in the back of his mind watching him carefully, though thankfully it was staying silent for the moment, allowing Allen's thoughts to wander freely. He suspected the Noah wasn't being entirely truthful about their situation, but didn't want to prod the rather tetchy voice into conversation. However, he wasn't convinced that everything was as black and white as the Noah made out.

Time rolled by without him really noticing, and it wasn't until the sun began pushing through the partially drawn curtains several hours later that he roused from the complex whirring of his thoughts, blinking blearily.

He managed to disentangle himself from Kanda's limbs and sat up, drawing his knees up to his chest and grimacing at the wrinkled state of the clothes that he'd fallen asleep in the day before.

A warm hand sliding under his crumpled shirt and running over his bare back made him jump slightly in surprise. He turned to look into Kanda's dark, still sleep-hazy eyes. "Good morning."

Kanda blinked a couple of times, slowly, as though trying to wake himself up. "Morning. Again."

"Sorry about that" Allen muttered, retreating behind his hair and trying to look like he hadn't been lying awake for hours. "You still look a bit tired, maybe you should try and get another couple of hours sleep."

In a swift movement Allen found himself lying flat on the bed as Kanda surged into an upright position and pushed him down. "I can think of better things to be doing" Kanda murmured into Allen's neck as he leaned over him.

"Mmm, you're right, I am a little hungry" Allen grinned in response, and his stomach gave a well-timed gurgle.

The Japanese man rolled his eyes but didn't shift his weight of Allen's body. "I'm sure I can take your mind off your stomach for a while."

Allen laughed. "Fighting talk Yuu. Sure you're up to it?"

"Well I won't deny that all that effort of putting you to bed last night was very tiring…" Allen gave him a _look_ and Kanda smirked. "You're right, we should probably go and get breakfast" and he began to move away.

Allen gaped at him unintelligibly for a moment, frozen to the spot. Kanda was nearly off the bed before he managed to make himself move again. "What?!" He scrambled upright and crawled to the edge of the bed, mouth hanging open. He grabbed hold of Kanda's arm, and the other man turned to look at him, a wide smirk on his face. "Problem Moyashi?"

"You could say that" Allen growled, yanking firmly on Kanda's arm, trying to drag him back to the bed. The older man had caused him to grow some unsightly bulges when he was leaning over him earlier, and there was no way he was going to let Kanda walk away and leave him like this: hot and bothered and painfully turned on. He tried to convey this through a meaningful glare, but just ended up looking rather pathetic and puppy-eyed, kneeling at the edge of the bed.

Kanda rolled his eyes and stepped closer, watching Allen who was staring at him hungrily, grey eyes wandering over his bare chest before crawling up to meet Kanda's own captivating gaze. He reached the bed in two rapid strides, bringing his hands up to cup Allen's face and kissing him forcefully, pushing him back as he did so, hanging over him as Allen wriggled to untuck his legs from beneath him and reclined lazily, grinning into the kiss. He soon wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck as he felt the other man's tongue probing his mouth, mapping it languidly as his hands moved from Allen's cheeks to the buttons of his crumpled shirt, flipping each small disk through the holes with well practised ease.

Soon the wrinkled garment was cast aside and Kanda's hands found their way back to Allen's face, cupping his cheeks and brushing his thumbs across them in a gentle caress that was completely at odds with his earlier vigour as he leant in for another kiss.

After several moments, the need to breathe and the rather distracting sensation of Allen's fingers dipping below the waistband of his pyjama bottoms made him pull back, though he didn't move away, instead resting his forehead against Allen's slightly scarred one.

The younger man regarded him with lust-clouded eyes, mouth open a little and lips bruised dark by the kiss. He ran his tongue across them lightly, his hands now grasping the waistband of Kanda's pyjama bottoms and slowly working them down his hips. Kanda failed to contain the husky moan as his lover bared him, sitting up to help the older man remove the garment completely before being pushed back down and worked out of his own remaining clothing. Kanda practically pounced on him as Allen reclined, immediately claiming his mouth and plundering it mercilessly.

"Missed me, huh?" Allen grinned when Kanda moved from his mouth to his jaw and he was able to breathe again.

"Tch, whatever gave you that idea?"

Allen didn't answer verbally, but arched suddenly, grinding his hips into Kanda's and brushing his erection with his own. Kanda groaned quietly, a low rumbling vibration in his chest which showed his appreciation of the motion.

Allen echoed the noise as Kanda repeated the movement, pressing down into the body below him and moving upward in a slow dragging motion that caused them both to groan with barely contained lust.

Allen opened his eyes, not even aware until then that he'd even closed them and stared at Kanda's face, watching a small bead of sweat gather at his temple, carve a trail down his flushed cheek and drip from his chin, landing with a small splash on Allen's chest, mixing with the fine sheen of perspiration already coating his body. He swallowed a couple of times before he was able to speak. "What are you waiting for?" He sounded slightly strained as he wiggled an arm free and wrapped his hand around Kanda's length, tugging lightly and causing Kanda's eyes to cross slightly as the dark-haired man's thought processes went on holiday for a moment. "Why are you always so impatient?" he grumbled as soon as he was able to think straight again, one eyebrow raised.

Allen panted slightly. "Why are you complaining?" He moved his hand a little faster, drawing another sound from the man hanging over him. "I haven't seen you in ages, and I've waited long enough." He grabbed hold of Kanda's hand, jerking the other man off balance as he brought Kanda's long fingers to his mouth, drawing a slim digit in with his tongue, his eyes not leaving Kanda's dark gaze, even as he swirled the finger and enticed a second into his mouth.

Silver orbs closed halfway and Kanda groaned approvingly as he watched his fingers being thoroughly loved by that wonderful tongue. Allen was right, they'd waited long enough. As soon as he thought his fingers were slick sufficiently, he pulled them away from Allen's mouth at the same as he limbed onto the bed, kneeling between Allen's legs. His first finger was met by little resistance, despite the fact that the only lubrication was some saliva- they'd been steady lovers for a long time now, after all- and it was greeted, welcomed and encouraged to push in further by the delightfully begging whimpers that escaped the younger man's slightly parted lips.

As Kanda eased in his second finger he leant forwards and captured those lips, swallowing the little cries of pleasure- there was rarely any pain now- as he stretched the opening and strained to reach that one spot that would turn those small noises into full-fledged screams. He found it easily, flicking his finger across it an pulling his mouth away so Allen's high shout of pleasure echoed around the room.

Deciding that since it had been such a long time, Allen needed stretching further (that's what he would say if the subject ever came up, when really he as was just enjoying watching Allen thrash below him, sweat coated and desperate for release), a third finger was added, this one drawing a slight grimace of discomfort that was quickly forgotten as the rapid movements of those skilful digits reduced him to a panting, writhing mass of _need_.

Satisfied, Kanda withdrew is fingers and shifted Allen so he was propped up on his thighs, and then without any warning, the dark-haired man lined himself up and sank in. He stayed still for a moment as they both adjusted to the sensation, before pulling out slowly, teasingly, and then snapping his hips forward, driving back in quickly.

Allen's responding shout was hoarse and guttural, a deep sound of pleasure that drove Kanda to repeat the motion again and again, not caring that Allen's voice was cracking under the strain, that he himself was moaning like a cheap whore every time that warmth surrounded him, or that they were being so loud that the rest of the Order would be under no illusions as to what was occurring in the generals' bedroom.

He watched Allen's face intently, recognising the signs that his lover was getting close, and knew that he himself would have trouble maintaining his control for much longer.

Suddenly Allen sat up, his legs wrapped around Kanda's waist, changing the angle and forcing Kanda in a little deeper. They both moaned and shuddered but didn't stop the motion. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and kissed him deeply, his tongue roaming the other man's tongue and teeth and lips while his mismatched hands tangled in the silken fall of midnight hair.

Kanda's right hand reached round and grabbed a handful of messily-cropped white hair, pressing their faces closer as his own tongue slid wetly against Allen's and his left hand reached between their bodies and gripped Allen's length, his hand sliding up and down to the same rhythm that moved their bodies.

Allen tore his mouth away to cry out as he was captured by Kanda's warm palm, and then re-applied it to Kanda's jaw, tracing the angles with his lips, dragging his tongue across it and feeling the slightest beginnings of stubble. It was getting hard to concentrate, he was so close, and if the uneven rhythm was any indication, Kanda was also holding onto the frayed ends of his control.

He came suddenly in a rush that surprised even him, and bit down instinctively on Kanda's shoulder as he did so, smothering the loud startled yell that accompanied his release.

The sudden bite of pain and sensation of being coated in the result of Allen's orgasm sent Kanda over the edge, and he came hard with a garbled sound that was part name, part moan, before collapsing gentle to one side, pulling Allen down with him, limbs entangled.

Allen smiled dopily, his eyes drooping. "Wow" he croaked, his voice gravely and abused.

Kanda chuckled quietly, sounding tired. "It's always nice to know I'm appreciated."

Humming slightly in response, Allen moved closer, wincing a little as the motion caused Kanda to shift inside of him.

"Have I worn you out, Moyashi?" Kanda asked as he brushed Allen's hair from his forehead.

"Hmmm" Allen agreed. "Too much activity before breakfast" he mumbled as he untangled his legs from Kanda's body and moved away slightly, wincing again as Kanda withdrew with a small hiss, then snuggled in close again, ignoring the fact that they were both coated in a layer of drying sweat and semen as he wrapped his arms around Kanda and rested his cheek on his shoulder. Kanda slung an arm casually over Allen's hip and closed his eyes, burying his face in messy white locks.

Within minutes they were both fast asleep.

* * *

*Peeks out from behind fingers* That was so much better in my head…


	16. Author is incapable of naming chapters

_I obviously have some issues; this is the second chapter in a row that has a lemon in it. I have some to the conclusion that these such chapters enable me to release my own frustrations. Lol._

* * *

Chapter sixteen

Allen had trouble keeping the wide satisfied grin off his face even as he filled it with food. Of course, the knowing looks he was receiving, plus the odd wink wasn't helping things much, though he was sure he should be more embarrassed that the whole Order seemed to have heard him and Kanda earlier. Speaking of Kanda…he glanced to the side. He dark haired man was sitting rigidly still, his long fingered hands wrapped around a cup of gently steaming green tea, his eyes closed. He could have been sleeping if not for the slight whiteness of his knuckles as he gripped the cup a little tighter than necessary, or the eyebrow that twitched every now and then.

Allen's grin widened further as he ploughed through his meal, enjoying the sight of Kanda growing more and more annoyed as the minutes passed and the whispering, nudging and winking of their companions increased. Mentally he counted down the seconds until the irate man snapped.

_Five…_

The cup gave an ominous creak as the force of the grip increased.

_Four… _

Twitch. The dark eyebrow rose and fell as he tried to control the tell-tale motion.

_Three…_

There was now a vein standing out on Kanda's forehead which was throbbing rather repulsively.

_Two…_

Another twitch. If this carried on Kanda's eyebrows were going to take off into orbit.

_One…_

Teeth clenched and eyes opened, sparkling with dark light.

_Zero…_

Kanda slammed the cup onto the table, chipping it slightly as he stood.

Allen put down his fork to watch.

"What the fuck is everyone's problem?"

Several people gulped and started to back away.

"Well?"

Nobody seemed inclined to answer.

"Tch. Thought not." Kanda sat back down, still fuming. Allen nudged his leg with his knee, picking up his fork and giving him a sidelong grin. A small smirk twitched Kana's lips momentarily before he returned to his previous meditation, able to concentrate now he couldn't feel the eyes of the other people in the dining hall on him.

Allen tried to finish eating as fast as he could without choking. Kanda's hand was currently proving very distracting as it rubbed lightly up and down his leg suggestively, and he was eager to continue what that light touch had started. He was almost ready to give up on the sausage and mash when Jim and Danny arrived, taking a seat opposite Allen and Kanda, Jim with a massive pile of food as usual, Danny with a small sandwich and a disgusted expression at his brother's eating habits. It was probably a good thing he'd missed Allen's own feast only minutes earlier, though Jim didn't look the least bit bothered by his brother's grossed out, incredulous looks.

Allen groaned under his breath as they sat down, he was already feeling extremely hot and bothered and knew that just because the two younger exorcists were sitting with them Kanda wasn't going to stop his teasing touches. If anything, he'd probably up the ante.

"Afternoon" Jim said as he sat down, not quite meeting the two generals' eyes. Well, the one general's eyes, since Kanda's were still closed.

"Hey" Allen replied, sounding a little strained, though he grinned at Jim's awkwardness before turning to Danny. "So, how are you settling in?"

The brown-haired boy beamed happily. "It's great here! I can tell I'm going to love it. Everyone's been really nice." His already dark chocolaty brown eyes darkened further. "Well, nearly everybody. That Komui was a little mental. Wanted to do some weird experiments." He shuddered. "Nutcase."

The expression on Jim and Allen's faces clearly told him he'd probably got off lightly. Even Kanda cracked an eye open to give Danny a disbelieving look.

"Have they decided what they're doing about your innocence?" Allen asked curiously while trying hard to ignore Kanda's hand now sliding further up his thigh teasingly.

Danny shook his head. "From what I gather they haven't finished studying the sample I gave them yesterday. _Water_ sample" he added for the benefit of his brother who had just pulled a face and tried to smother his laughter. Jim grinned winningly at his younger sibling before diving back into his food mountain, causing Danny to roll his eyes, looking disgusted, and feigning being sick as Jim shoved a whole baked potato into his mouth with apparent relish. Allen laughed, a sound that turned into a scandalised squeak as Kanda's hand cupped him and squeezed.

Danny looked up in surprise, looking between Allen's flushed face, Kanda's stoically blank one (his eyes were still firmly shut), and his brother who was gaping at the generals' with an amusing expression of horror on his face.

"We're leaving" Kanda said suddenly, standing and gripping Allen's arm tightly, trying to draw him to his feet too. "We've got more important things to be doing" _like each other_.

Allen, still flushed bright red, was glaring at Kanda as though trying to cause him physical harm through thought alone. "Bastard" he growled, wondering how he was going to stand up and walk out of the dining hall without anyone noticing his extreme hard-on. Kanda just smirked at him and tugged a little harder on Allen's arm, knowing exactly what dilemma the younger man was currently trying to work out how to deal with.

Eventually Allen realised he was just going to have to run for it, embarrassing bulges be dammed, and gathered his coat around him as much as he could, still glaring at Kanda and wishing him a painful death, preferably by Allen's own hand, because dammit, Kanda _knew_ what the problem was and was _enjoying _watching him suffer. The casual observer might not have noticed, but Allen knew Kanda too well to be fooled by that blank expression. "Damn you" he whispered, silently cursing Kanda for having this effect on him as he stood stiffly (lol) and allowed himself to be led from the room. Luckily it seemed Kanda was in as much of a rush to get away as Allen was…

Watching the two generals all but run from the dining hall was pretty funny. Once the senior exorcists had disappeared Danny turned to his brother, rather amused at the still present horror-struck expression on his face. "So, anything else I should know?"

* * *

He couldn't remember at what point he'd become naked, but he had a sneaking suspicion that he'd lost at least one article of clothing before they'd even reached their room. He had definitely been shirtless when Kanda threw him against the inside of the bedroom door, which is what he'd done as soon as it closed.

Annoyingly, Kanda was still half dressed, his coat, shirt and boots gone, but his trousers still clinging stubbornly to his lower body. Not that Allen had much cause to complain since Kanda was currently on his knees with his mouth applied to his dick.

Allen's fingers scrabbled uselessly on the brick behind him as he arched his head back, staring blindly at the ceiling. Kanda was always a little aggressive during sex, though he was never inconsiderate with it, but sometimes, like now, the lovemaking would become hard and violent, and Allen loved it, loved knowing it was him who caused this man to loose control.

"Yuu…" was all he managed to grate out before he came explosively, the pure aggression driving him over the edge more effectively than anything else Kanda could have done to him.

The dark eyed man licked his lips slowly, bringing those midnight depths up to meet Allen's flushed face and glazed silver eyes.

Deciding that walking the four strides to the bed would take too long, Kanda stood, pressing his body against his lover's and kissing him deeply while his hands busied themselves removing his last items of clothing, which he kicked away without breaking contact with Allen's mouth.

Allen groaned quietly when he tasted himself on Kanda's tongue as it moved against his own, and suddenly he was being lifted, pressed between the rough, cool stone of the wall at his back and the warm smooth skin of Kanda's chest in front. He found fingers at his mouth, but shook his head. "Don't bother, just do it."

Kanda frowned, wondering if Allen was thinking about what he was saying. No matter how heated their love-making became, he never wanted to hurt his lover.

The white-haired man scowled (albeit weakly) at the indecision on the other's face. "Do it" he growled again, pushing Kanda's hand away and wrapping his arms around Kanda's neck to lift himself higher, encircling his waist with his legs.

Not one to argue if it was really what Allen wanted, Kanda obeyed, pushing in with one quick motion and falling still, studying Allen's face for any sign of discomfort. Allen had other ideas however, using his arms and legs to left himself back up and impaling himself again. Kanda just watched him, breathing becoming a little laboured as he was held captive by the expression of blissful concentration on his face as he moved.

After a few moments of watching Allen pant and writhe and moan as he supported him against the wall, Kanda decided it was time he took control again, pushing Allen further into the wall to enable him to drive in deeper. The new angle and the force of the thrust made the end of his cock press against Allen's prostate, and he _screamed_. There was no other way to describe the noise that tore itself from Allen's mouth, but it was not a sound of pain. Allen's member sprang to life against his stomach, rubbing against their bodies with every movement they made.

Allen was panting hard now, not able to make any further sounds in favour of being able to breathe. He loosened his arms from Kanda's neck and braced his hands on the wall behind him, feeling the sharp stone digging into his palms as he arched again.

Kanda blinked away the sweat that had gathered in his eyes and thrust again and again, the awkward position not diminishing the sensation. He leant forwards and bit none-too-gently on Allen's exposed neck, closing his teeth over the pulse point, enjoying the feeling of Allen's racing heart on his tongue.

"Ah...ah…Yuu…" Allen gasped as Kanda began sucking on his neck, making shivers chase up and down his spine. Kanda murmured something against the bruise he'd just raised, nothing but a rumbling vibration against the reddened skin and then thrust in deeper, pushing Allen roughly against the stone and trailing his mouth to Allen's, his tongue invading his mouth, moving in a mirror of what his body was doing elsewhere.

Allen reached between their bodies and gripped himself, knowing Kanda needed both his arms to support him, moving his hand to the same rhythm as the thrusts of both Kanda's tongue and body. Kanda watched keenly even as he trailed his mouth along Allen's jaw and down his neck, washing his collarbone with his tongue and leaving small bruises across the pale skin.

"Close" Allen warned in a whisper, knowing Kanda was waiting for him. As it was the older man came first, filling Allen's body with familiar heat, followed only moments later by the younger, coating their bodies with his release.

Slowly Kanda carried Allen to the bed and laid him down, withdrawing and settling down beside him, all earlier traces of aggression gone.

As much as Allen enjoyed the roughness of the act, he couldn't deny that a sated, almost cuddly Kanda was nice too. He turned over to reach for the washcloth sitting at the bedside to clean them both off but a hand on his shoulder stopped him before he'd even put his hand on it.

"Why didn't you say something?" Kanda asked.

Allen frowned and rolled back, looking at the other man in confusion. "What?"

Without answering, Kanda pushed Allen back onto his side and touched his back, almost tenderly. Allen flinched at the light caress and turned back over to look at Kanda's worried, nearly guilty face. There was a small amount of blood on his fingertips. "Why didn't you say the wall was hurting you?"

Allen laughed. "I didn't even notice, and if that's not a compliment, I don't know what is."

"Masochist."

"Perhaps." He reached for the cloth again and proceeded to clean Kanda's seed-splattered chest. "But if I am, it's your fault. You've ruined me."

Kanda took the cloth from him and repeated the procedure on Allen's scarred body. "Tch."

* * *

A short while later while they lay beside each other on the bed, Allen with his head resting on Kanda's shoulder and the older man's arm wrapped around his back, the white-haired general's thoughts began to wander. He had noticed yesterday when he first got back that the lotus that counted down his lover's life was looking a bit worse for wear, and it was with a heavy heart that he realised time was not just running out for him. His left arm twitched again, something that had been happening more and more lately, as though it was trying to remind him that it was still there- attached and stealing his life with every invocation. He wondered whether there would be a time soon that he, like Kanda, would have to be removed from standard duty in order to conserve his remaining life. He sighed loudly, jumping when Kanda turned to look down at him. He'd forgotten that the older man was there.

"What are you worrying about?"

Allen shook his head, not wanting to voice his concerns, especially to this man. He had enough to worry about without Allen adding to it. "It's nothing, I was just thinking too hard, that's all."

Kanda grunted and extricated himself from under Allen, propping himself up on one elbow and looking him in the eye, a serious expression on his face. "Moyashi…"

He didn't have to say anything else, Allen knew full well what _that_ look meant. He sighed. What should he do? It was a well known fact that parasitic type innocence took more of a toll on it's accommodator than any other type, and Kanda was more than just fleetingly aware of the toll that Crown Clown had on Allen's body, but no one, not even Komui, was fully aware of how far the weakening had progressed. Allen also knew that, though the other man pretended otherwise, Kanda had to be worrying about his own situation more than he let on too.

"I saw your lotus yesterday…" he said, cringing inwardly at the partial lie, especially when he saw the guilt and concealed fear in the older man's eyes grow.

"Tch." Kanda turned away, knowing that his thoughts could have been plainly written on his face for all the good hiding them from someone who knew him like Allen did would do. "I'm fine. There's plenty of time left if I'm careful."

"One: There's four petals left" snapped Allen, forgetting that he'd started this conversation to get attention away from himself and releasing his frustrations on Kanda "and two: You are never careful!"

Kanda didn't reply, but his arm removed itself from around Allen's shoulders and he turned over to face the wall, his back facing Allen coldly, a complete barrier.

"I'm sorry" Allen sighed, turning away himself and sitting on the edge of the bed, head bowed and left arm clutched to his chest. "I'm just worried about you."

He heard Kanda shift, and wasn't surprised when two warm hands came into his line of sight and took hold of his left arm. "Do you think I don't know that? It's exactly the same as I am with you" Kanda confessed. "I know what's happening to you just like you know what's happening to me. The only difference is the fact if I loose all the petals, I'll die, if your innocence takes all your life, then the Noah will take over."

With a heavy laugh Allen slumped a little. "You have a talent for looking on the bright side of things, don't you?"


	17. Change of Orders

_Lol, just before I wrote this, I wrote the final scene of this fic. It was calling me and begging to be done, so I did it. And made myself cry, I'm such a loser. Though I am excited now since I want you lot to read it too, so it's motivating me to get going on the chapters between this and the final bit. Argh…must…write…faster!_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen- Change of Orders

_Four Months Later…_

Komui stared morosely at the papers carpeting his office, drumming his fingers thoughtfully on the phone sitting in his desk. He hated waiting for a call- it disrupted valuable time that could be better spent working. Or sleeping. Yes, sleeping sounded good right now- his head was almost on his desk before he realised what he was doing and jerked upright, blinking rapidly. He was just about to call Reever to get some more coffee when the phone beneath his hand started to ring, startling him so much he sent a stack of papers flying. Eleven o clock…right on time.

"Hello?"

"Supervisor Li" the stern voice on the other end greeted sharply and Komui immediately felt a stab of trepidation at the tone of whatever high ranking Order official he had on the other end of the line.

"Yes Sir?" Komui responded, growing more anxious by the minute. Maybe he shouldn't have had that sixteenth cup of coffee…

"It has come to our attention that certain exorcists have been spending too much time at headquarters instead of completing assignments."

Komui frowned to himself. What exorcists were they talking about? Even Lenalee was away more often than he would like at the moment- the only exorcists regularly found around headquarters were Lavi and Bookman, mainly because not even the Grand Generals dared to order the crotchety old man around lest they incur the collective wrath of the Bookman Clan, so Komui doubted that those two were the exorcists being referred to.

The official on the other end of the line, doubtlessly some high-handed, arrogant, elitist snob that served as a secretary to an equally (if not more so) high-handed, arrogant, elitist snob served as a Grand General, one of those that saw exorcists as tools, faceless commodities existing to serve the church, made a disparaging noise, as though he sensed Komui's confusion. "Exorcist _Generals_" the voice clarified, sounding smug as he did so.

The supervisor swore, and only just managed to bite back the string of curses. "Generals?" he asked, attempting to sound both unphased by the revelation and politely confused.

"You're a smart man Li, you know exactly who I'm talking about, so don't insult my intelligence by playing dumb" the man scolded, sounding faintly amused. "The Grand Generals have recently learned that both Walker and Kanda are spending more time at Headquarters than they are out in the field." The official cleared his throat awkwardly. "While we…understand…why they should want to spend time at headquarters, many feel that this" he paused, as though searching for a word, "union…is unnatural and preventing the generals from completing their set tasks." This meant, of course, that those at Central Administration did not approve of Allen and Kanda's relationship. It seemed that the recent reshuffle of personnel had moved some bigots into positions of power- the issue of same-sex couples had never been mentioned before- although strictly against the churches doctrines, many a blind eye had been turned- they needed to keep their soldiers loyal after all.

It also went against all previous Orders concerning the two youngest generals. The last Komui had heard, both Allen and Kanda were to be kept away from as much danger as possible. There were very few innocence fragments left to be located and further battles would only serve to lessen the two young general's life-spans more. It had decided that both Allen and Kanda's remaining strength should be preserved as much as possible, ready for the final battle with the Earl- something that the general opinion agreed would happen sooner rather than later.

"I see," Komui replied after a pause during which he gathered his thoughts. "I will inform the two generals that their orders have been revised."

"See that you do."

Komui replaced the receiver with a soft click, though he'd rather have thrown the damn thing across the office, his face ashen. He hated having to be the barer of bad news.

Reever bustled into the room, another stack of paper in his arms. He frowned at the expression on Komui's face. "Supervisor?"

"I need to see Allen and Kanda as soon as possible" the Chinese man told the concerned scientist. Reever nodded, hurrying from the office.

* * *

Allen yawned widely, not even trying to hide his boredom anymore. Not even he could stay polite indefinitely. He snapped the book closed and tossed it onto the teetering pile on the desk at his side and threw his legs over the edge of the settee, sighing loudly.

Lanel looked up, a very small frown on his face. "What is it _now?_" he asked, sounding very irritated.

Allen shrugged lazily, covering another huge yawn with the back of his hand. "Nothing, I'm having the time of my life here" he waved his hand around the (distinctly dreary) library negligently, emphasising his point, and Lanel's frown deepened a little. He was learning quickly, but still sometimes had problems identifying sarcasm. He lifted the book he was poring over higher, hiding his face from view. Allen closed his eyes, wishing Lanel had asked someone else to help him with his research, but even Lenalee's fascination with the green-haired Aviran wasn't enough to persuade her to sit in the library for hours on end. A few hours ago it had been more bearable, since Lavi was also ensconced in the musty depths of the huge room, and was also trying to avoid doing any reading. Unfortunately Lavi had been called away, leaving Allen with nothing to occupy his mind other than dusty tomes containing trivia about the planet that the Aviran was now banished to.

He also cursed his inability to say no. There was so many other, more productive things to be doing, _like eating_, he thought bitterly as his stomach rumbled noisily.

What he wouldn't give for someone to come and conveniently call him away. He had just resigned himself to picking up another history book (for some reason he had been ordered by the angel to try and find a list of every single Roman emperor that ever lived) when Reever appeared in the doorway.

"Oh here you are Allen! The supervisor would like to see you in his office as soon as possible" the Australian man said apologetically.

Allen mentally thanked Komui for his timing, smiling widely at Reever, trying to convey his gratitude for the timely rescue. "No problem, I'll go right away." He turned to Lanel, an regretful expression on his face. "Sorry Lanel, I've got to go."

The angel looked at him blandly, and Allen had the sneaking suspicion that Lanel saw right through him. "Goodbye Allen Walker."

"See you later!" Allen waved and walked as fast as he could without looking like he was running away, following Reever back up to the supervisor's office.

"Not that I aren't grateful that you rescued me from the library, I thought my brain was going to dry out in there, but what's this all about?"

The Australian shook his head. "Sorry Allen, I know as much as you do." He sighed thoughtfully. "The supervisor looked a little shaken though."

"I wonder what this is all about" Allen speculated, one hand on the handle of the office door as he watched Reever disappear down the corridor. "Time to find out I guess."

* * *

Allen went to sit on the settee and nearly sat down on top of Kanda. He made an exclamation of surprise when he noticed the other general reclined on the sofa. Taking a seat next to the samurai, he frowned curiously at Komui. "So, what did you wan us for?" he asked, crossing his right leg over his left at the knee and leaning against the arm of the couch with an air of unconcern. He didn't think that there could be anything too serious going on- after all, both he and Kanda were on light duties only, but the at the look on Komui's face he was considering rethinking that idea.

The supervisor cleared his throat self-consciously, twiddling his thumbs with his gaze fixed firmly on the paper strewn floor at the exorcist's feet. "I received a phone call this morning…from Central Administration."

Kanda rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to deliver a scathing remark, only to be cut off by a quick jab to his ribs, supplied curtsey of Allen's sharp elbow. Ignoring Kanda's glare, Allen turned his attention back to the supervisor. "Go on Komui."

Biting his lip nervously, Komui raised his dark eyes to the two men seated on the couch. "The Grand Generals have deemed it… prudent… to have the pair of you leave Headquarters and compete some missions."

Allen and Kanda looked at each other, mirrored expressions of surprise on their faces. "I thought we were being _saved_?" Allen asked, frowning in confusion. "Why would they want both of us out there so suddenly?"

"It's the final push I guess- they want all the innocence cubes found and more accommodators to be matched to them" Komui hedged, hoping to avoid further questions.

**He's lying to you** the Noah murmured from the depths of Allen's mind. **There's something bigger going on here.**

_No shit_ scoffed Allen in reply. Outwardly he gave Komui a wry grin. "What's _really_ going on here? Why would they want the two of us out there together?"

Kanda gave a low snort of disbelief, seemingly way ahead of Allen. Two sets of eyes turned to him, the dark pair filled with anxiousness and fear, the lighter more curious.

"Yuu?" Allen half-turned to face him completely.

"Don't you get it Moyashi?" Kanda sneered, turning hard, cold eyes to the supervisor who flinched slightly. "We're not being sent out _together_ are we?" he asked Komui, a low growl colouring his voice. Komui didn't reply, but the look on his pale face said it all. Kanda turned back to Allen, far angrier than the younger man had seen him in a long time. "They're separating us- those jerks want to keep us apart."

Allen clenched his fists to stop himself from punching something. "Is that true, Komui?"

"It is" the Chinese man replied heavily, folding his hands together an knotting his fingers, once more lowering his eyes to the floor, trying to avoid looking at the confused and angry expressions he was being faced with.

"But…why?"

"Who said it had to make sense?" Kanda scowled. "Fucking hypocrites. They can ignore everything going on around them until it interferes with their plans. FUCK!" Kanda slammed his fist into the innocent sofa, grazing his knuckles on the rough material.

Allen watched as the small abrasions began to heal at an excruciatingly slow pace and felt suddenly angry. "There's a reason we're supposed to stay behind! I never liked it, but even I could agree it made some sense!" He pointed at Kanda's still healing hand, finger shaking terribly. "If Yuu goes out now, he could be killed before we get anywhere near the Earl!"

"Thanks Moyashi" Kanda said sarcastically, crossing his arms and raising a single sardonic eyebrow.

"If they want us separated, it doesn't mean we both have to leave. Yuu can stay here and I'll go." Allen said it firmly, in a manner that brooked no argument.

Kanda snorted. "Fuck that, you're the one that's more likely to die Moyashi. You stay."

"Bullshit!" exclaimed Allen loudly, poking Kanda in the chest. "You're so used to being invincible; you wouldn't last five minutes out there. YOU stay." His tone made it clear the discussion was at an end.

Kanda rose to his feet, towering over the still-seated Allen, radiating anger in a killer aura. Allen didn't cringe away, instead standing and glaring back at the older man, neither saying anything.

Komui cleared his throat noisily. "This argument is moot- the orders state that both of you leave Headquarters, so that's exactly what's going to happen" he said firmly. "Here are your mission packs" he gestured to the two folders as he slid them across his desk. "I'll leave the departure date up to you, but the longest I can give you is three days, make use of them."

Allen collected his mission documents in silence, offering Komui a grim smile before he left, shoulders hunched and so obviously ignoring Kanda it was nearly funny.

The other man picked up his folder and began flicking through its contents as he walked towards the door. When he reached the third page however, he stopped in his tracks. "What the fuck is this?" he snarled, turning on the supervisor in a swirl of dark hair.

Allen, one hand clutching his folder and the other resting on the door handle, paused and turned back to face the room, startled by the renewed anger in Kanda's voice.

"You bastard! Orders or not, this is ridiculous! We said it could wait a little longer, we _agreed _that going after it now would cause more problems than they would solve!" the Japanese raged, on the verge of drawing Mugen and murdering Komui on the spot. Allen moved quickly to stand in front of him, placing himself between the furious exorcist and the supervisor.

"What's wrong?" he asked, having apparently forgotten that he was ignoring Kanda. Wordlessly the folder was thrust at him and he accepted it carefully, not wanting to do anything that might set Kanda off again. Allen quickly read through the indicated passages. Once he'd finished he turned to Komui, frowning. "Why?"

The Chinese man sighed. "Because doing that will keep you away from Headquarters until they deem it time for you to come home."

"You mean when _they need him again_. Have I been given a useless suicide mission too?" Allen sneered in a very un-Allen-like way, flicking through his own mission documents. "Hmph, do these Grand Generals actually have _any_ idea what they're talking about?" he asked, snapping the folder closed and ignoring Kanda's questioning look as the details of Allen's mission were hidden away.

Komui shook his head sadly. "Fieldwork is a strange concept for them" he agreed, "but we know how they work- and what will happen if you refuse this mission."

Allen paused. Yes, they all knew what would happen if they did not follow their orders, and none of it was pleasant. He nodded reluctantly. Without a word, he turned on his heel and practically stalked from the office, glowering. Kanda followed on silently, leaving Komui alone to wallow in his guilt.


	18. Randomness

_Not many more chapters to go… *runs round squealing in a crazy way*. I'll have to start thinking about my next project very soon… ideas?_

_And is it normal to write from the final chapter backwards?_

_Warning- contains randomness, party-time, and a drunk, ooc Kanda. Whatever next?_

* * *

Chapter eighteen- A (looong) oasis of WTF? in a desert of angst.

"So, where are you going to start?" Allen asked, slowing down so Kanda could catch up with him. Kanda came to his side and they continued walking towards their room in silent agreement. The older man shook his head and sighed. "I don't know. The logical place to start would be back home, but…"

Allen slipped his hand into Kanda's. "I know we were going to do this together, but orders are orders and going to Japan _is_ the logical thing to do." He sighed heavily. "Maybe you could talk to Tiedoll- there may be something else he knows."

"Fuck that" Kanda retorted immediately, making Allen laugh.

"I can't believe this is happening. It'll seem so weird not seeing you everyday. I've got used to these last few months." Allen rested his head on Kanda's shoulder as they walked back in the direction of their room. Kanda didn't reply, but his hand tightened briefly around Allen's, which the younger took as agreement.

* * *

Allen leaned back against the wall, feeling the cool stone through his shirt. The sky outside the window opposite was grey and overcast, reflecting his sour mood. An intense scowl scrawled across his forehead, giving the impression that he was in deep in contemplation, though in reality he was trying to clear all thoughts from his mind. Every time he came close however, another thing would push its way to the forefront of his mind, and the glower intensified further.

A speck of rain hit the window, sliding down the glass like a solitary tear, the only warning before the heavens opened and the vista beyond the window was lost behind a curtain of water.

"Kinda sums everything up, doesn't it?" he asked the man who had come to stand silently at his side.

"That's a bit emo, even for you" Lavi replied. "I know you have your depressing moments but that was…"

"Yeah, I know" Allen laughed bitterly. Not many people had been around to witness his darkest moods, but Lavi was one of those select few. "It was also a bit cliché, but then again, my life feels like one big horror story at the moment."

Lavi didn't comment, instead clasping Allen's shoulder bracingly with an ink-stained hand. After a few moments he cleared his throat. "You know you can come to me- if you need to?" He studied the shorter man with a critical eye, taking in the faint lines of strain around his eyes and the grey pallor of tiredness of his skin. "A problem shared is a problem halved, after all."

Allen gave him a genuine, though small smile. "I wish I could, but not right now. There's something's I have to work through on my own." He gave a twisted grimace, realising how much like a martyr (something he was _always_ being criticised for) and shrugged apologetically. "Sorry Lavi, I appreciate it, really."

"Yeah, yeah" the Bookman apprentice said, ruffling Allen's hair as though he were fifteen years old again. "Sometimes I miss the days when you came crying to me with your problems. I guess that's Yuu's job now."

Allen scowled half-heartedly, trying to straighten his mussed hair. Eventually he sighed, dropping his hands to his sides. "Different problems now, too."

"Ain't that the truth," agreed Lavi, crossing his arms behind his head in a familiar manner. "So what's this I hear about some useless mission you're being sent on?"

Allen looked at him sidelong. "I thought you knew everything, Bookman Jr."

"I do, it's just polite to pretend I don't" the redhead grinned "sometimes it intimidates people."

Allen laughed good-naturedly. "Uh-huh, sure." He crossed the corridor and leant on the window sill, resting his forehead on the cold glass, his breath fogging on the pane. He idly ran a finger through the condensation. "It's just your average, travel the world, find accommodators, fight Akuma sort of mission," he said, before turning back to face the older man. "But of course you knew that don't you?" he asked slyly.

Lavi smacked him. "It's not normal to make you report to certain locations at specific times though is it?"

"They're doing that so they know where I am and who I'm with at all times."

"Ah," said Lavi "back to trying to keep you away from Yuu is it? You'd think they have more important things to worry about."

"Yep. Yuu's supposed to have an exorcist with him doing the same and reporting back to Komui. What he'll actually have is Jim."

That made Lavi laugh, knowing the older of the two brothers would be anything but challenging Kanda's plans. "What about you? You have a partner?"

"No. I have Lanel." Allen made a face. Supposedly it wasn't necessary for him to have a full exorcist with him, since his mission was not planned to involve fighting. Kanda required someone else to fight for him, apparently. No one involved was happy with the arrangements. "You do realise we could be away for _years_? This whole idea is ludicrous!"

Lavi looked sympathetic. "It won't come to that, orders change all the time, you know that." He yawned and rubbed the back of his neck stiffly. "We should have a leaving party- we haven't had a good shin-dig for ages!"

"A party?" Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea- Lord knew they'd probably never et a chance like this again. "Sounds great. Now I just have to persuade Yuu to go…"

"Where is the old sour puss anyway? I've not seen him since before breakfast."

"He was really pissed off, I think he went outside to mutilate some vegetation. Probably sitting in the rain as we speak" chuckled Allen, imagining his lover sitting, arms and legs customarily crossed and dripping wet, and refusing to move despite the discomfort. "I'll go and drag him inside soon, I need to give him chance to cool off properly first though."

Lavi glanced through the rain. "Well the forest is still standing- maybe its safe now- or maybe he's drowned…" He grinned widely. "Well, have fun with that. I've gotta run- places to be, things to see, people to do…" and with a jaunty wave he sauntered off, leaving Allen to wonder if what Lavi had said was a slip of the tongue or if he'd been taking one too many leaves from General Cross' book.

* * *

Bloody rain. Allen irritably flicked some sodden hair from his face, peering through the sheeting rain for some sign of the illusive Kanda.

Nothing.

He let out a low sigh that was almost a growl of frustration. Where could he be? The forest was only so big after all. "Yuu? Where are you, you bastard! It's bloody freezing out here!" He growled again, cursing and silently vowing to cut off all of Kanda's hair as soon as he found him. He shivered and pulled his coat tighter around his body, kicking bitterly at a twig. Unfortunately he missed, slipping in the mud and landing in a spectacular sopping, dirty heap in a puddle.

"Wonderful" he sighed as he failed to get to his feet for the fifth time, ending up face-down in the muddy water.

"What the hell are you doing Moyashi?" a rather amused sounding voice said above him. Allen didn't move, but blew a couple of distinctly angry bubbles into the puddle.

Kanda leaned over and hauled him to his feet, raising an eyebrow at his muddy appearance.

Allen spat a globule of dirt onto the ground and shivered again. "Where've you been, asshole?"

Kanda didn't reply, his derisive eyebrow still raised. Allen huffed indignantly, and tried to ignore the feeling of cold water sliding down his neck and gloopy mud collecting inside his boots. And failed. "Urgh."

"Idiot, let's get you out of those wet clothes" Kanda said, giving him a small push. That sounded like a very good idea to Allen. Maybe he wouldn't cut _all_ of Kanda's hair off after all. Then he noticed that Kanda was distinctly mud-free, the lucky sod. Forget cutting- the bastard needed _shaving_.

* * *

"Why weren't you muddy?" Allen asked a little later, reclining in the steaming water and feeling the chill melt from his bones with the heat.

"Why would I be muddy? I wasn't the one wandering about in the rain" Kanda said. Allen stared at him, mouth agape and a disbelieving expression on his face. Eventually he managed to speak. "What? Why not?"

Kanda looked at him strangely. "It was raining" he said, as though it were obvious. Allen sank under the water, blowing a stream of bubbles out to try and avoid shouting at the other man. It wasn't Kanda's fault, of course, and he knew that, but now not only did he want to shave the Japanese exorcist, he had added to the list several body parts he wished to remove as well.

He felt something tug his hair and allowed Kanda to pull him out from under the water. He barely had time to blink the water from his eyes before a pair of lips settled over his own in a gentle kiss. He blinked his eyes open slowly, not even realising he'd closed them in the first place. "Uh…" he said intelligently.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"Hmph, love you too" Allen groused sourly. He fixed the other man with a sharp gaze. "And you can forget about _that _as well" he added as he felt Kanda's hand sliding across his skin below the water.

"You're being perverted Moyashi, I'm just making sure you've warmed up."

"I bet you are" Allen whispered venomously, trying to push the hand away. He managed to disentangle himself from Kanda's advances and made to get out of the bath.

He didn't get very far.

"Oh no, you aren't getting away that easily- I had to go out in the rain looking for you. You owe me" Kanda informed him.

"I was out there looking for you in the first place!" exclaimed Allen exasperatedly. The older man made a 'so what?' face and yanked on the elbow he held tightly.

"Not in the bathroom!" the younger of the two complained pathetically, trying to resist the tugging on his arm. "I remember the shower incident, do you really want to clean _this_ place with a _toothbrush_?" he asked, gesturing around the cavernous room with his free hand.

Kanda winced slightly at the memory, but didn't slacken his grip and his eyes still held the same predatory gleam.

"Kandaaaaaaa" whined Allen, reverting to using his last name to get Kanda's attention. "Nooooo…."

Kanda snorted in amusement. "Walkeeerrrrr" he mocked scathingly. "Yeeeesssss…."

There was obviously no getting away from it. Allen sighed and stopped fighting, relaxing in Kanda's grip.

"Better" Kanda commented, pulling him closer ad breathing in his ear. "What's the matter Moyashi? You look a little flushed."

"Pervert" said Allen mildly, the word obviously not meant to insult, turning his head to encourage more attention on his neck. "It's warm in here, that's all."

"Keep telling yourself that" Kanda muttered against the pale column of Allen's neck, brushing damp snowy hair out of the way almost absently.

"How else would you explain your own flush?" Allen asked, sliding his mismatched hands over the hard planes of Kanda's chest slowly. "It couldn't be because of me, could it?" he grinned teasingly, moving them downwards until he was gripping Kanda's hips forcefully pulling the other man flush against his body and running short nails over the pale flesh below his fingertips. Kanda tried to simultaneously arch into and twist away from the touch, resulting in an odd shuddering motion that rippled up and down his lean frame. Allen laughed a little, revelling in this new-found feeling of being in control as he closed his teeth over Kanda's earlobe. The other man's breathing hitched and became ragged, which intrigued Allen- he'd never before reduced Kanda's control so quickly and certainly never with such light, teasing touches. He breathe a puff of warm moist air into the ear he'd been nibbling, watching with satisfaction as goosebumps rose over Kanda's damp skin and shifting his hands to grasp the samurai's backside and grind their hips together.

Kanda growled, a bestial sound that swept through Allen's body, brushing against each of his nerves. Two sword calloused hands fisted in his hair, wrenching his head away from Kanda's neck before Kanda crushed his lips on Allen's own, still clutching handfuls of hair and using it as a handle to force Allen's head backwards, bowing his back and marking his pale flesh. Allen tried (and failed) to be angry at this blatant mark of ownership- they'd agreed long ago that visible lovebites were _not_ necessary, but something about the desperate, fevered way that Kanda was kissing him- leaving small bruises along his neck and collarbone- told him that his lover was worried, upset even, and rebuking him for his possessive demeanour would most likely result in an argument. Even after all these years Kanda never opened up to him fully- any insights into the other man's behaviour came from Allen's observances of the slight give always; those unconscious mannerisms that he had learned to interpret.

So instead of pushing Kanda away he pulled him closer, pressing a knee between Kanda's legs in order to get as much bodily contact as he could, answering the older man's aggression with a matching intensity.

"Out of the water. Now" growled Kanda, pushing them both, still entwined, to the edge of the bath while still trying to devour the younger man. They slid from the water, slick and steaming, but didn't get any further than the cold damp tiles next to the bath. They winced at the contact their sensitised skin made with the chilled ceramic, but didn't break apart until Kanda sat up, looking down at Allen with an almost uncertain expression on his face.

The younger man looked up, eyes glazed and wearing a confused expression. He fought with his lust-clouded brain to understand the reason for the sudden cessation of the wonderful mouth-on-body action he'd been enjoying moments before. He blinked a few times to bring everything outside his hormone bubble back into focus and made a few rather pathetic attempts to speak before he managed an intelligent "huh?"

Kanda appeared to be having some kind of internal debate. Or maybe it was a full-blown argument with himself, judging by the look on his face. To anyone else he might have appeared as stoic and calm as usual, but Allen could see the caution lurking in his sapphire eyes and the subtle worrying of the inside of his bottom lip, as though chewing the words he wanted to say.

That was enough to bring Allen down from his high and sit up on the slowly warming tiles. "What is it?" he asked, somehow managing to keep the exasperation from hi voice, feeling a bit deflated, in more ways than one. Why did Kanda have to pick _now_ of all times to have an emo moment? When he had no reply for several minutes, during which time the water on their skin dried, leaving them chilled and uncomfortable, Allen decided to speak. He reached out and laid a hand over Kanda's where it lay on the tiles between them. "Yuu? What's wrong?"

Kanda stopped chewing his lip and looked directly at him, eyes showing his emotions so clearly that Allen flinched slightly at the unaccustomed openness. It unsettles him greatly.

"We're leaving in two days" the Japanese man said at length. Allen said nothing, but blinked at the sudden, seemingly random comment. "And we won't see each other for a long time" Kanda added.

"Well, that's true, but it's really no different from our usual missions…" began Allen, clearly wondering where this was going.

"It is though. You…" Kanda visibly swallowed, his voice tight with emotion. "We," he amended, "might not come back from this one."

Allen stared dumbfounded. "What? What's the matter with you? This isn't like you at all!" He glared at the other man, feeling inordinately angry. Of all people, Kanda was the last one he'd ever consider to be having these types of negative thoughts, and to actually voice them…

"I'm just being realistic" snapped the other man with a scowl. "I don't want to lose you."

Allen's furious expression softened. "BaKanda." He didn't elaborate, instead closing his fingers around the hand still below his own.

Kanda closed his eyes momentarily, accepting the voiceless reprimand without complaint, and when he opened them again they were once again void of the uncertainty they had held. He exhaled loudly and shrugged one shoulder, as much of an apology that he was ever going to offer, acknowledging the fact that he'd probably been acting foolish. Then he smirked, turning his hand over and gripping Allen's which was still resting there. "Now let's get off this freezing floor and finish where we left off."

Allen regarded him with a calculating expression, before meeting Kanda's smirk with one of his own, only Allen's hovered more on the evil side of the spectrum. "If you promise me something."

Ok, that didn't bode well at _all._ Kanda twisted his mouth irritably, sure that he would come to regret this. "Fine."

"Lavi wants to throw a leaving party…"

"No."

"…and since we're going away for a while, you should really…"

"Hell no."

"…make an effort to go…" Allen carried on as if he wasn't being interrupted.

"Hell. No." He jabbed a finger at Allen to emphasise his point.

"…you are the one who said we wouldn't see anyone for ages…"

"No, I said we wouldn't see _each other_ for a long time…"

"Yuu…"

"…and I'm certainly not going to miss anyone else around here."

"Liar" Allen snorted, crossing his arms petulantly before throwing them into the air. "I'll be going anyway. I'll miss everyone, and at least I'm man enough to admit it." He made to storm away, his whole posture betraying his disappointment and anger.

Ignoring the slight at his masculinity Kanda grabbed hold of Allen's arm. "Tch. Whatever." Which of course was Kanda-speak for 'you win'.

Allen grinned, foul mood vanishing immediately. He paused with one hand on the door handle when he spotted Kanda eying him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Don't let me stop you" the other man commented airily. "But you might want to rethink going out there naked."

(Hah- no lemon for yeeeeew!)

* * *

Jim was very drunk. Despite having been old enough for more than a year, there had been little opportunity to indulge in such deviant activities such as mindless drinking, and the nineteen year old was a decided lightweight. His younger brother however, despite being underage, was holding his alcohol better than most adults present, looking like a hooligan rather than an exorcist, what with his tattoos and piercing as he cheerfully downed pints to the enthusiastic cheers of an inebriated audience. Jim in particular seemed rather proud of his brothers chugging skills, though he was by now so drunk he couldn't see straight and what he thought was the impressive talent of necking two drinks at once was the less spectacular actuality of only drinking one.

Lanel, having never drunk alcohol before in his life, was drunk before he'd even finished his first drink, and now, having had several more pressed upon him by Order members keen to see the oddly stiff angel make a fool out of himself, was entertaining a collection of scientists with The Voice, using the stern-sounding, choral voice to say stupidly immature things, encouraged shamelessly by Lavi, who was sitting in the crowd adding his suggestions while allowing a tipsy Lenalee to hand all over him.

The Chinese girl seemed to be using the fact that her brother was ensconced in a corner doing very inappropriate things to a certain Australian Head of Section to get some action of her own, and had her hand tangled in Lavi's bright red hair, giggling as Lanel exclaimed "Testicle!" in a carrying strict voice. Just what was Jerry giving them all? (Author entertains previous aphrodisiac theory)

With some amusement, an entirely sober Allen watched Jim's finder girlfriend, Xanthe, try and persuade him to dance with her. Allen pitied the younger man, he wouldn't like to try and refuse her, and he was going out with Kanda. Damn that girl was scary.

Somehow the dark blonde man managed to get free and dive under a table, vanishing behind the floor-length tablecloth. After five minutes of yelling and pulling, the dark haired girl managed to extract the exorcist from beneath the table, to the accompaniment of mocking sympathetic comments aimed at the glum-faced young man as he was dragged away.

Allen approached the table with a wide grin, and, pretending to be bending to pick up a dropped cocktail sausage, leaned in close to the tablecloth. "You ok under there Jim?" he whispered, chuckling quietly at the surprised squawk that answered him.

"How did you know I was still here?" Jim asked in a low voice, not shifting from his hiding place.

Allen gave a small laugh, casting about to make sure no-one was listening in. It wouldn't do for Jim to be caught for real.

In the background, Lanel cried "nipple!" in his thunderous voice, momentarily distracting them both.

"Unlike everyone else here, I have not been drinking, and so I can tell that you've given yourself two left feet, and I'm not just talking about your abysmal dancing technique either."

A hand shot out from beneath the tablecloth and grabbed Allen by the collar, yanking him under the table. "Ack!"

"Help me!" Jim whined pathetically, the green glow of his innocence casting his face in a sickly light. Allen took a moment to allow himself to be impressed by his one-time student. Drunk and unable to see what he was doing, he was still able to maintain the illusion, albeit with the hardly noticeable omission of a right foot.

"Sometimes it's less painful to just give in" commented Allen, sounding like he was talking from experience. Jim just looked at him like he was crazy. "And actually dance?" He curled into a smaller ball, looking positively wretched as he did so. "Please don't give me away!" he begged miserably.

"JAMES WILLIAM HARVEY!" shrieked an enraged female voice from beyond the veil of the tablecloth.

"Too late for that" Allen laughed, only to be cut off when a hand appeared under the table and grabbed him by the arm in a vice-like grip. He found himself dragged from the hiding place and face to face with an incensed finder, who shook him roughly. "Where is he?" she cried, giving him an extra shake to emphasise her point.

Allen, having ha his brain thoroughly rattled, felt no sympathy for his ex-student, who had left him to his fate, and pointed a shaking finger to the rapidly shrinking figure dashing for the door. He was dropped unceremoniously as Xanthe caught sight of her quarry and charged after him.

Allen sat slightly stunned ("scrotum!" shouted Lanel) until Kanda appeared at his side and heaved him to his feet. "Thanks. I can't believe that little bitch left me here!"

"The finder?"

"No, Jim! That complete arsehole, I hope she catches up with him!" He gave Kanda a sidelong look. "You haven't even had one drink have you?"  
"Of course not."

"Pity" Allen commented, secretly thinking that a drunken Kanda would be a sight worth seeing. Kanda chose not to reply, but crossed his arms and glaring at Allen as though he knew exactly what the younger man was thinking. Allen gave him a mischievous wink and grabbed a sparkly pink party hat from the table, snapping it onto Kanda's dark hair and daring Kanda to remove it by twanging the elastic cheekily, before patting his face in a patronising way. "Smile Yuu, it's not so bad." He put a dark blue hat onto his own snowy hair with a winning smile, before pressing something into Kanda's hand. "I know I don't usually touch the stuff," he said, briefly descending into depression as he recalled the incident that had led him to be tee-total, "but tonight's a special night. Who knows when we'll have the chance to do this again."

"If" Kanda amended, though he didn't put aside the glass of whatever Allen had handed to him, instead raising it slightly in a toast, thinking that Allen was far more likely to get himself drunk before he did, after all, it wasn't as though he'd _never_ had alcohol before. Just not very often. Okay, just the once, but that was more than the Moyashi ever had, wasn't it?

Allen clinked glasses with him, hiding his smirk with his hand as he pretended to down his drink while Kanda tossed his own down his throat. The fact that Kanda hadn't eaten anything since breakfast was going to work in Allen's favour- a couple more of these shots and Kanda would be completely rat-arsed. _'I hope Yuu's a happy drunk'_ thought Allen, _'God help us all if he gets __**more**__ violent…'_ as he quickly tipped his drink into a handy plant pot while the other man wasn't looking, before turning back with a bright, innocent smile. "Another?"

* * *

"I think," said Kanda slowly in a very serious voice, "that you are trying to get me drunk."

Allen raised his eyebrows and handed the other man another drink. It was his fifth already. "Really?" Allen asked, sounding genuinely surprised at the accusation. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know" Kanda slurred, squinting at him. "But Ix guess its okay, payback for all the perverted things I've done to you."

Allen laughed. "So are you drunk yet?"

Kanda shook his head vigorously, his hair flying around his face. "No, I'm drunk yet not."

"Uh-huh" agreed Allen with a grin "not you're sure."

"Exactly" Kanda told him with a firm decisive nod.

("Penis!" shouted Lanel, not sobered at all, despite the fact his audience had all-but passed out.)

Lavi, who had joined them around Kanda's third shot, grinned sloppily, still a little unsteady, though he'd stopped drinking earlier in favour of watching this new and interesting side to Kanda's personality.

Kanda murmured something in Japanese, a couple of words in French before descending into pleasant gibberish in a language of his own creation. Suddenly he turned to Lavi, fixing him with a drunken glare, which turned immediately into a friendly smile. "I love you, you stupid rabbit."

Lavi blinked in shock while Allen fell about laughing. "Please tell me someone recorded that!"

Kanda then turned to Allen. "And I _really_ love you Moyashi" he purred seductively. Allen gulped and tried to inch away. "Really, _really…"_ the older man stressed, attempting to grope him in front of everybody (except Komui and Reever…who knew where _they_ had got to…)

"Alright, that's enough!" Allen said quickly, dragging Kanda upright. "Night everyone!" he called, pulling the drunken man behind him. Happy drunk? Bloody horny drunk more like!

* * *

Allen was trying to get Kanda undressed and into bed, something he usually had no trouble with, except now Kanda seemed to have grown three extra limbs which made undressing him difficult, especially since each one of Kanda's limbs (and the three surplus) seemed intent on taking Allen's clothes off as well.

Eventually Allen, down one shirt, two boots, one sock and a belt, managed to get Kanda, who was wearing nothing but a blissful smile, onto the bed.

Kanda blinked serenely up at him. "I meant it you know, I do love you. I never tell you, but I do."

Allen blinked rapidly and cleared his throat. "You don't have to say it, I know anyway."

Kanda hummed tunelessly for a moment as Allen removed his remaining clothing. Then he said, quite randomly "Fuck me."

"Pardon?" Allen asked, unsure if he'd heard right. Kanda wasn't _that_ drunk, was he?

"I said, 'let's have sex'" replied Kanda

"No…you didn't" said Allen slowly

"No I didn't" agreed the other man. "I said fuck me."

"Uh-" Allen paused, groping for something to say, which was difficult seeing as Kanda was now on his front, waving his backside in the air invitingly.

"You know you want to" prodded Kanda.

Allen shook his head. "Not like this, not while you're drunk- you don't know what you want."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Yes I do. And I'm not as think as you drunk I am" he said, a small smirk forming on his face. "You thought I wouldn't notice you feeding that plant your drinks?"

Allen gaped at him, wondering whether he was dreaming- this was going beyond surreal. "How…how long?"

"Not till after the third one you foisted on me" admitted Kanda.

Allen listened closely, he could hear the faint slurring of Kanda's voice and the drunken glaze of his eyes. So, not completely rat-arsed by any means, but still very relaxed. Very, _very_ relaxed. Allen cracked a wide evil grin, which faltered immediately as he looked at the figure on the bed. Now it had actually come down to it, Allen wasn't entirely sure he could go through with this. Sure he'd been dreaming about doing this very thing (or rather, doing Kanda) for months, but he wasn't convinced this was the right way to go about it- Kanda was definitely less than at his best, and something told Allen that it was almost like taking advantage of the other man- Kanda would never have agreed if he was stone-cold sober, would he? Damn it, it was hard to think while Kanda's ass was _right there_, almost calling to him. Well, he'd probably never get another chance, but still… damn his morals!

Allen sighed and shook his head. "Never mind, let's just get some sleep."

Kanda frowned at him, rolling onto his back, indolent and relaxed, with his hair slightly mussed from the struggle earlier and reclining languidly against the pillows like being naked was the most natural thing in the world. Allen felt his mouth go dry and his resolve slip a little, and had to clench his fists at his side to stop him from leaping forward and just _touching_ Kanda. He forced himself to smile, and it must have come across a little strained because Kanda sat up, the frown deepening.

"I'd rather do this when you're not drunk" Allen told him apologetically. Kanda's frown turned into a scowl, and he opened his mouth to argue back, but Allen held up a hand to stop him. "If you still fell like this in the morning…" _assuming you don't have a stinking hangover_ "then I'd love to…but…well, let's just go to sleep." _Before I do something I regret._

He climbed into bed after flicking off the light, snuggling up to the warm body next to his.

"It's not because we're leaving, if that's what you're worried about" Kanda said eventually, "or because I'm drunk." Pause. "Which I'm not!" he added.

"'Kay," Allen agreed, not really paying attention as the heat warmed him and sleep tugged at his consciousness.

After five more minutes in silence Kanda spoke again. "You're treating me like a girl, Moyashi" he said quietly. "But thank you."

"Welcome" muttered Allen, all but fully asleep. "Now shut up."

**

* * *

**

A/N- I'm sorry. I

_**needed **_**to update, so I was crazy-writing all week, but I'm at my parents house and sharing a room with my rather innocent minded little sister. So not only could I not face writing any zesty stuff this chapter, I couldn't even begin to consider a seme Allen! ARGH! Maybe sometime… but there's only going to be opportunity for…um…two at the most…more lemons in this fic… yeah… I know, it's all down hill from here…**

**Plus I got a couple of WTF?s regarding my one-lemon-per-chapter thing that I was doing lately (not on purpose, its how the muse works…) so despite…what two chances in this chapter alone… I didn't put one in. Anyway, I will crack on with chapter 19… 20 is already written, so depending on how long it takes me to write the next one you might get a double update! Thrills for you.**

**And please let me thank anyone who is still reading this- I am fully aware I am being a horrendously lousy author lately, but exams are now over, I've had my first hospital visit of 2009, and I have an off-again-on-again relationship with a boy I went out with three years ago… so life's pretty good right now…maybe I'll be more motivated! Thank you to the few but faithful! Lovage!**


	19. Months of Missions

_Out of character? Phfffibib. It's FANfiction. If I was SOOO good at getting people IC, I would have a job working in manga. I don't, therefore I aren't. Plus, the whole situation is TOTALLY out of character anyway. So there, you've been told. You know who you are…_

* * *

Chapter nineteen- Months of missions.

Allen sighed, rubbing the back of his head in a way that made his hair stick up at odd angles. "Lanel…" he said wearily. "What exactly are you doing?"

The green haired angel-turned-exorcist stopped his tuneless whistling and stared at Allen with wide innocent purple eyes. "Whistling?" he ventured cautiously, not really sure what Allen wanted him to say. The white haired general was quick to anger and easy to irritate lately, though the Aviran had no idea what could be winding the human up so much.

Allen's eye twitched at Lanel's answer, feeling the almost uncontrollable urge to throttle the other exorcist. For the first time he felt himself admiring Kanda's patience. If Lavi was only half as annoying as Allen's current companion then it truly was a miracle the redhead was still alive. He dropped his hands to his sides and clenched them into fists, taking a deep, steadying breath. "Yes, Lanel, whistling. We're trying to be _stealthy_. We are in _hiding_." He fixed the angel with a steely glare, which didn't seem to affect the Aviran at all. Lanel just cocked his head to one side and looked back blandly.

Allen rolled his eyes and threw his hands into the air. "I give up!" He turned away and scowled at a distant tree, cursing Komui for pairing him with Lanel of all people. Anyone would have been better! Anyone!

Lanel wisely kept his mouth shut, sensing the general was in a foul mood. Not hat this was any different from his mood at any other time since they had set out three weeks ago. Unfortunately, for all his research into the subject, the angel was still a little clueless when it came to human emotions, and had no way of telling what was going on in the other exorcist's head.

* * *

Allen was mentally kicking himself. Here he was, in the middle of nowhere with possibly the most annoying entity currently inhabiting Earth, going through the motions of a completely useless mission , and he hadn't once tried to fight the orders, Token protestations, yes, and they had obviously been expected, for they had been neatly countered, skilfully avoided and easily ignored, but he hadn't tried hard enough he now realised- hadn't truly put his foot down and refused point blank, to be turned from his home on the whims of a few bigoted old men. He wondered whose sick sense of humour he had to blame for pairing him with Lanel. Was it the council themselves? Komui? No- the Chinese supervisor felt bad enough, he wouldn't try to add to Allen's misery. Maybe it was God himself- some giant cosmic payback for something Allen had done. The thought made him laugh out loud, momentarily forgetting they were in hiding. Cosmic payback? He must be losing his mind!

Lanel looked up in surprise when Allen suddenly laughed. It was a sound usually associated with good feelings, but the oddly out of place noise of mirth was distinctly anything but good, the angel decided. Whatever stray thought had just struck the general, it wasn't anything truly funny, he understood that much despite his otherwise limited knowledge. He hovered on asking Allen what was bothering him, but was cut off before he had even opened his mouth by Allen standing abruptly and pushing his way out of their hiding place. Lanel followed meekly in silence, tactfully keeping his concerned eyes fixed firmly anywhere but on the other exorcist.

* * *

The possible conformer they had been watching turned in shock as she was grabbed roughly by the shoulders by a black and gold clad man with a foul facial expression on his face. There was another similarly dressed- man? She couldn't really tell- standing worriedly behind the first, wringing their hands together and biting his (her?) lower lip anxiously.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked, taking a guess at the green-haired person's gender and hoping they wouldn't be too insulted if she was wrong.

Neither man answered, but the shorter white-haired one, who, she realised, was actually younger than she was despite the misleading colour of his hair, narrowed his grey eyes at her and tightened his gloved grip on her shoulder. He flicked his eyes briefly at his companion before returning his scrutinizing gaze to her face. Strangely she didn't feel threatened, whatever these people wanted, it did not seem like they would cause her harm, but instead rather ticked off as the silence stretched on. She opened her mouth to give this strange man a piece of her mind when something green glowing in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"It's reactive, as you thought General" the green haired one spoke, breaking the tense silence.

The other man nodded shortly. "Call it in" he said, his cold English accent catching her attention straight away. He didn't release his deceptively strong grip on her shoulder, looking down at her with something like pity in his cold grey eyes. "Congratulations, you've just become an exorcist."

* * *

A little while later Allen managed to escape from Lanel, who was keeping an eye on the newest exorcist until her escort back to headquarters arrived. The angel had been giving him some very worried looks lately and to be frank he was sick of it.

The new girl, Kathleen ("call me Kat, everyone does"), had stayed well away from him, casting dubious glances in his direction every now and then. He supposed he had come across a bit cold and unapproachable, something in the past he'd hate to be perceived as, but he couldn't find it in himself to care about that right now. He had a job to do, whether he liked it or not.

He scrubbed a hand over his face. Was he no better than those at Central Administration? He'd not even given that girl (girl? Hah! She was at least five years older than he was! Why did they all seem so young and naive to him now? When did he become so cynical?) a chance to refuse. Now the innocence had claimed its user, and she would become an exorcist or die.

He choked suddenly, though whether it was to hold back a bark of laughter or a sob he didn't know. He felt he was losing himself to a cause he only half believed in, out of his depth, in way over his head, and suddenly, inexplicably very tired, very young and very homesick.

0o0o0o0

Jim kept a tactful silence. In fact, he didn't think he said more than five words at a time since they'd first set out. At first he'd just assumed that it was Kanda's natural surliness that led the older man to maintain that silence between them, but the longer it went on, the more Jim realised that Kanda was actually thinking. Deeply it seemed, no matter how strange an occurrence that was Jim had always regarded Kanda as, well, not stupid per se (though he wouldn't call him the sharpest sword in the armoury), but as someone who spent little time engaged in thought, and who considered time spent thinking wasted at best, preferring to use his body rather than his brain in most situations.

But here he was, contrary to popular belief, thinking hard about something, so much so that he was paying little attention to his surroundings.

Not that _that_ mattered really, thought Jim with a mental eye roll. Their train had broken down halfway across Russia, and Kanda had decided that waiting for the train to be repaired would take too long and so had set off in the direction of the closest town, a very unhappy Jim trailing after him.

That was why they were here, tramping through huge snow drifts, in the middle of nowhere, added Jim with an angry scowl.

They were still a couple of miles away from the town that the confused train driver had pointed them in the direction of earlier, frowning and scratching his head at the insistence of the Japanese exorcist that no, it would not be better waiting for the repair, yes, he was sure and if the stupid little man didn't shut up, this very big pointy shiny sword would become very friendly with his little moustached face.

Needless to say, the driver had not pushed the issue.

Anyone trying to sneak up on the two exorcists would have a hard time doing it- they were bordered by flat empty white ground, the closest cover was the distant dark shadow of a forest several miles to the west, so perhaps Kanda's blatant disregard of their surroundings was understandable, but it was still so unexpected- so…un-Kanda-like. Jim couldn't remember anytime in the near five years that he'd know the other man that Kanda had been anything but completely attentive and aware of his surroundings while on a mission.

Not that Kanda wasn't being his usual self in other ways. Any of Jim's offers to ease the journey with his innocence had been vetoed immediately by the other man, who obviously thought that accepting any help was a sign of weakness.

Jim couldn't believe Kanda's stubbornness- all the New Zealander wanted was to get somewhere warm and dry. _Quickly_. He growled quietly under his breath. He knew better than to question Kanda, but he couldn't help but wonder what the older man was thinking about so hard.

It was true that Kanda was thinking hard, but it was not deep and meaningfuls that held his attention in an iron grip. In fact, Kanda was working hard at not thinking, but his traitorous mind kept insisting on recalling the events of the morning after the leaving party.

XxXxXxXxX

"_Good morning" a voice far too joyful for this time of day (whatever it was), greeted him cheerfully._

_Kanda groaned and tried to roll over, away from that infernally happy voice. Unfortunately, moving his head didn't agree with him and he felt decidedly sick. "Ugh. Kill me now, I don't think I can do it myself" he said by was of acknowledgment._

_"Told you that you were drunk" said the voice smugly, the edge of the bed dipping down as Allen took a seat._

_"Shut up" growled Kanda, his head still spinning and his eyes prickling a warning that opening them would be a very ad idea. "I blame you Moyashi" he grumbled childishly, all the while wondering why his curse was doing nothing to ease his pounding head._

_Allen said nothing, instead nudging Kanda's shoulder and pressing a glass into his hand._

_"What the hell's this?"_

_"Hangover cure. Something I used to make for Cross al the time when I was younger. Works like a charm."_

_Kanda cracked open an eye and looked at the concoction dubiously. "It looks like something someone threw up. What's in..?"_

_Allen grinned. "You don't want to know, but trust me, it'll sort you out in no time."_

_"Moyashi, I'm not drinking this… stuff, without knowing what's in it."_

_Allen rolled his eyes, the grin never leaving his face. "Alright, if you must know, there's a banana, a carrot, a tomato, a shot of vodka, some Tabasco sauce and a dash of milk in there."_

_Kanda had turned green by the end of the list. "Hell no!" He tried to put the glass down (as far away from him as possible), but Allen caught his wrist, tightening threateningly._

_"Are you scared of a little drink?" he teased, moving the wrist he was holding (and so the hand attached and the glass the hand was holding) back towards Kanda. The older man glared at him and downed the drink in one go, though he couldn't disguise the expression of sheer disgust that crossed his face. Allen smile and handed him another glass, this one filled with water. "Here, gets rid of the taste and makes sure you get rehydrated."_

_Kanda quickly threw the water down his throat, glaring at Allen the whole time._

_"You'll be back to normal in no time" grinned Allen, completely unaffected by the death-glare. "Now you're awake, Komui wants to see us in his office as soon as you're back to normal. Or as normal as you ever are." And Allen danced out of reach as Kanda lunged forward, seemingly intent on causing his lover some actual bodily harm. "See you later!"_

XxXxXxXxX

Of course, the meeting with Komui was the one that informed them that they had to leave on the mission sooner than planned. That very afternoon in fact.

Which is why Kanda was currently thinking very hard. He'd not got to say a proper goodbye to the younger general, and the thought of holding him to his promise from the night before had been all but chased from his mind. Until now.

0o0o0o0o0

Another couple of weeks passed without much incident. The newest exorcist had been sent back to headquarters, three new innocence cubes had been located and Kanda had reached Japan, although there didn't seem to be any further leads to help him on his mission.

Which was why, when, a week after he'd arrived in Japan, he was contacted by Komui via golem that there was a serious Akuma infestation in Africa that needed taking care of and Allen and Lanel, Jim and Kanda and Lavi and Lenalee were all required to go and deal with it, the Japanese exorcist was _not_ impressed.


	20. Secret's Out

Chapter Twenty- Secret's Out

"Why on Earth would Komui send you two out on this mission?" Jim asked incredulously almost as soon as the two teams came together, looking between Allen and Kanda. Allen shrugged and Kanda snorted. It seemed that neither of them knew what the supervisor's motives were.

"Maybe he did it to give the pair of you the chance to see each other again after all this time" Lanel suggested, sitting on the ground in a cloud of dust. It seemed that he'd loosened up in the last few months he'd spent with Allen. He was certainly not as uptight anymore.

Jim shook his head. "That doesn't make sense- he's dispatched Lavi and Lenalee to come here too."

Allen gave a rather evil grin. "Well, someone needs to do the mission while we're busy."

Jim and Lanel paled considerably, and Allen cackled madly. The light mood didn't last as Allen's eye suddenly whirred into action

"Dammit! Akuma!"

The others turned to face a different direction, trying to spot the impending threat.

"Fuck!"

"Crap!"

"Oh my!"

"Uh-huh" agreed Allen. "This seems familiar, doesn't it?" he asked Kanda

It was Jim who answered. "Yeah, only with less exorcists and well, you two aren't in the best of shape."

"Tch, don't be an idiot, idiot" Kanda retorted coldly.

"Well, there _are_ less Akuma" added Allen, trying to sound optimistic, all the while remembering the situation so similar to this that had been the changing point in his life. Kanda shot him a withering glare, which he returned, accompanied by a sardonic smirk. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Well, Lavi and Lenalee will be here any time now" Jim said. "Shall we have at it?"

0o0o0o0o0

Jim and Lanel stood back to back in the centre of a circle of Akuma. They had found some time ago than they made a good team- able to confuse the Akuma by using Lanel's illusions and Jim's innocence manifestations to destroy them. Neither exorcist seemed to be struggling with the current situation at all- using well practised combinations and attacks to clear the machines that surrounded them.

0o0o0o0o0

Kanda like wise was having little difficulty in his own battle, though he could tell he was tiring much faster than he would under previous circumstances. But still his movements were fluid and precise, and as long as no Akuma managed to land a hit, he'd be able to keep going far longer than the Akuma could. He cursed mildly as the shot he dodged managed to score a deep rent in his canteen, the healing water spilling out in a crystalline arc as he twisted away.

His discipline did not allow his mind to wander to consider how the other exorcists were faring- besides he had seen Jim and Lanel fall into their familiar fighting pattern- confusing the Akuma using Lanel's fake illusions and Jim's very real, innocence powered ones, and he had complete faith in Allen's abilities. He had to.

0o0o0o0o0

Allen scowled. Was it just him or did it seem like he'd got the worst end of this deal?

He sliced through another Akuma with his claws, watching in satisfaction as the trapped soul was released. The longer he fought however, the more he noticed several things. First of all, the Akuma didn't seem worried at all by Allen's attacks. Were they just level ones, he wouldn't have been worried by this, but they weren't- the majority were level twos, though he could recognise the rather more intelligent level threes lurking among the others.

Secondly the number of Akuma didn't seem to be decreasing, no matter how many he destroyed. Lastly, and perhaps more worrying, was the cause for the previous concerns. The Akuma were in fact decreasing in number, but his vision was blurring, causing him to see double.

"Shit" he swore as he destroyed another one, and his knees wavered.

**Don't worry, you can do it** encouraged the Noah in his mind, sounding oddly eager.

Allen ignored it as much as possible, breaking into a shambling run towards the closest Akuma.

0o0o0o0o0

"Jim! Lanel!" the female voice, accompanied by the rush of wind and a kick that destroyed three Akuma at once caught the male exorcists' attention.

"Lenalee! I wondered when you were going to show up!" Jim grinned, bashing the Akuma with a likeness of the Earl merrily as he turned to her. "Wasn't Lavi supposed to be with you?"

"He went to help Kanda" she replied, executing a beautiful flying roundhouse kick at an Akuma that had come too close for its own good. "Where's Allen?"

"We all became separated when we were attacked" explained Lanel. "But he'll be fine."

Lenalee nodded. "I know that, I was just curious."

Jim grinned to himself- Lenalee wasn't fooling anybody. Though she might have long since got over her teenage crush _(author takes a moment to cringe as she remembers those chapters *shudders*)_ it was more than obvious that, though she cared deeply for all her comrades, for Allen there would always be something _more._

"Come on Lenalee, the sooner we get finished here, the sooner we can find Kanda and Allen."

0o0o0o0o0

"What the _fuck_ are _you_ doing here?" Kanda snapped when the Akuma he was aiming for was crushed beneath Lavi's hammer.

"Nice to see you too" grinned Lavi, shrinking his hammer and twirling it expertly between his fingers. "How's it going?"

"Tch, fine until you showed up" Kanda grumbled, though it only made Lavi's grin widen.

"Aw, you _did_ miss me!" he exclaimed, attempting to seize Kanda in a crushing hug.

"Fuck off!" Kanda growled, neatly side stepping the glomp attack and slicing an Akuma at the same time.

Lavi (for once) decided to listen to Kanda (maybe because it would be so easy for Kanda to stab him and pretend it was an accident in the heat of battle) and concentrated instead on the still attacking Akuma.

0o0o0o0o0

Lenalee, Jim and Lanel arrived just as the last Akuma exploded in a shower of sparks and metal fragments, Jim drinking deeply from his water bottle, healing the deep slash he was sporting on his thigh, an injury he got in a moment of carelessness.

"Hey Birdy-chan, Angel-chan, long time no see!" greeted Lavi as soon as he spotted them. "The Moyashi not with you?"

Jim shook his head. "He can't have gone far, let's go look."

0o0o0o0o0

Allen panted. It seemed that even the smallest of battles tired him out nowadays. He placed his hands on his knees as he tried to control his breathing, grateful that he'd at least managed to defeat the Akuma before his body decided that passing out was a good idea. The Noah chuckled darkly in the back of his mind, and Allen felt suddenly nervous, the presence was much larger than it had felt before. His vision faltered a little, greying around the edges as he lurched forward, knees weak and legs shaking like jelly.

**Well, well, well, what do we have here?** the Noah asked. **Rather pathetic aren't we? **The laugh seemed to increase in volume and strength.

"What are you doing?" Allen choked out loud; glad there was no audience to his seeming moment of madness. "I thought we were on the same side- what are you trying to do?"

**The same side? **A cruel, harsh laugh. **I did say that, didn't I? Sorry to disappoint, but I lied. I'm not the white side of the Noah of Will. **

Allen blinked dumbly. "You're not? Then who are you?"

**The black side, silly. **_**You**_** are the white side. You know, it's rather lucky that you are so…gullible. Anyone with half a brain would have realised **_**something**_** was wrong** the Noah said, amused. **In fact, you've only helped me along, by denying your powers you've managed to blind yourself to the truth.**

"Bastard!" growled Allen, fighting against the encroaching darkness, sensing the Noah's readiness to sneak in and claim his body while he was unconscious.

"Allen? Allen!"

_Shit_. The familiar voice was getting closer- why couldn't his backup have arrived _before_ he was about to pass out? A little help earlier would have been useful. Oh well, better late than never. He waved weakly at the sky…wait, what? When had he fallen over? He doubted it really mattered anyway. Maybe the approaching team were carrying some of Danny's water- maybe if he was healed in time the whole Noah thing would be a non-issue.

**They won't get here in time to save you** sniggered the Noah mocking Allen's desperate hopes, pressing forward and smothering Allen's consciousness with its presence. **If they're lucky, they'll get here just in time for me to kill them all.** It ignored Allen's anger-driven renewed efforts to fight back. **Oh look, Lavi and Lenalee have arrived…who shall I kill first? Lavi perhaps…Lenalee would be so shocked, she'd just stand there…the perfect easy target…**

_Shut the hell up!_ Allen snarled, cursing that the back up team just _had _to arrive now, of all times, and damning Komui and his decision to send out his closest friends.

Now Jim, Lavi and Lenalee would find out about his 'condition' in the worst way possible.

Kanda was the first at his side, skidding to his knees in the dust. "Moyashi? Are you injured?"

Weakly Allen shook his head. "Just…tired. Very." His eyes fluttered closed momentarily, before he forced them open again. "Yuu…" he whispered, conscious of the others gathering around them. "Don't let them see- I can feel him...taking over."

"I know" Kanda murmured. "You're eyes are changing and you have crosses."

"Shit." Allen closed his eyes again, too weak to stay awake. "Don't…let…them…see" he repeated quietly.

"Allen?" Lavi's voice carried loudly and clearly. "What's..? Holy God."

Allen flinched at the shock in his friend's voice, managing a wry twist of his lips. "Yeah, that's what I thought too."

The dark form laughed, enjoying the situation immensely.

"What are you talking about Lavi? What's going..?" Lenalee leaned around Kanda so she could see Allen's face. Before her eyes his pale complexion darkened, a light grey, dead tinge to his skin and dark black streaks trailing through his hair.

His eyes weren't even pure silver anymore- gold deepened the usually clear grey depths.

"You're a Noah?" Jim asked, as though he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Yes he is" Lanel supplied, "he awakened during his stay in the Ark."

"But that was months ago!" protested the female exorcist. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Did you know about this?" Lavi asked Kanda, who gave them all a sweeping sharp glare.

"This is hardly the time! We have to help him before he changes completely! Does anyone have the water?"

Cursing his stupidity, Lavi thrust his canteen at Kanda, who helped Allen sit up a little. "Still with us?" he asked, concerned by Allen's closed eyelids and slow, ragged breathing. To his relief, the golden hued eyes opened a crack and a small smile crossed his lips. "Just about." His hands were clenched at his sides, the only outward sign of his internal struggle. "Can't…too…strong…" he groaned and another streak of black dyed his once snowy hair.

"Drink this, if you're at full strength you should be able to fight him off." He put the lip of the canteen to Allen's mouth.

**No! **the Noah yelled, suddenly pushing further against Allen's mind an gaining control of his right arm- the left, still imbued with innocence was beyond him while Allen was still conscious and fighting- and tried to push the canteen away.** No! No! "NO!" **he cried out loud, almost successfully knocking the water aside.

"Hold him down!" barked Kanda, rescuing the flask before any of the precious liquid could be spilt.

Lavi and Jim both leapt at Allen at the same time, crushing his weakened body beneath their combined weights. "Do it!" Lavi shouted as he struggled with the violently thrashing right arm, and Kanda wasted no time in pouring the water down Allen's throat.

Eventually the weak struggling stopped and Allen's body fell limp, though his breathing was deeper and steadier.

"Moyashi?" asked Kanda cautiously.

0o0o0o0o0

Allen slowly dragged himself back to full consciousness, blinking his eyes sluggishly as he heard an almost… uneasy… Kanda say his name.

"Yeah. What's wrong? You all look terrible." He said quietly, feeling the slightly odd sensation of fitting back into his body. He could feel the Noah- no, his dark side- slinking back into the recesses of his mind, cursing bitterly at a chance lost.

His voice was hoarse and scratchy, though it hadn't been him doing the shouting.

"Allen, you're…you're…" Lenalee stumbled over her words, her trembling hand at her mouth.

Allen started to sit up, feeling his strength returning as the innocence water coursed through his body. Their expressions didn't seem to match the situation, they all looked…scared.

"What, do I have something on my face?" he asked, their nervousness rubbing off on him.

"You could say that" said Lavi, climbing cautiously off Allen's legs so he could move a little more, though he didn't move away completely, and his hand crept to the hammer at his side.

Jim wordlessly handed over a mirror that he'd just created using his innocence.

Allen blinked curiously, looking at Kanda who was still watching him carefully, Mugen unsheathed and clenched in his fist.

Allen raised the mirror to his face and gaped in shock, small tears gathering in his eyes. Only, they didn't look like his eyes anymore. The predominant colour was still the soft grey of a rainy day, but the irises also held a tinge of gold- the barest hint, but anyone who had looked into his eyes before would notice the difference. His skin, usually slightly tanned, but still pale, looked ghastly- grey tinged and like death warmed over. And his hair…he frowned and fingered a lock of once pure white hair, feeling oddly upset and angered by the change.

Five or six streaks of the darkest ebony ran through the entire length, with a couple of half-changed, two-toned locks mixed in.

There would be no hiding it now- his secret was out.

"Shit."

0o0o0o0o0

_Right, I'm now back on track, but I have lots of other stuff to do at the moment, so… the next update will take about a week. I'll certainly try and make it sooner though. Again thanks to anybody out there who is still reading this piece of crap. Thank you very, very much- I'm so glad that some people have stuck by me through this, it means a lot!_


	21. What now?

I'm replying to reviews here cos I have been an ass lately and not replied at all and my email is being a bitch when it comes to sending the things out, it always seems to lose the signal as I'm doing it and I never know if the message has been sent or not… stupid hacked wireless internet…

Knux33- I'm glad I'm not the only one! I love it when bad things happen- after all, being good is severely over-rated! *maniacal evil laughter*

- hehe I'm glad you liked it! Knowing that people _are_ reading this stuff makes me more inclined to skip lectures and write more… which may not be a good thing…

Fallendemise21- Why thank you, I aim to please!

Signrain- I'm very glad you do! I hope my strangely erratic updates keep you interested long enough to reach the end!

Author owns not the –man, though she DOES own this storyline AND the final chapter of it that she is desperate to post… must write faster… (LOL not had a disclaimer for a while, have we?)

Chapter 21- What now?

_**Last time-**_

_Allen raised the mirror to his face and gaped in shock, small tears gathering in his eyes. Only, they didn't look like his eyes anymore. The predominant colour was still the soft grey of a rainy day, but the irises also held a tinge of gold- the barest hint, but anyone who had looked into his eyes before would notice the difference. His skin, usually slightly tanned, but still pale, looked ghastly- grey tinged and like death warmed over. And his hair…he frowned and fingered a lock of once pure white hair, feeling oddly upset and angered by the change._

_Five or six streaks of the darkest ebony ran through the entire length, with a couple of half-changed, two-toned locks mixed in. _

_There would be no hiding it now- his secret was out._

"_Shit."_

0o0o0o0o0

There was nothing but a stunned silence. Allen hardly dared to look up, afraid of what he would see on the faces of his closest friends. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kanda's hand still clenched around Mugen, which, while it was reassuring to know that he wasn't being blindly trusted despite the fact that he _seemed_ to be himself, albeit with some cosmetic changes, it did make his heart clench a bit knowing that not even the person who knew him best trusted him completely anymore.

After a few more minutes of strained silence, Lavi cleared his throat. "Well, that explains what was off about you when you came back from the ark" he stated matter of factly. Allen glanced at him questioningly, but couldn't quite meet that all-too-knowing green eye. The fact that Lavi was unconsciously grasping the handle of his hammer wasn't helping either. "Oh come on, you think I'm that stupid? It's my _job_ to notice these things" Lavi said, perhaps a little harsher than he intended, but he was shocked, and honestly disappointed that Allen hadn't shared this with him. Then a thought hit him. "You told the Panda, didn't you?" he asked, his tone suddenly frigid. "And you asked him not to tell me" he stated, seeing the resignation on Allen's familiar-unfamiliar face. "What's the matter Allen? Don't you trust me enough to tell me when something's going wrong?" Lavi clenched his fists at his side, feeling betrayed and wronged. Allen had gone behind his back instead of sharing his problems, despite the number of times the redhead had reminded him that they were able to tell each other anything. Or they _should _have been. "I thought you were my _friend_" he hissed angrily, momentarily forgetting his audience and the fact that as a bookman, he shouldn't even be feeling these emotions, let alone expressing them in front of witnesses.

Allen didn't say anything, hunching his shoulders as though trying to make himself as small as possible and flinching a bit at Lavi's sudden unexpected verbal assault.

"That's enough" Kanda interrupted firmly, at last letting go of the blade and moving closer to the other general, but he hesitated before touching Allen gently on the shoulder, trying to encourage him to stand. He had hoped that his reluctance to make contact hadn't been noticed, but the way that Allen curled in on himself tighter told him he wasn't that lucky.

"Don't" whispered Allen, leaning away from the man crouched at his side. "Don't force yourself to, it isn't helping anybody."

Lenalee tutted angrily and knelt at Allen's side, slinging her arms around his stiff shoulders and drawing him closer to her. "Don't worry Allen, I know you're still you. We'll think of something." She brushed the oddly two-tone hair from his eyes, frowning slightly at the sight of the changed irises and the very faint outlines of the crosses on his forehead.

Jim crouched beside her, a lopsided grin on his face as he looked at his general. "Like you weren't odd looking enough" he laughed, giving Allen's forehead a playful flick before offering his hand. "Come on, we can't sit around moping all day, we need to get somewhere safe and decide what we're going to do now." He stood, drawing Allen to his feet as he did so, and throwing a dirty look at the two older men. It was painfully obvious that Allen was still Allen, and the last thing he needed was his friends to treat him any differently. "Are you two coming?" Jim asked coldly as Allen hung listlessly between him and the Aviran, Lanel having silently taken his place at Allen's side. Allen's eyes were hollow as he stared blankly into the distance, barely paying any attention to what was going on around him.

Kanda was the first to pull himself together. After all, he'd already known that the Noah was lurking inside Allen's mind. He had just never thought that the presence was anything but a benevolent force, as intent on stamping out the Earl as the exorcists were. How wrong he had been. He stood gracefully, glancing back at Lavi who still looked furious. The Japanese exorcist never thought he'd have said it (and he knew he wasn't going to do it out loud anyway), but perhaps Lavi had a right to feel the way he did. The redhead and Allen had always been close, far longer than himself and the white-haired man had been (although in a total platonic, fraternal sense, of course) and the added sting of going behind Lavi's back to talk to the elder Bookman, and to ask that Lavi be kept out of the loop… He'd have been furious as well. He cocked his head to one side, wondering what was going through the bookman apprentice's head right then, raising an eyebrow in question. After a moment Lavi's shoulders slumped and he huffed out a breath, following after the others with stiff, awkward movements, as though restraining his anger. Kanda allowed himself an almost silent sigh as he followed the redhead. Lenalee had said they'd work something out, but for the life of him, he couldn't think of anything they could do to make this better.

0o0o0o0o0

"How do you feel?" Jim asked, handing over the mug of tea before taking a seat opposite Allen.

The general looked at him. "How do you think I feel?" he asked, but there was no venom in the words, only a deep, intense tiredness.

"You look pretty crappy" agreed the younger man with a small laugh. "Why didn't you tell any of us?" he asked after a few minutes. "We might have been able to avoid this."

Allen looked away, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth before sighing. "I know, but I thought…" he sighed again. "Well, you haven't reacted in the way I thought you would" he admitted after a pause. "And by not telling you, I've hurt you all, it's just that… I thought I was protecting you by not saying anything… If Central Administration thought you knew anything about it, ad hadn't reported it…"

"Then why did you tell Kanda?" asked Lenalee curiously.

Allen shot an ugly look at Lanel, who regarded him sheepishly. "It wasn't through choice" he growled, glaring at the angel. A thought occurred to him. "Lanel, if you're an all-knowing guardian, then why didn't you know that the Noah was actually _my evil side?_"

Lanel gulped, and the most human expression Allen had ever seen the angel wear crossed his face- fear.

Allen's glare intensified. "You _knew?_"

The Aviran cleared his throat. "Well… the Noah might be your_ '_black' side, but it isn't _evil_. In fact, it has no opinion one way or the other regarding the outcome of the war…" he paused for a moment as though to gather his thoughts. "All I knew was that for the Black Order to win this war, the powers sealed in your Noah form needed to be awakened. That was what I was sent to do."

Allen grit his teeth. Now that the transformation had begun in earnest, he had already felt the strange pull of the Noah's… _his_ powers. The abilities he had worked so hard to conceal and control were _right there_ assessable and asking to be used. He closed his eyes to ward of the headache that was beginning to pound at his temples, remembering the same sensation when he had first opened his mind to the presence that had apparently always been lurking there. Would he suffer the same now if he did not use his powers?

Lanel was still watching him intently. "You are very strong… it is likely that unless you utilise some of that strength on a daily basis, the power would built up" he said as though he had read Allen's mind. Remembering that the Aviran had his powers back, Allen realised he could well have done.

"What abilities do you have?" asked Jim interestedly, leaning forward a little.

"Anything he wants to happen, does" Lanel said simply.

Allen rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure how it works, but if I _want_ something to happen, I can make it do it."

Lenalee and Jim looked at each other, confused.

"Look, if I want that wall over there to turn pink with orange polka-dots, if I _will_ it to happen…" Allen blinked as the push of power left him, feeling far easier than it had before and the wall became a lurid shade of pink with ghastly orange dots over it.

Jim covered his eyes dramatically. "Argh, make it go away, I'm going blind!"

Allen laughed indulgently and the wall returned to its original puke-yellow colour.

"On second thoughts, I preferred the pink" muttered Jim with a disdainful look at the décor. "Can you do anything else?"

Allen shifted uncomfortably, not really wanting to carry on this conversation, but he'd already learned where lying had got him.

"Allen?" prompted Lenalee, sensing the shift in Allen's thoughts.

"I can… I can make people do things…" he said quietly, still very uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" the female exorcist asked, a frown marring her features.

"I can change things to suit me… and that includes people's minds…" he finally admitted. It was something he had never tried to do beyond discovering he _could_ but when Bookman had asked whether he was able to, he had found his curiosity roused and knew he needed to know if such a thing was possible. Turns out it was. He would never use that ability on his friends or innocent people, of course, but it was a handy talent to have in his arsenal. He finally looked up at the two stunned faces opposite him. Lanel already knew about _this_ particular ability… it had been on the angel that it had been tested, after all, so he was not surprised, but Jim and Lenalee were looking at him in a way that made Allen suddenly wish he hadn't told them anything. "I don't want this power! I've never used it! I never want to!" he exclaimed, suddenly feeling the need to defend himself.

Jim shook his head, swallowing tightly. "If you can do that, then why don't you change the minds of the people who sent you out here? Stop the inspectors from distrusting you?"

Allen shook his head violently. "No! That's exactly why I don't want to stat doing things like that! NO one will trust me again if they knew. And it would start off with one person… and lead to another…" he scrubbed his face with his hands. "Tell me the first thought that crossed your mind wasn't that I might have already used that ability on you." There was no answer, just an awkward shuffle from both of the exorcists. "See? Already you don't trust me. Whatever I do know, I'm doomed."

0o0o0o0o0

Kanda watched as Lavi stomped around angrily. The redhead had some strange ways to work out anger problems Kanda thought as Lavi kicked a hapless pebble viciously. If it had been him, he'd have killed something and have done with it.

"Dammit!" snarled Lavi as he missed the pebble the second time he went to kick it.

Kanda raised an eyebrow as Lavi spun around and kicked a tree. "You do realise that you're doing more damage to yourself doing that?" he asked sarcastically as Lavi hopped on the spot a moment while the throbbing in his foot died down.

"What, so I should take your approach and just chop the bloody thing down?" Lavi asked with a sigh as he sat at the foot of the tree he's just assaulted.

Kanda said nothing, but came to sit beside his… friend. He gave a little mental cringe at that, since he'd spent half his life trying to deny he even _knew _the bookman apprentice. He didn't ask what was wrong, he didn't have to. Lavi knew him well enough that the question wasn't needed.

"I just wish he trusted us more. What was he afraid of?"

Kanda considered this, thinking back to when he had first learned about the Noah.

XxXxXxXxX

"_Moyashi, you can talk to me instead of yourself you know."_

_Allen cringed. "Sorry" he gestured to the shirt "I was just think what to do about this."_

"_Liar. You're worried about going back because you don't think people will treat you the same when they know."_

_Allen shook his head. "No, I really was thinking about the shirt, but I guess you're right. All this is going to take some getting used to." He leaned back against Kanda's bare chest with a sigh. "You are sure about this aren't you?" he asked, still unsure. "I know you; you're dedicated to the Order. It must be hard for you to keep a secret like this. I'll understand if you change your mind, I won't fight you."_

_Kanda's hands, which had been gently rubbing along Allen's shoulders and upper back stilled suddenly as he realised that Allen was offering to surrender himself to Kanda so he could turn him in. Kanda's throat constricted- he knew in his head that it was the right thing to do. This way he could make sure Allen was taken care of properly and he would not punished for keeping the existence of a new Noah secret from his superiors. But his heart, something that only Allen seemed to be able to get him to listen to, told him that doing so would break something between them that would not easily be fixed, if it even could._

_Over the last few years they had suffered many hardships, yet they had been the one constant in the others life and he knew neither of them would be able to make it through this war without the support of the other. Even as he thought it, Kanda was surprised to learn that he wasn't embarrassed by it- it was just one of those simple facts of life that he accepted as truth and lived with._

_Allen swiped at his eyes, assuming Kanda's long silence meant the worst, and dressing himself in his newly repaired clothes allowed the Noah to come forward. He sensed in the Noah the same sadness he felt within himself, and for the first time he truly understood how deep their bond went. It was true- they had grown together, shared experiences, and even fallen in love with the same man. _

_When he was ready, he turned back to Kanda who was still sitting on the bed deep in thought. It didn't even look as if he'd realised Allen had moved. "Yuu, I'm ready" Allen said quietly. "You can take me back now."_

_Kanda looked up sharply, staring into Allen's golden eyes. Though alien in colour, they were still very much Allen's eyes. He was still Allen, testified in the way he stood, the angle at which he held his head, and the strong, unflinching way he met Kanda's gaze as he waited to be taken as a willing prisoner._

_With a wordless distressed cry Kanda grabbed hold of Allen's arms and pulled him down onto the bed, grasping his shoulders and shaking him a little._

_The sudden violent motion startled Allen and he only just managed to keep his cool- one stray thought could easily become reality in this room of his own creation._

"_Dammit Moyashi! Why do you have to be so self-sacrificing all the time? You can afford to be selfish sometimes too!" Kanda shook him again, his voice strained by emotion. Allen remained silent. "I thought you knew by now! I might be dedicated to the Order, but nothing is higher on my list than you."_

_Allen swallowed a few times, too overwhelmed by Kanda's confession to speak. Eventually in a light, half-joking manner he said "you can't go around saying things like that! The Order would consider it heresy! You might accidentally cause your innocence to turn on you!"_

_Kanda scoffed. "You are the Order's best hope for winning this war. As far as I see it, by helping you, I'm helping the Order." _

XxXxXxXxX

Cringing a little at the recollection he relayed the memory to Lavi, who listened intently, a faint frown creasing his face.

"He thought he was helping us by keeping us in the dark?" asked Lavi incredulously when Kanda fell silent again. "Is he crazy? What sort of twisted logic is that?"

Kanda shrugged helplessly, but his thoughts were running along a similar track. Allen had thought that he was protecting his friends by not telling him what was going on, choosing to shoulder the burden rather than share it.

"I don't know why I expected anything different" Lavi said eventually, sounding more tired than angry now. "He's always been like that. I can understand that he was afraid of what we would think, what would happen if the higher-ups heard about it, but Goddammit I thought he trusted us! This about not telling us so our loyalty to the Order wouldn't be questioned is bullshit! He was just afraid that none of us would treat him the same! Well screw that!" Lavi leapt to his feet and stormed in the direction if the inn where the other four exorcists were currently sitting.

Feeling slightly worried about what the redhead had planned, Kanda followed swiftly.

0o0o0o0o0

Lavi flung the door open so hard it hit the wall and bounced back, almost taking out Kanda who was hot on the redheaded bookman's heels.

He practically stomped up to the table, grabbing the back of Allen's chair and hauling it backwards, tipping the very surprised Noah-exorcist onto the floor before grabbing him by the collar and dragging him to his feet, letting fly a punch that knocked Allen back onto the table, nursing a rapidly swelling jaw. "You" Lavi said, levelling a finger at Allen who flinched slightly as though expecting another blow, "are the biggest Goddamn idiot I have ever met, and I know Kanda!"

Allen blinked, though whether it was from the insult or the fact that Lavi had referred to Kanda by his surname nobody knew.

Eventually Allen dropped his hand, revealing a large red mark that would normally bruise forming on the right side of his face. "You should've hit harder Lavi, if you wanted to really leave a mark" Allen said quietly as the swollen area began to shrink, the Noah's healing ability wiping the blemish away.

Lavi tensed, and for a moment Allen though he _was_ going to get hit again. It seemed that everyone else thought Lavi was going to swing for Allen again too… Jim and Lenalee were on their feet, Lanel was tensed for action and Kanda had half-drawn Mugen from its sheath, but the blow never came. Instead the redhead made a frustrated sound and grabbed Allen by the shoulders, pulling him into a crushing hug. "You are so stupid!"

Allen tensed for a moment before relaxing. "Yeah, I know."

0o0o0o0o0

_I'm giving you chapter twenty one today, cos I'm nice like that, and would like to make the following announcement. Because I am not the most… consistent of authors with my updates, I hereby announce… an update schedule. I promise that I will post at least one chapter a week, with said update being Thursdays. So you have this one today, and another later this week, 'kay? *grins* and with that thought I direct your attention to that (still) fugly green button down there. See it? Good… you now what to do!_


	22. The Promise

I'm diseased! I have worst cold ever! And while that sounds remarkably pathetic, it is very true. I rarely get anything other than a mild sniffle, so this full-blown hacking cough, earache and a nose so full of snot my whole face has puffed up has really laid me low. I think at one point I was hallucinating… Went to the doctors yesterday cos my mum wouldn't shut up about it, and apparently I have sinusitis. I swear, the doctors just make these things up. It's just another way of saying that snot has caused my sinuses to block and get infected. Geez… sinusitis… Still, we must endeavour to keep our promises, must we not? So here's the update. Now I'm going back to bed…

Chapter Twenty Two- The Promise

_**Last time-**_

_Allen dropped his hand, revealing a large red mark that would normally bruise forming on the right side of his face. "You should've hit harder Lavi, if you wanted to really leave a mark" Allen said quietly as the swollen area began to shrink, the Noah's healing ability wiping the blemish away._

_Lavi tensed, and for a moment Allen thought he was going to get hit again. It seemed that everyone else thought Lavi was going to swing for Allen again too… Jim and Lenalee were on their feet, Lanel was tensed for action and Kanda had half-drawn Mugen from its sheath, but the blow never came. Instead the redhead made a frustrated sound and grabbed Allen by the shoulders, pulling him into a crushing hug. "You are so stupid!"_

_Allen tensed for a moment before relaxing. "Yeah, I know."_

0o0o0o0o0

"So, what do we do now?" Lenalee was the first to break the heavy silence that had fallen around the table once they had all taken a seat. Nobody seemed to have any idea about what to do next.

Eventually Allen spoke, not raising his eyes from where they were carefully studying his knees. "I guess my only choice is to go back to Head Quarters and hope they don't kill me on sight."

None of the exorcists seated around the table seemed too impressed with that plan. "That's ridiculous!" exclaimed Jim. "They'll lock you away for sure! And that's the best case scenario" he added. "You can't go back! You're on a long-term mission, so just carry on as if nothing's happened."

Lavi shook his head. "No, that won't work."

"Why not?"

"He still has to report in at the Finder bases, doesn't he? He can't turn up looking like that" he pointed at Allen's two-tone hair and grey pallor.

Jim sighed. So much for the 'ignore it and it will all go away' idea. "So, again, what do we do?"

"I have to go back" insisted Allen again.

"Shut up Moyashi, don't try and get yourself killed so soon."

Something about what Kanda had said made Allen flinch slightly, but he did not say anything to dispute the admonishment.

"I believe that Allen Walker is right" said Lanel calmly, "but I don't think just charging back to Head Quarters is the right way to go about it."

"Oh?" Kanda asked harshly, turning his razor gaze on the green haired exorcist occupying the end of the table. "Then what is the right way to go about it?"

"You are forgetting that there is someone else in the Black Order that knows about the Noah of Will's existence" the angel said simply.

"Of course, Bookman knows" said Lenalee. "But how will that help?"

"He has experience when it comes to matter like these, perhaps he can make a suggestion" Lanel explained in his neutral tones. "Either way, having an additional input from someone of his intellect can only aid this situation."

Lavi nodded slowly as he thought through what the Aviran had said. "He's right, having gramps in on this can only help Allen in the long term." He looked at Lenalee. "Having Komui on our side would help too."

Allen looked like he was about to protest, but Lenalee silenced him. "No, Allen. He's right. And it's not like you can hide this" she waved in his general direction "from anyone."

"Can you use your powers to disguise yourself?" Jim asked.

Allen paused slightly, he'd not even thought about that. "I don't know" he said hesitantly. "I could try…" There was silence for a few minutes as Allen's eyes flashed deeper gold for a moment as he concentrated. The black in his hair seemed to fade a little, but that was the only noticeable difference. Eventually he relaxed, looking as if the effort had taken a great deal of his strength. When he spoke his voice was hoarse. "It takes too much concentration, I couldn't do it constantly, and as soon as I was distracted, if only for a moment, I'd lose it."

"Can you do anything?" Kanda asked the angel, who immediately shook his head.

"My powers are not enough to combat the Noah genes" he said simply, though he looked as though he wished it wasn't so.

"What about Danny's water? It helped you when you were about to transform" suggested Lenalee with the desperate air of clutching at straws.

Allen looked at her sadly. "I'm already drinking the stuff everyday, Lenalee" he revealed. "Both of us are. They put us on it as soon as they found out it was still potent when carried in a different container." He gave a rough, mirthless laugh. "That's how they justified sending us out. Danny's water is already keeping me alive… if it could do anything else, it would have by now." He looked at Kanda. "We're going to need to get some more, I'm all out, and so are you." He gestured meaningfully at Kanda's hip where the canteen was noticeably absent. Kanda pulled a face but nodded shortly in agreement. "They have a stock at all the finder bases. That was one of the reasons we had to report in" Allen explained.

"Well, looks like it's up to me and Lenalee to go ahead and talk to gramps and Komui, try and get something sorted out." Lavi got to his feet hurriedly. "There's no need to hang around. You all wait here, pretend you're recovering or something" he ignored Kanda's disbelieving snort. "We'll get into contact as soon as we work something out."

Jim nodded agreeably, though he noticed that neither of the generals seemed too happy with the plan. He stood and followed the two older exorcists. "Don't worry" he said when they were outside and thus out of hearing range. "'Nel and I will make sure they don't do anything stupid."

"You'd be the first" muttered Lavi sullenly, apparently still not completely over the feeling of being betrayed, no matter what he had told them earlier. "We'll try and get things sorted our end, but its not going to be easy. Once the Grand Generals catch wind of this… Well, if they kill him outright as soon as he steps into Head Quarters, he'll be getting off lightly."

Lenalee frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The Noah are the Earl's most powerful assets- they aren't going to let an opportunity to study one and find any weaknesses slip by." He ran his hand through his hair, looking uncharacteristically lost. "Why Allen, of all people? It's not like he hasn't been through enough."

Lenalee shrugged dejectedly. "Bad things always happen to good people" she said, with an air of knowing exactly what she was talking about. Lavi patted her on the shoulder. "Yuu should be alright then" he joked, though it seemed a little forced, but it did the job, Jim bursting into laughter and Lenalee giving the red-haired man a reprimanding smack on the back of his head. "Well, see ya later Birdy-chan" he said with a jaunty wave. "It'll take us a little over a week to get back to HQ, so make sure they don't do anything stupid. Or kill Lanel, I think Allen was getting pretty close to doing that earlier."

Jim laughed again and returned the wave. "I'll try my best. Good luck."

0o0o0o0o0

Allen sat alone in the shade of the inn, watching the townsfolk go about their lives as though there was nothing wrong with the world. He sighed. Maybe in their little piece of the world everything was fine and dandy, but in his, well, he doubted it could get worse.

He felt so stupid! How had he just blindly trusted the voice in his head? It was a Noah for Christ's sake, the enemy! And he'd just blithely taken the disembodied voice's word that it was on his side, trusted that there was no ulterior motive behind the reassuring words.

And Lanel… God he was _so_ close to wringing the bloody twig's neck it was unbelievable. Despite what the Aviran had said, he knew that there was a definite evil aura surrounding the dark side of his soul. While the Noah might not be ready to sign a deal with the Earl, he wasn't going to be sitting by idly while the Black Order fought him. There was a distinct disinterest in joining with the Noah family, probably stemming from Allen's own dislike of those particular individuals and the shared experiences they had gone through together at the hands of the Noah Clan, but still, the Noah of Will still held onto the basic urges of the Noah genes- the urge to spread unhappiness and despair wherever he trod, and that deeper, sadistic streak that enjoyed seeing humans suffer.

Well, screw that. If Allen had anything to say in the matter, and he would make sure he did, the Noah was never going to have the chance to fulfil its urges in this body.

He allowed his thoughts to wander, thinking back on everything the Noah had said to him, trying to separate the truth from the lies. He did know one thing for sure, the Noah came forth when he was at his weakest, mentally and physically. And when it did come forth…

XxXxXxXxX

_Allen watched her, his previously dead eyes bright and fully aware of everything that was going on. A small, almost sadistic smirk played at his mouth, as though desperate to burst forth onto his pale features but knowing it had no place there._

"_Is there something the matter, Francesca?" his voice was hoarse, gravely, a result of dehydration and the recent screaming it had been put through. It made the seemingly innocent sentence appear sinister._

_She made a small snarling noise. "How did you do it?"_

_He cocked his head to one side; in what would have been a sweet, childlike gesture if it hadn't been for the scornful smirk that was still there. "Do what?"_

"_Break out of Road's dimension? You shouldn't have been able to do that. Nobody should be able to do that."_

_The smirk vanished, replaced by an expression of complete confusion. "I…I don't remember… I don't know…what happened…to me." His hands gripped his head. Or tried to. He nearly decapitated himself with his left hand. He blinked at the hand in bewilderment. "Wuh...when did I invocate? Why can't I remember? ARGH!" He dropped to his knees, his right fist pounding the floor. "What did you do to me?" The voice was barely a whisper. _

_XxXxXxXxX_

_She had nearly backed out of the door when his head snapped up, and the look was back in his eyes. "What did you do to me?" he asked again, beginning to stand. His voice was still just above a whisper, but it was hard, cold, vicious. _

_Fran decided to take her chance. The blade was free from her wrist and speeding across the cell faster than the eye could follow._

_Well, apparently only most eyes. Allen watched the large dagger approach. He made no attempt to catch the knife, or to swat it away. Instead he just leant to one side, not moving his feet, but bending his upper torso to the left so the blade sailed past him and buried itself in the stone behind him. If it had hit him it would have buried itself to the hilt in his upper body._

_The smirk was back, stronger, with more malice hidden in its depths. "I said, what did you do to me?"_

_Fran gulped, her grey skin paling perceptibly. _

_The action was not missed. The sneer widened. The grey-blue eyes burned with some deep emotion, and he stepped closer. "I'm sure you'll tell me. Eventually."_

_XxXxXxXxX_

"_Is that all you've got?" Fran panted, her hands on her knees, a trickle of blood running down the side of her face and down her neck. "You still don't have it in you to kill me, Walker. I'm still human and you're still pathetic."_

_Allen laughed. "I wouldn't keep talking if I were you; you're going to need all the energy you've got." He wiped his bleeding forehead with his right hand. He too was panting hard, a wide grin plastered on his face._

"_Are you actually having fun?" The Noah gasped incredulously. "You're mad to be enjoying your own death!"_

"_Sure I'm having fun, but I'm not planning on dying yet. And you still haven't told me what you did to me."_

_Fran laughed, still managing to sound like her usual self despite the pain. "And I'm not going to. Come on, stop talking, start dying!"_

_Allen growled and charged her, arms pumping as he gathered speed and threw himself at the Noah with a feral roar._

_Fran grinned and made no effort to dodge, instead bringing her arm to meet the charge, an arm with a lethal short sword-like blade growing from it, lengthening as she brought the limb forward._

_Allen realised his mistake just in time and threw himself backwards, sliding on his back in front of the surprised Noah. Allen's left hand split her growing blade like paper._

"_You're better than I thought" she scoffed as he slid between her legs and jumped into a standing position behind her. She turned almost lazily, disguising her shock at being out manoeuvred. _

_Allen was bent double trying to catch his breath, a reflection of her stance not two minutes earlier. _

"_And you're dragging the Noah family's name through the dirt. I honestly expected more. Pitiful." He didn't look up, and a small string of bloody saliva dripped from his mouth._

_Fran watched, feeling more confident by the second as she watched his shaking limbs and unstable stance. It looked like whatever had enabled him to invocate and break free earlier was deserting him. After all, there was only so much a parasitic-type could do on a very empty stomach. They had been at this for half an hour now and it wouldn't be much longer before he completely collapsed from exhaustion._

"_You don't look so good Walker. Why don't you give up?"_

"_Not until you tell me what you did to me! Where am I? How long have I been here? WHY?"_

_Fran chuckled, straightening a little more. "I'll tell you what Walker. I'm a nice girl, I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you as you die. How does that sound?"_

"_Bitch!" Allen spat vehemently. "I'll pound it out of you!" He charged at her again, but his movements were slow and easy to predict, far too clumsy from blood loss and exhaustion because his body just wouldn't respond to the commands he was giving it. Or trying to give it- his brain didn't seem to be working too well either._

_Well, damn, that's not good._

_Fran smiled as she brought the blade down, she didn't need to rush, she could pick out the target area and still have time to paint her nails and brush her hair. Choices, choices… Slow death? Something that would take a long time to bleed out or something quick? A slit to the throat, perhaps?_

_She settled for a long, deep slash across the body. She was a Noah after all; quick and painless were not in her vocabulary. The cut was deep and on target, and the resulting spray of bright crimson blood made painting her nails unnecessary._

_The exorcist crumpled, a look of resignation crossing his face as he fell gracefully at her feet._

_She crouched beside him. There was very little blood staining the area. A small amount escaped the injury and ran down his bare chest, but otherwise all bleeding was internal. Already she could see some of the bruising forming on his lower abdomen. She leant forward, her mouth by his ear. He flinched away from her warm breath. "I always keep my promises, Walker. You are about to die, so I'll tell you what happened…"_

_Allen couldn't feel the pain. Couldn't feel much at all, actually, but he could hear the Noah's voice, the warm exhalations on the side of his face. And he could hear her words. He could feel the rage building inside him as she told him of the Earl's plan, why they had sent an impostor back. Why they had chosen that particular Noah. Why Gregory had allowed himself to change into a certain white haired exorcist instead of another General. How the Noah's tastes ran to tall, dark haired Asian men._

_Allen began to shake, and it had nothing to do with the blood pooling around his internal organs. His eyes flashed suddenly, and his innocence flared into life again._

_Fran didn't have time to pull back before a white gloved hand closed around her neck._

_XxXxXxXxX_

_Allen's eyes turned regretful for an instant before return to the now-usual flinty greyness. Smooth, calm and blank. "You Noah keep insisting your humanity. Humans can't live without their hearts. Face it Perdita, you can't have it both ways. You can't be human and immortal." And with this he ripped his steely talons through the Noah's heart, destroying it beyond all healing abilities. The Noah slumped against him, the blood trailing from her mouth soaking his collar and sticking messily to his neck and clinging to his long hair. _

XxXxXxXxX

He didn't remember a lot about the times he had defeated the two Noah, but he had been fully aware of the devastation whatever he had done left behind. He could perfectly recall coming round to find himself bathed head to toe in Francesca's blood, still warm and red as it soaked into his hair and coated his skin. The _feel _of the gristle between his fingers. There had been no time between the desperate scream for mercy from the Noah of Faith and waking up to see her body ripped apart and spread across the room like chunks of meat.

He still had nightmares about that sight.

He was more aware of the death of Perdita, the Noah he had chased across three continents to kill in revenge for the plan she had been part of. He had not been in a good place then, mentally, but he could still recall the unnatural coldness that dominated his emotions at the time. Before he had assumed it was his own decision to cut himself off from his friends, becoming colder and harder than Kanda had ever been, but now he wasn't so sure. He might not have been in a good mental state back then, but his physical condition had been far worse… had Jim not dragged him back the order he knew he would have died out there. But would he have really died? Would the actual phenomenon actually have been the dark side of his soul sliding in to take control of what it had coveted for so long? Had the other side of him been the one pushing him to his limits in order to take over his body?

It was a chilling thought, and he distantly felt the other side of him settle back smugly, as though it had been waiting for him to reach this conclusion for a long time. As his thoughts turned towards the evil lurking in his mind, his left arm gave a particularly painful throb as though sensing the dark within him, and longing to purge it from his body. He sighed again, clutching the limb to his chest despondently.

The Noah obviously hadn't come to the forefront of his mind- he certainly couldn't remember an outside changes… but didn't that make it worse? If the Noah had been in control of Allen's body while still remaining hidden by all appearances… If it happened again, no one would be safe.

Allen remained outside for some time, thinking things over and amusing himself by using a small portion of his now easy to call upon abilities and idly changing the colours of the leaves on the shrub that he was seated next to. He knew how much of a liability he had become, and knew, no matter what anyone else had to say about the matter, there was only one way out of this whole mess.

0o0o0o0o0

Kanda was sitting alone at the table when Allen came back in, looking slightly less troubled than he had earlier, but with his face set into a grimly determined expression. Jim and Lanel were nowhere to be seen, but Allen wasn't going to chance being overheard, and beckoned Kanda to follow him to their room on the third floor, away from prying ears.

For a while they just sat in silence, Allen leaning his head against Kanda's shoulders and looking relatively at peace for once. Kanda let his hand brush lightly up and down Allen's arm, knowing he needed reassurance but also knowing he would never ask for it. Eventually Allen drew away reluctantly, turning to face Kanda and preparing himself for what he was about to say, but as soon as he looked at his lover's face, all prepared speeches died away and he found himself whining like a child. "It's not fair! It's not like our lives weren't hard enough as it was!" he grumbled.

"Life isn't fair" Kanda commented, with an almost patient air, waiting for whatever Allen truly wanted to say.

Allen said nothing, knowing Kanda was right about that. Instead he crossed his arms and fixed the opposite wall with a hard glare. Eventually the glare softened into something more uncertain, tinged with an edge of fear, though whether it was for himself or his comrades it wasn't certain.

_Probably both_ thought Kanda as he waited for the younger man to speak.

Allen's left arm gave a small, almost unnoticeable twitch, and he flinched, taking a deep breath before confessing something he knew he would only have ever admitted to the man sitting beside him, knowing that Kanda would understand. "I'm scared Yuu, I don't know what to do."

Kanda glanced at him, taking in his worried expression- clouded grey eyes, teeth biting his lower lip, smooth forehead creased in a frown, twisting the faint cross marks.

He sighed heavily. "What to do about what?"

In answer Allen grasped his left arm against his chest. "It hurts almost constantly" he admitted. "I'm not going to be able to" he paused and took a breath. "I'm not going to be me much longer."

While Kanda digested this and groped for something to say in reply, Allen sighed and turned to face the other man, grasping his hands in his own mismatched ones. "If we win, if we defeat the Earl, I won't be needed anymore," he began.

"What are you talking abo-" Kanda was cut off by a finger placing itself over his lips.

"It's true, and they aren't going to keep me around if I'm not needed, are they? I'm too much of a threat." Allen sighed again. "But that's not what I'm worried about."

Kanda just raised an eyebrow in question and waited for Allen to continue.

Allen looked down at his left arm sadly. "Do you really think that my innocence is going to survive a battle with the Earl?"

Now Kanda understood. For Allen the battle being planned right now, far away in Komui's office would end in defeat whatever happened. Either they lost, and died, won and Allen somehow managed to stop the Noah from taking over his body, only to spend the rest of his life waiting for it to happen, or, almost certainly, the Noah took advantage of his weakened state and took over, and Allen was as good as dead anyway. And Kanda couldn't think of a single thing to say. Allen noticed his expression and smiled wryly. "Yeah, sucks to be me, doesn't it?" He rested his forehead on Kanda's shoulder, taking a deep breath. "If…if that…the worst should happen, I don't want to… him…the Noah to hurt anyone. Will you stop him for me?"

Kanda scowled. Not because he didn't understand Allen's question, but because he did. "I will" _I'll kill the Noah if it comes to that, because if that ever happens, I'll have already lost you._ "I promise."

Mad-micky- Thanks for the encouragement, it always helps! At least you won't have to wait long, I'm completely up to date with my uni work, so I have nothing else to do but write Fanfiction. YAY!

- Well this way I can gauge how much longer I'm going to be at this- I need to get onto doing something else before I go insane. Unfortunately I am a terrible excuse for a woman and the thought of two fics at once sends me into convulsions. As far as I can tell, there'll be maybe 35 chapters in all, so I reckon another 6 or 7 weeks, but don't tell anyone I said that!

Signrain- I couldn't agree more- I'll see what I can do!

Knux33- I thought it might ease the pressure I put on myself to update (cos I never do it when I want to, and everyone's been so patient with me!) One chapter a week shouldn't be too hard? Right? *looks worried* I'm glad you liked the chapter anyway.

Windy Rein- No, I think its definitely his idiocy! An as to reviews- well, better late than never! Lol, I joke, of course. Sorta *grins*. Ah well, I never claimed to be unpredictable, though I am sorry if things do get too blatantly obvious. And I too am wondering what will happen next.

Blood-stained-rag-doll- Yes, actions do speak louder than words. That and sometimes Allen just needs to be decked!

Fallendemise21- I'm glad you liked it, it was rather fun to do! And never fear- the next chapter _will_ be on time (for once)

Vampirelove00- And you have made this author very happy! Seriously, squealing like a crazy woman happy! I'm glad you are enjoying the story- it makes me more inclined to keep going reading reviews like yours!

Sweet Snow2- Yes, the damn fugly button of DOOM! Well, I guess it _is_ harder to miss now, and that's not such a bad thing… and yeah, we all know how stupid Allen is… its part of his charm I guess. It also means I get to smack him around a bit and not feel guilty…

Nuriko Kurosaki- Yes, poor logic= Allen bashing. I have to appease my inner sadist somehow! Thanks for reviewing!

Babo123- The world would not be complete without punches and hugs! Its how I live my life anyway!

Wow, begging for reviews actually worked! I'm so happy! I don't think I've ever had so much feedback! So I'll do it again! Please make my day by proving that someone out there really does love me! PUSH THE BUTTON! Please? *Puppy-dog eyes*


	23. I have no title Yeah, I’m THAT crap

Chapter Twenty Three- Uh… I have no title. Yeah, I'm THAT crap.

_Last Time:_

_Kanda couldn't think of a single thing to say. Allen noticed his expression and smiled wryly. "Yeah, sucks to be me, doesn't it?" He rested his forehead on Kanda's shoulder, taking a deep breath. "If…if that…the worst should happen, I don't want to… him…the Noah to hurt anyone. Will you stop him for me?"_

_Kanda scowled. Not because he didn't understand Allen's question, but because he did. "I will_" I'll kill the Noah if it comes to that, because if that ever happens, I'll have already lost you. _"I promise."_

0o0o0o0o0

Why the hell there wasn't a train station closer to the town Lavi didn't know. Whatever the reason, the only way to get back to the Order was a half a day hike over three hills, through two forests and across a river. It didn't help the situation that they were both preoccupied by thoughts of recent events.

It was obvious that Lenalee was worried about Allen. Even as she walked she was chewing her bottom lip and her forehead was creased in a frown.

Lavi, as usual, found himself playing comic relief to try and cheer the female exorcist up. He actually discovered that this also helped him to stop his own morbid thoughts from taking hold, and so played up his role more so than usual. After all, he couldn't seem _too_ involved when they arrived back at Head Quarters where Bookman was waiting. It seemed Lenalee understood all of this, because she didn't try and reprimand him once for his exuberant and irreverent behaviour. Then again she could have just been ignoring him.

After a while even Lavi got bored of being noisy and fell back to watch Lenalee walk in front of him. How Komui could have such a sister-complex yet still allow her to walk around in that teeny tiny mini skirt was beyond him. But he appreciated it anyway.

0o0o0o0o0

One of the best things about Lanel, Jim decided, was that you could smack him as many times as you wanted without worrying about hurting him. In fact, you were more likely to cause damage to yourself than the Aviran. It made him the perfect training partner, and Lord knew that Jim needed something to occupy his mind after the shock it had just received. That explained why he was in a field just beyond the courtyard of the inn they were staying in, pounding the hell out of the other exorcist.

Lanel, for his part, seemed to sense that the man needed to vent his frustrations on something, and though the green-haired angel wasn't the one Jim truly wanted (but wouldn't dare) to knock about, he decided he'd be a good substitute.

The nineteen year old had forgone using his innocence by this point and was now engaging his taller opponent in hand-to-hand, something the Aviran was surprisingly good at. His movements were controlled and flowing, easily blocking Jim's anger fuelled attacks. Jim was more accustomed to using his mind as a weapon , and this sort of fighting felt strange to him, but the feel of flesh hitting flesh when he actually managed to land a hit on the tireless angel made him feel much better, and after an hour or so he conceded defeat and flopped back onto the grass.

"Thanks Lanel" Jim said, still sprawled on the grass, chest heaving as he tired to regain his wind. The angel sat primly beside him, all stuffy and straight lined, yet somehow still managing to look relaxed.

"I'm glad I could be of some help" Lanel replied, leaning back on his hands a little, though his legs were still sticking out in front of him in two long neat lines. "Though perhaps telling Allen Walker what is on your mind would-"

"No offence Lanel, but I think if I told Allen what I was thinking now, he'd hurt me. A lot" Jim replied with a chuckle. "I can't believe he tried to do this alone. He's always pulling some sort of stunt like this. Idiot" he grumbled half heartedly.

0o0o0o0o0

Lavi folded his arms across his chest, a frown fixed firmly on his face as he stared out of the train window at the flashing scenery.

"Lavi? Is something wrong?" Lenalee asked hesitantly, smoothing her skirt with her hands as she crossed her legs in a lady-like manner.

He was able to pull his eye away from the window and give her a rather weak smile. "Nah, I'm fine. I was just wondering what we're going to tell Komui when we get back."

Lenalee smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, leave handling my brother to me. You don't have to worry about how he'll react- it's those from Central Administration who will be the ones to cause trouble."

Lavi nodded. It felt better to get all his worries and frustrations aired here and now rather than back at the Order where he was still expected to maintain his mask of apathy. "I just hope Komui and Gramps will be able to help Allen." He frowned again. "If not, maybe Allen can use his powers to… convince… the grand generals."

Lenalee looked shocked at the very suggestion. "Lavi! You know Allen would rather die than use his powers to manipulate people like that, even if those people were against him!"

Lavi's face was grim. "I'm afraid that it might well come to that. Nobody is going to take this situation lightly. Either it is kept private, or Allen is taken prisoner."

"But-" Lenalee struggled to put her thoughts into words "this is Allen we're talking about!"

"That makes it worse in some ways" Lavi said frankly. "It's no secret that everyone thinks Allen is the best hope we have of winning this war. If the fact that he's a Noah gets out, the morale of everyone on the Order will plummet. Remember what it was like when he left? No one was the same, and that was just because he ran away." He sighed unhappily, thinking back to the time four years ago when Allen had up and left Headquarters to travel the world and seek out new accommodators. Though that in itself was not unusual, Allen _was_ a general after all, his abrupt departure and the sombre mood of the friends he had left behind had seemed to affect the whole Order.

When, _if, _he corrected himself, word spread that their hero was also their enemy… with another heartfelt sigh he realised that if those in charge didn't kill Allen, then the other members of the Order turning their backs on him would probably finish him off anyway. He might have been stronger now than his overly emotional fifteen year old self had ever been, but it wouldn't take much to destroy that strength, especially if those he worked so hard to protect abandoned him.

Lenalee seemed to be thinking along similar lines, her face distressed, and Lavi suddenly realised that maybe he'd said too much. "Ah, don't listen to me!" he said with a wide grin, his earlier seriousness dissolving and his usual carefree attitude reasserting itself. "You're right, your brother will sort everything out, there's really nothing to worry about."

0o0o0o0o0

Allen sighed and leaned against the window, perhaps a little harder than he planned if the dull thunk and flinch of surprise was anything to go by. He had been watching Jim try and beat the living shit out of Lanel for a while, but it seemed the youth had tired of his lack of success and had collapsed back on the grass outside, Lanel sitting next to him, all straight and rigid like some kind of garden ornament. The thought of Lanel with a pointy hat and a fishing rod amused him for some minutes, before the thoughts that had been plaguing him incessantly came back to worry at his mind some more.

The dark sniggered in the back of his mind. **Trying to bash your head in won't help you now.**

Allen scowled at his reflection, though he wasn't really seeing the face staring back at him with golden-hued blank grey eyes. He ignored the voice that rumbled across his brain, choosing instead to concentrate on clenching his left hand into a fist and relaxing it. It had only been a day or so, but he could already feel the difference that not drinking Danny's water was having on his body. The muscles in his shoulders were stiff and uncooperative this morning and he suddenly felt thirty years older than his twenty-three years.

**Having innocence sucks, doesn't it?** the voicecackled in amusement at the turn Allen's thoughts had taken. **I can make it all go away if you just let me-**

_No, thank you_ Allen growled back angry that he'd let the dark needle him into responding. _I can manage quite well without you._

**Allen dear, you'd be **_**dead**_** without me**

Allen didn't have an answer to that, it was true after all. Not that he'd ever admit to that. _Why are you doing this? What's in it for you?_

**Hmmm… **it seemed to be seriously considering the question. **What's in for me? You mean aside from freedom? A body of my own to control? I just want to have some fun.**

_Fun? You think this is about fun?! We're in the middle if a war here for Christ's sake!_

**I don't care about that!** the voice informed him scornfully. **The only reason that I want you to come out of it alive is because if you don't I won't have a body anymore.**

_You don't have one now. This is my body and it's staying that way._

**We'll just see about that, won't we Allen-chan. Just don't let the Earl kill you just yet.**

Allen laughed out loud, a manic, sardonic sound. "That's something we can agree on at least."

"Who're you talking to?"

Allen jumped, startled by Kanda's sudden appearance. Though, judging by the look on said man's face, it had not been sudden at all, and he'd actually been there a while watching Allen as he conversed with the other side of his personality.

"I… uh…" Allen fumbled for something to say that didn't sound like he was being defensive, but as usual with Kanda, he didn't actually need to say anything at all.

"Moyashi…" Kanda sighed, taking a seat on the window sill next to Allen, who shuffled over to make more room for him. Kanda made a couple of false starts before he finally spoke again. "Are you ok?"

Allen looked at him blankly, with a few long slow blinks as he stared at Kanda in something like disbelief.

The older man sighed. "Alright, I know you're not really ok. How are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected under the circumstances" Allen told him with a small smile and a small shake of his head. "Wonder how Lavi and Lenalee are doing…" he mumbled thoughtfully, attempting to steer the conversation away from himself.

"They are doing fine, they won't be anywhere near the Order yet. Don't change the subject Moyashi."

"BaKanda" Allen returned, though the word held no malice. He sighed again, something he seemed to be doing more and more lately. "It's hard to stay positive I guess. There's no point trying to pretend that this is all going to end well." He fingered a black lock of hair absently.

Kanda watched him silently for a moment or too before reaching out and removing Allen's fingers from his hair and replacing them with his own, frowning at the strange varying textures beneath them, the coarse black strands a direct contrast to the still soft white ones. "Everything will work out" he said with his own brand of awkward reassurance, tugging on the hair beneath his fingers roughly until Allen raised his eyes to the other man's face. What he saw there didn't reassure him- they were still clouded with worry and a little doubt. "Worrying won't help anyone" he said harshly, yanking on the hair still gripped in his clenched fingers and was rewarded by a flash of anger across the deathly pale face, but it was gone almost as soon as it had appeared.

"Don't… please, don't try and make me angry" Allen said, looking extremely apologetic as his eyes flickered away. "It makes it easier…" he flinched a little and took a deep breath "it… he… uses my emotions to get in close…"

Kanda watched him inscrutably, his face calmly blank as he stared at the face opposite him. "I… see."

Allen's eyes flashed up to meet the far-too understanding dark eyes still watching him intently "Oh God Yuu, not like that! I could never let him use my feelings for you like that! Never! I'd die first!"

"There you go again, wishing for death" Kanda said, sounding faintly amused. "Something's never change."

Allen smiled, though it was tinged with a deep sadness and blew upwards, lifting a stray lock of black hair from his eyes. "But something's do."

"You're going to do something stupid again." It was a firm and knowledgeable statement, not a question.

"You know me too well" the grin was pure Allen, and Kanda for one was glad to see it- it had been a rare occurrence for the other man to smile as he had used to in times gone by. Suddenly, Allen was all business, the look that Komui referred to as his 'Kanda-face' had settled over his features. "I really don't know what to say… there are so many things that can go wrong, even in every day life…" He gave Kanda a sideling look and a smug smirk. "It's a good job I'm not like you, or we'd be totally screwed."

"Tch."

"The problem is I don't think I'll be able to go on any more missions. Again" he rolled his eyes.

"I understand why you would say that, but why is that a problem?"

"Who sent us out in the first place? There's no way I can just arrive back at the Order without some explanation."

"Ah" Kanda said eloquently. "Do you want me to maim you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, not entirely joking.

"Yuu!" Allen exclaimed with a laugh. Then he sobered up, and Kanda was worried that Allen was actually going to say yes, but then the younger man said "I'm afraid I don't know what would happen if you tried that."

Kanda blew out a breath through his nose sharply, the only sign that he was at a loss. "Everything will work out" he said again, putting an arm across the other man's shoulders.

"I hope so."

0o0o0o0o0

The next couple of weeks passed in much the same way. Jim and Lanel trained, and Allen avoided them as much as he could, worried that one wrong word from the New Zealander or any one of the numerous annoying habits of the Aviran would drive him to do something he would regret. He only tolerated Kanda's presence because he trusted that the Japanese man would do all that was necessary to put an end to the Noah's reign of terror that would surely follow Allen losing his tight rein on his emotions.

Lavi and Lenalee caught a boat across the Mediterranean and caught a train from Italy across Europe before traversing the channel and heading back to the Order.

When they finally arrived back at Headquarters, they headed straight up to Bookman's room, pausing and looking at each other briefly. They had discussed and argued, debated and planned all the way home on how to broach the subject when they did arrived back, and had decided that seeking advice from the one person within the Order that already knew something of what was happening to Allen would be the best cause of action before they even attempted trying to explain the situation to the supervisor.

Lenalee took a deep breath as Lavi raised his fist and knocked, almost _politely_, on the old man's door. A gruff "enter" answered the knock and Lavi laid his hand on the door handle, preparing to enter. "Ready for this?" he asked the woman at his side.

"As I'll ever be. Let's get this over with" she replied, and Lavi pushed the door open firmly.

0o0o0o0o0

Oooh… I'm sorry for leaving it there, I know this chapter was pretty poo, but I've been totally over my head with uni work this week and I nearly didn't get anything done at all. In fact, this was finished last night. I'd say that I will update early to make up for it, but I honestly don't think that I'll have time since I have two 2000 word essays to write by Monday. And I haven't stared yet. Not even the research. Shiiiiit…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and those who wished me better. The sniffles have gone but the cough remains and keeps me awake… which is for you is good news since I have nothing better to do at 3am!

Fallendemise21- And I thank you for the review and flowers… not so much the bones though! *wonders what to do with them*

Babo123- It is cute, even if it does verge on assisted suicide. And I think Allen is entitled to whine a little since he gets shit on as much as he does!

Knux33- Rather sadistic too, aren't you? But fishing won't get me to drop any hints about the upcoming chapters!

- Lol, well I do like a bit of Allen torture. I do have to confess that I shamelessly padded chapters with flashbacks from ATW. I'm a bad, BAD author! And no, no lemons… yet *grins*

Ghost of the Crescent Moon- Its not quantity, its quality- but I'm glad you've reviewed now!

MiniBloodyMurder- A cure? Lol, that would be too easy! Thanks for reviewing!

Please review! I know these chapters are pretty boring, but its necessary for me to get to the good parts. This fic is almost finished, and its always darkest before the dawn!


	24. Ah, no title again!

I'm sorry, yet another short and boring chapter this week. I've been rushed off my feet all week and haven't had time to do anything! Therefore, for your viewing pleasure, next week, you will get not just one, but TWO chapters. There are only 7 chapters to go...

* * *

Chapter twenty four

_Last Time:_

_Lenalee took a deep breath as Lavi raised his fist and knocked, almost politely, on the old man's door. A gruff "enter" answered the knock and Lavi laid his hand on the door handle, preparing to enter. "Ready for this?" he asked the woman at his side._

"_As I'll ever be. Let's get this over with" she replied, and Lavi pushed the door open firmly._

0o0o0o0o0

If Bookman was surprised at the sight of his unexpected visitors it did not show on his wizened face. Instead he slowly laid down the pen he had been using and half turned in his chair to face them fully, giving his apprentice a questioning look before focusing on the woman standing at the redhead's side. "Miss Lee, what can I do for you?"

Lenalee shared a glance with Lavi before clearing her throat nervously. "We've come to ask for your help."

Without warning the old man was standing in front of the exorcists. Well, standing in front of Lenalee, since for some strange reason Lavi was flat on his back looking slightly dazed and nursing a Bookman-sized shoe print on his face. "Idiot boy, what have I told you about things like this? I knew your loose ways would land you in trouble!" Bookman snapped at the man still sprawled on the floor. He turned to Lenalee with pitying eyes. "You're wondering how to tell your brother? Well, I can't say I condone what has happened, but I'll make sure the Supervisor doesn't kill him, I'm sure we will both rather have him alive." He shot a look loaded with daggers at Lavi. "And don't think this will get you out of your duties to the clan!"

Lavi and Lenalee were by now thoroughly confused, and the look the exchanged said as much. "Err, Bookman, I don't think…"

"So, when did this happen? No, never mind… it doesn't matter now. When is the baby due?"

"Eh?" Lavi gaped at the old man. "Baby? You think Lenalee and I… baby?" He stood there with his mouth flapping open like a dying fish.

Lenalee shook her hands in front of her rapidly, "No, no, no, no! That's not it at all! You've got this all wrong!" She looked around worriedly, half expecting Komui's sister-dar to have gone off and the mad scientist to be charging into the room at any moment ready to unleash his older brother fury (or his latest robot creation) on any male present. Lucky they were in Bookman's room, since she suspected even her brother would hesitate at bugging the old man's bedroom. "This isn't about me and Lavi, this is about Allen!"

"Walker got you pregnant?" asked Bookman, raising his eyebrow.

There was a stunned silence as Lavi and Lenalee processed this question. Lavi could have sworn a tumbleweed blew past as the silence lengthened.

"Allen's gay" Lenalee said eventually

"It's happened before" Bookman shrugged, pulling a pipe from somewhere on his person and filling it with tobacco before lighting it.

"What, Allen got someone pregnant?" Lenalee asked, wondering at what point this conversation had become so surreal. "No, wait; I don't know why we're talking about this. I'm not having Allen's baby. I'm not having anyone's baby. That's not what we came here to talk about."

"Oh?"

"We know about Allen, being a Noah" Lenalee said, frustrated at the situation and rather embarrassed that Bookman had even suggested she was carrying Lavi's baby.

Bookman said nothing , merely blinking slowly and continuing to puff at his pipe, smoke curling around his head. Eventually he took the pipe out of his mouth and raised his eyebrow questioningly. "And?" he puffed again. "I have known for nearly a year, and nothing has changed within the Order in all that time. I think he will be safe for some time yet."

"No, he won't" Lave said flatly, apparently annoyed that Bookman had not grasped the severity of the problem. "On the last mission he started to transform, and even when we managed to stop it, he didn't completely change back. He won't be able to hide it anymore."

Bookman looked vaguely intrigued. "So he halted the transformation instead of reversing it? Interesting."

Silence fell across the room as Lenalee and Lavi waited for the old man to speak again.

Bookman appeared to have fallen asleep.

"Oi, old man" Lavi suddenly said very loudly next to Bookman's ear. Needless to say, Bookman wasn't really asleep, nor was he too impressed by this, and with speed and strength one would not expect from such a small aged man, he gave Lavi his second flying kick to the face that day.

"Owww…" the redhead complained painfully from where he lay in a crumpled heap against the wall.

Bookman gave him a withering look, muttering "idiot" under his breath before turning to Lenalee. "Now, miss Lee, why is it you brought this to me? Surely your brother should be informed?"

Lenalee shook her head. "We do need to tell my brother since he needs to have the information in order to protect Allen, but I think having you there will help. And the Grand Generals will listen to you."

Bookman considered her for a moment. "I can give my views, but my role in the Dark Order is not one where I can significantly influence the higher echelons."

Lenalee's shoulders slumped visibly. Having Bookman argue Allen's case had been their best hope. Seeing her despondency, Bookman spoke again in careful, thoughtful tones. "I will, however, be able to lend the supervisor my thoughts on this matter, and aid him in preparing Walker's defence."

"Thank you Bookman" the woman said respectfully with a small bow, restraining herself out of politeness when all she really wanted to do was jump up and down in relief.

"Do you think that you'll be able to come up with something?" Lavi asked from his seat on the floor, having not got back to his feet after his last flight. He was sitting with his legs crossed, and with his bandana hanging loosely around his neck, pulled free when Bookman had kicked him, so his hair hung around his face and in his eyes, he had the appearance of an overgrown child.

Bookman didn't even look at him. "Idiot."

Lavi rolled his eye and got to his feet, gingerly prodding his nose to check if it was broken. "Shall we?" he gestured towards the door in a gentlemanly manner, but Lenalee wasn't fooled. Lavi had been checking out her ass all the way back to the Order. She gave him a knowing wink and he flushed a little in sheepish embarrassment at being caught out, and left the room first.

Lenalee followed behind, a small grin on her face. After all, Lavi's ass was pretty nice to look at too.

0o0o0o0o0

They almost fainted then and there when Komui's office door swung open to reveal the supervisor hard at work seated at his desk.

To one side there was a neat pile of mission documents which he would pick up one by one, read thoroughly, make a few comments on the rapidly filling notebook open in front of him, and place the report on the other side of the desk on another, taller pile. Reever was just leaving, arms full of documents that Komui had finished with. The Australian man's face was worn and tired as usual, but it was obvious that he was extremely happy that Komui was actually doing his job, despite the less-than-perfect situation.

The supervisor didn't look up when he came into the office; and only noticed the company when Lenalee cleared her throat. "We're home!"

"Lenalee!" the supervisor leapt to his feet, completely ignoring Bookman and pushing Lavi roughly aside as he rushed forward to embrace his sister. "How was your mission? Did everything go alright? Was anyone hurt? How-" His barrage of questions was cut short as Lenalee unwrapped his arms from around her and pushed him back, putting a distance between them.

"That's actually why we're here…" she said, motioning for the supervisor to sit back down as she took a seat herself on the couch. Lavi sat beside her and Bookman stood along one wall, making it clear that he would only be part of the conversation as and when he pleased.

As though sensing the sudden tension in the room, Komui did as directed, remaining studiously silent as he waited for someone to speak.

Lavi cleared his throat. "The mission went well- nobody was seriously hurt and all the Akuma were destroyed but…" he made a face as though wondering how to proceed. "But we found out something… about Allen." Lavi glanced at Bookman, cursing the old man for not helping out.

"Oh?" said Komui mildly, clasping his hands together on top of the notes he had been making earlier. He might have appeared calm, but his mind was whirling with any number of possibilities.

Lenalee shifted nervously before she spoke, not quite meeting her brother's eyes. "Allen…is a Noah."

Komui blinked. "Sorry…what?" That was certainly _not_ one of the possibilities he had thought of earlier. "I thought you said-"

"She did."

The supervisor's mind stuttered to a halt as he gaped stupidly at the exorcists. "Since when?" he asked incredulously. It was totally ridiculous! After everything Allen had done for the Order, everything he'd been through in the name of the church- he had innocence for crying out loud! It made no sense!

"Birth, apparently" said Bookman from his position at the wall.

Komui looked at him as though seeing him for the first time. "You knew about this?" he frowned.

"I did. Walker told me himself shortly after he woke up."

"That long ago? And you said nothing?"

Bookman gave the supervisor a flat look. "I had no reason to, he was not a risk."

"So why are you telling me now?" asked Komui, confused.

"Something happened on the last mission. He started to transform and even when we got everything back under control, he stayed like that- sort of half transformed, in limbo. And it means that he can't pretend anymore."

"Sometimes I think that boy enjoys causing me trouble" grumbled Komui a little petulantly as he turned over the problems that had fallen to him to sort out. "Where is he now?"

"He's staying in an inn near to where we all met up. Kanda, Jim and Lanel are with him" Lenalee explained.

Komui gave Bookman a sharp look. "And has Lanel got something to do with this?" he asked, thinking back to when the old man had brought the green-haired person to him. "It seems suspicious that he arrived here at the same time as Allen woke up in the Ark."

Bookman gave him a crooked grin. "You don't believe in coincidence?" the grin faded. "You'll have to talk to Walker and Lanel about that, I'll say no more."

Komui pouted childishly at the old man's stubbornness but let it go with a mental note to get the full story at some point. "So, what now?"

"Well obviously he can't come home. Not only is he under orders not to, but it'll be obvious to anyone as soon as they see him that he's not… the same. But neither can he carry on the mission. He can hardly just wander into a finder base like he is now" Lavi summarised.

Komui tapped a finger on his chin thoughtfully. "Well, it definitely is a problem. To be honest, I have no idea what to suggest." He fell silent, pulling off his beret and scratching his head. To be honest, he was actually quite keen to get a look at this mysterious transformation himself, and while he was no where near as ruthless as those stationed at Central Administration, he was still a scientist, and sometimes things just needed _looking in to_. He cackled madly to himself, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he imagined the possibilities.

A sharp smack on his head brought him back to himself. He blinked up at his sister who was holding a clipboard and glaring at him, anger sparking in her violet eyes. "I can't believe you!" she scowled. "You were thinking about experimenting on Allen, weren't you?"

"No-oo" Komui denied, waving his hands in front of him to ward off another attack, though no one was fooled by the dismissal. "Still, if there's anything he can tell us that might help…" he trailed off, before giving a decisive nod. "I'll need to speak to him. I'll sort out something, don't worry."

It was the best they could hope for, and Lavi and Lenalee nodded in acceptance and standing up, intending on heading down to the dining hall before going to bed for some desperately needed rest. Bookman swept out ahead of them without a word. Komui started to connect his golem to the telephone on the desk, pausing only long enough to glance up at the two exorcists. "I'll let you know what we decide, but this might take a while, we need to make sure we cover our tracks well."

0o0o0o0o0

The next day both Lavi and Lenalee were called back to Komui's office. The supervisor looked unusually grim when he looked up at them.

"Allen is coming home" he began and held up a hand to stave off the protests. "He's opening a connection straight to my office and we'll talk in here."

"Is it safe for him to use his powers like that? What if the other side starts to take over again?" asked Lenalee worriedly

"It should be fine" Komui said, trying to sound reassuring. Neither of the exorcists _looked_ reassured, but didn't say anything. "Anyway, I think the plan is once he's been checked over" _subjected to my superior scientific knowledge_ "he'll go back out and carry one trying to reverse the change. Apparently he's made some progress in that department since you two left. While that's going on I'll sort out some fake reports from the finder bases so the higher ups don't catch on."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" asked Lavi. "What of they find out?"

"It'll work for a while. Allen should be able to learn to hide the Noah characteristics soon enough." He glanced at the clock. "They'll be back soon, and I'd like Bookman present for this, if you'd fetch him for me Lavi."

As soon as the redhead had left Lenalee looked at her brother. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Komui sighed and slumped a little. "No, but it's the best plan we've got."

0o0o0o0o0

Knux33- or a combination of all three… though I hate to break it to you- not even I know what's going to happen between this chapter and the last two…

Fallendemise21- I'm sorry! Another actionless chapter! Don't hate me! I'm saving it all for the end! If you like action, you'll love them… *carries on skipping by, dropping hints as she goes*

- Thanks for touching the fuglyness. Ooh, a breakdown..? That _would_ be fun, wouldn't it? *cackles sadistically*

MiniBloodyMurder- Thanks! ;-)

LordMakura- Thank you very much for reviewing!

Babo123- Ah, I needed the luck! I lost a whole day of writing on Sunday, so I didn't sleep all weekend! Plus I went a bit brain dead and ended up writing some of this chapter instead!

How is it I can whack up a couple of thousand words for a chapter of my fic, as well as plan out the rest of the fic (there's going to be 31 chapters in all, how exciting!) and a whole new fic, all in one night, I might add, but I can't write a couple of essays for my degree in a whole weekend?!? Well, not a whole weekend. I'd planned to get the reading done Friday and spend Saturday and Sunday writing the bloody things up, but no-ooo, my grandparents decide to come and visit on Sunday. Of course, the fact they'd driven 120 miles to see me meant I couldn't chuck them out. Dammit.

And my parents decided that joining Facebook was a good idea, so now I have to be careful what I put up there now!! ARGH! Okay, rant over! Make me happy with a review? Please? If you're nice to me I might put up a preview of the last couple of chapters… the suspense is killing me!


	25. No title for yeeeww!

I know I promised TWO chapters, but I've only managed to finish on by today, cos this is longer than my average shit and I've had deadlines of doom this week, but fear not, the other will follow shortly. Maybe Tuesday, since I'm off home this weekend and might not get chance to post til then! And Gaz, if you're reading this, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY DID!!!

Chapter Twenty Five

_Last time-_

"_Allen is coming home" he began and held up a hand to stave off the protests. "He's opening a connection straight to my office and we'll talk in here."_

"_Is it safe for him to use his powers like that? What if the other side starts to take over again?" asked Lenalee worriedly_

"_It should be fine" Komui said, trying to sound reassuring. Neither of the exorcists looked reassured, but didn't say anything. "Anyway, I think the plan is once he's been checked over_" subjected to my superior scientific knowledge_ "he'll go back out and carry on trying to reverse the change. Apparently he's made some progress in that department since you two left. While that's going on I'll sort out some fake reports from the finder bases so the higher ups don't catch on."_

"_Isn't that a bit dangerous?" asked Lavi. "What of they find out?"_

"_It'll work for a while. Allen should be able to learn to hide the Noah characteristics soon enough." He glanced at the clock. "They'll be back soon, and I'd like Bookman present for this, if you'd fetch him for me Lavi." _

_As soon as the redhead had left Lenalee looked at her brother. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

_Komui sighed and slumped a little. "No, but it's the best plan we've got."_

0o0o0o0o0

It was obvious as soon as Allen stepped through the Ark portal into Komui's office that he expected to be imprisoned straight away, because his greyish face was wary as he glanced around to see who was present in the room before entering fully.

His nervous expression didn't fade completely even as he took a seat on the familiar couch, and the room fell into silence, heavy and awkward. Allen shifted a little in the sofa, obviously uncomfortable with the way that those in the room were watching him.

Komui was noticeably insanely curious and desperate to question him but his curiosity was tempered by the need to protect Allen from the consequences of his answers. He was also regretting asking Bookman to be here for this, something about the way the old man was watching Allen didn't sit right with the supervisor. Bookman didn't appear to share the same concerns, and the look in his eyes was nothing short of hungry. It was this that bothered Allen the most and he stared at his knees rather than meet that probing gaze.

Neither Lavi nor Lenalee would look at him at all, their eyes travelling randomly around the office as they waited for someone to start talking.

After another minute or so with nothing breaching the tense unnatural stillness except for the quiet rustle of cloth and the nervous clearing of throats, Komui got to his feet and rounded the desk, standing in front of Allen, one arm across his chest and the other hand on his chin, rubbing thoughtfully rather like a comic book villain concocting an evil scheme. "Well, this is certainly an interesting look" he commented lightly. He leaned closer, almost nose to nose with the younger man, reaching out and poking the faint dark cross that marked the centre of his brow as if to test whether it hurt.

Allen's clouded eyes glanced up at him then, a slight scowl on his face as Komui tugged a lock of once-white hair. "Komui…" he said quietly, a warning to the supervisor not to push his luck.

"Oh phooey! You're no fun!" the older man pouted, stepping back to put some distance between them. "Now there are lots of questions that we want to ask you, as I'm sure you understand, but first…" and a manic gleam appeared in his dark eyes as he ducked down behind his desk. When he started to stand up, however, he gave Allen a quick wink that the younger man knew was only for his eyes. He tilted his head to one side fractionally to acknowledge that he'd seen the gesture, but couldn't help but wonder what Komui had up his sleeve.

When he realised, he almost, _almost_ wished they'd just let Bookman and his questions at him. It would probably hurt less.

The bright yellow hard hat settled on Komui's dark hair with enthusiasm as the supervisor hefted a large drill from somewhere beyond the stacks of paper. "Let's have a look at your innocence, shall we?"

A resounding slam followed this statement, and Allen and Komui looked up to find they were alone in the office.

Allen grinned and Komui lowered the drill, looking very pleased with himself, before turning to face Allen again.

"Well, now we have some privacy…" Komui looked down at the drill then back up at Allen, who tried to back away. He wasn't too successful since he was still sitting in the couch. "Come on, Allen, I'm sure it won't hurt much!" wheedled the supervisor, approaching Allen with a wide grin and crazy eyes, hefting the weapon, err, medical instrument in one hand.

"It's the 'much' I'm worried about" Allen shot back as he attempted a sort of back-flop over the rear of the sofa.

"You need it looking at!" Komui said grumpily. "Are you willing to put others at risk because you're scared?"

Allen scowled at that and stopped trying to escape, instead sitting on a rickety wooden chair that Komui placed in front of his desk. Papers were carelessly swept aside to make room on the surface of the workspace, fluttering like autumn leaves all around them as Allen tried to convince himself that it would all be alright.

Komui sat behind his desk, setting the drill and the hard hat on the floor and turning to Allen's arm with a serious expression. As he worked he began talking again. "So, how are you?" he asked kindly, his dark eyes flashing up to meet Allen's for a moment.

"I've been better" Allen said with a small laugh. "It's hard work, but I'm managing to keep him under control. So long as I don't get angry." He gave a short one armed shrug.

Komui smiled sympathetically, noting the flinch that crossed the younger man's face when he touched his shoulder. "And how close are you to reversing the transformation?"

Allen sighed. "Not as close as I'd like." He looked at Komui seriously. "Won't you get in trouble for this?"

"There are some things more important than a job" the supervisor said quietly.

Allen shook his head. "Not your job. Without you, there would be no one looking out for the exorcists. Without you watching our backs, you know that we'd just be used as tools, weapons, not people."

"You need to worry more about yourself" Komui told him, levelling a screwdriver at his face and waggling it annoyingly. "If you were discovered, you'd be in far more trouble than I would." With a sigh he put his tools down. "I don't know how to tell you this, but your body is showing the first signs of rejecting your innocence. You've probably noticed it hurting more lately."

Allen nodded, not at all surprised by the news. "I thought as much. How long have I got?" he asked calmly.

Komui's brow furrowed in thought. "Three months at the most. It can't be much longer than that."

Allen's face twisted in distaste. "Wonderful."

"After the war is over, we can look at removing it before it drains your life completely."

Allen gave a small, sad smile. "That won't be necessary, Komui. It won't come to that."

Komui patted his arm in a friendly way. "It's good that you're being positive but-"

"I'm being realistic" corrected Allen softly. "There's not going to be an 'after the war' for me."

"But Allen…"

"If everything goes to plan, the Earl will be gone for good, that's all that matters. There's no time to think about the 'after' now." Allen said, trying to reassure the scientist. He was well aware that the chances of him coming out of the war alive were slim, but it seemed that everyone around him was determined to look on the bright side, hopelessly optimistic and blindly ignorant to the truth. "There is something I'd like to ask you, a favour if you will. I've already asked Kanda, but just in case…" here he paused, and for the first time allowed himself to accept the possibility that his lover would die before him. "…in case he can't do it for some reason." He waited for Komui's nod for him to continue. "If I do make it through, the chances are my innocence will be useless. As soon as that happens, the Noah will take over. If that happens, someone will need to make sure that he can't hurt anyone."

Komui shook his head. "When the war is over, we'll have time to work something out; don't start wishing for death so soon."

"The longer you leave it, the more chance those in charge will have of capturing him for study. He might be a Noah, but I don't wish that on anybody."

**How noble of you** muttered a mocking voice in the back of his mind. The dark had remained silent up till now, watching everything with something like amusement, and Allen winced slightly as the cold scornful tone rolled through his thoughts.

Komui sighed dejectedly. "Alright, but you know it won't come to that."

Allen gave the supervisor a small pitying smile. "Thank you."

Komui cleared his throat awkwardly. "Alright then, how about you answer some questions? Bookman will be upset that he isn't included of course, but some things are more important than some historic record." _Like family_.

0o0o0o0o0

Kanda clenched his fists at his sides, his eyes closed as he fought against the rising feeling of despair. He concentrated on steadying his breathing, only opening his eyes when it was once again somewhat normal. He had just arrived back in his and Allen's bedroom rough the Ark, not able to stand listening to Komui question Allen about what he had become any longer. He had been hovering in the doorway that lead from the Ark to Komui's office as Allen spoke to the supervisor, and the more he heard, the less he wanted to listen. Ever since he had first met Allen all those years before, he had criticized his optimism, and now that the youngest general's latent fatalism had surfaced, he wasn't sure if he liked it. Something was wrong about Allen being realistic; it just didn't sit right with him. And to hear Allen acknowledge that Kanda might not live long enough to fulfil his promise… he looked at the object that had caught his attention as soon as he walked into the room and felt the urge to smash something.

"Are you alright?"

He was surprised by Allen's voice right behind him- he hadn't heard the approach over the blood rushing in his ears and the pounding of his heart as he tried to regulate his panic. Slender arms wrapped around his waist from behind and Allen's chin appeared over his shoulder.

"Ah" was all Allen said as he saw what held Kanda's attention, and he leaned his head against the older man's in a small gesture of comfort. Anything else would only serve to rile the other man up more, since his pride demanded that he handle all his problems alone.

Kanda turned his attention back to the wilted lotus nestled within the beautifully carved wood and domed glass that protected it. Or more accurately, he looked at the two solitary petals that clung with grim stubbornness to the flower. "I'm never going to be rid of this curse" he said bitterly, and hating himself for it.

Allen tightened his grip for a moment. "Told you that you were too reckless" he commented lightly.

Kanda tried to glare at him, but the expression fell well short of even mildly scary. "As if you're one to talk" he huffed in reply, hating the fact that he sounded like nothing more than a petulant child.

"I'm sorry, I know 'I told you so' won't help" Allen apologised, still not moving from his position moulded against Kanda's back.

Kana had other ideas and brushed Allen's arms aside, draping a black cloth over the hourglass, hiding it from view. "Damn right it's not helping" he growled, shoulders hunched as he strode angrily away from his lover to stand at the window, scowling out at the vista beyond.

"Yuu…"

"Don't 'Yuu' me you fucking idiot" Kanda snapped heatedly. "I heard what Komui said about you, and you're a Goddamn fucking hypocrite!"

"Excuse me?" Allen said incredulously, staring at Kanda like he'd suddenly sprouted an extra head an a few tentacles for good measure. "You are hardly in a position to lecture me about hypocrisy!"

Kanda glared at him via the reflection in the window. "Oh really? I'm not the one fucking _dying_ but still insisting on carrying on as though nothing's changed!"

"Are you sure about that?" retorted Allen in reply, levelling a finger at the hidden hourglass. "Because last I heard, that _thing_ was counting down your life, but you pretend it isn't happening!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about Allen!" Kanda growled in reply, substituting the petname for the real one to press the point home. It seemed to work; Allen was frozen, shocked and speechless.

"What's that matter _Allen?_ Don't like to hear a few home truths?"

"You Goddamn bloody bastard!" Allen said, clenching his fists at his sides in an attempt to restrain himself. "Don't you _dare_ try and make this about me! We were talking about you, and the fact that one more attack might kill you!"

"Not all of us are as weak as you!" Kanda returned, feeling both guilty and exhilarated at the flinch that crossed the younger man's face. "So it's not alright for me to fight and die, but it's okay for you since all that will happen is the fucking Noah in you will take over and kill us all? And you expect me to clear up after you!"

"That's hardly fair!" protested Allen

"What's not fair is how you think different rules apply to you. When did you become so selfish?"

The only reply Allen had to that was to send his fist into Kanda's face. The other man had seen it coming but was just a second too slow to completely avoid it, and the fist caught him a glancing blow to the jaw. "Truth hurts, doesn't it?" he sneered mockingly, settling into a fighting stance as Allen came at him again.

"Selfish? You think I'm selfish?" cried the enraged exorcist, raining blows down on the other man in an attack that became more frenzied and less controlled as each move was skilfully dodged. Usually in hand to hand Allen had the advantage since Kanda was more used to a style that utilized the range of motion of a blade, but each of Allen's movements were exaggerated by anger and easy to read.

"Damn right" he snapped back, failing to block a blow to his stomach that would usually have bent him double but this time hardly even winded him. As soon as he realised that Allen was either unable or unwilling to use his full strength on him despite how heated the fight had become, his resolve slipped a little, but not enough to halt the vicious backhand he sent at Allen's face.

The younger man stumbled backwards in surprise, a small trickle of blood trailing from his nose. He blinked at Kanda, managing to look simultaneously annoyed, afraid and ashamed before his gaze fell to the floor as he slid down the wall and sat hugging his knees.

The sudden change in mood made Kanda pause, but until Allen acknowledged that he had a valid point, there was no way he was going to just let Allen sit there and wallow in self-pity. "Get up Moyashi, I wasn't finished."

Allen didn't look at him even as he sighed and rose to his feet without further complaint and Kanda couldn't help but feel his anger dissipate. He couldn't quite place what had changed in the last couple of minutes, but he was intelligent enough to realise that perhaps making Allen more angry while he was already having trouble keeping the dark urges of the Noah at bay was not the best idea.

"Dammit" he sighed, not sure what to do now. He pushed his hair from his eyes in exasperation.

"I'm sorry" Allen whispered, eyes still riveted to the floor.

"No, really, it…" Kanda sighed again, searching for something to say that wasn't an apology, but was close enough to one to try and fix this. "I didn't mean it like that" he said eventually. "I know you're not… I just meant… you don't think about what will happen to others after you pull some self-sacrificing shit. Have you ever considered what we would have to go through knowing that you died to save our lives?"

Allen finally looked at him. "Hypocrite" he said again.

Kanda rolled his eyes; the last thing he wanted now was the whole pointless argument to start up again. "No, I think about it, I just don't care."

"How is that any better?" Allen challenged, anger flaring in his eyes.

Kanda just shrugged expressively, refusing to be needled.

"Uh-huh" Allen said, leaning back against the wall, letting his head fall back against the stone, suddenly very tired.

Kanda came to stand in front of him, leaning against the slim frame and resting his chin on Allen's shoulder. He didn't say anything, or move his arms to hold the other man, just leaned into the warm body and sighed. Allen's hands found a place on Kanda's hips, gripping him possessively and drawing him closer. "Sorry" he mumbled again.

Kanda allowed himself to be shifted closer, moving his legs either side of Allen's to get as close as possible. "It's like you've accepted that no matter what you do, you're going to die. Like you've given up. That's not like you at all."

Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's waist. "And here I thought you'd like the fact I'm being realistic for once." He squeezed his arms tighter. "And it's not like you aren't having exactly the same thoughts."

Kanda said nothing to deny that, knowing it was true. But he still didn't have to like it. He turned his head to the side so that when he spoke his lips brushed against Allen's exposed neck. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Allen shivered and closed his eyes, unconsciously moving his head so that more of his neck was accessible. "I'll try not to keep talking about it" he managed to say around a gasp of surprise as Kanda licked a long wet line up his throat.

"Good" Kanda said as he forced his left leg between Allen's and pressed him into the wall. Allen's arms moved from around his waist to clutching at his back and grabbing handfuls of hair as he arched into the cradle of the older man's body with a low groan.

"God I've missed this" he panted as Kanda's mouth moved from his neck to his jaw, biting down gently to coax Allen's head back from where it still rested on the wall behind him. As soon as he had, Kanda claimed his mouth with his own, nothing but a slow slide of lips as his hands took hold of Allen's hips and pulled him away from the wall so he could fully wrap his arms around the other man. Allen's hands clutched tighter, not entirely used to the slow pace and made a questioning noise into the kiss, and Kanda drew away, replacing his mouth with a finger. "Shhh."

Allen wasn't entirely happy at being 'shhhed' and was about to tell Kanda so, but the finger at his mouth was substituted with a pair of lips and a slow searching tongue and all thoughts of complaint fled. Kanda turned them away from the wall and pushed Allen backwards to the bed, only breaking the kiss when Allen's knees hit the edge of the mattress. Kanda let him go slowly, as though reluctant to do so, watching with eyes darkened with lust as the younger man reclined against the bedcovers temptingly, hair spread like a halo and arms above his head in silent invitation. Allen licked his lips alluringly; apparently unaware that he was doing so and made a small movement as he tried to find a more comfortable position, shuffling back across the double bed so his knees were no longer bent over the edge.

Kanda knelt at the bedside and began unfastening Allen's boots, pulling them free with calculated teasing slowness, dropping them to the floor so that the dull twin 'thunks' echoed around the room before crawling up over the lip of the mattress and pulling free the red ribbon around Allen's neck that he still insisted on wearing even now, with his teeth and slipping the satiny material across Allen's throat before tossing it away. Allen's eyes were fixed on the ceiling, which might have been slightly insulting if his breath hadn't been coming in rapid pants and if Kanda couldn't feel the growing hardness against his stomach as he lay over the trembling body.

He slid backwards, undoing the shirt buttons and pushing the material aside, running his fingers lightly against the skin that was exposed as he went.

As he slipped from the bed Allen followed him up, allowing the sleeves of the shirt to fall down his arms before he removed it completely, looking down at Kanda who was kneeling on the floor with wide expectant eyes and reaching down to pull the sleeveless black turtleneck over Kanda's head. He did it slowly, trailing his hands along Kanda's sides as he drew the material upwards, causing the older man to shudder as goosebumps rose in their wake.

Finally bare-chested, Kanda climbed back onto the bed, straddling Allen's waist as he pushed the other man back down onto the mattress. He held himself up on his arms as he hung over Allen, his hair slipping free of its confines and falling about them.

Allen stared up at Kanda, his chest constricting as he met those impossibly dark eyes. Usually Kanda went slow as a way to torment him, using the light teasing touches and lingering, unhurried kisses as a means of showing Allen who was in charge when it came to these encounters, but something about this was different to their usual play. The drawn-out touches no longer felt teasing, but as though Kanda was learning his body for the first time, studying it closely, and when Allen stared into those eyes, he saw no mocking expression, just an intense heated look that displayed all the emotions that the other man would never voice. Kanda was worried, scared for his own mortality and that of the man below him, knowing that every time they saw each other might be the last. Allen smiled gently, raising a hand to brush some of the midnight hair aside and lay his palm against Kanda's face. "Love you" he said, an impossibly warm feeling blooming in his heart as he saw the same words reflected in the depths of Kanda's dark blue eyes.

Kanda didn't reply, knowing he didn't have to, instead lowering himself onto his elbows and kissed Allen deeply, taking the other man's offered tongue into his own mouth and running his own against it, at some point becoming aware that the arm that Allen had around his neck before had gone and was at the fastening of his trousers, undoing the button and the fly and sliding the material slowly down his hips even as lithe fingers vanished below his waistband and grip his ass, bringing him down until he was lying flush against the body below his own.

Allen groaned into the kiss as Kanda's hips pressed against his arousal, but now he'd put them in this position he couldn't get Kanda's trousers any lower and neither could the other man reach for the fastenings of his own garments. He groaned again in frustration. In the one hand, they weren't going to get very far like this, but on the other, Kanda's weight pressed down on him was pretty good in itself.

Kanda sat back as though he knew exactly what was going on in Allen's head, a faint smirk on his features as he quickly undid the fastenings on Allen's trousers and stood, allowing gravity to pull his own down unaided. He took hold of the bottom of each leg of Allen's clothes and pulled them down with deliberate slowness, enjoying the sight that was revealed to him inch by inch as both trouser and underwear were pulled away at the same time.

Allen propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Kanda walked around the bed, tilting his head back as he walked behind him, rooting through one of the bedside drawers, finally locating and liberating the small bottle of oil and wiggling it at Allen with a raised eyebrow. Allen grinned in return, still looking at Kanda upside down. To his surprise Kanda didn't walk back round the bed, but pushed Allen back down and crawled _over _him. The surprise quickly turned into a lecherous grin as he realised what Kanda had in mind, watching as the oil was put to one side and Kanda lowered his head over Allen's erection, large sword calloused hands holding him down as he took him in his mouth.

Not wanting to be out done, Allen nudged Kanda's knees back a little so his groin hung closer to his face and, gripping Kanda's slim hips tightly, promptly swiped his tongue across the head. Kanda squirmed a little but otherwise paid no attention, and Allen would be dammed if he was going to come first and swiftly rose up on his elbows, taking it as far into his mouth as he could, ignoring the urge to gag as he felt Kanda hit the back of his throat. He swallowed tightly, the motion squeezing the head of Kanda's erection even as the other man mirrored the action.

The both moaned around the objects in their mouths.

Kanda sped up, his position enabling him more movement while Allen was pretty much pinned to the bed and could really only concentrate on not being choked, all the while gripping Kanda's thrusting hips firmly. He could feel his orgasm building, the familiar coiling sensation in his body and in his desire to make Kanda come first, moved his hands to fondle the other man's balls and grasp the base of his cock as he sucked forcefully with each thrust. This obviously surprised the dark haired man, for his mouth left Allen's erection as he gave a half-shout, half-moan and came violently, coating the back of Allen's throat with his seed, riding out the sensation before rapidly reapplying his mouth to Allen's neglected arousal, using tongue, teeth and hands to bring Allen to completion and collapsing bonelessly to one side, lying on his back and breathing heavily.

Allen threw his arm out to the side, resting his hand on Kanda's stomach and closing his eyes contentedly, only opening them again when he felt Kanda move, drawing away and turning round until they were once again face to face.

Allen grinned even as Kanda leaned down and kissed him, once again taking his time to map out the younger man's mouth with his tongue as his hands charted their way slowly down his body, fingertips touching with the lightest of caresses, dipping into the hollows between defined muscles and sliding along smooth ashen skin.

This wasn't about sex, it was so much deeper. Kanda rarely spoke about what he was feeling, preferring to show it through his actions, and Allen took comfort in the one thing he could hear loud and clear- some things may have changed, but Kanda still loved him, and even now, when everything in his life was in a state of flux, that was constant and there was nothing he cold have wished for more.

As usual, thanks to my lovely committed reviewers! Without you five I'd have lost the will to carry on long ago! Lovage to you all!

Fallendemise21-It's true, I didn't say that, but mainly because I didn't want to make any promises I couldn't keep lol. Anyway, it's here now!

Knux33- A lot of people seemed to like the whole LenaleexLavi baby thing! I was just writing the chapter in a lecture and before I knew it that had written itself…

MiniBloodyMurder_- _There, you see, I'm not a total sadistic moo, I couldn't have poor Allen suffer under Komui's probing (boy does _that _sound wrong!).

Babo123- Your review made all the pain go away! If people said such things to me all the time I would never need sleep again and would type until my fingers fell off! Thank you so much!

- Do you know I hadn't noticed that? I swear, I typed your name in, honestly! Stupid site. I don't know why that happened! I'm sorry! Don't hate me, I'm just the author! O_O; but dashes are very… dashing…

Ooh so exciting! Only five chapters to go!

An also:

Saiki518kuu- It's only getting good now? 7 chapters from the end? Lol, I fail at life!

Nuriko Kurosaki- Well you won't have to wait long! I plan to speed write the next couple of chapters.

CrimsonKitsune333- Why thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!


	26. Author is too ill to name chapters

_I know this was promised last week, but I've been ill all weekend. Like stuck in bed and sleeping for 20 hours a day ill. I'm so behind with everything! I have 3 chapters to write and only 3 weeks 'til my sisters come to visit for a week and if I get the chance to even look at an internet connection it'll be a miracle of gigantic proportions! ARGH! This chapter isn't even what I wanted it to be… but it was getting long and I needed to update, so the rest will have to be in the next one. I'm confusing myself now… I can't wait to get this whole thing finished! *is now dizzy*_

Chapter Twenty Six

Kanda woke up the next morning feeling unnaturally stiff. It had been sometime since he and Allen had been together than a quick grope and a hand job, but that didn't account for his twinging muscles and aching joints. He cast a dark sour look at the lotus still hidden beneath the black cloth.

"Scowling at it won't change anything" his pillow told him seriously.

Kanda glanced up, meeting Allen's tired heavy-lidded eyes for a moment. "Tch." He felt Allen's soundless laugh beneath his cheek and frowned, feeling rather annoyed that Allen found him amusing. A pair of hands swept up his bare back, brushing the heavy fall of sweat-tangled dark hair aside for better access, rubbing his tense shoulders before trailing back down the expanse of skin, a soothing touch meant to relax and comfort. Kanda hated to admit it, but it did feel nice. He allowed his eyes to fall closed again with a small sigh.

Allen kept up the motion, knowing Kanda probably felt as crap as he did this morning. Just the thought of getting out of bed made his body fall apart.

His sighed miserably, apparently unaware he was doing so, giving Kanda an odd look when the other man frowned at him. "What's the matter Moyashi?"

Allen pulled the bed covers over them, snuggling down further and closing his eyes. "I'm so tired, but we'll have to get going soon." His fingers unconsciously traced Kanda's shoulder lightly. Kanda rolled slightly so he could see the clock, squinting to make out the time o the tiny dial. It was quarter to twelve. He frowned. He never slept in this late- he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept past seven in the morning. Even if he wanted to, Allen's stomach usually woke him up. The frown deepened. "It's nearly noon, aren't you hungry?"

"Not really."

The world stopped turning for a moment.

Kanda leaned up, his hands either side of Allen's chest as he looked down at the younger man in shock. Allen's eyes opened when the other man's weight shifted off him and he looked at Kanda blearily. "What're you doing? I'm cold and I'm tired, lie back down." He tugged Kanda's arm to emphasise his point.

"Fuck no" Kanda said, untangling their legs so he could get up. He yanked on his trousers and reached for his golem, deactivated and resting quietly in his coat pocket. He switched it on and connected to Komui's office, all the while giving Allen dirty looks.

Allen watched him bemusedly, each blink long and slow.

"Komui" Kanda said by way of greeting through the connection, for once not using an insult.

"It's ok Kanda, it's just me and Lenalee here right now."

Kanda sighed quietly. "We need to feed the Moyashi and we can hardly walk into the dining hall."

In his office, Komui cursed himself for forgetting. "So what did he eat last night?"

A smirk crossed Kanda's face as he considered that question, though he was sure Komui didn't want _those_ kind of details. Lenalee on the other hand… Wait, when _was _the last time Allen had eaten? He looked at the figure dozing on the bed. Little idiot. "He hasn't eaten in nearly twenty-four hours."

"What?" exclaimed Komui, spilling coffee all over his desk. "That long? I'll get something sent up. Won't be long." He cut the connection and looked at his little sister thoughtfully. "How are we going to do this? It'll look strange carrying all that food through head quarters."

"It's pretty quiet" the exorcist pointed out. "And if we bring it here and send it through the Ark to Allen's room, you can just say you're sending it to wherever he's supposed to be if someone asked."

Komui nodded. "That'll have to do. I'd ask Allen to open a gate directly to the kitchen, but if he hasn't eaten in a day I don't want to push him."

"I'll get Lavi to help" Lenalee said. "We won't take long."

Kanda meanwhile was bullying Allen into getting dressed, something that Allen found exceedingly funny since usually Kanda was trying to take his clothes _off_.

"Come on Moyashi, do you really want to lie around butt naked all day?"

"Is that a trick question?" Allen replied sulkily, pulling the covers over his head and trying to ignore the other man.

"Lavi and Lenalee will be here soon, and I'd rather the Usagi not get an eyeful."

"So Lenalee can look all she wants?"

"Tch, I'm not the one the sister-complex would kill for flashing at her."

Allen tossed the covers from his head in shock. "You wouldn't!"

Kanda just raised and eyebrow.

"Fine, I'm getting up!" Allen pouted and rolled off the mattress, walking to the other side of the room to retrieve his trousers. "Never thought I'd see the day you'd be trying to get me _into_ clothes" he muttered petulantly under his breath. Kanda had to agree as his eyes followed his every motion, mouth going a little dry when Allen bent to pick his clothes from the floor. Allen had only just pulled the trousers over his hips when the Japanese man pounced, sending them both to the floor as he proceeded to try and suck Allen's tongue out of his mouth.

"Allen, Kanda, I- oh" Lenalee paused on the threshold, arms weighed down with a large tray of food.

"What's the matter? What's-" Lavi looked over her shoulder. It was lucky he wasn't holding anything or it would have gone flying as he threw his hands in front of his face. "My eye! My last eye!"

Lenalee smacked him, and the resulting "ow!" from the redhead seemed to finally draw the two men's attention from their tongue war and onto their visitors. Kanda sat back, suddenly realising he was straddling Allen's hips while giving him a full body grope.

"Err…" Allen said awkwardly as a blush spread charmingly across his nose, though most of the affect was lost since all that actually happened was the grey skin darkened a shade or two.

Lenalee deposited her tray on the desk with a nefarious grin. "Don't stop on my account" she said, taking the second tray that Lavi passed through to her from the office and putting it with the first. "That was totally hot" she added wickedly, and Lavi nearly dropped the third tray in surprise, as though he'd never considered two semi-naked men joined at the mouth as hot. He cocked his head to one side and looked them over curiously. He supposed if he looked at it objectively… it _was_ a little weird- Allen was like is a brother to him after all, even if he was standing there… topless… in all his glory… looking remarkably good for a guy supposedly dying… He mentally gave his brain a slap and looked at Kanda. So the man was his best friend, but he _was_ attractive. All that training really paid off. Not ripped of course, but well-defined and toned and dear God he was staring wasn't he? His gaze travelled up to meet Kanda's scorching glare and he realised that yes, he had indeed been openly ogling his best friend while said best friend's boyfriend was _standing right there._ Not to mention a very amused Lenalee.

"When you've quite finished" Kanda grated out from behind clenched teeth. "Perhaps I should remove your other eye."

"Uh…sorry" Lavi said, trying not to look completely mortified.

"Is that all the food?" Lenalee prompted, her amused grin not fading one jot.

"Um, no, there's one more tray" mumbled Lavi, backing away as Kanda's fingers began to twitch as though he itching to reach for his sword.

"There's _more_?" asked Allen in surprise. "I'm not even hungry!"

"Nonsense!" Lavi declared as he came in with the fourth and final tray laden with mountains of food. "You're _always_ hungry. And you haven't eaten for a whole day."

"Because I'm not hungry" Allen argued, crossing his arms over his bare chest and scowling.

"You have to eat something!" Lenalee protested, waving her arms a little I emphasis at the piles of food.

"But I'm no-"

"Eat."

"I'm not hun-"

"EAT."

Doing as commanded, Allen pulled a tray to him, making a face as the smell assaulted his nose and looking up furtively.

Kanda had managed to find some soba amongst the food mountain and was in the process of starting it when he caught Allen's glance. He wordlessly pointed his chopsticks at Allen, then at his plate meaningfully before returning to his own meal. Allen glowered at the two exorcists' sill watching him. "I'm not eating anything if you watch me! I'm not a child!" he said, ignoring the irony of that statement as he crossed his arms and sulked like a toddler. Guiltily Lavi and Lenalee looked away and an awkward silence fell.

Lavi obviously decided that silences were made to be broken and spoke up brightly after a handful of tense awkward minutes. "Hey, did you hear? Bookman thought Lenalee was pregnant with my baby!" he laughed nervously, sounding a little strained.

"Why would he think that?" asked Allen, pushing a carrot from one side of his plate to the other, debating whether eating it was worth Lenalee not hurting him.

"I don't know- he's a crazy old panda" Lavi said with a shrug. "But that's not the funniest thing" he added, grinning. "When we told him I hadn't got Lenalee pregnant he asked if _you_ had."

Allen looked at Kanda, frowning. The Japanese man looked up in annoyance. "What?"

"No, not _Yuu_- you, Allen, Moyashi, Bean sprout!" Lavi clarified quickly before an argument began.

"Me?" Allen looked rather green and decided that the bloody carrot could stay where the hell it was. He pushed the plate away.

"You don't have to look so disgusted!" Lenalee said, crossing her arms and turning up her nose as though insulted.

"It's a shame…" said Lavi dreamily. "If I had a kid I could teach it how to annoy its Uncle Yuu-chan by braiding his hair and-"

What else Lavi would teach any possible future spawn was lost as Kanda abandoned his lunch and reached for Mugen.

Pandemonium reigned.

Lenalee turned from the bloodshed, violet eyes resting on Allen's still sickly-looking face. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Can you keep a secret?"

Allen looked at her with wide sincere eyes as he nodded, forgetting his earlier nausea and the bloody carrot that was _still _mocking him from the plate and leaned forward, waiting for her to speak.

She looked inordinately nervous, biting her lower lip. She glanced once at where Kanda was currently trying to hack Lavi into little fun-sized chunks before returning worried eyes to his face. "I'm late" she whispered. "I'm not sure one hundred percent yet, but I could be…"

Allen's eyes widened and he too glanced Lavi's way.

"I haven't told him yet, and I don't want to even _think_ about telling my brother."

Allen could understand that, although- "It's not something you'll be able to hide forever."

"I'll tell him after all this is over- he's got enough to worry about right now. Plus we'll need Lavi alive if we stand any chance of winning this war."

Allen smiled sadly at that.

"You'll make a great uncle" she told him warmly, a happy smile creasing her face. "The baby will need someone _normal_ around. I mean, between my brother and Lavi, if it grows up sane, it'll be a miracle."

He said nothing, his eyes fixed on some distant thought that she couldn't even begin to understand.

"I bet you're great with kids. Did you ever think about having any?" she asked, trying to pinpoint the source of his melancholy.

"I'd not really thought about it" he said honestly. After all, when in his life had he had time to think about a future? "It's too late now."

"It's not, you could still adopt after the war's over" she said, ignoring the sound of Lavi's head hitting the wall.

"Yuu, in charge of raising a child?" Allen laughed, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes as he clutched his stomach. Several images flashed through his mind, each more amusing than the one before. After a moment where he gave himself over to mild hysteria he quietened. "That's not what I meant anyway."

She looked like she wanted him to expand on that statement but he stayed silent and she didn't press further.

"You'll let me know, when you know for certain?" he asked after a while, giving her a warm smile.

"Of course, I'll need your help to stop Lavi running way when I tell him."

Allen laughed at that. "He'll have to still be alive for that. Should we rescue him now?"

Lenalee shook her head, "He can survive for a few more minutes longer. You still need to eat!"

He sighed and let his head drop onto the desk. There was just no arguing with the woman.

0o0o0o0o0

They hadn't hung around after that, after all, Jim and Lanel were still waiting patiently back at the inn for them to return and carry on the pretence that they were recovering from the recent battle.

True to his word, Allen hadn't said anything to anyone about the secret Lenalee had shared with him, though he was tempted to tell Kanda purely for the fact that he could continue with Lavi's teasing about 'Uncle Yuu-chan' and hair braiding.

They were currently sitting outside the inn in the spot where Allen had previously sat and played with his powers. The small shrubby bush still retained its odd coloured leaves. Jim and Lanel were having some sort of illusion-creating competition to one side, quietly entertaining themselves and for all appearances ignoring the two generals sitting in the shade of the building.

"So, are you going to tell me why exactly you weren't hungry this morning?" Kanda asked presently, watching the sun sink slowly over the distant horizon.

Allen sighed quietly and leaned his head onto Kanda's shoulders. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Moyashi…" Kanda warned, jerking his shoulder to get Allen to move his head so he could glare at him properly.

"It's not like there's anything that can be done about it, so why worry?" Allen asked, blowing his hair out of his eyes and frowning.

"It's my job to worry" Kanda told him, turning back to watch the sunset and ignoring the fact that Allen's head had migrated back to his shoulder.

"Komui thinks it's probably because my innocence is getting weaker. It just doesn't need the energy it used to."

Kanda looked at him, his eyebrows pinched together in concern. "It's really happening, isn't it? You're really…" he didn't seem to be able to finish.

Allen smiled softly, shifting closer and nudging his head under Kanda's chin. His height made it an uncomfortable position, but something about the way Kanda was sitting shouted that he was feeling a little lost and uncertain, though of course he'd never say anything. "We're all dying Yuu, just some of us are getting there faster than others."

"It just seems to be happening so fast. I never actually thought you might die before me. I know it's always been a possibility, but it's never seemed so real until now."

"I'm not going anywhere, not yet" Allen said, though the words felt hollow even as he pressed a kiss to Kanda's throat in reassurance. How could he make promises when the dark was waiting right there in his mind. A single moment of weakness and it would all be over.

Kanda said nothing, but looped his arm around Allen's back and drew him closer. Allen splayed his hand across Kanda's chest and curled closer as the sun finally sank from sight and night began to steal closer. He shivered in the cooling air, trying not to draw parallels between the creeping darkness and the subject that occupied both his and Kanda's minds.

Eventually Allen drew away slightly, looking up and turning Kanda to face him with a gentle hand on his cheek. "I meant it" he said quietly, "I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you. We've too much to do to die yet." He said it firmly, as though by making that promise he could tether them both to life with pure determination.

Kanda's mouth twitched in a slight smile even as he rolled his eyes. "You really are an idiot, Moyashi."

0o0o0o0o0

Allen's surprised shout drew the other exorcist's attention immediately and they all piled into the tiny bathroom of the general's bedroom in the inn, Kanda all but sprinting to be at the other man's side. On the threshold he stopped in surprise, his mouth hanging open in a very un-Kanda-like expression.

Leaning over the sink and frowning in concentration, gloved hands clutching the porcelain stood Allen Walker. But not Allen Walker as he had look for the past few weeks, but as he had looked before- vibrantly white hair, pale skin and clear bright eyes the colour of rain.

Kanda's mouth snapped closed as soon as he realised he was gaping, but the slightly shocked look didn't fade entirely and behind him via the mirror he could see Jim wearing a similar expression.

Allen's reflection grinned triumphantly at them. "I can do it for about half an hour at a time at the moment, but each time I can hold it for a bit longer."

Kanda abruptly turned around, grabbing the door in one hand and shoving the blonde exorcist standing in the doorway back with the other, slamming the door in Jim and Lanel's faces.

They hung around outside the bathroom for a minute, unsure of what to do, but the thud of a body hitting the other side of the door followed by a low noise of pleasure that snaked through the solid wood determinedly made them rethink that plan and they beat a hasty retreat.

0o0o0o0o0

Of course, being able to completely hide his Noah characteristics for prolonged periods meant that there was no need for the two teams to stick together, and before they knew it, it was time to split up and go their separate ways.

Allen stood outside the inn looking like he wanted to say something that was either terribly romantic or very lewd. Possibly both. He opened his mouth a couple of times before closing it with a rueful smile. "Well, see you later" he offered by way of a parting comment. "Try not to kill each other."

Jim laughed, looking pointedly at Lanel who was standing some distance away, apparently bored. "Same to you" he grinned, moving away to give the two generals some privacy in case they wanted to share a teary and embarrassing goodbye.

"Look after yourself then Moyashi" Kanda said, looking at some point over Allen's head awkwardly.

"It won't be long 'til we see each other again" Allen reassured with a bright smile, the one he used to wear all the time, the mask he used to hide his true feelings.

"Tch. In this life or the next."

"Yuu! That's a terrible thing to say!" Allen laughed. Kanda just looked at him like he was stupid. With a sigh Allen shook his head. He didn't want to kiss Kanda goodbye- it seemed so final. Instead he grasped Kanda's hand and squeezed lightly. "See you soon" he said with a grin before walking away.

Kanda glanced at his hand before clenching it into a fist. "See you soon."

0o0o0o0o0

Jim kicked a hapless pebble irritably. Ever since the two teams had split up, Kanda had been in a foul mood. He supposed the elder exorcist was worried about Allen, but he didn't see the need for Kanda to be so pissy about it and take it out on him. Especially take it out on him. Jim was fed up with being snapped at by an increasingly bitchy Kanda and was about ready to tell the other man so. It wasn't as though Kanda was the only one separated from his other (_better _interjected Jim's mind peevishly) half. Jim hadn't seen Xanthe since the morning after the oh-so-eventful party and he was quite honestly sick and tired of Kanda's attitude. He clenched his hands into fists, hoping against all odds that his girlfriend was stationed at the next finder base. Highly unlikely. He kicked the pebble again in frustration as he waited for Kanda to finish reporting in. He seemed to have been in there for a long time. He briefly wondered what Komui was saying to him to keep him in there so long, before his thoughts wandered away from his mission partner currently on the phone to the supervisor and on to when he was next going to be fed. Which of course seemed far more important than whatever was being discussed in the building behind him that resembled a dilapidated cow shed. He sniggered at that until he remembered that Xanthe, as a finder, had to sleep in such buildings. His thoughts were ground to a halt when something black and moving entirely to fast to be normal rushed past him. It took the blond exorcist a moment of standing there stupidly before he realised that the speeding black blur had been his mission partner, who was now vanishing from sight. Jim tore after him, panting heavily as he finally caught up, grabbing the Japanese exorcist by the elbow to pull him to a halt. He was surprised to find that he had to look down to meet Kanda's eyes. When had that happened? He blinked the thought away. What's the matter? What happened?"

Kanda glared at the hand on his arm but there didn't seem to be enough fight in him to give a more verbal reprimand for the unwanted contact. He sagged a little under Jim's questioning gaze. "Komui got a scrambled message from Lanel. Something about being attacked."

"So what's got you so worked up? Allen and Nel can handle themselves against a few Akuma."

"It wasn't Akuma" said Kanda, his voice cold and hard with barely contained fury. "It was a Noah."

Yay! Reviews!

MiniBloodyMurder- Lol, no, don't die! You're too close to the end to die now!

Knux33-Ah, so close to the end! I can't wait to give you the last few chapters- I can't write fast enough.

Nuriko Kurosaki- Well, you'd be pretty miserable too if you were being shit on as much as Allen is! Lol.

Babo123- *Rika saw review and died* (but died very happy)

- I'm glad! Yes indeedy, 5 chapters to go. I'm kinda sad about it to be honest.

CrimsonKitsune333-*Gets fatter from cookies* I see your cunning plan. You want me so fat I can't move away from my computer, don't you?

Ghost of the Crescent Moon- I feel exactly the same way!

Mad-Micky- I'm glad I'm keeping you interested!


	27. Chapter of nontitleness

_NEWS!!_

_I'm posting TWO chapters now, but that means that there won't be an update on Thursday, mainly because chapter 29 is MAHOOSIVE and will take longer than a week to write as long as real life continues to get in the way. That does mean, my little readers, that next week will be the very last update for CL. I SEE THE END!!! -_O if I squint a little._

* * *

Reviews! Thank you!!

Babo123- How sadistic do you think I am? Grow up fatherless indeed! I love a bit of character torture, but this story _does _have a happy ending! Lol. And you'll just have to read this chapter to see who attacked, won't you! Don't let me keep you!

XxMissyRandomxX- well you won't have to wait long- One week, and this will all be over!

Fallendemise21- *looks at gifts, then at computer* Damn, I wanted to sleep, but I have been guilted into writing…

MiniBloodyMurder- That has got to be the best chapter description ever!

Knux33- As long as the world doesn't end before next Thursday, you wi get the fic in its entirety before the apocalypse.

CrimsonKitsune333- Aw, you made me blush! Yay!

CatherineIshida- I'm glad you decided to drop a review, it makes me happy! Please continue to spew corniness to your heart's content!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

**Last time:**

_Kanda glared at the hand on his arm but there didn't seem to be enough fight in him to give a more verbal reprimand for the unwanted contact. He sagged a little under Jim's questioning gaze. "Komui got a scrambled message from Lanel. Something about being attacked."_

"_So what's got you so worked up? Allen and Nel can handle themselves against a few Akuma."_

"_It wasn't Akuma" said Kanda, his voice cold and hard with barely contained fury. "It was a Noah."_

Lanel wasn't expecting Allen to be in such a good mood once they'd left Jim and Kanda behind, but the general was downright chatty. He strolled casually down the street, apparently completely at ease with his surroundings. Lanel supposed it had something to do with being out and about again- after all, for several weeks they'd been pretty much confined to the inn- at least Allen had. He couldn't risk being spotted still looking like a Noah by anyone who could report back to the Order and have the information reach the wrong ears. Now he was able to hide the characteristics, and for longer and longer each time he tried t, it seemed to have lifted a great weight from his shoulders.

"You ok back there Lanel?" Allen asked presently, having just realised that the Aviran was no longer right behind him and was lagging several yards back, purple eyes flitting around as though studying his surroundings. His forehead was free from any expression of worry, so Allen assumed the angel was merely looking for curiosities sake, not because he sensed any danger.

"I am quite well" the taller exorcist assured him. "It has simply been some time since I was able to freely observe human activity."

Allen had to grin at that, the whole thing sounding rather clinical. "Oh right. See anything interesting?"

Lanel's wide overly-innocent eyes swept the market place one more. "I am curious as to why the price of that fruit is being argued by the customer and vendor when it is clearly labelled" he said. "Can the customer not read?"

Allen hid his smirk, "no, it's called haggling. They both want the best price for them- the vendor wants the highest, the customer the lowest and they argue until they find a mutually agreeable price." Lanel didn't look like he understood the principle at all, so he carried on. "Do they not have anything similar where you come from?"

Lanel shook his head. "We do not have a currency on Avira, we trade skills, and if someone needs something doing, someone does it for them."

"Oh" Allen blinked. "Then I guess its just one of those Earth-things you won't understand."

Lanel seemed to accept that and went back to his thirsty observation.

The smell coming from a nearby bakery reminded Allen that he should be eating even if his body was telling him he wasn't hungry. The last thing he needed was his innocence to prematurely conk out. "I'm going to grab something to eat. You want anything?"

Lanel answered the negative, taking a seat on the edge of a fountain while he waited. The seat offered him a good view of the market square and he allowed his mind to wander where it would as he watched the people bustling around.

He became aware after several minutes that he was no longer alone and turned to his companion curiously.

A young girl, perhaps around twelve years old with messy dark hair and wide eyes, holding a hard lolly on a stick and rocking back and forth on her Mary Jane covered feet,was staring at him as though he was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. Perhaps he was. He was certainly an interesting figure, with his odd coloured eyes and hair, his pale skin contrasting with his long black uniform jacket and height apparent even though he was sitting down.

"I've not seen you before" the girl said, cocking her head to one side and taking a step back so she could see him better.

Lanel frowned, not at all liking the vibe rolling off this seemingly innocent pre-adolescent who was now leering at him wickedly.

"Are you sure you're an exorcist?" she asked, a frown creasing her face. "You don't have any innocence."

Lanel just continued to watch her warily.

"Well? What's your name? Why are you wearing that jacket if you're not an exorcist?"

"I am" he said cocking his head to one side as he took her in fully. Short skirt, high striped stockings, frilly white blouse, she didn't _quite_ look normal enough to blend in, but wasn't so obviously different that he could understand why she put him on edge so much.

She pulled a face. "I usually kill all exorcists, but I can't feel any innocence on you. Maybe I should just kill you to be safe."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Road."

The girl's eyes widened at the familiar voice and she practically screamed the name before she'd even turned around. "Allen!"

Allen couldn't quite keep the hateful look off his face as the Noah yelled out his name and launched herself at him. He side stepped quickly, putting his paper bag of pastries on the edge of the fountain to free both his hands.

Road pulled a hurt face. "What was that for? Don't you like me anymore, Allen?"

Lanel was now completely lost. That is, until he caught the word bouncing around Allen's head, practically screaming at him to pick it up. _Noah._ Oh, a she was a Noah. OH! _This _was Road Camelot, the Noah of Dreams. Lanel couldn't believe he'd taken this long to realise it. Not that he could do much unless Allen told him to. He'd never fought a Noah before, and also knew that if Allen could end this without a fight, he would prefer it that way.

She was pouting a little, but Lanel knew even if he didn't know the kind of things the girl was capable of, he wouldn't have been able to completely trust that innocent face. Looking around though, he also knew that the townsfolk wouldn't be of the same mind, and two fully-grown men assaulting a twelve year old little girl probably wouldn't endear them to the exorcists' cause. They had to wait for her to show her true colour before they could even think about attacking her.

"Road, there might once have been a time where I could have found it in myself to like you, but unfortunately, you have this little hobby that involves killing people, and I just can't agree with that." He glared at little. "And the hand you had in torturing me was never going to get me on your side."

"Oh you're not still angry with me for that, are you?" she asked, her pout increasing, making her look more child-like. "It was only a bit of fun. Anyway, it was really all Fran's doing." She leaned forward conspiratorially. "Did you really rip her apart with your bare hands? Perdy told me you did. Of course, you also killed her too. Why do you hate us so much? Are us Noah really so different from you?"

Allen flinched a little at that, knowing that Road couldn't possibly know about his _condition_ but the words hit a little too close to home. "Yes I killed them both, but they were trying to kill me first."

"Self defence was it?" she said in a mocking tone, implying she thought that he was making excuses. He didn't reply to that, merely scowling at her.

She turned again to Lanel, who almost flinched as those eyes landed on him. "So who is he? He _is_ a he, right? Is he your new boyfriend? Do you always go for the androgynous she-males? Your last one was pretty girly too."

Allen amused himself for a few seconds imagining what Kanda would do to the little Noah if he ever heard what she thought of him. "No, he is _not_ my new boyfriend. There's nothing wrong with the one I've got."

"So you're still with the Japanese guy? Shame, I thought we really managed to end that, what with that thing with Gregory and all. Did you kill him too?"

"Kanda did."

"Oh well, wasn't a huge loss anyway. Though you should know we thought it was you who offed him, that's why Perdy spent all those months chasing you all over the world."

"I don't really care. What are you doing here Road?"

"I'm bored!" she cried, stomping her little foot. "Since you exorcists really got busy lately, I haven't had any fun. I'm the only Noah that's ever around anymore!"

Allen raised an eyebrow, wondering whether she was deliberately dropping hints or if she truly was out of control as she seemed.

Her suddenly golden eyes snapped onto Lanel. "Who do you think you are? How _dare_ you try and probe my mind! The mind is _my_ domain!" She turned to Allen again. "Just who is this guy?"

Allen smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know? Try all you want, you won't be able to get into his dreams."

"Why not?" she retorted angrily.

This time it was Lanel who replied. "My mind is far stronger than yours" he said calmly. "And I don't dream."

She stamped her foot in temper again. "I hate you! You'll pay for spoiling my fun!" Her skin darkened, crosses blooming across her forehead. "I hope you enjoy my present!" and she backed away as the square suddenly swarmed with Akuma. Allen turned to Lanel. "You won't be able to destroy them, so just leave them to me. Keep an eye on Road. Innocence might be their weakness, but that doesn't mean a few good hits with a normal weapon won't hurt her."

Lanel nodded in agreement and spoke quietly, making sure his words wouldn't carry to the girl watching them with something like glee. "Do not push yourself. If you become too weak there won't be just one Noah to deal with."

Allen snorted but knew Lanel was right and gave a single nod to show he understood. "Alright, but get these people out of here!"

Lanel immediately began ushering people away from the scene. Nobody seemed too eager to leave, but a flying blood bullet that landed in the crowd and turned two bystanders to dust quickly changed their minds and there was a mad scramble to get to safety.

While Allen started the task of destroying the dozen or so level two and three Akuma, Lanel approached Road who was watching with amusement from the sidelines. The Akuma she had brought with her were no use against the exorcist general, since she'd only brought them along to help her kill off a few pitiful humans in her boredom. But they were expendable if it meant she could watch Allen in action. She turned to the other exorcist at her side, eyeing him up and down and noticing he still hadn't drawn any weapon. "You never answered me. Who are you? Why don't you have innocence?"

"I am Lanel, and I don't need innocence" he replied simply, allowing some of the choral quality of The Voice to come though his speech.

The strange vocal tones seemed to draw attention to the fact that he was definitely not human. Road stared at him, curiosity piqued. "_What _are you_?_"

He smirked, an odd expression on his face. "I am an exorcist."

She growled in annoyance and conjured a wall of deadly sharp candles in front of him. He ran his gaze over them, apparently unconcerned for his health. "I doubt your little tricks can hurt me, Road Camelot." To prove his point he neatly avoided every single one of the candles as they flew towards him, a seemingly impossible feat that only served to annoy the female Noah more.

When Allen arrived at Lanel's side, winded but uninjured, she looked around to see that all of her Akuma had been destroyed while she had been busy with the strange non-innocence wielding exorcist. She frowned in frustration and glared at the two men. "Stupid Akuma, couldn't even land a hit" she muttered fiercely, looking around as though considering her next move.

Lanel glanced at Allen, who grinned in return. "I'm fine, don't worry. I'm just a bit tired. As long as-" he was cut off by a small blur of grey and black that ploughed into him, knocking him to the ground. Road straddled his body, sitting on his stomach as she glared down at him. "I don't think I like you anymore Allen. You're just no fun."

"Sorry about that" he smirked up at her. "But some of us grew up, you know."

She smacked him powerfully across the face, pinning his arms to the ground with her knees so he couldn't defend himself. A normal human, even an exorcist, would have been no match for her Noah strength, but Allen wasn't a normal human, not anymore.

He wrenched his arms free and grabbed her shoulders, grappling with her as he pushed her back from him. Her eyes widened in shock- she had clearly not expected him to be able to move at all, never mind push her off him. Candles appeared behind him and she smirked. "One move and you're a dead man" she whispered venomously, and the tip of one of the deadly candles rested on the back of his neck to emphasise her point.

His face was lowered, looking at the floor, but as he raised his head and met her eyes with his own, she got the biggest and most unexpected shock of her life. His eyes were gold.

He was obviously fighting the change, his hair was still mostly white, but even as she watched another streak of pitch painted itself through it, root to tip. "Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked, his voice sounding the same, but lacking the warmth, the _humanity_ it usually carried. She tried to scramble back to put herself at a safer distance. If he really was a Noah, and she was having a hard time coming to grips with it, who knew what he could do. She released her candles, hoping to make him reveal something of his abilities to her but as they reached him, they changed, and instead of solid candles, he was hit by a shower of waxy petals that broke against his back and washed around him like a wave. The golden hue of his eyes sharpened as he looked up at her and she took an involuntary step back, honestly frightened. "You're a Noah? Why…" her eyes fell on his left arm. "I don't understand" she admitted.

He shrugged lazily, brushing his hair back from his face and revealing darkening cross marks. "Neither do I, to be honest."

"Come back with me. You're my family."

The golden eyes instantly hardened. "I afraid you burned all those bridges years ago. When you tortured me all those years ago, you didn't just hurt the exorcist."

Road backed away, knowing she'd have to leave in one piece if she wanted to tell the Earl about this new development. Maybe Millennium would be able to persuade this new Noah to join their cause. A door appeared behind her and she stopped with one hand resting on the handle. "See you soon, brother." And she slipped through the portal and vanished along with it.

Allen kicked a pebble in annoyance, putting a hand to his head as he became more aware of how tired he was. He sat down heavily, the world weaving dizzily around him.

**You don't learn do you?** The voice of the dark asked, sounding smug. **You're tired, you're weak, and you still try to fight me. We could have destroyed that Noah if you had let me. Now she'll go back to the Earl and no matter where you try to hide, he'll know what we are and he'll hunt you down.**

_I hate it when you're right, just shut up. I know alright, but I'm going to fight you as long as I have the strength to do so. _He blinked a couple of times, but it did nothing to clear his vision.

**Oh, well then, I'll just hang on the two more minutes that that's the case then shall I?**

Allen groaned as the ground lurched and just managed to turn his spinning head in time to vomit violently to the side. Lanel was beside him in an instant. "We need to get you out of here, it is not safe."

Allen swiped at him with his right hand, though he couldn't for the life of him remember actually telling his body to move.

"You are too tired to fight him off properly" Lanel said, his voice low and soothing as he glanced around, all the while rubbing circles on Allen's back. Allen closed his eyes to try and control the nausea, and Lanel took his chance. He grabbed a large rounded rock from his side and, with immense speed and precision, clocked Allen across the back of the head, sprawling him unconscious on the ground, thankfully missing the sick by a couple of inches. He then dug through his pockets and pulled out a golem and proceeded to call Komui, using his own abilities to boost the golem power and so removing the need to have a telephone connection.

0o0o0o0o0

Allen blinked blearily at the ceiling, wondering where the hell he was and just what had happened. His head felt like it had been smashed with a brick, and no matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't recall what had happened just before he lost consciousness. He looked around, finding himself lying on a bed in a sparsely furnished room which was probably in some cheap hotel. It had that look about it. He was alone in the room, but the long exorcist coat draped over a chair in the corner told him Lanel wasn't too far away. He couldn't make sense of the short exorcist jacket on the other chair, but decided not to think about it too hard while his head still throbbed painfully.

Voices outside the door drew his attention away from the chairs.

"I know you had to do _something_ but cracking him over the head with a sodding rock? Don't you think that was slightly excessive?"

Allen frowned, he knew that voice, but he couldn't quite place it. He closed his eyes, hoping the darkness would help to sooth his aching head and laying a cool hand across his forehead to ease the pounding that seemed to originate at the back of his head and crawl into his temples.

"It was the only way to make sure he could be contained. He was already very tired; he would not have been able to fight off the dark if left alone." Allen recognised Lanel's calm voice, overly proper and collected.

"You _hit him with a damned rock!_" the second voice said angrily. "He's been unconscious for two days!"

Well, that was news to him, he hadn't realised he'd been out so long. The handle of the door turned and he heard it open, but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes again, a greasy nausea swimming through his body at the thought of movement, no matter how small.

"Is he still out of it?" the familiar but so far unidentified voice asked, drawing close to the bed.

"No, he isn't" Allen mumbled, his hand that had been resting on his forehead rolling off over the top of his head and hitting the pillow. "Urgh, I feel like crap."

"I'm not surprised, all those Akuma, Noah and a certain angel to deal with. When Kanda saw what Nel had done to you, he was ready to kill him."

Allen cracked open an eye slightly, looking up at Jim. "Huh?"

"You were totally knackered after destroying all those Akuma, and started to transform when facing Road. Lanel had to knock you out to stop it. Unfortunately, it seems he forgot how strong he was and was a little more forceful than was required." Jim grinned. "It worked though- he hit you so hard he knocked the dark side into next week at the same time."

Allen just closed his eye and groaned again.

"I am sorry" said Lanel, sounding as though he truly was.

"Kanda's gone to get some painkillers. I've no doubt you need them" the blonde exorcist said.

Allen groaned in agreement, choosing not to question why the other exorcist team had come to them. Surely such a small injury didn't warrant an abandoned mission on the other team's part. As though reading his mind, Jim sat on the edge of the bed. "We've got to get you back to the Order as soon as possible. By now the Earl will know about you, it's not safe for you to be out and about anymore."

_Great, more house arrest_ Allen thought mutinously.

"Anyway, we've been sent to escort you back, but Komui's calling everyone home now. He's getting suspicious about something and wants to have everyone safe until we know what's going on."

The sound of the door opening and closing was all the warning they got before a bottle of pills hit Allen square in the face. "Get them down you and get ready. We're leaving in ten minutes" was all Kanda said before sweeping back out of the room.


	28. I'm so tired I can't THINK of a title

Gah! Not only do I have a dodgy 'x' key, the 'l' has gone weird too. That's not helpful when more than one of the character's names has two in it. This chapter has been a nightmare to type!

YAY FOR REVIEWS!

Fallendemise21- Christ alive, that must have been the quickest review after updating I've ever seen!

Allen-Is-Mine- Well, here you go then, the next chapter! Enjoy! And congratulations on reading ATW non-stop! I think I'd have passed out before the end! By the way, as to 'Left in the Dark', the next BIG fic coming from yours truly is based around that, so you won't have to wait long!

Nuriko Kurosaki- made you go ah? *considers career in dentistry* lol, thanks for reviewing! I'll miss reading everyone's comments once this is over… NEXT WEEK!

Knux33- yeah, that _is_ a little strange lol. I full endorse the time machine idea!

MiniBloodyMurder- shocks and horror- how much attitude can one man contain!!

Babo123- sometimes you can't beat a good bashing with a good old lump of rock. Lol, super K.O.

CatherineIshida- yes indeedy, reviews make me VERY happy!! So to say thanks a bunchies, here's the next chapter for your (re)viewing pleasure.

CrimsonKitsune333- Had to use the lift to first of all carry all the cookies to my room, then to leave my room to seek out an internet connection to update. Had to roll, trailing crumbs… Thankies! :)

Signrain- that makes me very happy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

**Last time:**

"_We've got to get you back to the Order as soon as possible. By now the Earl will know about you, it's not safe for you to be out and about anymore."_

Great, more house arrest_ Allen thought mutinously._

"_Anyway, we've been sent to escort you back, but Komui's calling everyone home now. He's getting suspicious about something and wants to have everyone safe until we know what's going on."_

_The sound of the door opening and closing was all the warning they got before a bottle of pills hit Allen square in the face. "Get them down you and get ready. We're leaving in ten minutes" was all Kanda said before sweeping back out of the room._

"Allen! I'm so glad you're ok! I was so worried when I heard!" Lenalee gushed as soon as the four exorcists stepped through the Ark portal into the bustling science department.

Jim looked insulted. "And what about me? You haven't seen _me _for months, you only just Allen a couple of weeks ago."

She reached up to rub his hair in the way she always had, treating the New Zealander like a little brother, but found she couldn't quite reach to do it properly. "Of course I was worried about you Jim. Mainly because I thought Kanda might have tried to kill you."

"Tch."

"Thanks Lenalee, your trust in my abilities is very reassuring" Jim grinned, not at all insulted.

"My brother's in a meeting at the moment, so he said go and grab something to eat and stuff and he'll send for you went he's free, but it might not be 'til tomorrow now." Lanel gave her a small bow of acknowledgement and left the room without a word. Jim's stomach rumbled loudly and he blushed, announcing he was going to go and see Jerry. Kanda started out of the door, turning curiously when he realised Allen wasn't with him. "Moyashi?"

"He'll be along in a moment Kanda!" Lenalee waved from the other entrance, where she was dragging a very confused looking Allen along with her. "I won't keep him long!"

Allen half-shrugged, giving him an apologetic smile as he was yanked around the corner and out of sight.

"Lenalee, wait! Where are you taking me?!" Allen flailed helplessly as the woman dragged him down the corridor.

"Oh hush Allen!" she scolded as she tugged him into an abandoned room on her left. It was obvious to see why the room was abandoned. It was filled from floor to ceiling with boxes containing items of a dubious nature, probably all from some sort of experiment stemming from Komui having too much free time.

"Well?" he asked, finally managing to free his arm now she was no longer dragging him around.

"I had to go and see the nurse in the infirmary."

Allen didn't need her to explain any further. "And?"

She bit her bottom lip and blushed, merely nodding in answer.

Allen made a noise that made her wonder if he was secretly a woman and had been lying to them all these years as he squealed before grabbing hold of her in a crushing hug. She would have been a bit worried had she not been so happy to just see him smiling genuinely for the first time in months.

"So have you told Lavi yet?"

She shook her head in the negative. "I haven't been able to find the guts to do it. And every time I try, Bookman's always there. That's why I need your help."

"Alright, I'll help you corner him, but first things first, I need to go and eat something before I forget."

0o0o0o0o0

Allen yawned quietly, feeling incredibly relaxed and still sated after a particularly long and satisfying night of him and Kanda taking full advantage of the fact that they were home and were not expected anywhere but in Komui's office later on that evening. It was still early in the morning, a fact that surprised him a little as he expected to be asleep a lot later than this. He wondered what had disturbed his sleep as he watched the sunlight try and force itself through the drawn curtains. The room was still cool and dark and there didn't seem to be anything different about it from when he had fallen asleep the night before. After a couple of minutes of lying in silence he realised he wasn't the only one awake.

"Yuu? You ok?" he asked without rolling over, feeling the warm body beside him stretching out along his back, running his hand over his bare back.

"I'm fine" the reply came, a little terse, as though Kanda was thinking hard about something.

"Oh, ok" Allen said, choosing to let Kanda speak in his own time and allowing his eyes to fall closed as Kanda's hand continued to move in soothing circles along his lower back, something that felt exceptionally good against his sore muscles.

Silence returned once more and Allen almost found himself dozing back off again.

"Allen?"

The use of his name caught the white-haired general by surprise and he rolled onto his back, gaze snapped onto the man lying at his side.

"Yuu?" he prompted when nothing further seemed forthcoming after several moments.

Kanda rolled onto his side, one arm snaking across Allen's bare waist to tug him closer. "Shit" he said after a couple of false starts. "I…ah fuck." Instead of talking he opted for burying his face in the crook of Allen's neck and inhaling deeply.

Allen rolled within the embrace to face the other man, fixing him with worried silver eyes, but he didn't say anything, knowing Kanda was having enough of a hard time getting his emotions under control without Allen drawing attention to it.

When the Japanese man pulled away, his face was dusted with a light blush and he couldn't quite meet Allen's eyes. It was rather cute actually. As cute as a twenty-six year old scowly exorcist could get anyway.

"The night of the party… I… asked you to… uh… do"

"You?" interjected Allen helpfully, earning himself a glare, though the edge was taken off it by the deepening blush and the British exorcist was forcibly reminded that in the area of sex, at least knowledge-wise, Kanda had always been the less experienced of the two. They might have only ever been with each other, but during his travels with Cross, Allen had witnessed (albeit unwillingly) enough various sexual acts to compile his own encyclopaedia on the subject.

He did _try _to hold the growing grin in check. Even if he failed. Spectacularly.

Kanda's glare intensified along with the now particularly rosy blush spread enticingly across his nose and cheeks. The glare was no less potent for it, nor for the fact that it was directed at Allen's neck instead of his face. "Yes. That. But you wouldn't."

"You were drunk" Allen reminded him "and the next morning you were _very_ hung-over and that afternoon we had to leave, so…"

"But I wanted you to" mumbled Kanda, still focused on Allen's neck. "I just couldn't tell you sober." He pushed his face closer, pressing his nose against the pale throat as though trying to hide his embarrassment.

Allen's thoughts went on holiday for a moment while he processed this. When his mental capabilities had returned, sporting a suntan and clutching a sombrero wearing straw donkey, he blinked slowly, hardly daring to pursue this, but knowing he'd regret it 'til he died, even of that was only likely to be days away. "Why are you telling me this?"

Kanda finally looked up at him. "That day in the baths, you were so…" he looked away again as he spoke, voice so quiet that Allen hardly heard him. "…controlling." His voice lowered further as his dark eyes closed, displaying his awkwardness. "I liked it."

Allen's grin became suddenly very wide and slightly sinister. "You liked it?" He rolled over on top of the older man, looking down on him with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

He bent down to kiss Kanda, grin still in place as he nibbled his lower lip and trailed his tongue lazily inside the other man's mouth, moving at an excruciatingly slow pace, trying to reassure the older man and at the same time to keep some semblance of self control, knowing that if he moved too fast he might spook the embarrassed man beneath him. He really wanted to ask Kanda more about this sudden change, but he was worried that if he tried to get chatty, the other man would balk completely and he'd miss his chance all together.

Although, as he felt Kanda arch against him, throwing his head back with a low groan rumbling in his chest, he doubted that he was going to change his mind. The thought made him smirk as he moved his mouth to that exposed neck, dragging his teeth along the smooth skin as his right hand tangled in Kanda's hair, still down from the previous nights' activities while his left traced down Kanda's bare side, pressing lightly over dips and flat planes as the other man shivered.

"I thought I was the patient one" Kanda groaned as Allen abandoned his throat in favour of sucking on his ear.

"Hmm?" Allen hummed in response

"Get on with it" the older man growled, arching again and feeling slightly pleased that they'd not bothered redressing after their shower the night before when bare skin brushed bare skin.

"Not getting cold feet are you?" Allen asked, pulling his upper body away to look at Kanda's face, though this unintentionally pressed his lower body closer and he began to wonder if he'd be able to stop if Kanda actually did change his mind.

"Tch." Kanda's arms came up from his sides and swept along Allen's back. "Idiot."

Allen laughed. It seemed as though Kanda was back to normal. "Ok then." He felt a little nervous about all this, but he wasn't going to let that stop him now he'd _finally _had an amenable Kanda positioned under him. The question was, what to do? He wasn't stupid; he knew this could quite possibly be the one and only time this ever happened, so he wanted to get his monies worth, as it were. However, there were so many _possibilities_… He hadn't realised the slightly creepy smile had made its way back onto his face, and as a result Kanda was giving him a vaguely wary look. "Stop making evil plans and get on with it" the man groused, feeling a bit put out that Allen's mind was wandering while he was lying on top of a very naked and willing Kanda. Although the willingness was slowly leaking away the longer he was made to wait.

Allen glanced down at him, the threatening smile transforming into a definite smug smirk. "Sorry, I was just thinking of all the things I could do to you while I have your _attention_." He ground his hips down as he spoke, acknowledging that it was not Kanda's mind that was being so attentive, and that the anticipation and slight nervousness on his lover's part was only fuelling the desire that swept through the room.

Whatever Kanda was about to retort was choked off as Allen moved, sliding down the older man's body quickly and engulfing him in one swift movement.

While he was keeping Kanda's mind fixed firmly on the sensations running through his body, Allen was seeking the discarded bottle of oil that was somewhere among the bed sheets from the previous night. At least he _hoped_ it was still there- the thought of actually having to go and find it if it wasn't didn't sound all that appealing, especially since Kanda was making those wonderful sounds and doing odd little contortions as he tried to hold them in. Perhaps it was the prospect of what was to come that was making the other man react in this way, mused Allen as his fingers scrabbled in the bunched-up material for the illusive little bottle, since it was hardly the first time he'd done this, in fact, their very first sexual encounter started off this way, yet he'd never had such a violent reaction before.

He spotted the bottle at last, half hidden under the covers between Kanda's spread legs, and without thinking, reached down to get it, not ceasing in his oral administrations. As his knuckles brushed along the sensitive skin, Kanda suddenly cried out, though he desperately tried to hold it back, and came violently and without warning.

Allen, with his mind half-elsewhere was completely unprepared and choked a little in surprise as his lover released forcefully into his mouth. He swallowed rapidly to avoid suffocating; since he was pretty sure 'death by semen' was not an acceptable way for the so called Destroyer of Time to kick the bucket and looked at Kanda's face with a curiously raised eyebrow. The older man was staring at the ceiling, something like shock buried beneath the more familiar look of satisfied indolence. Chuckling a bit to himself, Allen took advantage of Kanda's relaxed state to quickly unfasten the lid of the little bottle and coat the fingers of his right hand, applying the oil liberally. While these days he hardly ever got the full treatment himself, since any activity tended to be fast paced and spontaneous, he was determined that Kanda deserved, and probably needed for his first time, careful handling, and though Allen didn't mind a bit of rough treatment, Kanda had never understood how any form of pain could be enjoyable in any way, since the need to look after his body was something firmly ingrained in his psyche.

With his oil slicked hands, Allen lazily traced a line down Kanda's reawakening erection, resting his head on his thigh and trailing absent-minded circles on his stomach with his left hand, before, making sure not to move too quickly, he slipped his right hand lower, sliding between his slightly trembling legs and circling his (criminally under-used, in Allen's opinion) entrance.

It seemed that Kanda was forcing himself to relax and Allen paused. "Are you sure? I won't mind if you don't…"

In response Kanda's had came up and grasped Allen's right arm, pressing it against himself more insistently. "If you keep asking me that, I might start to think _you're _chickening out"

With that said, Allen decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth, and, slowly and carefully, with all the patience he didn't know he possessed, pressed his finger into the tight warmth. Kanda moved as though trying to get away from the invasion, but caught himself and still, forcing his body to relax as Allen moved the finger to prepare him for what was to come.

Deciding that keeping asking if the older man was ok with this was probably just pain annoying, Allen didn't wait for permission as he widened the passage by entering first one, then another extra finger, working them in a swirling, scissoring motion. Kanda was bad-tempered enough as it was lately, he didn't need to add more pain to the balance and tip him over the edge from grouchy to homicidal. He curled his fingers and was rewarded by the Japanese general voice crying out in pleasure, head thrashing and hair spread out in a tangled mess than once again made Allen curse for not pushing for this sooner. He pulled his fingers free after a couple of more flicks that had the other man writhing and pressed a soft kiss to Kanda's stomach before drawing back. His own breathing was almost as ragged as that of the man beneath him as he pressed Kanda's legs back against the older man's chest and lined himself up before pressing in without hesitation.

After several moments while Kanda got used the sensation, a brief nod was given and Allen began to move, slowly at first, withdrawing almost completely and rolling his hips as he pushed back in. It didn't take long for Kanda to start moving with him, meeting his strokes perfectly as he threw his head back and moaned. It wasn't a noise Allen often heard from the other man, but there was no denying that it was a sound of pleasure as the pace increased. Allen allowed his hands to roam the bare expanse of toned chest as Kanda's own clamped onto his shoulders.

"Harder" the man below him commanded and he obeyed, the pace picking up as he changed the angle slightly to allow him to thrust deeper with every stroke.

Allen moved his hand from Kanda's chest to lay it along his length, pressing the hard flesh against Kanda's stomach so that each rocking motion of his body caused his hand to stroke it. Kanda choked a little at the dual sensation and Allen knew instinctively that he was getting close. Which was a good thing since he didn't think he could hold himself back for much longer. It only took a few more strokes of his hand and his body to drive the older man over the edge at almost the same time as, with a shuddering groan, Allen released deep inside him, hot sticky fluid hitting Kanda's prostate and drawing another low tired groan from the man.

Allen pulled away, looking down at the other man with a soft smile as Kanda's eyes slid closed with a sigh. He seemed completely worn out, collapsed on the mattress with limbs spread and a rather dopey smile on his face.

Allen sat at the foot of the bed, watching him as he slowly gave himself over to slumber. Once he was sure the other man was asleep, he pulled the sheet free and covered him up, fighting to keep the tears at bay. It wouldn't do for Kanda to wake up and see him crying, but he couldn't help it as the first drops fell from his eyes as he brushed the stray locks of midnight hair from his lover's face and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before sitting back once more. He didn't know whether Kanda had truly wanted this- perhaps that was just his own insecurities coming through, but he did know, had known all along from the first time he'd looked at Kanda upon waking an hour earlier, that whatever the man's true desires, he had wanted to do this for Allen- one last thing he could do to make sure there were no regrets. And this only made Allen cry more as he recognised Kanda's on special way to say goodbye.

0o0o0o0o0

It was only Allen's sharp glare that made Lavi's surprised and all too knowing grin fade a little the following day when they all came up to Komui's office and the red head spotted the tell-tale limp that the Japanese exorcist was sporting.

In the office, Lanel, Jim, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and Allen all waited for Komui to speak.

"We have an emergency" the Chinese man said eventually and pulled a sheet of paper from a drawer and handed it to Allen, the most senior exorcist in the room. Allen's eyes flicked across it rapid, his face becoming more drawn the more he read. Wordlessly he passed it to Kanda to read before turning to Komui. "What do we do?"

Komui's lips thinned. "No one will believe me unless I show them the note… however…"

_Dear Exorcists,_

_I would like to extend an invitation to you all to come and meet myself and my Akuma army. It is time for the final act._

_I would also like to invite Noah Allen Walker to join me at my side to witness the destruction of the Black Order. I will be waiting for you at one of three locations. Which one is up to you to decide._

Below the short note were three sets of directions to three separate locations. They were all close together, a matter of a few miles.

"How did this get here?" asked Lavi as he and Lenalee read the note over Jim's shoulder.

"An Akuma delivered it to the front gates before self-destructing" Komui explained. "I can keep this away from the Grand Generals for a while, but this is the best chance we have of ending this war."

"If you show the note, they'll know about Allen, or at least suspect something" Lenalee pointed out.

Komui nodded. "That's why we're going to move out quickly before word reaches the top. But…"

Allen smiled sadly. "You want to tell the other exorcists. I understand, they need to know."

Kanda whirled on him, spitting with anger. "Like hell, Moyashi, they'll kill you!"

Komui shifted uncomfortably.

Allen shook his head. "It's too late, Komui's already done it."

The other exorcists stared at the supervisor, who nodded with a sigh. "I had to. Every exorcist and general had to be called home. The first will arrive shortly. Including Cross" he added looking at Allen. "Who already suspected."

Allen pulled a face. "I'm surprised you found him" he muttered bitterly. "I suppose you used a tracking signal in Tim like you did for me that time?"

For the first time since they'd arrived home, Komui looked like his usual manic self. "Yes, I did! A wonderful feat of scientific genius!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"So anyway, three locations, three teams. Two generals to a team. Kanda and Allen, Cross and Cloud and Sokaro and Tiedoll." Komui ran his eyes over the gathered exorcists. "With the addition of Danny, since I'm sure _this _team will need his innocence, you are all together." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but in the end just shook his head_._

"When do we leave?" asked Jim hesitantly.

"As soon as everyone is gathered and briefed. Two days at the most."

* * *

You know how much I love you lot? Well, I love you so much, I haven't actually gone to sleep yet since I was up all night typing up this chapter, which suddenly decided it needed to be a humungous one of doom for reasons unknown. Well, not so unknown, its humongous because the lemon sneaked in and decided to make sure it was noticed since it is the last one.

And now I must once more write like a mad woman, since chapter twenty nine hasn't even been started yet. ARGH! And I just realised that I'm missing a scene from chapter thirty. I really wanted the last three chapters up next week but… well, we'll see how it goes.


	29. Bob

I apologise in advance for the last three chapters. I can't write action and fight scenes to save my life, so I ask you to use your imaginations to fill in the extensive gaps in the description!

YAY FOR REVIEWS!

CrimsonKitsune333- I am very grateful for the (lol)10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 cookies, but is now suffering from a sugar high and can't sleep- therefore ended up finishing the fic days ahead of schedule. AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!

fallendemise21- yes it was pretty fast, I hadn't even had chance to get off the site before it popped up!

CatherineIshida- I feel like I've copped out cos I haven't actually written in the scene where Lenalee spills the news, but I needed to take some time over it and will be posting it as a separate piece at a later date!

Mad-micky- and because you were anticipating the chapters with bated breath- here they are!

Signrain- well here you are then, the next chapter! I totally agree, there should be more AreKan in the world.

Allen-Is-Mine- hehe yes indeedy. Hope you didn't make too much mess!

Babo123- O_O'. I… love you too…

MiniBloodyMurder- why would you say that? It HAS to have a happy ending! It took some doing, but I got the sunshine and roses in there!

knux33- I dedicate chapter 'Bob' to you.

Chapter Twenty-Nine- Bob

**Last Time:**

"_So anyway, three locations, three teams. Two generals to a team. Kanda and Allen, Cross and Cloud and Sokaro and Tiedoll." Komui ran his eyes over the gathered exorcists. "With the addition of Danny, since I'm sure this team will need his innocence, you are all together." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but in the end just shook his head._

"_When do we leave?" asked Jim hesitantly. _

"_As soon as everyone is gathered and briefed. Two days at the most."_

Allen hadn't realised just how many exorcists there actually were. He stood in the dining hall where everyone had been told to meet, since Komui's office could never have accommodated them all, leaning against the wall with the other five generals. He allowed his mind to wander a little, since there didn't seem to be much going on as of yet- Komui still hadn't appeared. As he looked over at the gathered exorcists, some of whom had been part of the Order longer than he had, he wondered why only Kanda and himself had been promoted to general in the last few years. They weren't _that_ much better than the others, right? Or maybe they were, far be it for him to question his own power levels in relation to the others. He knew he was stronger than they were, he just hadn't expected the gap to be quite so large.

He also vaguely noticed the other generals, except Kanda, who of course was trying his damnedest to ignore everything, kept casting him furtive looks, as though expecting him to do something… Noah-y.

He was half-tempted to turn and shout 'boo!' at them just to see what would happen. On second thoughts though, attempting to frighten a group of people who wouldn't hesitate to draw their weapons on him was perhaps not the way to go. Well, he'd probably be safe from Cross, if only because the older man would be too busy watching the others blow him to fine dust. The redhead wasn't too happy with Allen right now since the younger man had suggested he was going grey.

Once he might have been disheartened by their attitude, their distrust, but nowadays he didn't let such things bother him. He'd already been through that once, he'd learnt to deal with it, and though it sounded almost unbearably mushy, as long as his friends supported him, he'd be fine. He grinned at the thought as his eyes sought out Lenalee and Lavi standing among the other exorcists, chatting happily to Miranda, Krory and Chaoji. Jim and Danny were standing to one side, annoying Lanel. Allen couldn't tell whether it was working or not- despite Lanel's increasing humanity, his face was still hard to read. Saying that though, he'd changed a lot in the last year, and Allen wondered whether Lanel would be able to go back to his previous life with the Avira once the war was over and he was allowed to go home.

Allen caught his old master looking at him and offered him a cheeky grin and a half wave. Cross looked like he was going to bite through his cigarette if he carried on grimacing like that, Allen thought, his grin widening. When Cross' face started to blend in with his hair Allen figured he should probably to prod a response from the now scarlet-faced man.

He turned away to see Kanda watching him covertly from the corner of his eyes, an amused expression on his face. "So, now you're a big, bad Noah, you're willing to risk death to wind up Cross?" the Japanese man muttered quietly so only Allen could hear.

"What's life without a little risk?" he whispered back, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes, bringing his hand up and rubbing it across his face with a tired sigh, his light mood dissolving in seconds. "What's taking so long?"

"Tch," Kanda snorted beside him. "Idiot supervisor probably fell asleep."

"Right everyone!" Komui exclaimed, bursting through the doors exuberantly and making a couple of finders fall over in shock. "Are we ready to get this show on the road?"

Along the wall to Allen's left, the large scary form of General Sokaro shifted as he groaned loudly at the supervisor. "We've been ready for the last two goddamn fucking hours!"

"Well, it's my job to make sure everything's ready…"

"And it's my job to kill things" he hefted his innocence meaningfully "so get on with it!"

Komui cleared his throat and adjusted his beret. "So… Allen?"

Allen nodded and left the room, heading off to the science department and the Ark, slipping through the portal and heading straight for the piano room. He could do this job without using the instrument now, but it wouldn't do to let everyone know of this new ability.

Once Allen had left the dining hall Komui consulted his clipboard. "Right, Team One, you're off first, so if you'll all go to the Ark entrance now and wait for further instructions?"

Tiedoll smiled serenely at the exorcist that moved forward, his own students Marie and Choaji, Kat, the new girl that Allen had picked up a couple of months ago named Kat, and one of his older students, another girl, as well as one of Kanda's past students, and two new finds of his own. Seven exorcists and two generals against who knew what. Sokaro brought up the rear, sneering at the very young looking team members who walked before him, following the fizzy-haired general like ducklings.

Automatically the two remaining teams gathered up, waiting for their orders. Cloud cast her eye over the assembled members of her own team- Krory, Miranda, Bookman, one of Allen's and one of Kanda's ex-students, the one that Sokaro had found, but refused to take on and her own singular find. It puzzled her that the youngest generals had been more successful at finding accommodators than the older ones, but it still wasn't enough. There had only been twelve new finds in the last few years, and only eleven of them were still alive. While she was checking over her own team, Cross was checking _her_ out, apparently unconcerned about the other members of their nine-man group.

The others gathered 'round Kanda, though only Lavi seemed brave enough to stand within arms length of the man. Either that, or the redhead was trying to keep as far away from Lenalee as possible.

Komui consulted his watch thoughtfully. "Alright, team two, up you go, they'll be ready for you now."

0o0o0o0o0

Allen was bored. He sat on the piano stool purely because it was there, dragging his boots across the floor. The first team, plus the number of finders that the teas had also been assigned had already passed through without problems and he was waiting for the second team to arrive before he opened the link to the second of the Earl's locations. Somehow he didn't think that either of the two teams would encounter the Earl wherever they headed. The message alluded that Millennium wanted to talk to the Noah and would most likely be waiting to see which location Allen and his team turned up in.

He wondered what would happen if all the exorcists died today. Who would find the future exorcists of the Dark Order ready to try again if they failed?

"Idiot!"

Cross' voice startled him from his musings abruptly. "Yeah, yeah, keep your grey hair on" he muttered, double checking the connection.

"I know you just said something uncomplimentary about me under your breath, you're dead when I get my hands on you, you filthy brat."

"It's not like I could say anything complimentary, I don't tell lies" Allen said over the speaker, and heard General Cloud laugh in response.

"You're lucky I have better things to be doing right now, idiot, or I'd kill you for that" Cross told him, lighting a fresh cigarette.

"Uh-huh, I look forward to best efforts" Allen grinned. "That door on your left. Bye now. Don't get killed, eh?"

"Good luck, idiot."

Heaving a sigh once the second team had vanished; he left the room and went down the empty white streets to wait for his own team. It wasn't long before the rest of the team and their finders, each of which was laden down with medical supplies and light talisman equipment were standing before him. He and Kanda might have had the smallest of the three teams, but he knew that, aside from the fact that they all already knew about the Noah, even the carefully selected finders had been briefed, they were all his friends and he could trust them at his back as they went into this. He looked 'round at them and opened his mouth to say something, but found Kanda's hand clamped across it before he'd even got a word out.

"Shut up. No long-winded goodbyes or noble speeches. You can say whatever mushy thing you want to say once we get back home."

Allen pulled a face, but nearly all of the expression was hidden behind the hand so it was mostly lost and completely ignored. He rolled his eyes instead and gestured to a door further along the street on the right. Kanda still hadn't removed his hand from Allen's mouth, as though expecting that as soon as he did Allen would start spouting some self-sacrificing and utterly embarrassing shit that would make him want to puke. He figured if Allen stayed silent for now, everyone would be happier. He kicked Lavi towards the door with a firm push on his backside from his booted foot, and the others followed the redhead in the direction in which he was pointed in oh-so helpfully by the long haired general.

Once all curious eyes were turned away, Kanda removed his hand from Allen's mouth and replaced it with his own before the other man could spoil the moment and _speak_. Allen was a little peeved that Kanda was making him stay quiet and decided to play dumb while the other man kissed him. He pointedly looked everywhere but at Kanda and kept his arms firmly at his sides and tongue in his mouth as though completely unaffected by the kiss. Kanda rolled his eyes. _Little shit_. He moved one of his hands away from where they were resting on the younger man's waist and slid it between them, grasping hold of Allen and squeezing gently. Allen squeaked in surprise, eyes darting to where the others were walking away, chatting amongst themselves and apparently not noticing what was going on behind them. He looked back at Kanda who was watching him carefully at the same time as licking the roof of his mouth and pressing his palm firmly against the front of Allen's coat-covered groin. Allen's look turned murderous as he realised what the older man was doing and decided that if he wanted to play dirty, dirty he would get.

So he arched slowly into the hand, moving his hips in a way to increase the pressure, but he still didn't kiss the man back, instead slipping his hand into Kanda's coat pocket, and ripped a hole in the material so he could slip his whole hand through it, where he then proceeded to unzip Kanda's fly and stroke him.

Kanda's dark eyes widened in surprise when he realised what Allen was doing and tried to pull away, but a sharp tug on his belt warned him not to move.

"Moyashi, what…" he hissed through clenched teeth as he tried to stop himself making a noise and drawing attention to what Allen was doing.

"You started this" Allen whispered back, removing his glove one-handed by rubbing the cuff against Kanda's body, and slipping the material over Kanda's hardening length. "I know I wouldn't want to walk around in a mess, much less fight in one" he smirked at the questioning eyebrow.

"It'd be a shame to waste the other glove" Kanda replied and drew the white material off Allen's left hand and went for his fly, the style of Allen's coat meant he only had to lift it a couple of inches to get proper access.

"Where's Yuu and Allen?" Lavi asked as he reached the door, turning around to find that the two generals were missing. Lanel pointed further down the street where two black blobs were still standing close together.

"They're probably spewing sweet nothings before the battle" Jim said in disgust, though he quickly added, "but I bet it's really cute and romantic and I uh… Xanthe! Come here and let me murmur sweet nothings to you!" when his girlfriend turned a razor sharp piercing glare at him.

"Shall I go and get them?" asked Lenalee

Lavi frowned at her. "No. I'll go. I wouldn't want you to push yourself." He seemed to realise what he was saying and added, looking a little red and flustered. "You look really tired and we've got a big fight to come, so just save your strength, alright?"

She rolled her eyes, but gestured Lavi to go right ahead.

Lavi approached quietly. He wanted to hear anything romantic and sweet for possible blackmail material and knew if they heard him coming they would go back to being all stoic and silent, and in Kanda's case homicidal. Funny thing though, he couldn't actually hear anything at all.

Allen's face was pressed against Kanda, his forehead resting on his shoulder, so Lavi couldn't see his expression, and from what he could see, Kanda's back was extremely tense, as though he was forcing himself to be still. He slipped a little closer, keeping to the shadows of the doorways. Maybe Allen was crying and Kanda was being all nice and soothing, whispering endearments and comforting phrasings and grunting and… what?

Lavi suddenly fell very still. Oh dear Lord they weren't, were they? Kanda bucked once, accompanied by another of those rough hoarse noises he'd just heard, like it was forced out from behind clenched teeth against the will of the person making it. He decided to leave right now and try and convince himself that his friends weren't doing _that, _and maybe Allen had just punched him in the stomach or something.

"S…s…so clo…s…se… f…faster Moyashi"

"I'm… ah… try…trying BaKanda! It's h…hard to con…concentrate with your hah…hand down my pants!"

Lavi ran.

"Well, where are they?" Lenalee asked once he'd come back, an odd green tinge to his face. Lavi shook the blanket flashback from his mind. "They're a little... busy. They'll be coming… uh; they'll be here in a minute"

Lenalee blushed and giggled, putting her hand over her mouth to cover the noise. "And Kanda calls you a rabbit!"

Lavi shuddered, and his face flushed further when Allen and Kanda walked up behind them, apparently unconcerned about anything and either not noticing or ignoring the awkward looks everyone was giving them.

"So, we ready to go?" Allen asked once they'd reached them.

"We are now you've come" Lenalee said with a perfectly straight face.

They both looked at her, and then around the group, finally settling on Lavi who looked like all he wanted to do was curl up in a corner and cry. Jim was patting him on the shoulder in a comforting way.

"Where are your gloves?" asked Lenalee, as though she didn't already have a sneaking suspicion.

An evil look passed over Allen's face as he watched Lavi cringe. "They got all _dirty_" he said. "They were just no use any more." And he looked slightly vindicated when Lavi appeared to start rocking back and forth. "So, are we ready?"

0o0o0o0o0

"I don't think the Earl is here" Tiedoll said, sounding a little relieved. Sokaro just growled. "Dammit, I was looking forward to a real battle. Not even a Noah. This isn't worth my time!"

Tiedoll put out an arm to stop the large man before he could walk away. "If the Earl isn't here" and he gestured at the milling Akuma, then the other teams are in danger. But we can't leave these Akuma to wander freely."

Marie came up beside the two generals. "There are a large number of Akuma three miles that way, but they are disappearing quite fast. I think that is Cross and Cloud's team. The Earl is not with them."

Tiedoll looked back across the field, his kind face pulled into a thoughtful frown. "The as the supervisor suspected, the Earl's true target is Walker. We have to hurry."

"We need to get their attention. If they're left to wander about, they may attack an innocent village. Any ideas?"

"I have one" Choaji said from behind them as he lifted a rock three times as big as he was over his head.

"Let 'em have it, boy" Sokaro said, "but don't get in my way."

0o0o0o0o0

There were Akuma everywhere. Neither of the Generals knew where to start. The exorcists at their backs spread out in a line, facing the gathered Akuma. The machines appeared to have been laying in wait for them. They probably had been, after all, the Earl had been aiming to divide their forces.

"Well shit, this doesn't look good" Cross muttered around the lightly smoking cigarette. Beside him, Cloud reached up and stroked a finger along her monkey-shaped innocence. "Indeed, it could be better." She shot him a sidelong look. "You're not _afraid_ are you, Cross?"

He snorted inelegantly. "Of course not. I was merely commenting on the fact that the Earl isn't here."

"And that's not good?"

"Not when it means he's somewhere else, like the location of one of the other teams."

"We'll have to make this quick then, the other teams will need our help" Cloud replied, looking behind her at the other exorcists, gaining a brief nod from Miranda. She'd keep them safe as long as they got this over with quickly.

"Let's get to it"


	30. The Last Battle

Chapter Thirty- The Last Battle

**Last time:**

_Tiedoll looked back across the field, his kind face pulled into a thoughtful frown. "The as the supervisor suspected, the Earl's true target is Walker. We have to hurry."_

"_We need to get their attention. If they're left to wander about, they may attack an innocent village. Any ideas?"_

"_I have one" Choaji said from behind them as he lifted a rock three times as big as he was over his head._

"_Let 'em have it, boy" Sokaro said, "but don't get in my way."_

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

"_Well shit, this doesn't look good" Cross muttered around the lightly smoking cigarette. Beside him, Cloud reached up and stroked a finger along her monkey-shaped innocence. "Indeed, it could be better." She shot him a sidelong look. "You're not afraid are you, Cross?"_

_He snorted inelegantly. "Of course not. I was merely commenting on the fact that the Earl isn't here."_

"_And that's not good?"_

"_Not when it means he's somewhere else, like the location of one of the other teams."_

"_We'll have to make this quick then, the other teams will need our help" Cloud replied, looking behind her at the other exorcists, gaining a brief nod from Miranda. She'd keep them safe as long as they got this over with quickly._

"_Let's get to it"_

It all seemed rather clichéd, facing off like this, but when had their lives not seemed like a convoluted storyline?

Allen clenched his right fist a couple of times, flexing the fingers encased in the white glove of his innocence, a movement that revealed his anxiousness to end the stalemate, to draw his sword of exorcism and just have done with it.

It wasn't even supposed to be like this, standing before the Earl with so few exorcists at his back. There was supposed to be a large supporting force, generals, exorcists and finders alike, all there to engage the massive force that the Millennium Earl had brought to the party. But they had been tricked, forced to separate by conflicting rumours.

Allen knew that unless they took down the shepherd, the flock of Akuma and Noah would never be beaten. And in the same way that he knew he would never step foot again anywhere but the empty battlefield before him, he knew that the task of cutting down the Earl would fall to him.

The battlefield was strangely silent. Even the wind had dropped, the previously rustling leaves now frozen and still.

"These are all the players you bring to the final act?" the Earl asked, his voice sickeningly sweet as it carried across no-man's land. "I'm rather disappointed, Allen Walker."

Allen tensed at the mocking tone, but did not reply. What could he say? The Earl was right- this meagre force was no match for the Earl's army. Their only hope was that the other teams realised they had been tricked and came to their rescue.

It did not seem likely.

Kanda had no such reservations however, and he stepped to Allen's side, Mugen clenched tightly in his fist, the blade already activated, shining brightly in the unseasonable gloom that cloaked the battlefield. "There are enough of us to take care of you" he growled, and Allen felt a surge of gratitude towards the older man. Somehow Kanda's defiant confidence bolstered him. Not enough to make him stupid, of course, he knew that not everyone on this battlefield today would escape unharmed and whole, but perhaps, _perhaps_, most of them would be okay.

The Earl was completely unphased by Kanda's challenge, merely chuckling indulgently as he swung Lero round in one hand. No one was fooled by this apparently relaxed gesture- in a matter of seconds the Earl's own sword could be summoned. The fat man rocked back on his heels, still grinning madly. At his back the Akuma shifted restlessly, as though eager to attack.

Allen's eye swept over them with a sinking feeling of horror settling into his gut. The high level machine's souls were almost unrecognisable- damaged beyond belief and calling out to him in pitiful voices, begging to be set free.

He felt Kanda shift beside him, and knew the other man could see the souls too, thanks to his proximity. The older general didn't reach out to him, though it was obvious he wanted to, though whether it was to offer reassurance or seek it wasn't clear. Such a thing would be a sign of weakness in Kanda's eyes anyway, but the subtle movement was made, showing support without the need to touch, though the urge was there, reminding Allen that he wasn't alone in this, and he felt grateful beyond words. He did not take his eyes off the rotund figure of their enemy, but cocked his head to the side, a sign of thanks, acknowledging the gesture with a faint smile and knew that Kanda would understand.

Still nobody moved as a chill wind swept across the empty space between the opposing sides, stirring up eddies of dirt and whipping a few dry stray leaves along in its wake.

Allen's left arm twitched, a blatant reminder that time was running out, and he gripped his wrist in his right hand to both still the limb and prepare to draw his sword. The tension cranked up a notch as the exorcists behind him activated their innocence. A larger blast of wind told him that Lenalee had invocated her boots even before she'd landed gracefully at her side. He hated the fact that she was even here, but nothing that he and Lavi said had made any difference. Allen had even considered telling Komui about the pregnancy to get her to stay behind, but in the end he felt he couldn't. Making her stay behind while those she loved fought would destroy her. Beyond her in his peripheral vision he saw Jim join the line, eyes glazed with the power of his innocence and reflecting the glow of the small crystallised dot that rested between them. Lavi stepped up on Kanda's left, forming the front line- the first attack wave- and Allen knew there was no other team he'd rather have at his side.

Behind the five exorcists, Lanel and the three finders were preparing a light talisman, something that the Aviran had improved greatly since his arrival at the Order nearly a year ago. Beyond them, Danny was using his innocence on all the water he could get his hands on. It was an unspoken necessity- there was no doubt they'd all need a miracle before the day was out.

Just when it seemed that they would remain in a stalemate until the end of time, a sudden commotion broke out among the Earl's ranks as an Akuma was destroyed. All hell broke loose.

The Akuma obviously thought that the exorcists had made the first move, and so began to attack in revenge for their fallen comrade.

The exorcists on the other hand were completely nonplussed, not understanding what had happened at all, but that really didn't matter when a swarm of enemy Akuma were bearing down on you after all, and there was a swell of green light as the various innocence weapons powered up.

The Earl turned to Road with a faint look of exasperated amusement. "My dear, was that completely necessary?"

"I was getting bored just standing here _looking_" she grinned in return, her golden eyes sparkling mischievously. "I thought it was about time _someone_ made a move, and it's not like you don't have enough Akuma to kill these exorcists twice over."

"True, true" agreed the Earl, smiling indulgently at the first Noah, still idly swinging the umbrella and rocking back and forth. "Don't you want to get in on the action?"

Road considered the scene for a moment, her eyes flicking to and fro as she swept her gaze over the black clad figures.

"If you don't go now, it might be too late" cautioned the rotund figure with a jovial chuckle. "They seem to be struggling a little against my Akuma."

"That's because you went really overboard!" Road complained. "There's only seven exorcists and a couple of useless finders, you really didn't need to bring so many Akuma!"

A gloved hand landed on her head and patted a couple of times, as if she were the child she was pretending to be. "The others might catch on soon, there's nothing wrong with being prepared."

Road huffed out a breath and pouted, though her expression brightened considerably as she regarded the battle. "You know, I think I will go and have some fun after all."

0o0o0o0o0

Allen wasn't sure how long they'd been fighting for, but it felt like days to his weary body. Every attack he made was slightly slower and weaker than the last and he knew that unless he did something soon, he'd be too tired to fight the Earl if he ever managed to find him. He slashed through another Akuma before pausing, hand on his knee and panting heavily, to look across the battle field. The exorcists were tired and he spotted bright splashes of blood from several injuries, but they were all still standing and still fighting, and it did not seem like they'd give up anytime soon. He smiled to himself a little, proud of their determination, but unless the other teams arrived soon, it wouldn't matter how determined they were. Everyone had their limits, and the longer they fought alone, the sooner they would reach them.

As though heralded by thought, a familiar swirl of black cape caught his eye, and he swiftly moved to intercept the figure in order to find out any news on the other generals and their teams.

"Allen!" Krory greeted as the youngest general landed in front of him, looking slightly winded. "Are you alright?"

"Fine" he gasped in reply. "Who else is here?"

"Everyone else who was with Cloud and Cross, we would have been here earlier but we ran into a bit of trouble. Nothing we couldn't handle though. Looks like your lot got the raw end of the deal."

Allen nodded, casting a quick glance around at the newest arrivals. Cloud and Cross' team didn't look to be in bad shape despite everything. "Anyone hurt?" he asked, his eyes seeking out and landing on each of the exorcists that had been sent out with his old master. Save for a few scrapes they all seemed okay.

Krory affirmed his suspicions. "Miranda's a little but tired, she used her innocence a lot back there, but otherwise we all got lucky."

"Any news from the other team?" Allen asked, there was no sign of Tiedoll and Sokaro's team anywhere.

"They'll be here soon, stop being an idiot and standing around like a sitting duck!" Cross snapped as he ran by.

"He's right, standing around isn't helping anyone" Allen agreed, albeit reluctantly, with the red-haired general. Krory laid a hand on his shoulder before departing swiftly, teeth bared and ready to attack.

0o0o0o0o0

He wasn't sure exactly when the other team had arrived, but as Cross had said, it wasn't long after his team had shown up. Allen felt heartened now that their ranks had swollen. Of course but they were still terribly outnumbered, but an extra four generals and fourteen exorcists had slightly evened the odds. But still the Akuma kept coming, and he knew without a doubt that unless the one commanding the endless waves of machines was taken out, they would continue to keep coming until every last human was dead.

His eyes sought out a familiar long-haired figure that was moving elegantly through the oncoming Akuma, pony-tail trailing in his wake as his twin blades made short work of the Earl's creations. A small smile tugged his lips, and though he couldn't allow himself to linger in one place for too long lest he became a target for the attacks flying left, right and centre, he couldn't bear to look away just yet. This might be the last time he saw any of his friends again, but it was the other young general who held his attention as he went through his memories, wondering if he'd said everything he should have.

As though he felt those eyes on him, Kanda turned with a frown already on his face which was splashed with blood, though it wasn't clear where it had come from. His dark eyes met Allen's across the battlefield and at once understanding flashed across the Japanese exorcist's face and the frown was swept away by an uncharacteristic expression of, if not quite despair, then a deep sorrowful resignation, as though he knew that whatever happened next was unavoidable.

Allen offered him a small smile, one that said so much, even as the battle swept around him, a solitary stone in the force of a great river, refusing to be carried away. He knew his voice wouldn't carry across the battle-filled space between them, but he spoke aloud anyway, knowing that Kanda would be able to read his lips. He didn't apologise, or send the other man his love, neither would offer comfort. In fact, he was certain that he'd said everything he ever wanted to, except one thing.

"Goodbye."

Kanda watched as Allen spoke to him, reading the word that crossed the lips he'd kissed countless times as easily as if he'd heard it. And he watched as Allen turned away, disappearing among the flying dirt and attacks that tore the ground, vanishing into the crowd in the direction of the Earl. He stood for a moment, wanting to follow after his lover, but knowing his duty was to keep the Akuma occupied until the Earl was taken down for good.

Still, he couldn't stop the word that left his own lips, torn free without his consent as he watched that familiar figure vanish, not knowing if he'd see it alive again.

"Moyashi!"

Kanda began moving after Allen's disappearing back, fighting through the Akuma with deadly efficiency. They might have both had different duties to fulfil, but he was damned if he wasn't even going to _try_ to get closer to Allen to make sure he didn't kill himself.

He had barely got three strides from his original position when a small smirking figure appeared in front of him.

Road Camelot's expression of merriment became downright depraved. "Well, if it isn't my second favourite general" she grinned, leaning forwards and clasping her hands behind her back.

"Noah" Kanda growled, raising Mugen towards her child-like face.

She glanced at the sword disinterestedly with golden eyes. "Oh please." She stepped aside, away from the sword and began to circle the exorcist. "Well, you're not the general I wanted to play with, but you still look like you'll be fun to break."

He snarled at her, returning the tip of the blade to her face, but didn't say anything.

She looked slightly put out, her eyes trailing up the black katana to his face, her lips settled into a childish pout. "Don't be boring" she sneered. "Even Allen was more fun than this last time. Did you know he was a Noah? Seems a bit strange that the Black Order's golden boy turned out to be the Black Order's golden-_eyed_ boy, don't you think?"

0o0o0o0o0

"Allen Walker, are you not concerned about leaving your friends to their fate?" the Earl asked as the white-haired exorcist appeared before him.

"Forget about them, it's me that you have to worry about now" Allen said, his cloak of innocence still billowing with the speed of his movement. The Earl looked mildly amused, still looking beyond Allen's figure to where the exorcists fought, their numbers bolstered by the newly arrived teams. Shame that they caught onto his ploy so soon, but it wasn't as though it would actually make a difference to the outcome. He turned his bespectacled eyes back to the exorcists before him, but made no move to attack.

"You know, I don't believe I would have ever thought you were a member of my family" he said conversationally, looking pointedly at Allen's hair.

Allen didn't need a mirror to tell him that the black was slowly seeping back into his hair- he could _feel _the dark's smug presence pressing forward against his consciousness, eager to get involved in the bloodshed. Well, screw that, he wasn't going to give in so easily.

"I'm not" he said instead, glowering distaste at the Earl as he shifted a little, booted feet seeking a firmer stance.

"Oh?" the Earl replied, his cheery expression not failing even as those eyes pinning him flashed golden in anger and dust began to rise from the ground, caught in the growing tempest of Allen's barely contained innocence power.

"I'm nothing like you" he said. "And even my other side agrees with me. Everything you've ever done to me, you've done to both of us. You think he'd just blindly follow you after that?"

The Earl seemed a little surprised as he contemplated that, but his grin never wavered. "I'd not considered that, but I'm sure I could put his talentsto better use than you have." The fat man seemed to talking to the other side, the dark presence that was lurking just behind Allen's eyes.

The black side scoffed. **Idiot, I'm not as simple-minded as I'd join you just because you promise me bloodshed.**

"He said go fuck yourself" Allen forwarded the message.

The Earl said nothing, perhaps incensed by Allen's words, but with a smooth movement he drew his sword, the mirror opposite of the one Allen had gripped tightly in his right hand. "Perhaps he will change his mind once I've removed you from the scene and allow him to take centre stage."

**I don't need Fatso's help** growled the voice, sounding insulted by the suggestion. **Where's the fun in just letting him do it?**

Allen shook his head. "Good luck with that" he told the man before him, for once glad that the dark wanted to be the one to deal him his doom instead of leaving it to someone else. Internally he said _if you want that privilege then you're better giving me a hand. _

**Fine, but only because that idiot is so intent on spoiling my fun. You remember what the fairy boy said?**

_Open mind, yes, I remember._ Allen wondered whether he should feel bad about willingly allowing the dark further into his mind, but realised it didn't matter in the long run- it either happened now, with his consent, or later, when he was too tired to prevent it. The lesser of two evils.

**So glad you finally agree**

_Shut up_

The sword in Allen's hand flared brighter, a tinge of grey creeping along the blade, starting at the hilt and fading to white half way down. At the top of the blade, the grey darkened to almost black, the colours reversing so that the first couple of inches matched the Earl's weapon.

"This ends now" Allen said, regarding the change to his weapon critically. "Only one of us will leave this battlefield, and it's not going to be you."

"Allen Walker" the Earl said with a grin and a bow, "I welcome your best efforts."

0o0o0o0o0

Kanda panted, wanting nothing more than to sit down and get five _fucking_ minutes rest, but the annoying little bitch of a Noah was hardly giving him chance to breathe, never mind rest. "Just fucking _die _you fucking bitch!" he growled as he was forced to do a rather stupid looking pirouette to avoid getting speared by a candle. He counted himself lucky that she hadn't managed to get into his mind yet, but it was hard work keeping her distracted from that task and he knew he couldn't do it forever.

He grunted in pain when a candle caught him unprepared and dug into the soft flesh in his side. He yanked it out, freeing a large quantity of blood as the wound began to close at an agonisingly slow rate. He grit his teeth and forced himself to stand upright. One more hit like that and he wouldn't heal it at all, and once the healing power was gone, one hit and he'd had it. He'd be as easy to kill as any other weak human out there.

Well, it wouldn't get to that. Allen was out there somewhere, battling the Earl, and he _needed_ Kanda to help him.

He dodged another flying candle and saw an opening, rushing forward with a burst of speed, and without using any of his attacks, slid the blade into the soft exposed throat of the first Noah.

"Don't be an idiot, I can heal this!" she scoffed even as blood welled from her mouth and the cut to her neck.

"Innocence is your weakness" Kanda reminded her, pushing the blade deeper. "Can you heal while my sword is still in your neck?" He chuckled darkly, blood staining his teeth as he coughed raggedly and knew that his strength was at its end. Another attack would kill him.

Road seemed like she was trying to speak, but choked on the blood filling her mouth, all abilities forgotten as she scrabbled wildly to get free so she could heal, but Mugen had split her windpipe and she could not draw breath, nor do anything to expel the liquid in her mouth.

"You claim to be human" Kanda said, knowing he could not debate this know what he knew about Allen. "And all humans need air. They also have a finite amount of blood, and I'm guessing you're about out."

The scrabbling grew weaker and eventually stopped as a few bubbles of blood gathered at the lips and dribbled free, her eyes glazing slightly as they became unseeing.

He jerked his sword free in disgust, looking down on the fallen Noah before stepping over her and looking around. The familiar flash of white material through the smoke told him where Allen was, he just had to get there without dying.

He pulled a face. One more hit and it was all over. He had to do this quickly. Komui reckoned that there would be enough residual energy in the wilted and dying lotus to keep him alive for a couple of hours after the final petal fell, but an attack would whittle that time away to minutes, if not seconds. Time to get moving. He had a promise to keep.

0o0o0o0o0

With the flat of his sword, the Earl swung at Allen, catching on the head with a blow that would have taken his head off had he been struck by the edge of the blade instead of the broad side. Allen was sent flying, landing in a tangle of limbs and steel. His sword was too far away to reach in time as the large figure of the Millennium Earl advanced upon him, even as his fingers scrabbled uselessly behind him, searching for the hilt.

"Pity it must end this way, Allen Walker. I have always watched you with interest, after all, it has always been said that you would be the one to destroy me." The Earl laughed darkly. "This isn't how it was supposed to play out, is it?"

Allen stopped trying to reach for his weapon and cuffed the trickle of blood from his mouth with his right wrist, dropping his gaze to the floor, the image of defeat. If he could just hold the Earl's attention for a moment longer…

"What's this? The prophesised Destroyer of Time is giving up?"

"Just finish it" Allen said quietly, his gaze still on the floor.

"As you wish" the Earl granted magnanimously with a slight bow, raising the sword to strike the final blow.

It never came.

Instead an innocence-powered black blade materialized in the fat man's chest, thrust clean through from the back. Kanda's face appeared over the Earl's shoulder as he pressed Mugen further into the round figure, grunting slightly with the effort.

The Earl turned his head, a look of shock on his features as he gazed down at the blade impaling him and then to the dark-haired exorcist standing behind him. For the first time he appeared angry. "Foolish boy, this won't stop me" he snarled, fighting to get free.

"Perhaps not" Kanda agreed, not removing his grip from his sword, even twisting it a little "but I know something that will."

"Oh?" wheezed the Earl, managing to ease forward on Mugen a little, the blade sliding back through his body a few inches. He might have been impaled on an innocence sword, but he didn't seem to be suffering any ill effects. "What might that be?"

"Me" Allen said, suddenly standing right in front of the Earl, his sword once more in his hand. The broad blade was shining brightly, not the usual green glow of innocence but a vivid, luminescent white that seemed to envelop the exorcist wielding it and swirled like a gale around them.

Kanda let go of Mugen in favour of living as Allen shoved his sword with all his might into the ample body of the Millennium Earl, the light burning brighter as Allen fed everything he had into the steel. Like an ethereal blaze the light grew and swirled, convoluted and twisted, brighter and more solid with each passing second. The sheer force of it knocked Kanda to the ground and back several feet before he came to a rest, face down and immobile.

The watching crowd all stood, mouths agape as the figures of the Millennium Earl and Allen Walker vanished behind a curtain of pure white, shining light, so dazzling it was almost solid, and completely opaque.

Then there a shallow boom that lifted a layer of dust from the ground, where it hovered, frozen a few feet from the floor, as though waiting for its cue to move. The light seemed to solidify, becoming more intense and beautiful, terrifying and terrible all in a single moment before it rushed outwards, chasing the dust away and bathing them all in a soft wave of warm air which flowed over them like a caress, and momentarily blinding them all with its brilliance.

Then the light faded, a complete contrast to the way it had built. In the middle of the field, as clear as day, the unmistakable shape of the Millennium Earl, flat on its back, two blades buried in its body and not a sign of life to be seen.

You want the last chapter? TELL ME YOU LOVE ME! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	31. Changing Lives

Flyte18- I can quite honestly say that there will not be a sequel to my sequel, since I love the ending and don't want to spoil its happiness!

Saiki518kuu- here you are, since you asked so nicely!

Fallendemise21- Aw, Yay! Feel the love. For that, of course you can have the chapter!

Signrain- Ah the begging of the masses… Mwahahaha! *author goes on a power-crazed bender*

SharinganJ- It seems really weird for someone to make positive comments about my updating- at one point I must have been the worst author out there for that! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope the ending doesn't disappoint- I've been sitting on it for weeks waiting for this moment!

Knux33- Lol, Go Bob! Ask and you shall receive!

XxMissyRandomxX- Pffft, character deaths. This is my fanfiction, happy endings all round!

Babo123- I seem to like traumatising Lavi. I'm a bit like that. I love my gay mates, but I don't need to see _everything!_ And yes, the Earl is gone...what will happen now?

Mingstiku- Yay! Love! Why would Allen be dead? I've been promising happy endings and stuff!

CrimsonKitsune333- Nearly couldn't make it to the internet connection next door thanks to barricade of cookies, but finally, I'm here! And so is the final chapter. Yay!

I hope you aren't too disappointed- it seems I've rather hyped up the ending and now I'm worried its not as good as I thought it was when I wrote it weeks ago. Please be nice and please leave a final review. It's my birthday next Tuesday (7th), so make me happy with your words! And thank you, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking with this.

Chapter Thirty One- Changing Lives

_Last Time:_

_The watching crowd all stood, mouths agape as the figures of the Millennium Earl and Allen Walker vanished behind a curtain of pure white, shining light, so dazzling it was almost solid, and completely opaque._

_Then there a shallow boom that lifted a layer of dust from the ground, where it hovered, frozen a few feet from the floor, as though waiting for its cue to move. The light seemed to solidify, becoming more intense and beautiful, terrifying and terrible all in a single moment before it rushed outwards, chasing the dust away and bathing them all in a soft wave of warm air which flowed over them like a caress, and momentarily blinding them all with its brilliance._

_Then the light faded, a complete contrast to the way it had built. In the middle of the field, as clear as day, the unmistakable shape of the Millennium Earl, flat on its back, two blades buried in its body and not a sign of life to be seen._

"We did it" Jim whispered in an awed voice, clutching his bleeding shoulder tightly. The remaining three Akuma had frozen to the spot, staring at the body of the Earl, lying spread-eagled on the floor, Allen's sword of Exorcism and Kanda's Mugen speared through his ample body.

Any other enemy who had survived had fled when the Earl had fallen.

"Yuu? Beansprout?" Lavi holstered his hammer, moving towards his two friends cautiously.

Jim moved to help his brother tend to the injured, skirting small, pathetic piles of ash that were once his comrades as he gathered canteens of water to give to Danny to fill with the already innocence imbued water currently contained in a bathtub of Jim's creation. He accepted a cupful of the miracle water from his younger sibling to heal his broken shoulder before kneeling beside Lenalee, helping her to sit up against the wall.

"Yuu, wake up!" Lavi's worried voice made everyone look up, the desperation in the Bookman's voice transferring to them all.

The redhead sighed in relief when the Japanese exorcist groaned and rolled over onto his back, blinking up at the ceiling confusedly. "Are you ok Yuu?"

"Don't call me that" grumbled the samurai weakly, the words lacking the usual venom they carried as he got to his feet, freeing his blade from the Earl's body and cleaning the steel on the Earl's tattered coat before sheathing it. He cast a glance at Allen's broadsword still buried in their enemy. "Moyashi?"

Lavi pointed shakily to the body lying face down a few feet away. Kanda strode over to Allen, turning him over roughly and checking his pulse, an expression of relief crossing his features when he felt it- strong and steady- beneath his fingers. He watched as the exorcism sword disintegrated, reforming as Allen's left arm as the silver mask and white cowl vanished as the innocence deactivated. His relief was short-lived however when he saw the state that the now human innocence arm was in. The reddish skin was no longer healthy, in fact if he had to use one word to describe it, he'd have said it looked dead. The previously glowing cross embedded in the back of Allen's hand was dull and lifeless and the whole limb was scattered with slowly oozing cuts.

"Shit." Kanda laid Allen's body down and leapt to his feet, turning to Lavi. "Get everyone out of here"

Lavi looked at him in confusion. "What? Why?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes. Didn't the idiot understand? There was no _time _to explain! "Get everyone out of here _now_"he emphasised, then lowered his voice, very conscious of how the people around them would take the news. "His innocence…"

Lavi immediately understood. "Shit" he repeated Kanda's earlier assessment, single eye widening. "What are you going to do?"

"Keep my promise; stop the Noah from hurting anyone."

Lavi stared at him like he'd lost his mind. "You mean, kill…" He stopped himself from finishing the sentence, looking Kanda up and down, taking in the injuries that no longer healed littering his body. "You only have one life left now."

"It's all I'll need."

"He could kill you."

"He probably will, but I'm dead already" Kanda replied, gesturing at himself. "And I promised him, now get out here, damn Usagi."

Lavi held out his hand, a serious expression on his face. "I won't say goodbye, just, well, good luck Kanda."

Kanda's expression softened ever so slightly, taking the offered hand. "Goodbye Lavi."

The redhead grinned widely, though his eye was suspiciously bright. "Don't take too long, Komui will want us all to make a report." His eye lingered on Allen's still body sadly. If they were right…Allen was gone…just…gone. They'd not had the chance to say a proper goodbye. "See ya Moyashi…Allen." He sighed before glancing back at Kanda. "Bye Yuu-chan" he whispered before all but running from the room, ushering the others before him and fielding their questions with practised ease, fielding questions left, right and centre. It helped that nobody was quite sure what had happened, and a number of them were injured, so nobody was really in the right state of mind to question Lavi's actions, especially when Cross added his own orders and chivvied them along. No one saw his last glance back between the pillars, or the sad, but still very proud expression that crossed his face before he turned away for the final time.

Kanda circled Allen's body with long level strides, then nudged it with a booted foot, drawing his blade at the same time.

Allen's grey eyes slowly blinked open. "Yuu?"

"Moyashi? Are you still you?"

"Huh?" he raised a hand to his head, brushing back black streaked hair and groaning. Then he sat up, allowing his hand to fall into his lap. "Oh crap" he said as he noticed the state of his left arm-dull and dead and completely without a spark of innocence. He looked up at the other man, a worried expression on his face. "Well... we knew it would happen." He just wished it hadn't.

Kanda dropped to his knees beside him, wrapping an arm around the younger man's shoulders, though he didn't release his hold on his sword.

Inside his head, the suffocating presence of the Noah grew stronger, crowding Allen's thoughts and starting to drag his consciousness back into the dark recesses of his mind. He panicked, looking at Kanda with fear-pitted silver eyes. "He's getting stronger; you have to do it now." As if to emphasise his point another streak of black ran through his hair, followed by another as the crosses darkened across his forehead.

And for once in his life, Kanda hesitated. Dammit, it should not be like this! And he certainly shouldn't be hesitating! Allen had asked him to do this, knowing he was most certainly the only one who would be able to go through with it. He glanced across at Allen, whose face was strained and eyes were becoming flecked with gold, the sunlight hue drowning out the natural clouds with every passing second.

"Yuu, do it now!"

Kanda closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds, trying to ignore the fact that Allen's hair was longer, coarser, _blacker_. "Sorry Moyashi." And he raised the blade.

The arm came up too fast for Kanda's eyes to follow, knocking the innocence blade aside with a metallic ripping sound. Dark blood splattered on the ground, but the injury it had sprung from was already healing.

Allen, no, the Noah got to his feet, flexing the healing limb experimentally, bending his knees and testing out his body's range of movements. He cast a casual glance at the Earl's body, tutting negligently. "'bout time someone got rid of that idiot."

Kanda frowned, hating the fact that if he closed his eyes, just listened to that voice, it could be Allen standing before him.

The Noah shed the remains of the exorcist coat, removing the grey vest beneath it and tugging the red ribbon from his neck, the twin of the faded length of red fabric tied around Kanda's wrist, casting it aside in disgust. He then rolled up his shirt sleeves, idly observing the stretched and greying once-white hair tie that encircled the wrist for a moment before tossing it away.

Only then did he turn his attention back to the man standing before him. "You have _no_ idea how long I've waited for this" he grinned, a darkened version of Allen's bright smile. He looked around, apparently unconcerned by Kanda's presence. Spotting the remaining Akuma he smirked maliciously snapping his fingers. The machines self-destructed in seconds.

It was this callous act that tore Kanda from his daze- something so un-Allen-like as to deny the trapped souls release seemed to hammer it home- this was not Allen, Allen was gone, and it was up to Kanda to prevent the Noah from hurting anyone else.

"Bastard" he snarled, levelling the silver blade at the Noah's face.

Amused golden eyes rolled as the Noah clicked his tongue, flicking the steel with a grey finger. "Don't be an idiot, I can heal anything you throw at me, and you can barely stand. What do _you_ think the outcome of a fight would be?" He circled Kanda, leering at him. "The Earl is dead; I have no quarrel with the Black Order, so long as you exorcists leave me alone. Walk away now and you'll live." He cocked his head to one side, cataloguing Kanda's injuries with a sweeping glance. "A few more minutes anyway."

Kanda spat on the ground at the Noah's feet, saliva tinged with blood. "Sorry to disappoint, but I made a promise."

"Pffft. Promise! You think you can kill me?"

"Yes."

Allen screamed and shouted and yelled and cursed, but the Noah paid him no never mind- after all, he was just a small, easily silenced voice enclosed in the dark recesses of the Noah's mind.

He couldn't hear anything, not even his own voice, and his vision saw nothing but darkness, but he wanted, no, _needed_ to know what was going on on the outside. The Noah seemed intent on denying him the ability to watch through his eyes. He sighed sadly- dammit, why hadn't Kanda been quicker? He had complete faith in the older man- but he'd been so injured already and was tired from the battle with the Earl…

Dammit.

The Noah caught the sword unflinchingly in his left hand, the innocence blade cutting deeply into red skin, throwing more blood across the floor in a macabre splash of crimson. Kanda tried to pull Mugen back, and it slid wetly through the hand a little before the Noah gripped it tighter, blood dripping through his clenched fingers.

"Now that's not very nice" admonished the Noah, wagging his right index finger annoyingly. "Look at what you've done to poor Allen!"

"You aren't him" growled Kanda, tugging the sword again, slicing the hand that gripped it even more.

The Noah laughed. "No? What do you think my name is? I am Allen, no matter what you may think." He leaned forward a little, lowering his voice slightly. "_Your _Allen, my white form, is still in here you know. But he's _so weak_. I'm in charge now, and it's going to stay that way." He used the blade to pull Kanda in closer. "You know, I've been here all the time, everything you've done with your Moyashi, you've done with me too." He trailed a finger down Kanda's cheek, across his bottom lip, only to draw it back as Kanda attempted to bite it. The Noah frowned.

Kanda used the Noah's distraction to try and run Mugen through him, but the blade did nothing but jerk a little in the Noah's grip.

"Now, now, none of that" the Noah said. "I think we'll have to do something about this annoying little toothpick of yours" and he wrenched the blade sideways, breaking the steel in two as if it _were_ a toothpick, leaving Kanda holding half of his katana , ending in a vicious jagged point. The silver light flickered and died, leaving nothing more than a black-steeled broken sword, instead of a weapon of God.

"Oops" laughed the Noah cruelly. "That probably wasn't a nice thing to do, was it? That sword was as much a part of you as this arm is of me. Now they're both pretty useless now, huh? What a shame." The Noah's merciless grin grew. "Well, mine's not _completely_ useless, see?" And using his superhuman strength, he thrust his arm forward, fingers extended in a vicious point. "You're so weak Kanda! You couldn't save your Allen, and you can't even save yourself."

Kanda looked down, all too aware that something was very wrong. A line of blood trickled from between his lips and dripped down his chin, a gory testament to the internal damage he had suffered at the hands of the Noah living in his lover's body, because it _wasn't _Allen, Allen was gone, leaving this _thing_ in his place. His mind refused to accept what he was seeing, so he looked away, meeting the golden eyes of the Noah who was leering gloatingly at him.

"So ends the great Kanda Yuu" the amused voice commented, jerking it's arm free of Kanda's chest in a shower of crimson, echoed by a series of dull, wet splats across the ground.

Kanda grit his teeth, tightening his hold on what was left of Mugen even as all other muscles in his body slackened and his knees threatened to fold. If he could just lift his arm- the Noah was right there- he had _promised!_

The Noah seemed to know what he was thinking, golden eyes flicking to the sword then back to Kanda's face. "Naughty, naughty, none of that!" he said again, grinning. "I've only just got control over this body, I don't want holes in it just yet!"

Kanda scowled at the reminder. "Shut up!" he snarled, lifting his arm slightly, fully intending to drive the blade through that damn arrogant expression, but even as he raised his arm, his fingers unclenched and Mugen's remaining half clattered to the floor.

"Oops" the Noah chuckled, cocking his head to one side like a bird and patting Kanda on the cheek. "Looks like that wound's pretty painful." The grey-skinned hand resting on his face suddenly moved and tightened around his neck. "Perhaps I'll put you out of your misery."

Kanda choked and scrabbled at the hand clutching his throat in a superhuman grip. "Moyashi…" he grated out, his vision clouding through lack of oxygen.

The Noah scoffed. "You want to know where your precious Moyashi is right now? He's curled up asleep at the back of my mind and there's nothing you can do about it. Even if he did wake up, he's too weak to stop me now."

Even though thinking was becoming a near impossible task and his vision was tunnelling, Kanda managed to focus on that familiar-unfamiliar face grinning cruelly at him. "He's stronger than you give him credit for- after all- it was you buried in _his_ mind not long ago." He managed a gruesome, bloody smirk, raising his voice as much as his abused throat would allow. "Dammit Moyashi, wake the fuck up!"

With a furious growl, the Noah wrapped his other hand around Kanda's neck and proceeded to squeeze the life out of him, choking off any further speech as he leaned in close, putting his mouth next to Kanda's ear and whispering angrily. "It's hopeless, forget it. Now shut up and die!"

The sheer cliché-ness of the Noah's parting shot made Kanda snort with morbid humour, and he knew then and there that he'd officially lost his mind. He'd heard of laughing in the face of death, but even he could acknowledge that he was taking it a little too far.

He dimly registered the Noah letting go of his neck and he hit the floor on his knees with a painful crunch. He'd always hated his curse, but found himself wishing the power of the lotus hadn't gone as he heard one of his kneecaps break. He hissed at the sensation, keeping the noise that threatened to be a scream if he let it out, behind clenched teeth, vaguely surprised that he was able to feel anything at all. He hung in a kneeling position, head bowed, watching the blood, now slowed to a thick, treacly ooze, escape from his chest wound.

A gasp of shock roused him and he raised his head, squinting against the darkness that threatened to flood his vision.

"Yuu…I'm so sorry…"

It was dark. Not the blackness that came at night- the black that was actually a mixture of blues and purples, dark hues that mixed together to give the illusion of blackness, this was a pure darkness- a void empty of light and colour. It was oddly quiet, total sensory deprivation. And it was starting to get on his nerves. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out of it, but it seemed that the Noah had a strong hold on his body. No matter what he did, he couldn't wrestle his body from the Noah's grip.

Suddenly a voice, sounding suspiciously like his own, but edged with a soft, inhuman growl, rang through the void. _"I know you're listening Allen Walker"_ it said. _"And whatever thoughts you're having about taking control? Forget it."_

Allen snarled furiously, and would have thrown a punch or kick if he'd had the body to be able to do it. _"What the hell are you doing with my body?"_ he yelled heatedly, while wondering if all Noah suffered this dualness of personality while in their 'black' form.

The Noah of Will chuckled. _"Since you're so weak you can't do anything to stop me, I guess it won't hurt to show you." _

The blackness changed, slowly lightening to a grey-toned view through what were once Allen's eyes.

Allen gasped in horror and disbelief_. "Yuu? What the hell have you done to him?"_ he railed at the Noah. He felt the urge to throw up, though he lacked the body to do it. The Noah had his hand, _his__ hand! _shoved into Kanda's chest up to the wrist.

"So ends the great Kanda Yuu" the Noah said, sounding very amused as he pulled his arm free of Kanda's body. Allen flinched at the hole that remained in Kanda's chest as the limb pulled free, showering the floor in a layer of blood. Allen was glad he wasn't seeing in colour. He could see the determination on Kanda's face, and knew he was trying to work up the energy to attack, his arm trembling with the effort of raising what remained of his precious innocence blade. It made Allen smile, even this close to certain death, Kanda hadn't forgotten his promise.

The Noah scoffed in his head_. "Promise? Don't make me laugh! He's in no fit state to do anything, especially __that!__" _Out loud he said "Naughty, naughty, none of that! I've only just got control over this body, I don't want holes in it just yet!"

Allen growled loudly. _"Shut the hell up! And get the fuck out of my body! Just you wait; I'll make sure you regret doing this!"_

"_You bore me" _the Noah said with a yawn. _"I think it's time you went to sleep now."_

"_Sleep? Like hell I will!" _Allen was beyond furious now, although being nothing more than a voice he couldn't do much to show it.

The Noah laughed internally. _"I think you'll find that I have far more control over you in this state than you had over me. Now sleep."_

And Allen found that he couldn't disobey.

He remembered being unable to resist the order that the Noah had given him- he was pretty sure the Noah had told him to sleep, so why was he awake? What could have possibly brought him back?

"-ere your precious Moyashi is right now?"

_It's Allen, dammit _Allen thought irately as the Noah's words reached him.

"He's curled up asleep at the back of my mind and there's nothing you can do about it. Even if he did wake up, he's too weak to stop me now."

_Ha, like hell I am _Allen snapped, but it didn't seem that the Noah could hear him.

"He's stronger than you give him credit for- after all- it was you buried in _his_ mind not long ago."

Allen's heart swelled with emotion at Kanda's words. Though the dynamics of their relationship were very different than they had been when they first met, it was nice to hear the respect and acknowledgement in Kanda's voice, something that was rarely articulated.

"Dammit Moyashi! Wake the fuck up!"

Ah, that sounded more like the Kanda he knew and loved. He grinned wryly and sensed the frustration building in the body that the Noah controlled.

"It's hopeless, forget it. Now shut up and die!"

Well damn, _that_ was cliché wasn't it? Allen found himself laughing, and realised that the Noah had noticed he was awake.

"_Why the hell won't you stay asleep?"_

"_I don't know!" _Allen told him, still chuckling a little. _"But it looks like your control isn't as good as you thought it was!"_

The Noah dropped Kanda in favour of clutching his head, Allen's laughter burning through his brain like fire, scorching where it touched and making him cringe back in pain. Just what was happening? The familiar blackness was closing in, and he couldn't move. As the void enclosed him, he felt Allen settle back into his body with a smug sigh. _"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my way until I've finished here."_

The Noah growled fiercely, but couldn't do anything more.

Allen turned his attention back to Kanda, who was kneeling, head hanging, breathing ragged and blood running down his front in a sluggish trickle.

He couldn't stop the gasp of horror that escaped his throat as he saw the state of his lover- the state at his body had put him in. "Yuu…I'm so sorry…"

Allen reached out a hand, running it over Kanda's cheek, wiping away the blood and grime with soft pale fingers, then bringing the other arm, the useless lifeless innocence arm, and running stiff red hand through Kanda's unbound, tangled midnight hair.

"Sorry" Kanda whispered, leaning into the gentle caress of the right hand and staring into pain-clouded and tear-filled silver eyes. Oh God, _silver eyes_! He'd thought he'd never see those eyes again.

"What for?" Allen asked, sounding genuinely confused, as if he couldn't think of anything for Kanda to apologise for.

"I don't think I'll be able to keep my promise."

"_I'm scared Yuu, I don't know what to do."_

_Kanda glanced at him, taking in his worried expression- clouded grey eyes, teeth biting his lower lip, smooth forehead creased in a frown, twisting the faint cross marks. _

_He sighed heavily. "What to do about what?"_

_In answer Allen grasped his left arm against his chest. "It hurts almost constantly" he admitted. "I'm not going to be able to" he paused and took a breath. "I'm not going to be _me_ much longer."_

_While Kanda digested this and groped for something to say in reply, Allen sighed and turned to face the other man, grasping his hands in his own mismatched ones. "If we win, if we defeat the Earl, I won't be needed anymore," he began._

"_What are you talking abo-" Kanda was cut off by a finger placing itself over his lips._

"_It's true, and they aren't going to keep me around if I'm not needed, are they? I'm too much of a threat." Allen sighed again. "But that's not what I'm worried about."_

_Kanda just raised an eyebrow in question and waited for Allen to continue._

_Allen looked down at his left arm sadly. "Do you really think that my innocence is going to survive a battle with the Earl?"_

_Now Kanda understood. For Allen the battle being planned right now, far away in Komui's office would end in defeat whatever happened. Either they lost, and died, won and Allen somehow managed to stop the Noah from taking over his body, only to spend the rest of his life waiting for it to happen, or, almost certainly, the Noah took advantage of his weakened state and took over, and Allen was as good as dead anyway. And Kanda couldn't think of a single thing to say. Allen noticed his expression and smiled wryly. "Yeah, sucks to be me, doesn't it?" He rested his forehead on Kanda's shoulder, taking a deep breath. "If…if that…the worst should happen, I don't want to… him…the Noah to hurt anyone. Will you stop him for me?"_

_Kanda scowled. Not because he didn't understand Allen's question, but because he did. "I will" _I'll kill the Noah if it comes to that, because if that ever happens, I'll have already lost you. _"I promise."_

"Don't be an idiot, of course you will" Allen said, brushing some dark hair off Kanda's face tenderly. "You swore you would, but you'll need to hurry, I don't think I can hold my other side back for much longer."

Kanda shook his head drunkenly. "I can't even hold Mugen, never mind move my arm."

Allen smiled sadly, his left hand over the gaping wound on Kanda's chest, as though he could hold Kanda's rapidly escaping life in with his flesh. "I'll help you, but you have to promise me something else."

He older man looked faintly annoyed that his dying was being interrupted. "What?" he snapped, sounding a little like his normal self and making Allen's strained smile widen slightly.

"Come with me." He reached down with his left hand, wrapping Kanda's right around the handle of what was left of his beloved sword. The black blade glinted dully beneath the sticky blood that coated it. He wrapped his own right hand behind Kanda's neck, supporting him in an upright position and tangling his hands in those long tresses one last time, pressing their foreheads together so all they could see were each other's eyes. Allen kissed him, ignoring the copper tang of blood that coated Kanda's lips. "Love you" he murmured, lifting Kanda's hand which still clung to the sword.

"You too, Allen," Kanda said quietly, his eyes unfocussed and a fresh wave of blood spilling from his mouth as he coughed brokenly. His eyes slid closed and his breath rattled in his ruined chest.

Positioning the jagged, shattered tip of the blade against his chest over his heart, Allen smile faintly, shifting his left hand's grip to Kanda's elbow, pressing lightly to hold the tip of the sword in place. "It's Moyashi, remember?" And he pushed the blade forward.

OMG O,_O

Lol, well, not-so-happy ending! Heh, I lied.


	32. Epilogue A future

Chapter Thirty Two- Epilogue

A future

Lavi wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. It had already been nearly two hours since he'd left Kanda behind to deal with the Noah Allen had surely become after the battle was finally over and the Earl defeated. He only hoped that Kanda had finished him off before he woke up, and so would come striding out from between those distant pillars, beaten, bloody, impossibly depressed, but _alive._ He was losing hope with each passing second.

Everyone was tired, but Danny's water had done its job and all their injuries were healed.

He heard the remaining generals talking a few feet away, the only other people other than Komui and Allen's closest friends who knew about the Noah lurking within Allen Walker's body.

"We have to get everyone back to the Order now" Cross was saying. "If the girly general fails then we'll loose control of the Ark."

"What's going on?" whispered Lenalee beside him. He hadn't heard her approach.

"They want to get through the Ark and back to the Order in case Yuu can't stop the Noah."

She swallowed convulsively. "He won't fail though, right?"

"Of course not, this is _the _Kanda Yuu we're talking about here. And he promised Allen."

She sniffed and nodded, watching the generals shepherd the exhausted exorcists and finders towards the gateway that Allen's team had come through earlier.

Then Cross and Jim were at their side. "Ready?" the general asked

"What for?" she asked

Lavi looked at her seriously, a saddened expression in his eye. "We need to collect their innocence, and" he cleared his throat, blinking rapidly "bring their bodies back to the Order."

Lenalee flinched at that, and the men knew she had been hanging onto an impossible hope that miracles happened.

"Come on" the general directed, leading the way back across the field, towards the distant pillars of the ancient pavilion.

The first thing Jim was struck by was the mess. When they'd left the battlefield nearly three hours before he'd hardly noticed the destruction, but now it was evident in every crack on the floor and crumbled fragment of masonry just what a tremendous battle had taken place here- the unspeakable magnitude of the attack that had brought this war to an end.

Cross moved to the body of the Earl and kicked it disinterestedly. "Doesn't look like much any more does he?" he said. "We should take him with us."

Jim made face at the thought, but created a box, nothing more than a crate on wheels in which to transport the body of their defeated enemy.

Then they turned their attention to more important matters.

They almost didn't see them, surrounded as they were by rubble and debris, but the faint glow of innocence attracted their attention like a beacon. The glow was coming from the fragment of innocence lying on the ground. It was larger than usual, green, with twin bands of white running around it. They concentrated on the unusual innocence cube, not ready to look at the bodies, not yet.

Cross lifted it from the ground, examining it curiously. "This was Mugen… and Crown Clown" he said slowly, as though he didn't quite believe it himself. "Mainly Kanda's, but some of Allen's too- like they melded…"

They finally looked down at the bodies.

They were lying on their sides, facing each other. Kanda's right hand was pressed on Allen's chest, over his heart, and Allen's right was curled around the back of Kanda's head. Their eyes were half open and glazed, but the last thing they had seen was each other.

Cross looked around and spotted what he was looking for. "Tim!" he called, his voice uncharacteristically thick. The golem fluttered closer, and even the machine seemed to be in mourning. "Show us" Cross commanded.

Lavi shifted uneasily, not sure if he wanted to watch his two friends kill each other.

"He wasn't here for all of it, I sent him back when I remembered to" Cross explained.

Lenalee wiped her eyes to better watch the holographic projection, slipping her hands into those of the two exorcists at her side as the image flickered to life.

"_Yuu…I'm so sorry…" Allen reached out, running his hand over Kanda's face as he knelt before him, tangling his once-innocence imbued hand in the other man's long dark hair._

"_Sorry" Kanda whispered,_ _leaning into the gentle caress of the right hand and staring into pain-clouded and tear-filled silver eyes._

"_What for?" Allen asked, sounding genuinely confused, as if he couldn't think of anything for Kanda to apologise for._

"_I don't think I'll be able to keep my promise."_

The image flickered at little as though Tim had suddenly shifted position.

"What promise?" Jim asked curiously, not having heard this before.

"Allen made Yuu promise to kill him if the Noah came to he surface" Lavi shook his head." And I'd say by the state Yuu's in the Noah came out to play before he got that chance."

"But that's Allen" said Lenalee, pointing at the screen.

"He's always been full of surprises" Cross said. "I'd say he managed to beat the dark back for a minute or two, just to make sure Kanda followed through."

"_Don't be an idiot, of course you will" Allen said, brushing some dark hair off Kanda's face tenderly. "You swore you would, but you'll need to hurry, I don't think I can hold my other side back for much longer."_

_Kanda shook his head drunkenly. "I can't even hold Mugen, never mind move my arm."_

_Allen smiled sadly, his left hand over the gaping wound on Kanda's chest, as though he could hold Kanda's rapidly escaping life in with his flesh. "I'll help you, but you have to promise me something else."_

_The older man looked faintly annoyed that his dying was being interrupted. "What?" he snapped, sounding a little like his normal self and making Allen's strained smile widen slightly._

"_Come with me." _

They watched as Allen moved the jagged end of Kanda's ruined innocence blade to his own chest, placing the broken tip over his heart and steadying the arm that held it with his left hand, pressing their foreheads together so he wouldn't have to watch the moment that he helped his lover to kill him.

_Allen kissed him, and murmured "Love you", lifting Kanda's hand which still clung to the sword._

"_You too, Allen," Kanda said quietly, his eyes unfocussed and a fresh wave of blood spilling from his mouth as he coughed brokenly. His eyes slid closed and his breath rattled in his ruined chest._

_Positioning the jagged, shattered tip of the blade against his chest over his heart, Allen smile faintly, shifting his left hand's grip to Kanda's elbow, pressing lightly to hold the tip of the sword in place. "It's Moyashi, remember?" And he pushed the blade forward._

Lenalee's breaths became sobs and she could no longer bear to watch, freeing her hands from Jim's and Lavi's and turning into Lavi's chest, feeling his arms around her and his tears in her hair.

_Allen's eyes slide half closed and a small happy smile, a small stream of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth as he coughed once, twice, then was still, his hand falling away from Kanda's arm and his head lolling forward as he slid forward an inch or so down the blade. The hand holding Kanda upright at the back of his head remained where it was, trapped in the tangled hair._

_Kanda choked a little as Allen's forehead rolled off his own and came to rest on his shoulder, the blood running from his slack mouth joining the darkening splashes that already coated the other man._

"_Moyashi…" he breathed, opening his eyes as much as he could. "…wait for me…" he coughed again and there was a sound like something ripping, and there was suddenly so much blood. The Japanese man shuddered and the hand that had still been clenched around Mugen fell slack and unfeeling to the floor with a dull slap. Slowly, painfully, as though he wasn't really able to do it but wouldn't let himself rest until he had, he moved his legs from under him and fell to his right, taking Allen's body down with him. He couldn't really see, but he didn't want his Moyashi to lie there with the sword that had taken his life still sticking out of his heart, so he pulled it free with clumsy movements, the blade coming free with a wet sucking sound and a flash of white light before he dropped it behind him. He pressed his hand over the hole it had left in his lover's chest and sighed, finally content._

_Behind him, as his life finally slipped form his grasp, the remains of the sword disintegrated, forming the innocence cube. From the area at the end of the blade, the white scurried along the metal as it disappeared and formed the two revolving white bands of light around the green core._

"Allen had innocence in his heart, it's what kept him alive after Tyki Mikk had a tease eat through it, remember?" Lavi suddenly said, cuffing the tears from his face as Tim's projection ended. "What if not all of his innocence was used up in the battle?"

Cross looked thoughtful. "It would explain why the Noah couldn't take complete control of his body, if the innocence was part of what kept him alive." He rubbed his chin. "You think this white is the part of his innocence from his heart?"

Lavi shrugged, "I'm not expert, but if there was still some innocence left in his body, it wouldn't have been enough to form a complete fragment by itself, and Mugen wasn't whole either…"

Tim swallowed the unusual fragment as Cross bent down and carefully untangled Allen's hand from Kanda's hair and brushed his hand over Allen's eyelids, closing his eyes forever before picking him up carefully. "You get the other one?" he asked Lavi, who nodded tightly and closed Kanda's eyes gently before lifting him into his arms.

"I've got the Earl" said Jim, walking back over to the waiting crate. "Let's get out of here."

0o0o0o0o0

Komui studied the cube curiously, before looking between Cross and his sister. "I agree with Lavi, it certainly seems the most probable theory at least." He smiled sadly at Lenalee. "How are you coping?"

She smiled back, but it was weak and watery. "I'll be okay. Are they still going to be cremated?"

Komui nodded, leaning back in his chair. "The Earl may be gone, but there's no point breaking with tradition."

Lenalee bit her lip. "Are you… can you, um… do them together? I'm sure that's what they would have wanted."

Komui nodded gently. "Lavi said the same thing."

"Where is Lavi? And Jim? I haven't seen them since we got back."

"They went to… clean them up… ready for those who want to pay their respects."

Lenalee understood that, remembering the mess that the two generals had been in. "And the Earl? What's happening to him?"

Komui scowled. "Well he's certainly not being cremated in the same furnace as we burn our exorcists. He can go to Central Administration, and they can deal with him."

Cross lit a cigarette. "Well, I've got some serious drinking to do" he said as he stood, then seemed to freeze. "Who the hell is going to pay my debts now? Idiot apprentice."

0o0o0o0o0

Quine stood as soon as Lanel walked through the door, almost gaping in surprise, which would have been most unbefitting for someone of her status.

"Lanel, what are you doing here? You are banished from this place!"

"No my lady, I was banished until the end of the war. The war is now over, and I am home." Though as he said it there was something distant in his purple eyes that she couldn't identify.

"Over?" she asked weakly. "I see.

"I have come back to say good bye."

"Eh?" Quine said, dropping her manners completely and grateful it was only her brother in the room at the moment.

"I no longer wish to remain here on Avira, watching from afar. I want to experience life. I want to truly live!"

Quine shook her head. "You want to be human, but you are Aviran."

"I am happy to remain as I am, on Earth, with my friends, who have become like family to me."

Quine didn't understand at all, but it seemed her brother's mind was made up. "Then go from this place, and do not return. But before you go, I give you a gift, as your sister, your blood, your last true family." And she kissed him on the forehead, before stepping back and smiling sadly. "Now you can never return, Lanel. You are truly human, and like them you shall have to be content to live out your short life on Earth."

He turned and looked at his reflection, gasping in shock and reaching his hand to his face. His lilac eyes had darkened, becoming a deep blue, tinged with violet, and his shoulder length hair was a rich brown. She had made him human, not changed his appearance like he had been able to before. He frowned. "My powers?"

"Humans cannot have the powers of the Avira" she said, holding up her hand to stall his protests that just because the war was over he would not need any sort of power. "But humans _can_ wield innocence, go, and become a true exorcist Lanel, my brother. And may you live as long a life as the human's God deems you fit."

0o0o0o0o0

The two open coffins stood at the front of the chapel as it filled with people who wanted to say good bye to the people who were responsible for the end of the war and had essentially saved their lives. Now that the blood had been washed away and they were once more clad in the black and gold coats, they no longer looked like their last moments had been filled with pain and suffering, and for that Lavi was glad. Nobody deserved happiness more than those two.

He squeezed Lenalee's hand in his own and when she looked at him, he smiled gently and laid his other hand over her still flat stomach. She didn't smile back, but her eyes softened slightly and she put her own hand on top of hers.

"Well, it's finally over. I feel better about bringing a child into the world now that the Earl's gone" he said. "We'll still need exorcists of course, there's still innocence out there, and Akuma. Maybe even Noah. But…" he turned to her, face very serious. "We have to tell people about this now. I need to tell gramps to find a new apprentice before he dies."

Lenalee frowned at him. "But what about you?"

"I have more important duties now" he said, rubbing her stomach meaningfully. "And bookmen can't have relationships, it's forbidden. But I don't regret anything" he said earnestly "and I can honestly say I'll be happy being 'Lavi' for the rest of my life, if that life includes you and this little one."

She wrinkled up her nose at the rather soppy confession, but it was obvious she was pleased all the same. "That's assuming you're still alive after we tell my brother" she said with a small, but genuine and bright smile.

They turned to watch as the last off the long line of mourners passed the coffins, nodding to Lanel, who they still had trouble recognising now his eyes and hair had changed colour and he was _human._ He'd cut his hair as well, and by all appearances was a neat and well dressed young man. Though he was still oddly tall and thin. The lids were closed over the two exorcist generals, the heroes of the war. Lavi patted the lid of Allen's coffin gently. "Thank you Moyashi, Yuu, for giving us our future. And if we have a boy, I swear on my life that I will _not_ allow Lenalee to name him after you" he laughed, raising his hand like he was swearing an oath. He grinned a little. "Though if we have a girl, Yuu-chan… I'm sure there's something we can work out…"

So here it is, really the end. Thank you to everybody who's ever commented and reviewed my story, I would never have finished this if it wasn't for you! Much Lovage to all of you. X


End file.
